Porque eres mia
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Después de años de estar enamorada de la persona con la que estaba destinada a casarse Hinata Hyuga cae en cuenta de que su felicidad es realmente algo inexistente a lado de Naruto Namikase pero dejar de amarlo es algo imposible ¿Existirá entonces para ella algo de felicidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Después de años de estar enamorada de la persona con la que estaba destinada a casarse Hinata Hyuga cae en cuenta de que su felicidad es realmente algo inexistente a lado de Naruto Namikase pero dejar de amarlo es algo imposible ¿Existirá entonces para ella algo de felicidad?**

 **Pues he aquí el fic NaruHina que prometi… Naruto será un gran empresario y etc, no tengo mucho que decir asi que vayamos directo al grano, comencemos ah y hay lemmon.**

Capítulo 1: Adiós a los sueños e ilusiones.

Nuevamente desayunaba sola, eso era algo realmente normal en la mansión en la que vivía aun teniendo a cientos de sirvientas a su disposición, Hinata no era ninguna ingenua, se había dado cuenta de que las mucamas la miraban con envidia y hasta recelo por la simple razón de estar casada con el hombre más rico y poderoso de todo Japón, Naruto Namikase.

Bueno, Hinata Hyuga ya había sido aprendido a ser indiferente ante la poca atención que su marido le mostraba, y es que ella había estado enamorada de Naruto desde que tenía memoria, sus padres la habían comprometido con el heredero de la familia Namikase incluso antes de nacer con el objetivo de asegurar su futuro y el de unir las empresas Hyuga con las Namikase con el fin de que ambas partes obtuvieran más ganancia y poder del que individualmente tenían.

Su madre había muerto al darle a luz, su padre raramente le prestaba atención, había sido criada vagamente por distintas mucamas y educada por las institutrices más estrictas para ser lo que se podría denominar la esposa perfecta para su futuro marido, todo una Yamato Nadeshiko, debido a la ancestral de la familia Hyuga sus lecciones fueron muy allegadas a las costumbres japonesas y era gravemente reprendida si un solo detalle, por más insignificante que fuera, salía mal en la ceremonia del té o en su caligrafía.

Al principio ella no entendía muy bien de que servían las clases, ella era una chica muy dócil que jamás en su vida había recibido verdadero afecto, no era más que una niña vacía hasta que a sus 7 años conoció a un hiperactivo chico de 11 años, Namikase Naruto, la persona con la que en un distante futuro se casaría.

Su mundo frio y oscuro se llenó de calidez por la presencia de Naruto y nació en ella un sentimiento que no supo diferenciar hasta años más tarde gracias a su prima Shion, pues cuando le habló de él ella lo dedujo de inmediato, Shion era su única amiga y de las únicas personas que conocía, ella tenía la misma edad de Naruto, por ser la heredera Hyuga su padre había tomado muchas precauciones para asegurar su futuro, motivo de que fuera educada en casa sin poder poner nunca un pie fuera de ella, por supuesto tampoco conoció a ningún otro chico, su padre temía que se llegara a enamorar de algún idiota que echara a perder sus planes sobre casarla con el heredero Namikase, aunque eso sería hasta que ella cumpliera 21 años.

Hinata Hyuga creció y vivió como una cautiva princesa sin mucho contacto con el mundo exterior, no había nada más allá de los jardines y las bardas que la rodeaban, incluso para su padre ella no era más que una moneda de cambio, pero eso no evitaba que ella le tuviera afecto, cariño que nunca fue correspondido pues su padre la culpaba de la muerte de su madre.

Lo único que ella quería era ser amada, añoraba cariño, calidez y comprensión de cualquier tipo y puesto que nadie en la mansión se lo iba a brindar esperaba con ilusión el momento de casarse con su prometido y recibir amor de su parte, a cambio ella le brindaría todo lo que tenía, porque prometió hacer lo que fuera por ese niño que había iluminado su vida con una sonrisa.

Pensó que mientras tanto se esforzaría por hacer feliz a su padre y que este la quisiera aunque fuera un poquito, pero eso nunca paso, Hiashi Hyuga junto con sus socios Namikase murieron en un accidente de avión, evento que adelanto la boda pactada pues de esa manera Hinata quedaba bajo la protección de Naruto y puesto que la joven ya tenía 16 años la unión entre la Hyuga y el Namikase se llevó acabo.

Naruto fue alguien muy caballeroso dándole su espacio y otorgándole una habitación propia en su mansión, ilusamente creía que su esposo sabía que no estaba preparada para él además de que seguramente había decidido darle su espacio hasta que se acostumbrara a su presencia y haciendo tiempo para que ambos se recuperaba de la pérdida de sus padres.

Paso un tiempo que había sido suficiente para ella, pero al parecer no para su adorado esposo, en retrospectiva era obvio que después de 4 meses siguiera dolido por la muerte de sus padres, pero nada más alejado de la realidad, el rubio había superado la muerte de Minato y Kushina pensando en lo felices que ellos serían en el cielo, el verdadero motivo de la distancia entre él y su esposa era que para Naruto ella no era más que una chiquilla a pesar de que la diferencia de edades eran solo 4 años.

Hinata había estado muy ilusionada con su esposo de inmediato comenzó a poner en práctica lo que sus institutrices le habían enseñado, ella le cocinaba, arreglaba su ropa y se encargaba de todo lo que haría una buena esposa pero al rubio no parecía interesarle mucho los esfuerzos que ella hacía por llamar su atención.

Tristemente cayó en cuenta de que ella nunca le había interesado a su esposo, tras 5 cortos meses de casados descubrió que él la estaba engañando, lo peor es que se había acostado con su prima en su propia habitación, no pudo soportarlo, traicionada por la que consideraba su amiga y sin recibir durante tanto tiempo ningún tipo de afecto por parte de su esposo su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, pero no hizo nada porque la habían educado para nunca actuar en contra de su marido, no armarle escándalos ni nada parecido, su institutriz más estricta le había advertido pasar por alto el asunto si alguna vez Naruto llegaba a serle infiel, que lo único que importaba era que estaba casado con ella y que así debía de ser hasta que alguno muriera.

Hinata entonces notó que estaba más sola que nunca en el mundo, sin amigos y sin familia condenada a un matrimonio sin amor donde ella solo era una figurilla para presumir a sus socios, cada vez que Naruto invitaba a sus amigos ella cordialmente se disculpaba para retirarse y comenzaba a pasar más y más tiempo encerrada en su habitación sin saber que debía hacer o que era realmente lo que estaba esperando que sucediera, tal y como estaba no era más que una niña perdida que no conocía nada del mundo más allá de sus ventanas.

Aquello llegó a su fin con la llegada del mejor amigo de su esposo, Uchiha Sasuke, un hombre muy guapo y frio que extrañamente le inspiraba confianza, tal vez fuera por la naturaleza tranquila de ambos que congeniaron inmediatamente y sin darse cuenta se había abierto con él contándole de los problemas que la aquejaban, el pelinegro compadecía a la pobre chica pues conocía perfectamente a su amigo, después de todo ambos eran iguales, pero al ver que la Hyuga verdaderamente estaba enamorada del idiota rubio intentó animarla.

Comenzaron a salir juntos, claro, sin romance de por medio, solamente amistad, pero los medios de comunicación no lo tomaron tan simple como eso, después de todo, aunque había sido vista o fotografiada muy pocas veces Hinata era una persona muy importante en Japón, principalmente por ser la heredera del imperio Hyuga, algunos medios de comunicación prácticamente la endiosaban y es que, ella parecía una verdadera princesa ancestral.

No solo tenía una figura muy hermosa, ella era amable, servicial, prácticamente la mujer perfecta, tan perfecta que no debería existir, entonces comenzaron a querer difamarla juzgando cada pequeño detalle de ella para mostrar que alguien como ella no era real, Hinata no era alguien que aspirara a ser una diosa, pero ante los celos de algunas personas debía de ser bajada del pedestal donde la colocaban.

-¡Que rayos significa esto!-gruñó el Namikase estrellando el periódico frente a la muchacha que se sobresaltó sorprendida por la mirada iracunda de su esposo-Fuu, retrasa mi cita con los inversionistas, tengo un aunto muy importante que atender-le habló a una de las sirvientas que huyó del lugar algo asustada, era la primera vez que cualquiera en la mansión lo veía tan molesto.

La Hyuga no se esperaba que el rubio apareciera de la nada, se imaginaba que como todos los días se había ido temprano al trabajo para evitar desayunar con ella como era la costumbre, los primeros días debía admitir era algo doloroso y Hinata se consolaba a si misma diciendo que su marido era una figura importante que tenía mil y un asuntos que atender, pero esa excusa dejo de ser válida con el pasar del tiempo hasta que a ella dejo de dolerle que no desayunaran juntos como el par de esposos que era.

-N-Naruto-Kun-balbuceó volteando su vista hacia el periódico y mirar el titular.

"Romance indiscreto. Hinata Namikase se pasea a sus anchas con el mejor amigo de su esposo ¿Sera que su marido no le da lo suficiente para mantenerla a su lado?"

-Esto es… ¿Eh?-antes de que pudiera reaccionar el apuesto ojiazul la hizo levantarse de la mano jalándola con él-Naruto-kun ¿Adónde me…?

-Cállate y camina-gruño el rubio apretando su agarre en la muñeca de la chica que lanzó un leve quejido, su esposo la ignoró y entró con ella a la primera habitación que encontraron lanzándola bruscamente a la cama.

Ella se incorporó algo asustada, el Namikase la miraba con rabia.

-N… No es lo que tú crees… Sasuke-kun y yo…

-¿Sasuke-kun?-interrogó con tono acido levantando una ceja-¿Desde cuando tienes tanta confianza para llamarlo de esa manera?

Su corazón latía desenfrenado, Hinata sentía un escalofrió recorrerle su espina dorsal ante la devastadora mirada de su marido, ella solo tembló ligeramente deslizándose hacia atrás con delicadeza, algo es su interior le decía que tenía que salir huyendo de ahí , dio una rápido vistazo a su alrededor evaluando sus rutas de escape, podía encerrarse en el baño o intentar salir por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado corriendo el riesgo de que Naruto la atrapara, había aprendido defensa personal pero su fuerza no se comparaba con la del rubio de imponente figura.

-¿Desde cuándo mi adorada esposa ha dejado de usar kimonos?-preguntó acercándose a la delicada figura que reposaba sobre la cama y lo miraba con terror en los ojos-Más importante aún ¿Desde cuándo se cree lo suficientemente autónoma como para salir adonde se le da la regalada gana sin mi permiso?-esta vez acarició la mejilla de la joven mientras se cernía amenazadoramente sobre ella.

-Naruto-kun… dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera, que para ti no tenía importancia-dijo temblorosa intentando alejarse lo más sigilosa que podía del rubio.

El rubio notó las intenciones de su pequeña esposa y sin algún reparo de amabilidad la tomó por los hombros empujándola para que quedara totalmente recostada sobre la cama con él encima cortándole toda ruta de escape, ella se tensó ante el avasallador dominio que el ojiazul imponía sobre ella haciéndola sentir tan débil.

-Parece que no eras tan perfecta como se suponía Hinata-chan-musitó por lo bajo admirando la expresión asustada de la joven debajo de él-Se suponía que no debías causarme problemas y lo primero que haces es enrollarte con mi mejor amigo, bueno, si los Hyuga no te educaron bien yo tendré que hacerlo.

En un rápido movimiento rompió el veraniego vestido que su esposa llevaba puesto dejando al descubierto su esbelto cuerpo, algo había que admitir y eso era que Hinata estaba muy bien desarrollada para su edad, caderas anchas, grandes pechos y suave figura con perfecta piel inmaculada, nada mal para una chiquilla a los ojos del rubio.

-Siéndome infiel a la primera, creo que debemos corregir eso esposa mía-murmuró por lo bajo cuando la ojiperla intentó cubrirse con lo que quedó de su ropa, sin embargo antes de que pudiera advertirlo su marido tomo sus muñecas alzándolas por encima de su cabeza mientras las sostenía con una sola mano y deslizaba ligeramente la otra por sobre su cuerpo-Vas a pensártelo dos veces antes de volver a acercarte a otro hombre querida-una sonrisa zorruna surcó sus labios al ver como la chica debajo de él se movía intentando liberarse de su agarre.

-Na… Naruto-kun, por favor suéltame-sollozó con lágrimas cristalinas que amenazaban con deslizarse sobre sus suaves mejillas, el hombre frente a ella estaba aterrándola de una forma alarmante.

-Ya estoy harto de tus caprichos Hime-sama-musitó con rabia contenida-Te deje pasar tus salidas las primeras veces porque pensé que comprendías que me perteneces, pero al parecer te he dado demasiada libertad pequeña, bueno, voy a corregir ese pequeño detalle demostrándote quien es tu dueño.

La forma en que lo dijo hizo que a Hinata se le pusiera la piel de gallina, apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando su boca fue atacada por la de su marido en un arranque de ira mientras la mano derecha de él se paseaba por entre su vientre hasta rozar su intimidad, quiso gritar y empujarlo lejos pero Naruto era más grande y fuerte, no tenía escapatoria.

El rubio por su parte se deleitaba con el cuerpo de su esposa, al menos serviría para complacerlo después de haber pasado por tantos dolores de cabeza cuidándola, porque, de cierta forma es lo que había estado haciendo al mantenerla vigilada por sus guardaespaldas a cualquier lado que ella iba con el Uchiha, sin embargo las salidas de su esposa se habían vuelto más seguidas y menos discretas al grado que la prensa comenzó con sus comentarios amarillistas ¿Qué él no le daba a su esposa lo que necesitaba? Que terrible humillación y todo por darle libertad a esa chiquilla fastidiosa, tenía cara de ángel pero no era más que una pequeña diablilla que se había acostado con su amigo en su última salida escabulléndose de la mansión a media noche.

Al parecer ella no entendía que le pertenecía, de ser así no se hubiera acostado con su amigo, o eso era lo que Sasuke le había hecho creer solo para molestarlo con que él no era lo suficiente hombre para complacer a su esposa quien tenía que buscar cariño en brazos ajenos sin saber que lejos de hacer al Namikase reflexionar sobre sus acciones lo haría enfurecer encontra de la inocente Hinata.

Claro, él podía engañar a su esposa a diestra y siniestra pero esta no podía serle infiel, pensar que la pobre Hinata había estado enamorada fantaseando con el momento en que por fin se convirtieran en marido y mujer solo para que al final su unión resultara ser producto del dominio desmedido que Naruto presumía tener sobre ella.

Porque en esos momentos ella no era más que una pertenencia para el rubio, alguien que solo existía con el deber de complacerlo y en esos momentos el rubio estaba más que dispuesto a ejercer los derechos que tenía sobre ella sin importarle los sentimientos que antes ella le había profesado.

-Naruto-kun-gimió cuando sus labios fueron por fin liberados pensando que el rubio solo la estaba asustando, que le diría que era una broma, la soltaría y le pediría perdón pero eso no sucedió, en su lugar los besos de su esposo descendieron por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos y subir su sostén con sus dientas para comenzar a lamer sus pezones-¡AH!

-¿Qué sucede Hinata? ¿No te gusta?-se burló de ella introduciendo uno de sus dedos en la zona virginal de la chica cuyas lagrimas empezaron a descender de sus mejillas al sentir la intrusión de su esposo en su cuerpo.

No era lindo, no era un momento mágico como había esperado, sino todo lo contrario, no había ni una pizca de cariño y macho menos amor, solo un hombre tratando de demostrar su dominio sobre su mujer, o más bien, sobre su pertenencia, intentando aplacar su orgullo de macho herido y la humillación ante los medios de comunicación desquitándose con ella.

-De-detente Naruto-kun-chilló la chica cuando sintió la forma en la que lamia y mordía sus pechos, el calor la invadía por completo, pero no era nada placentero, lo único que quería era alejarse de él pero por más que intentaba no podía alejar el imponente cuerpo de su esposo.

Para el rubio aquello comenzaba a ser molesto, tenía la incesante necesidad de poseerla sin miramientos, pero antes planeaba dejarle marca en cada parte de su cuerpo para que así se lo pensara 2 veces antes de planear volverle a ser infiel, desató el nudo de la corbata que llevaba puesto, ni siquiera pudo decir en qué momento se quitó el saco, ató fuertemente las muñecas de la chica debajo de él a la cabecera de la cama.

-Si no quieres que esto sea peor será mejor que dejes de luchar princesa-susurró de forma sexy y amenazadora.

-Por favor, no lo hagas-sollozó mirando como el rubio se deshacía de sus bragas y comenzaba sacar su miembro de sus pantalones.

-Demasiado tarde Hinata-chan-se inclinó hacia ella acomodándose para introducirse en su cuerpo-Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de engañarme-se introdujo en ella de una sola estocada callando sus gritos con su boca, no se movió al notar que hasta ese momento su esposa seguía siendo virgen.

Al parecer Sasuke le había mentido ¿Qué ganaba con eso? ¿Sera que realmente intentaba quitarle a su esposa? Esos pensamientos rondaban por su mente, pues había notado que su amigo estaba muy encariñado con Hinata, al menos era más amable de lo que lo era con cualquier mujer y Naruto había pasado por alto las salidas de ambos al estar seguro de que Hinata no le seria infiel, no entendía que era lo que sucedía con su amigo, pero en esos momentos su mente solo pensaba en lo glorioso que se sentía el tembloroso cuerpo de su esposa.

Por mucho tiempo había evitado llevársela a la cama pensando que ese chiquilla no serviría para apagar su lujuria, pero que equivocado estaba, su interior eran tan estrecho y cálido que solo lo hacía pensar en poseerla de forma salvaje, todo su cuerpo era una delicia, eso no lo podía negar y mientras se hundía en ella disfrutando de su cuerpo ignoró los ruegos de su esposa porque se detuviera, estos pararon cuando la joven se dio cuenta que sin importar que su esposo no se iba a detener.

Él no habló, se limitó a entrar y salir de ella con fuerza mientras sus manos la recorrían por completo, solo pensaba en adentrarse más en su estrecho interior al mismo tiempo que atacaba sus labios devorándolos hambriento deleitándose con los gemidos que de vez en cuando escapaban de la boca de la chica.

¡Maldición! ¡Era jodidamente erótico escucharla y ver la expresión que tenía intentando contenerse!

-¿Te gusta Hinata-chan? ¿Te gusta sentirme así? Ríndete cariño, te hare esto las veces que sea necesario hasta que me ruegues que te posea, hasta que no puedas borrar mi marca de tu piel y comprendas que eres mía-murmuró para después morder sensualmente su oreja.

-¡Ah! ¡Naruto!-jadeó removiéndose inquieta tras la fuerte estocada de su marido llegando a lo más profundo de su ser, sus palabras y acciones le demostraban que él no la amaba, nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría, ella solo era un objeto.

-Di que eres mía Hinata…-susurró con voz ronca mordiendo esta vez su cuello.

-Por favor detente.

-Acepta que me perteneces, anda dilo, podemos seguir hasta el anochecer si eso es lo que quieres.

-Na-Naruto… yo… soy tuya.

Fue humillante decir esas palabras, pero era la única forma de que el rubio se detuviera, él sonrió victorioso embistiéndola un par de veces antes de derramar toda su semilla en ella apegándose todo lo que pudo al delicado cuerpo debajo de él.

-Me perteneces, nunca lo olvides-salió de ella sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla, pensar que había perdido el control con esa chiquilla, normalmente Naruto no se derramaba dentro de las mujeres, pero en este caso lo hizo con Hinata, después de todo era su esposa así que no importaba si terminaba embarazada, cosa que dudaba, pero al menos si tenían un hijo ella tendría algo para quedarse en casa.

Salió del cuarto con sus ropas un poco desarregladas sin mostrar interés en el estado de la Hyuga, Hianta dejó salir todas sus lágrimas apretando las sabanas contra su pecho cubriendo algo de su desnudez, había sido violada por su esposo y no había nada que pudiera hacer, después de todo él estaba ejerciendo sus derechos maritales y ella no podía darse el lujo de manchar la reputación de Namikase Naruto o las consecuencias serían aún peores para ella al estar bajo su poder, sintió un enorme hueco en el pecho y lloró hasta que cayo dormida, se sentía humillada y dolida.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho? ¿Acaso su pecado era anhelar amor? ¿Porque tenía que sufrir de esa forma? Ese día su corazón término por quebrarse por completo, nadie la iba ayudar, nadie la iba a consolar, estaba sola y así seguirá siendo, pero no estaba dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida encerrada en esa mansión para que el rubio la tomara cada vez que se le viniera en gana, huiría, de alguna forma Hinata Hyuga escaparía del dominio de Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

 **No se realmente si esto les haya gustado, si tuve faltas de ortografía perdón, como verán Naruto en un posesivo, aquí aun no tocamos la razón pero él se siente dueño de Hinata en toda la extensión de la palabra ya que sabia de sus sentimientos, lo que le molesto fue que la infidelidad inexistente pues como ya sabemos al pobre le rompieron el corazón y justo cuando comenzaba a creer que tal vez el amor de Hinata si era sincero esta resulta que lo engaña con su mejor amigo, esto fue solo el primer cap, si me salte algún detalle o algo que no entendieron por favor háganmelo saber en un comentario.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Posesión

La primera vez que la vio ella era tan solo una bebe, una criatura tan pequeña y tierna que le causo un extraño sentimiento de calidez, él tenía tan solo cuatro años así que no podía comprender muy bien las cosas a su alrededor.

-"Se llama Hinata ¿Verdad que es muy linda Naruto?"-había preguntado su madre con una sonrisa-"Se convertirá en una joven muy hermosa con la que algún día te casaras, estoy segura de que ambos se querrán tanto o más que tu padre y yo porque ella es la persona destinada a hacerte feliz."

Kushina extendió su mano acariciando la cabecita de la pequeña en un gesto de cariño, la bebe se removió entre sueños y comenzó a llorar preocupando un poco a la pelirroja que intentaba calmarla con algo de dificultad.

-"No, nena, no llores, lo siento"-dijo sin saber de qué forma tranquilizarla, el rubio se acercó poniendo una mano en la cabecita de bebe e imitando la acción de su madre, pensando inocentemente que tal ve así pararía su llorar.

El llanto paro de inmediato para sorpresa de ambos Namikase, la pequeña fijo sus ojitos aperlados en los del niño rubio y le sonrió, por algún motivo Naruto se sintió de una forma que le era muy difícil de describir y posteriormente no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa a la bebe, sin preverlo tuvo el inquietante impulso de tomar la manita de Hinata, la niña entonces lo apretó soltando una audible risita.

-"Muchos gusto Hinata-chan, soy la persona que se casara contigo cuando seamos grandes, te prometo que nunca te hare llorar."

Ignoraba en aquel entonces que en el futuro él sería el principal motivo de sus lagrimas, a pesar de que Naruto siempre cumplía sus promesas el recuerdo de esas palabras se fue al olvido conforme fue creciendo, después de todo el era tan solo un niño que en el momento de hacerlo su promesa no estaba consciente de la magnitud de sus palabras.

Tal vez, si él hubiera convivido más tiempo con su prometida las cosas pudieron haber llegado a ser muy distintas, quizás se habría enamorado de ella y no se habría convertido en el hombre déspota que era por la traición de una mujer que solo buscaba su dinero.

Naruto Namikase no siempre había sido un hombre que disfrutara jugando con los sentimientos de otras personas, la visión que la ingenua Hinata tenia de él era de un chico amable, sincero y muy alegre, o al menos de esa forma lo recordaba, pues la última vez que ambos habían interactuado era cuando el rubio tenía 16 años.

Para ese entonces el chico ya estaba consciente de que a la edad de 25 años se casaría con la heredera Hinata Hyuga, su prometida a la que por motivos de negocios no había visto mucho ni tenía el lujo de conocer tan profundamente como debería, la familia Namikase viajaba mucho mientras que los Hyuga difícilmente abandonaban la villa donde estaban establecidos.

El rubio estaba en gran medida desinteresado en su prometida, no solo era el hecho de hallar muy forzado el hecho de que estaría atado a otra persona a tan temprana edad, si no que a decir verdad en ese entonces mantenía una relación secreta con Amaru Monteir, una joven becada que estaba de intercambio en el instituto Gaiden al cual él asistía.

Quizás fuera su forma de ser lo que le había llamado la atención y a pesar de que sabía que una relación con ella no sería duradera había decidido intentarlo, por supuesto que desde el principio le dejo en claro que su noviazgo tendría fecha de expiración, pues sin importar las circunstancias él terminaría casado con Hinata Hyuga, pero si las cosas entre ambos salían bien el planeaba acabar con el acuerdo de bodas y unir ambas empresas de otra forma.

Duraron un buen tiempo saliendo juntos, Naruto seguía manteniendo a su novia escondida de su familia buscando una forma de romper el acuerdo satisfaciendo a las 2 partes involucradas de la fusión de empresas, sin embargo no sirvió de nada, no solo por el hecho de que romper el acuerdo prematrimonial era nulo, sino también porque descubrió la razón de que la chica pelirroja estuviera con él.

No debía sorprenderle, era algo muy común, después de todo en el mundo siempre habrá personas dispuestas a aprovecharse de las demás y su tórrido romance con la joven no fue más que una tapadera que a ella le ayudaría a solucionar su situación.

Claro, con ello todo cobraba sentido, debió haberlo intuido al notar lo urgida de la chica por acostarse con él, tan ensimismado en la experiencia estaba que ni siquiera noto que la joven no era virgen, de hecho parecía más experimentada que él, aunque bueno, para el pobre rubio era la primera vez que compartía cama con alguien, pues sus padres… más bien Kushina le había hablado de las implicaciones de tener sexo y la diferencia entre ello y hacer el amor con otra persona.

Ingenuamente Naruto había caído preso de la ilusión de un amor desinteresado, ella era tan linda, amable y cariñosa que él creyó ciegamente cada vez que ella le decía que lo amaba, pero lo cierto era que Amaru solo amaba su riqueza, sintiéndose a traída por la idea de ser la esposa del rubio en un futuro y que él fuera el padre del hijo que estaba esperando.

El Namikase se entero de todo cuando encontró a la chica discutiendo con su madre, él pensó que lo mejor era no intervenir y planeaba marcharse cuando escuchó como Amaru declaraba sínicamente no amarlo y solo estarlo utilizando para que fuera el padre de su bebe ya que su anterior novio la había dejado en cuanto se había enterado de que estaba embarazada y ella planeaba hacer que Naruto se hiciera cargo.

La decepción y la vergüenza que invadieron a la madre de la chica al percatarse que el susodicho había escuchado tal declaración no tuvo ninguna comparación, el rubio sintió su corazón desquebrajarse en mil pedazos, ni siquiera tenía ganas de reclamarle a la pelirroja por lo que le había hecho creer, puede que en su momento el hecho de ser padre a tan pronta edad contando él con sus recién cumplidos 17 años no resultara ser una idea atractiva, especialmente cuando se suponía que él estaba comprometido pero suponía que sus padres le ayudarían a cancelar su futura boda si veían que Amaru y él se amaban de verdad, pobre ingenuo, ya incluso se estaba adaptando a la idea de ser padre prometiendo hacer todo lo posible para asegurar el bienestar de su futura familia importándole muy poco hasta si era desheredado siempre y cuando pudiera estar con su amada.

Lamentablemente la triste realidad era que solo había sido engañado y usado, Naruto había llegado a pensar que Amaru era diferente a Sakura, chica que en un principio le había gustado pero cuya atracción desapareció al ver que era igual de presumida que todas las chicas de la academia, la pelirroja no era así, ella era más humilde y era ese mismo hecho el que lo había enamorado.

Sin ánimos de nada simplemente le dijo a la Montier que no quería volver a verla en su vida. Minato y Kushina tan ocupados como estaban no se percataron del estado de ánimo que tenía su hijo, el rubio estuvo toda una semana deprimido recriminándose lo estúpido que había sido por confiar en una chica creyendo ciegamente que era distinta a las demás que buscaban su dinero o solamente una aventura.

Finalmente el Namikase había llegado a la resolución de que todas las mujeres eran engañosas, a partir de ese momento ya no creería a ninguna y si lo creían un idiota del cual podía abusar entonces el rubio les demostraría todo lo contrario. Si las chicas se le ofrecían ¿Por qué no aprovechar?

Naruto entonces comenzó a tener aventuras con todo tipo de chicas que le estuvieran disponibles y resultaba ser divertido para él, solo tenía sexo con ellas o paseaba con algunas de vez en cuando, claro, siendo siempre alguien muy discreto pues lo último que quería eran habladurías a su alrededor o que buscaran chantajearlo con alguno de sus romances, una joven lo intentó pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el rubio la humillo de tal forma que todos creían que lo que decía era porque el Namikase no le había hecho caso, después de todo chica tenía fama de ser una fácil, por lo que parecía que solamente quería difamar la imagen del rubio.

Así fue como el tiempo trascurrió sin que a Naruto le importara en lo más mínimo lastimar los sentimientos de la jóvenes con las que ligaba, aunque eso no era del todo su culpa, él les dejaba muy en claro que solo saldrían por diversión y que no intentaran tomarse necesario una relación con el rubio.

Muchas ingenuas pensaron que con el tiempo que pasaban juntos serían capaces de hacer cambiar el corazón del Namikase y ser así la persona que se ganara su verdadero afecto, desgraciadamente ninguna lo lograba, Naruto tenía la fuerte convicción de no volverse a enamorar y se sentía estúpido de tan solo pensar que por su mente había circulado el pensamiento de acabar con su vida cuando supo del engaño de Amaru y se juró a sí mismo no volver a cometer tal error.

Su boda con la heredera Hyuga parecía un hecho distante, no muy seguro de la forma en que su futura unión repercutiría en su vida decidió investigar un poco sobre el compromiso establecido entre ambas familias para la fusión de las empresas, siendo él todo un experto en finanzas encontró la unión como algo muy beneficioso, especialmente para él pues toda vez que tomara a Hinata como esposa él quedaba como el dueño definitivo de las empresas obteniendo un buen dote por parte de la familia Hyuga debido a su arraigo a las tradiciones antiguas.

Hinata era una chica muy hermosa, tenia una figura con el cuerpo de una diosa, su rostro era muy suave, largas pestañas, pómulos son rosaditos, labios de color suaves e increíbles y llamativos ojos con un ligero toque color lavanda, pero para Naruto no era más que una niña, en base a la información que tenía sobre su prometida supo que se trataría de alguien de carácter débil y dispuesta a obedecerlo, por un momento pensó que en lugar de una esposa le estaban dando una sirvienta pues Hiashi aseguraba que la chica seguiría sus órdenes y le mostraría respeto, lo seguiría sin cuestionar sus decisiones y eso resultaba ser una idea muy atractiva para el Namikase.

La muerte de sus padres lo tomó por sorpresa, no había estado preparado para estar al frente de la empresa sino hasta los 25 años, pero el accidente de avión delataba sus planes, las empresas Hyuga quedaban en manos de Hinata, quien no tenía conocimientos administrativos para sacar adelante la corporación, motivo por el cual la boda con Naruto tenía que ser adelantada para que el rubio se hiciera cargo de que la empresa Hyuga no se derrumbara ya que como estaba establecido él no podía tener el control de esta amenos que estuviera casado con Hinata.

Aun desconcertado por la repentina perdida de sus padres el rubio accedió a casarse sin perder tiempo, pues el proceso para que se le reconociera oficialmente como el dueño de las empresas Namikase-Hyuga era tardío, no reparó mucho en que la boda seguramente no era lo que Hinata esperaba, un breve ceremonia con muy poquitos invitados y como siempre la prensa escabulléndose.

Ella entró a la sala de ceremonia con un Kimono tradicional puesto, a pesar de que fuera una ceremonia apresurada él también tuvo que usar un traje especial para la unión pues los Hyuga estaba muy arraigados a la cultura antigua japonesa y por ese motivo ambos se casaban de forma tan tradicional.

Naruto fue sorprendido por la hermosura que su joven prometía despedía, a pesar de la dulzura y amabilidad que ella reflejaba podía notar que al igual que él no estaba 100% feliz de casarse con él pero no parecía negarse al hecho de que ambos serian esposos, por lo que el rubio sabia la ojiperla estaba dispuesta a casarse con él sin objeción alguna y se preguntó si era solo por órdenes de sus padres o simplemente por la ambición de ser más rica de lo que ya era.

En su mente el Namikase se formulaba un sinfín de teorías de los posibles motivos de que la hermosa chica decidiera atar su vida a él a tan temprana edad, pero nunca se esperó la declaración que ella le hizo en su noche de bodas, la verdad era que él no tenía intenciones de compartir lecho con una adolecente y supuso que la joven seguiría afectada por la muerte de su padre así que por eso arreglo darle su propia habitación un tanto alejada de la suya.

-Este es tu cuarto, comenzaras a vivir aquí a partir de ahora en adelante mientras nos familiarizamos con la presencia del otro.

-Muchas gracias Naruto-kun…-musitó algo nerviosa, actitud que sinceramente fastidió un poco al rubio, incluso durante la ceremonia se había negado a mirarlo y casi parecía que se iba a desmayar luego de que sellaran su unión con un beso, si la joven iba a fingir ser una chica inocente la verdad es que estaba sobreactuando de una manera que al joven empresario le pareció pésima-Yo, se que puede ser muy difícil, hay muchas cosas que no sabemos el uno del otro, pero yo… yo ¡Te amo!-confesó un tanto temblorosa-Y hare lo posible por que las cosas salgan bien en nuestro matrimonio.

Un truco muy bajo ¿De verdad la peliazul creía que iba a caer en su juego? ¿Qué se supone que estaba intentando? Ella no podía amarlo, no lo conocía, o eso era lo que Naruto pensaba y era cierto, la joven no conocía a su actual esposo, conocía al niño que había jugado con ella una tarde de verano cuando la chica estaba regando las flores que había sembrado, pero ese Naruto había desaparecido convirtiéndose en un hombre manipulador y sínico.

Él sonrió burlesco.

-Que digas eso no cambiara de un momento para otra nuestra situación Hinata-chan-murmuró acariciándole la mejilla mientras sus fríos orbes azules se cavaban en los inocentes ojos de la chica-Al menos no por ahora-susurró peligrosamente bajo relajando un poco su expresión para acariciarle la cabeza y despeinarla ligeramente, la chica se extrañó por el gesto y las palabras que apenas alcanzó a escuchar pero antes de que pudiera reprochar algo el Namikase se retiró del lugar deseándole dulces sueños.

Hinata en ese entonces pensaba que la distancia inicial entre ambos se debía por supuesto a que ambos habían perdido recientemente a sus familiares, y aunque en parte era eso no era una excusa suficiente para que el desinterés que Naruto mostraba en ella se extendiera durante seis largos meses, la chica podía estar ciegamente enamorada del Namikase pero no era ninguna tonta.

Podía escuchar los comentarios de las mucamas con respecto a su marido, ver las notas de espectáculos de él con modelos y actrices muy hermosas pero en el fondo se negaba a creer que su esposo pudiera estar engañándola, no quería que su matrimonio acabara tan pronto como había iniciado así que se esforzó con obtener su atención y estaba decidida a demostrarle su devoción entregándose a él, lamentablemente antes de que eso sucediera se dio cuenta de que el Namikase la engañaba, peor aún, se había acostado con su prima en su cama en su casa.

Y a ella le dolió y lloró culpándose lo estúpida que había sido por pensar que él era incapaz de semejante acción tan desmoral en su contra, pero ella lo amaba tanto que tanto por respeto, cariño y las enseñanzas que le dieron la Hyuga prácticamente se hizo de la vista gorda, comenzó a desinteresarse de las acciones de su marido, incluso una noche Naruto se quejó de que el sabor del ramen había cambiado ya que sin darse cuenta la deliciosa cena que comía al llegar tarde de su trabajo era comida preparada por su esposa.

Entonces el rubio comenzó a notar detalles que poco a poco estaban pasando, su ropa no tenía el delicioso aromo cítrico de siempre, Hinata ya no solo enviarle o llevarle los almuerzos a la oficina, ya ni siquiera la veía preparando el desayuno como siempre antes de que él la desairara diciéndole que se le hacia tarde, ella ya no los buscaba, cuando se topaban por la mansión la joven solo hacia un leve inclinamiento de cabeza como respeto y sin decir nada continuaba su camino y el Namikase pensó que debía sentirse feliz de no ser hostigado por su esposa pero en el fondo quería que ella siguiera detrás de él como siempre lo había hecho.

Su peor error fue abrirle las puertas de su hogar a su mejor amigo, quien estaba de visita pues vivía en otro estado, no pensó ni por asomo que Sasuke congeniaría tan bien con Hinata y mucho menos que él susodicho la alentara a cambiar comenzando por decirle que tal vez si usara un poquito de maquillaje se vería más llamativa, luego fue el cambio de ropa a vestuarios más modernos pues por costumbre lo único que su esposa usaba eran yutakas y kimonos, finalmente ambos empezaron a salir juntos pues Sasuke quería mostrarle el mundo que durante mucho tiempo se le había sido negado y entonces Hinata descubrió que le gustaba la libertad.

Pronto la joven ni siquiera se molestaba en informarle a su esposo de su paradero ¿Para qué? Tal vez el estuviera muy ocupado en una de sus aventura y no quería interrumpirlo, además si Naruto no le informaba donde se encontraba o adónde iba ¿Por qué debía de hacerlo ella? Fuera del matrimonio ficticio en el que estaban metidos ellos no eran nada.

Las salidas de su esposa comenzaron a ser molestas para el Namikase, principalmente por los rumores entre una posible relación entre Sasuke y su esposa, pero bueno, no creía a esos 2 capaz de engañarlo, en primera porque se suponía que Hinata lo amaba y que su amigo no lo traicionaría tan bajo, que equivocado estaba.

No tardo en salir en los periódicos la humillación más grande que hubo sufrido acerca de que no complacía a su esposa y ella tenía que buscar calor en otro hombre, como siempre, la prensa amarillista había hecho de las suyas sacando una foto comprometedora de la joven y su amigo, lo primero que hizo entonces fue hablar con Sasuke reprochándole la tontería de dejarse ver en público con su esposa.

El Uchiha que estaba consciente de los sentimientos de su amiga por el idiota rubio decidió darle celos al rubio para que de esa manera entendiera los sentimientos de su esposa así que le mintió diciéndole que habían estado juntos y que Hinata planeaba divorciarse de él. Tal y como lo esperaba recibió un buen golpe por parte de rubio que lo dejo aturdido mientras el rubio se retiraba con la clara advertencia de que no se volviera acercar a su mujer y él pelinegro sonrió pensando que Naruto por fin se daba cuenta de lo valiosa que era Hinata.

Que equivocado estaba…

Sasuke volvió a hablar con él una semana después del incidente, estando convencido que el Namikase ya había superado la pequeña mentirilla que le había dicho, él rubio restauro su amistad con él Uchiha advirtiéndolo que no volvería a hablar con Hinata nunca más cosa que al pelinegro le pareció algo exagerado pues ambos eran amigos pero con él fin de evitar malos entendidos accedió a no hablarle y tampoco a preguntar por ella, lo único que Sasuke sabia era que al parecer Hinata estaba "castigada" pues tenía prohibido salir de la mansión, realmente no pensó que los celos de su idiota amigo fueran tan extremos.

Lo que el pelinegro no sabía era que lejos de ser celos de amor, lo que Naruto sentía para con Hinata no era más que posesión, pues en aquellos momentos el rubio no veía a Hinata más que como un objeto.

.

.

.

-Na-Naruto-kun…-el leve gemido de la Hyuga fue lo único que se pudo escuchar en aquella oscura habitación-Basta por favor.

El hombre encima de ella sonrió con satisfacción, sus ojos adaptados a la poca luz de luna que entraba por la ventana delinearon a la perfección la figura desnuda que reposaba debajo de él conteniendo sus gemidos de placer, lagrimas amenazaban por descender de las mejillas de la hermosa chica que con gran esfuerzo contenía sus sollozos.

-Ya no te resistes tanto como las otras veces Hinata-chan-susurró con voz profunda mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello-Parece que finalmente has entendido el lugar que te pertenece, debajo de mi complaciéndome en todo lo que necesite.

Ella ahogó un gemido al sentirlo removerse en su interior, no podía negar que la fricción entre sus cuerpos era algo delicioso, sin que ella fuera plenamente consiente su cuerpo pedía más del calor que el Namikase no dudaba en proporcionarle divertido al ver como ella intentaba resistirse.

-NNggg… Naru… ¡Naruto-kun!-gimió al sentir su fuerte estocada, la intrusión en su cuerpo lejos de ser tan incómoda como debería se transformaba en algo común, el calor de los besos que le rubio le daba la derretían por completo, durante un largo mes se había visto obligada a complacer a su esposo puesto que él sin contemplaciones prácticamente la había convertido en su esclava sexual.

-Has sido una buena chica Hinata-besó su cuello-Ya no has intentado escapar, eso es bueno-tomo uno de sus grandes pechos apretándolo ligeramente mientras acercaba a él su boca-Aunque lograras salir de aquí, no tienes a donde ir o aquí acudir, solo me tienes a mí-mordió juguetonamente el sonrosado pezón de la chica haciendo que diera un respingo conteniendo un gemido-Incluso si huyes te voy a encontrar Hinata-chan, porque eres mia y siempre lo serás.

.

.

.

Continuara.

 **Tarde mucho en subir este cap y tuve muy buenas razones… puede que no consideren ninguna valida… pero mi semana empezó muy mal, después de un mes no se consiguió pantalla para mi celular, mi casa quedo tres días sin luz y me tocó trabajar extra porque hubo un evento y tuve que cubrir a mi compañera… por si eso fuera poco esa semana era el Tsunami (convenció aquí en Campeche) y mi traje aún no había llegado. Al final si hice cosplay de Naruko, me decepciono que Hubo gente que no supo de que hacia cosplay, aunque era OBVIO que me estaba haciendo pasar por la versión chica de Naruto, en fin, para ser mi primer cosplay fue todo un éxito ya que me pidieron muchas fotos… y que mi siguiente cosplay fuera de Hinata.**

 **En fin, fue divertido.**

 **Como llevo prisa prometo contestar a sus comentarios la próxima vez asi que espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo ¿Creen que Hinata lograra escapar? ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Con quien se ira?**

 **Pues los que hayan leído mis otros fic más o menos sabran de que va la historia pero eso no significa que no pueda darles sorpresas mujajaja.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No sirve pedir perdón por mi tardanza pero aun así me disculpo… anduve por ahí perdida, bueno en realidad Salí de vacaciones a Puebla y de ahí, me fui a Veracruz, pero en fin, he vuelto… aunque sin mucho ánimo de escribir… en fin les traigo el capitulo.**

Capitulo 3: Él y Ella

Había grandes diferencias en las formas en las que tanto Hinata como Naruto fueron educados pero tenían una cosa en común, no recibían mucha atención por parte de sus padres, cosa que para ambos tuvo distintas consecuencias con diversos resultados.

Nadie fuera de las misma familia Hyuga sabía de la aversión que Hiashi expresaba hacia su hija pese a que la pequeña en incontables ocasiones intentaba acercársele para obtener un poquito de su cariño, decir que el patriarca del clan no le prestaba atención era mentira, porque si lo hacía, pero solo para detectar los errores en su formación corrigiéndola incesables veces de forma fría si fallaba en alguna de las pruebas que las institutrices le aplicaban.

Era especialmente duro para Hinata porque su padre exigía de ella perfección, cosa imposible para la pobre niña que era ahogada en clases diversas en distintos ámbitos, desde literatura, caligrafía, canto, baile, cultura, cocina, defensa personal e incluso el conocimiento básico de las bellas artes muy aparte de darle la formación general de cualquier estudiante hasta el nivel preparatoria sin ir más allá, pues su padre vio innecesario que ella estudiara una carrera cuando en el futuro lo único que haría sería lucir bien a lado de su esposo y hacerse cargo del hogar.

Si bien Hinata no había estudiado para ser la heredera de las empresa y manejarlas en un futuro si tenía el conocimiento suficiente para saber el funcionamiento de una y ese era uno de los principales motivos que hacían nula la idea de un divorcio con Naruto pues eso afectaría gravemente el tratado que sus familias había hecho en el pasado y con el conocimiento de la crisis entre la alianza de las 2 corporaciones muchas otras industrias aprovecharían el momento para robarle contratos a la empresa y los inversionistas se deslindarían de la corporación ante el escándalo del divorcio pues sin la alianza se perdían fuertes sumas monetarias que sustentaran los futuros proyectos y más tarde se perderían muchos empleos.

Si bien el acuerdo entre la familia Hyuga y Namikase estipulaba que todo quedaba en manos de Naruto también dictaba que específicamente en caso de que se diera un divorcio demandado por alguna de las 2 partes que tuviera fundamentos validos contra un tribunal para llevar a cabo el acto legal se dividían los bienes por la mitad, cosa que no era conveniente para ninguna de las 2 partes pues la empresa ya fusionada tendría que ponerse en venta y no era justo para ninguno de los 2 perder aquello que había pasado de generaciones en generaciones de su familia.

El vender la empresa era una clausula que en gran medida aseguraría que una situación como la del divorcio no se suscitará nunca pues relacionaba el valor sentimental de todo el trabajo invertido que tanto la familia Namikase como la familia Hyuga habían hecho por años y generaciones para crear y mantener a flote ambas empresas .

La educación inculcada a Hinata la obligaba a aceptar su matrimonio sin oponerse a la idea y no objetar nada al respecto, si la chica hubiera crecido en un ambiente menos frio lo más seguro es que no fuera una chica tímida y retraída, seguiría conservando su naturaleza amable y cálida pero habría tenido más valor a la hora de enfrentarse a un matrimonio sin amor.

Naruto por su parte recibió más cariño del que Hinata pudo recibir, sin embargo el trabajo continuamente distanciaba a sus padres de él, Kushina y Minato querían mucho a su hijo, pero no se dieron cuenta del cambio progresivo que este fue sufriendo con el paso del tiempo.

Naruto había tenido que aprender valiosas lecciones por sí solo, como que, los verdaderos amigos no existen y eso por desgracia tuvo que aprenderlo a una muy temprana edad.

Nacer en cuna de oro era algo complicado, hay ciertas expectativas que la mayoría de los hijos de familias ricas deben de cumplir, se esperan grandes cosas de los herederos y en algunos se les exige perfección como fue el caso de Hinata, Naruto por su lado tuvo mucha suerte pues sus padres no eran muy exigentes pero la sociedad sí ya que al ser el hijo de un genio empresarial se tenían grandes expectativas de él.

Cuando la posición económica está por arriba de los demás se esperan grandes cosas de ti, nadie dijo que crecer con lujos sería algo fácil y el Namikase se dio cuenta más temprano que tarde, siendo un inocente niño no se fijo de las personas a su alrededor, sus primeros años fueron llenos de alegría pero nadie le explico lo cruda y cruel que podía ser la realidad fuera de su perfecto mundo familiar.

Al entrar a la primaria pensó que todo estaría bien, la forma en que lo habían educado lo hizo ser alguien alegre e hiperactivo con extrema confianza en las personas a su alrededor, pero al final se pudo dar cuenta de que todo era distinto a como lo había imaginado, las personas que decían ser sus amigos solo se acercaban a él por interés, no había sinceridad en sus palabras, no había amistad verdadera.

Cuando Naruto fue capaz de comprenderlo a la perfección fue más cuidadoso con las personas que lo rodeaban en cierta medida actuó igual a ellos juntándose con niños por conveniencia, y su principal y mejor amigo fue "Uchiha Sasuke", el pelinegro era un hijo de importantes empresarios que debes en cuando hacían tratos con los Uzumakis, a pesar de que Sasuke era alguien muy serio y callado de alguna forma Naruto logró hacerse su amigo, pero la realidad era que ambos sabían que su amistad era solo por conveniencia e incluso después de años la relación entre ellos era algo complicada de describir.

.

.

.

Cualquiera podría decir que Naruto era un insensible, eso no era culpa suya, ni de sus padres, las cosas por las que había pasado lo habían convertido en lo que actualmente era, un hombre frio y déspota, sin confianza en los demás ya que desde su infancia había estado rodeado de oportunistas e interesados, personas que no conocían el significado de la palabra humildad y los valores que gran parte de las personas poseen.

El hecho de que Naruto no confiara en Hinata era completamente normal pero el poco interés que mostraba en ella y su frialdad era directamente consecuencia de haber perdido a sus amados padres.

Puede que para muchos sonara tonto pero el rubio estaba celoso de sus padres, no había en el mundo un matrimonio más feliz que el de ellos, Minato y Kushina pasaron por muchos obstáculos para estar juntos y al final lo lograron, aun después de tantos años parecían tan enamorados como cuando eran jóvenes y eso era algo que Naruto envidiaba, el amor tan puro y sincero que ambos se tenían, algún día él quería encontrar a alguien que lo amara tanto como su madre a su padre.

Por supuesto que intentó buscar a la persona indicada, solo que no busco en el lugar indicado, las chicas de las que se había enamorado todas y cada una de ella fueron decepcionantes, ninguna se fijaba en lo que realmente era, solo en lo que tenía, Amaru fue la única que había demostrado quererlo por él mismo y confiar en su falso amor fue lo que termino por destruir su confianza en las personas.

Por supuesto, nadie le creería a una persona que de la nada dice amarte, él obviamente no iba a creer en los sentimientos de Hinata de la noche a la mañana y por eso paso de su presencia, la chica en cuestión sabía que confesarle sus sentimientos al rubio no sería muy efectivo para fortalecer su relación, forjar sentimientos era algo tardado incluso ella misma no se dio cuenta de cuando el enamoramiento hacia Naruto paso a ser denominado amor.

Hinata fue muy paciente y todos los días durante 2 largos meses se esforzó para llamar la atención de su marido y conseguir algún tipo de afecto por parte de él. Desde el inicio las cosas no fueron lo que esperaba pero aun así eso no la deprimió, puso todo su empeño intentando hacer que Naruto le tomara importancia pero el rápidamente anulaba cualquier acercamiento que tuviera con ella.

La Hyuga había idealizado el concepto de amor y tenía otra imagen respecto a su esposo, pensaba que la zanja entre ella y el Namikase se debía a que el estado de animo de ambos estaba por los suelos después de la muerte de sus padres, a la joven no le había afectado tanto como al rubio pues la relación con su padre nunca fue del todo buena, sin embargo supo que para Naruto debió haber sido devastador.

El Namikase sin embargo había superado la perdida de sus progenitores más rápido de lo que se esperaba, en un principio a él no le importaba Hinata, mientras lo que ella hiciera no le afectara a su reputación a Naruto no le interesaba lo que sucediera con ella.

Su joven esposa le preparaba los desayunos, le llevaba almuerzos a su trabajo, arreglaba personalmente sus trajes e incluso lo esperaba hasta altas horas de la noche en la sala solo para desearle dulces sueños, todas y cada una de esas cosas se volvieron algo cotidiano para Naruto, al principio ignoro ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando ella intentaba hacerle platica el cortaba secamente sus intentos, así como que la escuchaba pero en realidad no le prestaba atención a lo que ella le decía, mayormente se deshacía de los almuerzos y le hacía un sinfín de desplantes más cada vez que ella le decía que sería bueno que tuvieran una cita, siempre ponía como excusa el trabajo pero la verdad es que todo era para mantenerla alejada.

Sin darse cuenta en un mes Naruto ya se había acostumbrado a las acciones de la chica, al grado que noto gradualmente el alejamiento de ella que a su criterio se había dado sin razón aparente, obviamente el Namikase no se había dado cuenta del momento en el que su esposa se había dado cuenta de que la engañaba y lo peor de todo, con su propia prima.

Naruto no se quejó ni mucho menos hizo ningún comentario acerca del alejamiento de Hinata, el almuerzo que le llegaba al trabajo ya no eran más que sobras del desayuno de la chica, ella ya no se desvelaba en la sala esperando su llegada, en lugar de eso se encerraba en su habitación y no hacia ni al más mínimo esfuerzo por acercarse o hablar con él.

Incluso cuando se encontraban en los pasillos de la mansión ella no lo miraba y gradualmente eso comenzó a ser incomodo, se había acostumbrado tanto a la atención y los esfuerzos que Hinata hacia porque él la mirara que para cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba extrañando las atenciones que ella le daba, por supuesto que no lo iba a admitir, él no podía estar interesado en esa joven que tenía un concepto totalmente errado e inmaduro acerca del amor.

Sin darse cuenta Hinata removía algo en el interior de Naruto que el joven empresario no sabía cómo tratar, el rubio pensó que el distanciamiento de su esposa se debía a la falta de atención por parte de él. Puede que quizás le Hyuga no lo amara, pero tal vez si tenía en su corazón el sentimiento de quererlo, si ella realmente estaba enamorada de él era algo obvio que se alejara de él para no salir más lastimada luego de todos los desplantes que le había hecho.

Reflexionando esto era posible que su joven esposa albergara sentimientos sinceros hacia él y no había hecho más que despreciarla, comenzó entonces a observarla a lo lejos al paso de la llegada de Sasuke.

Cuando el incidente de la supuesta infidelidad sucedió sintió en él hervir la sangre, no fue por la traición de Sasuke, eso era seguro y el motivo de que lo hubiera perdonado tan rápidamente era que tenían alianzas entre sus empresas, muy aparte de eso cuando se trataba de chicas a ambos les daba igual si ellas estaban o no comprometidas.

Incluso Naruto se había acostado con una prometida del Uchiha tiempo atrás, el rubio no podría decir si realmente esa chica fue importante para el Uchiha debido a su frialdad pero lo cierto era que el pelinegro la había creído una virgen hasta que ella se enrolló con el rubio.

Al final, independientemente de que la infidelidad de Hinata hubiera sido o no real la relación entre Sasuke y Naruto no iba a cambiar, claro que se tratarían menos pero en lo posible seguirían siendo amigos por cuestión de negocios pues así funcionaban las cosas en el mundo empresarial.

Aunque el Uchiha quedaba por demás advertido de no acercarse a la señora Namikase. Era difícil decir que era lo que Sasuke pensaba al decirle a Naruto que se había acostado con su esposa, tal vez realmente no esperaba una reacción por parte del rubio y de esa forma hacer que dejara a la chica para quedársela él o lo hacía para hacerlo rabiar porque le encantaba joder al rubio o simple y sencillamente para que ambos se divorciaran y él pudiera tomar provecho de los problemas que surgirían en la empresa, cualquiera que fuera su motivo Naruto jamás obtendría una respuesta certera pero en base a su desconfianza hacia las personas él optó por tomar todas las opciones como verdaderas.

Sasuke por su parte había decidido que lo mejor era en efecto alejarse de Hinata, el tiempo con ella aunque fue corto, le hizo experimentar cosas indeseadas y hasta cierto punto lo ponía inestable, al igual que Naruto el Namikase consideraba el amor como algo inexistente, nunca se había sentido tan interesado en una chica que para colmo de males había admitido estar profundamente enamorada de su amigo, tal vez decirle a Naruto que Hinata le había sido infiel fue la peor idea del mundo pero cuando se trataba de la Hyuga él no sabía qué hacer.

Jamás se le paso al Uchiha por la mente que el rubio tuviera problemas similares en cuanto pensaba en Hinata, porque durante los últimos meses Naruto había estado pensando en de que forma acercarse a Hinata y disculparse por lo frio que había sido con ella los meses anteriores para que ambos empezaran su relación desde cero puesto que empezaba a sentir algo cálido estando con ella, por desgracia cuando pensaba que podía darse la oportunidad de querer a su esposa descubrió que el amor que ella decía tenerle era mentira debido a lo rápido que se había rendido en sus intentos por acercase a él.

Y las cosas empeoraron cuando se entero de su supuesta traición, no solo era el hecho de que aquello hubiera sido real o no, el principal de sus problemas era lo dañada que había quedado su imagen con esos rumores ya que empezaron a haber habladurías acerca de que él aparente matrimonio perfecto entre ellos se estaba desquebrajando porque él le había sido infiel primero que ella a él.

Naruto no había cuidado su imagen durante años para que de la nada un par de rumores vinieran a perjudicarlo y todo por culpa de su "amada" esposa quien para colmo era igual a las otras chicas pues el pensamiento de que solo estaba con él por prestigio y dinero no tardaron en hacerse presentes y fueron aun más decepcionantes luego de que finalmente comenzaba a creer en los sentimientos de la chica.

Aun así, esto no era excusa para que abusara de ella y le impusiera su dominio, pero después de haberse deleitado con su cuerpo no pudo parar. Y pensamientos posesivos respecto a su esposa comenzaron a invadirlo por completo, Hinata Hyuga en verdad era una chica muy hermosa con un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado para la edad que tenia e inexplicablemente todo de ella lo volvía loco.

Naruto no estaba enamorado de Hinata pero si obsesionado con ella, después de haber abusado de ella la primera vez no la tocó por los siguientes 2 días, hasta ahí llego su auto control, al tomar a la Hyuga por primera vez había perdido el control de una forma indescriptible, usualmente eso no sucedía con ninguna mujer en la capa, era algo frustrante y embarazoso que una chiquilla de 16 años hubiera subido su libido tanto al grado de que no podía pensar en acostarse con otra que no fuera ella.

Hinata era suya y podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, eso era un hecho, después de todo su padre prácticamente se la había regalado para hacer con ella lo que quisiera o de lo contrario no la habrían educado bajo el concepto de que sería su esposa o al menos eso era lo que Naruto pensaba.

.

.

.

No podía decir que no le gustaba, internamente la joven de orbes luna se reprendía por disfrutar del suave beso que estaba compartiendo con su esposo, esa noche nuevamente lo había esperado despierta hasta tarde pues el Namikase le había ordenado que así lo hiciera y a la pobre chica no le convenía desobedecer a su marido.

Sin embargo el rubio había llegado más tarde de lo normal y Hinata se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta, su corazón palpito fuertemente cuando sintió como era trasladada a la habitación, pensó que Naruto la regañaría por haberse quedado dormida pero el Namikase muy por el contrario, la cargo sin decir nada y se movió por la oscuridad de los pasillos hacia su habitación.

Asustada, Hinata estuvo a punto de reprochar algo cuando su esposo la recostó sobre la cama pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sus labios habían sido sellados, de manera que no pudo reprochar nada, sabia perfectamente lo que seguía, ese beso suave significaba que lo mejor era que no se resistiera a tener sexo o lo iba a lamentar.

Normalmente Naruto actuaba muy apasionado en la cama, pero había noches en los que la tocaba casi con dulzura y haciéndola disfrutar del momento, sus cambios de temperamento no hacían más que enredar y lastimar a Hinata pues la mayoría de las veces el rubio lo tomaba como si fuera su mera pertenencia.

La Hyuga no iba a soportar más de lo mismo por mucho tiempo, pensar en escapar era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, la primera vez que había intentado huir por su cuenta había sido detenida en el aeropuerto segundos antes de que partiera su vuelo y llevada por unos hombres de negro de vuelta a la mansión.

Bueno, había estado tan desesperada que realmente no había planeado muy bien las cosas y fue fuertemente reprendida y castigada por Naruto que encima le demostró que no podría huir y lo estúpido que su plan había resultado destrozando a si sus esperanzas de librarse de su dominio.

Pero él había tenido razón ¿Qué habría pasado después de que subiera al avión? ¿A dónde planeaba llegar en Francia? Nadie la iba a ayudar, estaba sola y aun si lograba salir de la mansión a tales alturas no había ni un solo lugar al cual ir y menos a quien acudir.

Pero si no huía pronto sentía que iba a perder la cordura, lo que Naruto le hacía no estaba bien, ella no era un objeto que él pudiera usar cada vez que se le viniera en gana pero no podía evitar disfrutar el acto pasional entre ambos, realmente se estaba convirtiendo en una masoquista, bien podría dejarse hacer por Naruto lo que quisiera pero él tarde o temprano se aburriría de ella ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Y si nunca la dejaba libre de su dominio?

No quería ser solo un objeto, no quería que él la utilizara y sobre todas las cosas no quería estar enamorada de ese hombre pero cada vez que se convencía a si misma de que debía odiarlo y alejarse de él, casi como si sospechara de sus intenciones el rubio la trataba bien, la sacaba a pasear con discreción y la mimaba de forma que él no podía ser él mismo hombre que la mantenía cual princesa cautiva.

Con una sonrisa el sentimiento de no querer dejarlo crecía pero luego recordaba los desplantes que él le había hecho y la posesión que ejercía sobre ella, en momentos así solo quería huir, una vida como la que ella llevaba no podía llamarse vida, pero se culpaba a si misma de la situación en la que se hallaba, si no hubiera idealizado tanto el concepto de amor habría sido para ella menos doloroso.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a creer que lo amaba que ver como ese amor que tanto había añorado por años se quebraba en pequeños pedazos la dejaba sin nada, sin tener cariño de Naruto ¿Qué más le quedaba?

Ella era como una niña perdida sin saber qué hacer, pero no podía limitarse a una vida de encierro a merced de un esposo que no la amaba, en el tiempo que conocía a Sasuke había descubierto que le gustaba la libertad y encontraría una manera de alcanzarla.

Tal vez el amor que Hinata sentía por Naruto comenzó como una añoranza infantil y a pesar de no conocerlo del todo bien con el paso de los años se había fortalecido de tal manera que a pesar de las acciones del rubio le resultaba muy difícil odiarlo pero ese amor no era suficiente para que decidiera seguir a su lado sin que esos sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Sin importar que disfrutara de los apasionados besos del Namikase o disfrutara de los momentos en los que él la trataba con delicadeza, para recibir amor primero ella debía amarse a sí misma y por ese amor hacia su persona Hinata se libraría de las garras de Naruto, no seria más juguete de él ni de nadie.

.

.

.

 **Bueno chicos ya saben que hacer, si algo no les quedo muy claro o inconcluso y sintieron que algo no concordaba (Como el tema de los seia meses que estuvieron juntos Naruto y Hinata antes del incidente) no olviden dejar su comentario, me ayudarían mucho a mejorar con la historia.**

 **Juro que les traeré pronto un nuevo one-shot, o two-shot mujajaj será de un tema oscuro, ¿alguien sabe que es un tulpa? ¿No pues ese es el tema central de mi siguiente shot, en cuanto termine el de Startheart, de una vez les adivierto que esa historia estaba destinada a ser tragedia si que no esperen un lindo final mujajaja ¿Les he dicho que amo las tragedias?**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

-Aun estas aquí-dijo Naruto con cierto tono de irritación ante la persona que estaba parada frente a él, su relación con esa mujer nunca fue muy buena a pesar de que se había revolcado con ella com veces.

-Tampoco me da gusto verte Namikase-gruño la joven con desdén.

-No puedo creer que tengas el descaro de venir a hablar con Hinata como su amiga fiel cuando no lo pensaste 2 veces antes de acostarte con su esposo, sinceramente tu hipocresía ha llegado a un nuevo nivel, si intentas vengarte de mí arruinando mi matrimonio te informo que aunque quisiera Hinata no podrá divorciarse de mi así que espero que no le estés metiendo cizaña-atacó el rubio con intenciones de humillarla.

-No eres nadie para hablarme de esa forma, no soy como esas zorras con las que te acuestas todas las noches, tú me sedujiste y engañaste, debí saber que las palabras que salieron de tus labios no eran más que mentiras y promesas vacías-refutó la joven cruzándose de brazos.

-Puedes culparme de nuestras noches de pasión pero eso no cambia que tú accediste y hasta disfrutaste de lo que hicimos-dijo con sorna.

-Eres un cínico-murmuró con rabia haciéndose camino a la salida de la mansión-A como vas las cosas no van a acabar bien para ti, terminaras solo y sin amor de nadie-salió del lugar sin decir nada más.

Shion Hyuga, había sido una de sus conquistas, era la típica chica que se hacia la difícil y no caía tan fácilmente ante sus encantos, las razones principales de ello eran debido a que la joven estaba al tanto de su compromiso con Hinata y no quiso traicionar de forma tan vil a su prima, sin embargo eso solo hacia las cosas más excitantes para Naruto quien se había propuesto llevársela a la cama a cualquier costo.

Shion era físicamente muy parecida a Hinata por lo cual era catalogada como una mujer muy bella, sin embargo para el rubio, ella aun con sus largos cabellos dorados y ojos purpura era fácilmente superada por los cabellos azules y ojos aperlados de Hinata, el ojiazul no había reparado verdaderamente en la belleza de su esposa hasta hacia muy poco y pese al parecido entre ambas primas no pudo evitar deducir que la hermosura de su esposa superaba con creces a la de la rubia.

El Namikase aún no entendía como ambas Hyugas podían congeniar tan bien cuando eran totalmente opuestas, Hinata era amable humilde y bondadosa mientras que Shion era muy caprichosa, presumida y altiva además de hipócrita bien podía nombrar un sinfín de defectos más acerca de ella. En un principio Naruto se había sentido atraído por la rubia ya que lo cierto es que era alguien muy sexy, de esas con las que cualquier hombre se sentiría complacido en la cama además de que tenía pinta de ser de esas chicas de una sola noche pues la joven era muy liberal respecto al sexo y lo cierto es que se había acostado ya con varios.

Naruto siempre obtenía lo que quería y lo que quería era tener a Shion en su cama así que la sedujo haciéndola sucumbir ante él y la rubia cayo redondita, ella termino por arrepentirse de acostarse con el esposo de su prima pero el Namikase era una tentación para cualquier mujer y ella era débil, el deseo, la pasión y la lujuria la dominaron al punto de olvidarse por completo de la moral.

En su segundo encuentro con Naruto a pesar de que intentó dejarle en claro que lo que tuvieron había sido un error nuevamente fue seducida por el astuto rubio terminando por tener sexo en su mansión sin saber que habían sido descubiertos con Hinata, toda culpa o temor de Shion se esfumaron en una noche de sexo duro y para el tercer encuentro ya no le importaba mucho que el Namikase estuviera casado.

El rubio perdió el interés en Shion muy rápidamente, ella ya no representaba un reto pues no era divertido jugar al gato y el ratón si su presa dejaba atraparse tan fácilmente ya no había emoción ni excitación en ello por lo que para él era muy aburrido, así que simplemente la botó después de acostarse con ella la tercera vez, esto obviamente no le hizo mucha gracia a la rubia quien amenazó con hacerle pagar las consecuencias pero era la palabra de Naruto contra la suya y no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que las cosas no terminarían bien para la Hyuga.

Hasta ese momento Shion seguía resentida además de muy arrepentida de haber traicionado a su querida prima acostándose con su esposo, el Namikase ignoraba completamente que Hinata de hecho se lo había echado en cara a la rubia quien avergonzada le había pedido perdón pero la peliazul se sentía tan traicionada que le pidió que no volviera a poner un pie en su mansión y que sería mejor si no hablaban por un tiempo.

No se suponía que Shion estuviera en la mansión visitando a su prima, de hecho Hinata no debía recibir visitas de nadie pues seguía "castigada" por su intento de fuga, pero la ojiperla se había comportado según los deseos de Naruto por todo un mes así que como premio le dijo que pidiera lo que quisiera.

-"Me gustaría…"-ella susurró con nerviosismo-"Yo quisiera… poder salir a…"

Y antes de que la chica siquiera terminara su oración el rubio se levantó de la mesa golpeándola con ira.

-"¡No saldrás de la mansión nunca Hinata! ¡Nunca!"-le había gritado mirándola con furia pues era increíble que a esas alturas la joven siguiera con la absurda idea de que la dejaría salir de la mansión como sin nada, ella agacho la cabeza guardando silencio.

Naruto no confiaba en ella, sentía que en cuanto la dejara poner un pie fuera de la mansión ella se desvanecería y por supuesto que no iba a dejar que eso sucediera, se encargaría de que ella no pusiera un pie fuera de casa y por ello había aumentado la seguridad de la mansión.

Un silencio pesado invadió el ambiente y el Namikase tomo asiento nuevamente para continuar con el desayuno, Hinata le había quitado el buen humor que tenía ese día.

-"Lo… lo siento Naruto-kun"-murmuró temblorosa-"Yo no quería hacerte enfadar es solo que me siento muy aburrida encerrada en esta mansión…"

-"Antes no te quejabas de ello"-comentó con acidez y luego suspiró, no quería estar enfadado con ella pues últimamente había sido una buena chica-"Pídeme otra cosa."

Ella dudó un momento de hablar, jugo con sus dedos levantando un poco la vista algo avergonzada.

-"Al menos ¿Podrías dejar que Shion me visite? Me sentiría bien si al menos pudiera platicar con ella, no le diré nada de nosotros, te prometo que después de esto no volveré a insistir en salir, me quedare aquí solo quiero tener alguien con quien platicar mientras estas en el trabajo."-se apresuró a decir.

El rubio frunció el ceño, no había acabado en buenos términos con Shion pero dejarla visitar a Hinata era mejor a que la chica siguiera insistiendo en salir de la mansión por lo cual termino accediendo.

Lo cual nos lleva a las visitas consecutivas de Shion a Hinata, algo con respecto a ello inquietaba a Naruto, es decir, la rubia hasta el momento no había cumplido su venganza y tenerla tan cerca no podía ser algo bueno.

.

.

.

Besos largos y pausados, casi tiernos y cálidos pero tan vacíos y rutinarios como de costumbre, esos eran los besos que Hinata recibía sentada en el regazo de su marido quien la sujetaba contra su cuerpo estando ambos al borde de la cama, ella sentía como los sedosos labios del Namikase bajaban de su mejilla derecha hasta su hombro tocando casi con dulzura su cuello, él apretó más sus brazos por debajo de los pechos de la chica quien se mordió ligeramente el labio cuando el rubio se refugió en su cuello casi hipnotizado por la fragancia a lavanda que despedía su mujer, el silencio de la habitación fue roto por el gemido que emitieron los labios de la joven al sentir la forma en la que el sexy hombre a sus espaldas devoraba su cuello de manera pasional dejándole chupetones por todo el lugar como dejando en claro que ella era de su propiedad.

-Has estado portándote muy obediente durante todo este mes Hinata-chan-susurró seductoramente a su oído, la ojiperla no pudo detectar la mirada zorruna del Namikase pero sin duda intuía que su expresión era la de todo un depredador-Has sido una buena chica y por lo tanto voy a recompensarte-tomó el mentón de la peliazul girándola para besar sus labios con delicadeza y casi con dulzura, ella respondió vagamente mientras se dejaba hacer tal y como lo había estado haciéndolo para no recibir castigos de su marido.

Hinata había entendido que muy a pesar de sus esfuerzos y sin importar que tan bueno fuera su plan para escapar no podía salir tan fácilmente del dominio del rubio y mucho menos sin ayuda. Naruto se había encargado de dejarle muy en claro que al menor intento de escape o desobediencia seria severamente castigada, en su última fuga como castigo el ojiazul la mantuvo desnuda amarrada a la cama durante todo una semana consumiéndola en placer para su propia satisfacción, después de aquello la peliazul tuvo que resignarse a las sensaciones que el Namikase le provocaba entrando en contradicción consigo misma más de una vez.

Al final la ojiperla se había resignado y Naruto había quedado complacido al ver que dejaba de poner resistencia a sus toques y acercamientos, comenzaba a bajar la guardia con ella dando por sentado que Hinata por fin había comprendido su lugar en la mansión, él la tenía prácticamente como su mascota premiándola cada vez que se comportaba debidamente y dándole mimos necesarios, intoxicándola con su obsesión y demostrándole que sin importar el amor ambos podían sostener una relación plenamente basada en sexo y si bien el cariño que Naruto le brindaba era falso intentaba tenerla complacida, la llenaba joyas, zapatos y vestidos caros para hacerla feliz y hasta cierto punto fingía darle un poco de libertad, pero una jaula de oro seguía siendo una jaula aun si Naruto se ofrecía a bajarle el cielo y las estrellas ella añoraba lo que él no le podía brindar, amor.

Fue aquello lo que le proporciono la determinación para escapar de sus garras y entonces Hinata dejo de luchar en contra de su esposo haciéndole creer que había aceptado un destino a su lado. Le era incomodo dejar que Naruto la tocara y la besara, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a sus caricias pero seguía negándoselo a sí misma al tiempo que fingía disfrutar de la cercanía del rubio.

Los traviesos dedos del ojiazul en su zona íntima irrumpieron los pensamientos de la chica llevándola de vuelta a la realidad.

-Hinata…-susurró Naruto de forma que la hizo estremecerse mientras el rubio suavemente la recostaba en la cama estableciéndose encima de ella.

La débil luz de la luna se filtraba ligeramente por la ventana dejando a la joven ver un brillo singular en los ojos de su marido, por un segundo parecía la mirada de un hombre enamorado, por un momento Hinata se perdió en la falsa ilusión de lo que habría sido si su amor hubiera sido sinceramente correspondido y por un efímero segundo se olvidó de todo, pero esa mirada de dulzura se había esfumado tal y como había llegado.

El Namikase estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo y cada vez más y más no entendía la necesidad de tener a Hinata con él. Era como si añorara algo de ella pero no sabía que, la tenía a su disposición, la tenía para él, ella ya no oponía resistencia cuando tenían sexo ¿Entonces porque sentía que ella no se le entregaba por completo? Sin darse cuenta, más que su cuerpo o compañía, añoraba el amor que había perdido y en un intento inconsciente por recuperarlo trataba de complacerla de manera sutil, como cuando repentinamente organizaba una cena íntima para ambos o le compraba flores y regalos, pero a pesar de eso el rubio seguía sintiéndola algo distante y ausente, ella ya no solía sonreír ni mostrar alegría cuando él le daba algún obsequio Hinata se limitaba a agradecerle de manera inexpresiva.

Naruto le estampo un fuerte beso a la joven debajo de él y sin descaro le quito el vestido alzándoselo, ella quedo expuesta dejándole ver sus generosos pechos destapados, su vientre plano y sus humedecidas bragas, sin pensárselo 2 veces Naruto ataco los pezones de la chica haciéndola retorcerse y gemir del placer al tiempo que alternaba entre sus pechos tratando que ambos tuvieran la misma atención.

-Na…Naruto-kun-jadeó ella invadida por las sensaciones que él le generaba, el escucharla provocaba en el subió una sensación de satisfacción al saberse el único dueño de sus suspiros y jadeos.

-Esta noche no seré muy rudo contigo-subió para besar sus labios y juguetear con su boca, ella torpemente intento seguirle el ritmo, los dedos de su esposo se adentraron en su intimidad comenzando a bombear en su interior, ella se removió un poco inquieta por la intrusión pero sus gemidos eran acallados por los diestros labios del Namikase.

El rubio continúo explorando su interior, besándola con afán para intentar apagar el incendio que lo consumía por dentro, Hinata tenía algo que le hacía sacar lo peor de sí y contradecirse infinitamente pues se convencía a sí mismo de que lo único que le atraía de su esposa era su cuerpo a pesar de que él supiera que comenzaba a sentir por ella una incesante necesidad de obtener su calidez, pero de algo estaba seguro, en esos momentos no deseaba nada más, tenerla pensando que ella se quedaría por siempre a su lado porque lo amaba era algo tan satisfactorio que lo hizo confiar en que ella no volvería a intentar escapar, después de todo las cosas estaban bien entre ambos o eso era lo que él creía debido a la sumisión que había mostrado Hinata, ignoraba totalmente que su esposa estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de ganarse su libertad.

-No te contengas cariño, quiero escuchar tus gemidos-la joven debajo de él gimió sonrojada cuando él saco los dedos de su pulsante interior y lamió el líquido como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa del mundo sin dejar de mirar sus ojos perta con lujuria.

-Naruto-kun-gimió suavemente cuando este con torturante lentitud fue bajando sus bragas por sus piernas mientras de paso tocaba sensualmente por donde deslizaba la ropa interior, una vez que tuvo a su joven esposa desnuda debajo de él, con los cabellos revueltos y la respiración un tanto agitada sonrió zorrunamente mientras se quitaba la camisa.

El rubio abrió sus pantalones y saco su miembro erguido de la prisión de sus bóxer, tomo las piernas de la tierna peliazul y las subió encima de sus hombros alzándola de las caderas, sin contemplación ni miramientos se adentró en ella de una sola estocada, ella ahogó su gemido mientras apretaba fuertemente las manos a sus costados, aun le dolía cuando la penetraba de forma rápida, a pesar de las incontables veces que habían tenido sexo ella seguía siendo un poco estrecha y pues, Naruto tenía el cuerpo de un hombre muy desarrollado mientras ella tan solo era una joven de 16 años.

A pesar de la brusquedad inicial el rubio comenzó a moverse lentamente en el interior de la chica, movió sus caderas con suavidad disfrutando del momento y torturándola con la lentitud de sus estocadas, él calor que invadía a Hinata se intensifico, la sensibilidad de su cuerpo la hacía querer más toques por parte de Naruto, la excitación y la pasión comenzaban a desbordarse, la pesada bruma de lujuria y el deseo inundaban el ambiente.

-M-Mas… Naruto-kun-pidió ella entre suspiros.

-¿Más que?-sonrió con prepotencia el rubio-¿Más lento?-susurró en su oído tan solo buscando provocarla-¿Más profundo? o quizás ¿Mas rápido?

La estaba torturando, Naruto sabía perfectamente cómo llevar a su esposa a la locura al punto de hacerla rogar por sus toques.

-Más... mas rápido...-murmuró avergonzada pues no fingía disfrutar tener sexo con Naruto, no era porque fuera su esposo, pero el rubio estaba muy experimentado y podía hacer disfrutar a cualquier mujer en la cama, era todo un seductor, capaz de hacer pecar a la monja más devota y a decir verdad Hinata era débil, el Namikase era una tentación para cualquier mujer, como lo fui incluso para tentar a su prima e incitarla a traicionar su confianza.

Sin perder un solo segundo Naruto aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas sonriendo satisfecho ante los gemidos de su esposa, ella era tan jodidamente sexy y deliciosa, tanto así que Naruto no podía sacarse las ganas con otra que no fuera la ojiperla a pesar de que lo había intentado, casi sin darse cuenta el rubio se había vuelto adicto a Hinata.

Ya estaban cerca de culminar, Hinata se aferraba a su cuello sin dejar de gemir tan eróticamente que a Naruto le daban ganas de continuar embistiéndola durante toda la noche, un par de estocadas más y se derramó por completo dentro de ella haciéndola temblar, las respiraciones de ambos estaban agitadas, el rubio busco los labios de su esposa rozándolos ligeramente, ella cerró los ojos algo cansada.

-Eres hermosa Hinata-susurró mirándola embelesado, la chica no detecto su mirada pues seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Mann…-suspiró ella antes de comenzar a quedarse dormida.

Toco los labios de la joven con su pulgar delineándolos con delicadeza, la joven se había quedado profundamente dormida, rodeo la cintura de la joven apegándola todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo y deslizo una mano por sobre su cabello mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar pensar que tenía suerte de que esa joven en sus brazos lo amara.

La beso con dulzura, tal vez el no pudiera corresponder aun sus sentimientos pero estaba comenzando a quererla y si de algo estaba seguro es que quería pasar más tiempo con ella y quizás aprendería a amarla, quizás Hinata era la persona indicada para volver a creer que él amor existe, tan solo quizás…

.

.

.

 **Anacar** **: Naruhina rules! Jeje que bueno que te guste la historia.**

 **Noelialuna: Pues aquí esta la conti y lamento si me tarde.**

 **Una chica: Ni modos, starheart término en tragedia, más o menos, al menos para mí fue un final triste pero esperanzador.**

 **Raquel: Dormían en habitaciones separadas pero cuando Naruto comenzó a abusar de ella le ordeno que durmiera en su habitación así que si, ahora duermen juntos.**

 **Eevee Centeno** **: See, fue vil relleno pero era necesario para comprender un poco de la forma en que ven la situación los personajes.**

 **Guest: Ni idea de cuánto tarde pero aquí esta.**

 **Hime-Uchiha-Namizake** **: Naruto sufrirá mujajajaja, pero no todavía, en fin iba a hacer un shot del tema del tulpa pero no he tenido tiempo, si sabes que es un tulpa entonces intenta adivinar cómo será el oneshot que hare.**

 **NaruHinaRyu** **: No… ya entre a la uni y me muero porque además trabajo entonces mi tiempo está muy reducido. En cuanto a la historia, como veras Naruto empieza a ser consciente de sus sentimientos por Hinata, lástima que ya sea tarde, ya verás de qué forma terminan las cosas. EN fin en cuanto a Startheart, espero que si ya lo leíste no hayas llorado, no sé si fue un final verdaderamente trágico pero la verdad a mí me pareció muy suave para una tragedia.**

 **danielajelaus** **: Bueno la verdad es que sentí que algunas cosas no quedaron claras y surgió el capítulo 3 como relleno jefe.**

 **: y seguirás con ansias porque no se cuánto tarde en volver a actualizar.**

 **saradauchiha : mi tiempo es limitado TTwTT**

 **vanesaUchiha: Ese Naruto es un perro XD.**

 **Entre a la Uni y trabajo asi que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir pero hare lo que pueda, en fin, próximamente subiré un one-shot ¡Esta vez si será un shot eh!**

 **Aquí les dejo el sumarry**

Summary: Tulpa es una supuesta entidad mágica hecha con el pensamiento, según el vajrayāna y, más concretamente, el budismo tibetano. Cuando Hinata es seleccionada para llevar a cabo este experimento psicológico crea al ente conocido como Naruto Uzumaki, pero ¿Es el realmente un invento de su imaginación o es un ser que trascendió hacia su mente a través de su poder mental?

 **¿Qué opinan? ¿Se oye prometedor?**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Shion era una de esas personas que como cualquier humano cometía errores llegando a traicionar su propia moral, es decir, incluso la persona más honesta podría robar en tiempos de crisis debido desesperación, en el caso de la rubia su error fue caer en las redes de Naruto, pero sinceramente ¿Quién podía culparla? Después de todo el Namikase era un hombre capaz de seducir incluso a la chica más mojigata.

La ojipurpura se había sentido atraída por el rubio debido a su físico, sin embargo al conocer su personalidad indomable le fue imposible no fantasear con Naruto pero había ignorado sus impulsos con él puesto que era el prometido de su prima, finalmente fue engatusada por las palabras y falsas promesas del Namikase, quien le había prometido divorciarse de Hinata para estar con ella porque la verdad era que no la amaba, eso ultimo era cierto pero se reprochó mil veces lo estúpida que fue el caer en tentación con el rubio para que después este le rompiera el corazón, que patético.

La Hyuga estaba segura que esa faceta de cariñoso y seductor la había visto más de una mujer que había caído en sus garras ¿Cuántas más habrían sido engañadas? El saber que solamente había sido utilizada por él fue un golpe a su orgullo, es decir, a ella que siempre había sido el centro de atención, alguien hermosa con un sinfín de candidatos a maridos había sido burlada por Naruto Namikase y la había hecho traicionar su moral y a su querida prima. Lo odiaba y quería hacerlo pagar pero ese deseo de venganza se esfumo tan pronto fue confrontada por su prima.

Esa noche Naruto le había dicho que se había aburrido de ella, que realmente solo buscaba un par de acostones y que ya no quería tener nada que ver con ella, obviamente Shion se indignó y algo se quebró en su interior, pero por el orgullo de mujer que aun tenia no se rebajó a suplicarle que le diera una oportunidad más de complacerlo, en parte ella también se había acostado con él por una simple aventura pero pensó que sería ella la que lo botaría y no al revés, salió de la habitación del Namikase rabiando sin ser detectada por nadie en la mansión, sin embargo, casi como si la estuviera esperando se topó con Hinata al pie de las escaleras de la mansión.

La ojiperla miro a su prima sin aparente expresión en su rostro, la rubia se tensó sin saber de qué forma explicarle a su prima su presencia en la mansión a tan altas horas de la noche, improviso de la mejor manera que pudo.

-Hinata, justo te estaba buscándote, yo quería hablar contigo-fingió estar a punto de llorar, su plan era hacerle creer a su prima que estaba dolida por el rechazo de un chico, lo cual no era del todo mentira pues Naruto la acababa de batear pero obviamente debido a su inocencia y la fe ciega que Hinata tenía en la sinceridad de las personas estaba segura de que sería tan fácil como siempre engañarla.

-Lo sé-la voz de la joven sonaba fría, perdida y distante, una mueca de confusión pudo leerse en el rostro de Shion, no era solo el hecho del estoicismo en la expresión de la heredera Hyuga, si no las palabras que había dicho lo que desconcertaron a Shion.

-¿Eh? Hinata...

-Lo sé-inexplicablemente la rubia se tensó-Sé que te has estado acostando con mi esposo-declaro como sin nada.

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida por la declaración de su prima, el temor la invadió al verse descubierta y supo por la mirada de Hinata que negar tal afirmación no serviría de nada, había traicionado por completo la confianza de la peliazul y jamás volvería a recuperarla.

Ambas Hyuga eran muy cercanas y basto tan solo un intercambio de miradas para que Shion supiera el daño que le había hecho a Hinata, nada justificaba sus acciones, tal vez lo que ella hubiera sentido por Naruto era tan solo un enamoramiento que surgió al haber sido cegada por la cálida aura y personalidad que el rubio fingió para conquistarla, pero la peliazul había estado amando a Naruto desde hacía tanto tiempo que al ser traicionada por las únicas 2 personas por quienes sentía afecto la destrozo, solo hasta entonces la rubia pudo notar que Hinata había estado llorando y todo por un hombre que no se la merecía y por quien consideraba más que su mejor amiga, su casi hermana.

-No quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie en esta casa-lo dijo firme dándole una mirada glacial que le hacía pensar que había roto por completo el lazo de amistad entre ella y su prima, un dolor punzante se extendió por su pecho, era como si le estuvieran clavando un puñal.

Shion siempre había contado con Hinata para cualquier cosa, a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas con las que convivía, su prima era un rayo de luz entre la oscuridad, podía ser traicionada por quienes creía eran sus amigas, podía ser rechazada por el chico que le gustaba, podía ser menospreciada por su familia al no tener las aptitudes para estudiar medicina y ser doctora, pero algo era seguro, Hinata siempre estaría ahí para hacerla sentir bien, para apoyarla y ella jamás la iba a traicionar y sin embargo ella lo hizo a la primera de cambio, se sentía como una verdadera perra y sabía que no podía culpar a Naruto por ello, después de todo incluso había disfrutado acostarse con él.

La ola de remordimiento que la invadió fue indescriptible pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, Hinata jamás la había tratado con frialdad y el sentirla tan ajena y distante la hizo arrepentirse infinitamente de lo que había hecho.

-Hina...-susurro con la voz temblorosa mientras sentía la acumulación de lágrimas en sus ojos.

La peliazul continuo mirándola estoicamente, pero en el fondo le dolía infinitamente la traición de su prima, pero si Shion podía acostaras con su esposo sin remordimiento ella podía terminar con su amistad sin mostrar emoción alguna, ya había llorado lo suficiente no iba a derramar ni una lagrima más.

-Eras una persona muy preciada para mí, sin embargo estoy segura de que comprendes que lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, aun mas cuando sabias del profundo amor que siento por Naruto, independientemente de que te hayas acostado con él, traicionaste mi confianza y espero que entiendas que no es algo que yo pueda perdonarte, al menos no tan fácilmente-la miro con una ligera pizca de odio en sus ojos perlas.

-Hinata yo no quería...-sollozo antes de ser interrumpida por su prima.

-Carece de importancia si querías o no, ya lo hiciste, no hay vuelta atrás-declaró con dureza-Ni quiero volver a verte Shion, voy a perdonarte, después de todo esto no es completamente tu culpa, pero no esperes que te otorgue mi perdón tan rápidamente, al menos por un tiempo no quiero volver a verte-dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras-No quiero que intentes hablar conmigo, ni que pongas un pie en la mansión nuevamente, cuando crea que ha sido suficiente para perdonarte te llamare, hasta entonces no quiero saber nada de ti-pasó por su lado sin mirarla a aun cuando detectó que la rubia lloraba en silencio- Y por favor retírate inmediatamente.

Odiaba a Naruto, era su culpa y algún día se iba a vengar, cuando una persona comete un error lo más natural es culpar a alguien más, Shion no era la excepción, sin embargo muy en el fondo sabía que eso era completamente su culpa.

La rubia se sorprendió mucho cuando fue precisamente Naruto quien le dijo que su esposa quería verlo, Shion supuso que el rubio no sabía acerca de la pequeña confrontación entre ella y Hinata, pero si la peliazul quería verla significaba que tal vez ya la había perdonado.

Llegó a despreciar a Naruto más de lo que ya lo hacía al escuchar la forma en la que la había tratado, obviamente la joven omitió algunos detalles durante su narración de lo sucedido con Naruto pero lo que le conto fue suficiente como para que Shion quisiera matarlo, sin embargo había tenido que actuar de formas civilizada frente a él en las pocas veces que se topaban, su misión era ayudar a Hinata a huir, pero arreglar lo necesario para ayudarla a escapar le tomó alrededor de un mes.

.

.

.

Hinata se despertó sintiéndose algo incomoda, últimamente comenzaban a dolerle varias partes del cuerpo, principalmente en sus senos, los brazos de Naruto la rodeaban por debajo de estos incomodándola un poco más de la cuenta, se estremeció cuando el rubio la apretó más contra su pecho y mordió ligeramente su oreja.

-¡Kyaaaa!-gimió por lo bajo ante la acción de su esposo, el ojiazul se extrañó un poco de la reacción de la joven y soplo ligeramente para ver su reacción-Nggg…-suprimió su gemido intentando ocultar su oreja mientras que el rubio solo sonrió.

El Namikase retiro los brazos de su esposa y con habilidad metió las manos por debajo de su blusón, ella no traía sostén puesto así que aprovecho para agarrar los pechos de la peliazul apretándolos ligeramente, ella respondió al estímulo con un jadeo.

-Mnn…-musito el pensativo mientras masajeaba los pechos de la ojiperla quien trataba de contener sus suspiros.

, detente…-susurró con dificultad.

-Te has vuelto muy sensible Hinata-chan… Es mi imaginación o ¿Tus pechos han crecido?-preguntó apretándolos con ligera fuerza, definitivamente se sentían ligeramente más hinchados, aunque eso tal vez fuera por las atenciones que les daba.

-¿No deberías ir a trabajar Naruto-kun?-preguntó conteniendo sus gemidos, si continuaba así definitivamente no se levantarían de la cama.

-Soy el jefe, a nadie le importara si llegó un par de horas tarde-se dispuso a besar su cuello.

Hinata se sentía un poco débil y mareada, sin embargo su cuerpo reaccionaba perfectamente ante las sensaciones que él rubio le provocaba aun cuando ella no quería que la siguiera tocando de esa forma, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar estar a disposición de Naruto sin perderse a sí misma en el placer que él le provocaba, pero gracias al cielo hoy se acabaría todo su martirio.

-No estarías dando un buen ejemplo a tus empleados si no vas a trabajar Naruto-kun, además ¿No tenías hoy una junta importante?-dijo la joven esperando que su comentario hubiera dado resultado para que el rubio la dejara.

-Supongo que tienes razón-suspiró separándose de ella para levantarse de la cama.

La chica se puso de pie, sintió su vista desenfocar y unas ganas indescriptibles de vomitar, sin perder tiempo corrió hacia el baño de la habitación sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y vomito todo lo que había en su estómago dentro del excusado.

El rubio se acercó a ella con un tanto de prisa y algo preocupado.

-Hinata ¿Qué te sucede?-puso una mano sobre la espalda de la chica mientras ella volvía a vaciar el contenido de su estómago.

-N… No es nada Naruto-kun, seguro que me afecto algo que comí, no es nada grave-dijo limpiándose la boca pero sin levantarse, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

-Quizas debería llevarte al hospital-dijo acomodando un mechón de cabello de la joven.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, eso arruinaría todos sus planes.

-No es necesario, estoy bien ¿Lo ves?-se puso de pie fingiendo que nada sucedía pero un mareo la ataco haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio por un momento, Naruto la sostuvo entre sus brazos y a alzo llevándola a la cama matrimonial que ambos compartían.

Hinata se sonrojo al ser alzada como princesa, la delicadeza con la que Naruto lo había hecho no era algo normal, el rubio la sentó sobre la cama, ella miró en sus ojos lo que parecía ser genuina preocupación y algo es su corazón se estremeció… ¿Porque de repente esos ojos azules parecían llenos de dulzura? Naruto pego su frente con la de Hinata para comprobar su temperatura, Hinata abrió los ojos un tanto incomoda por la cordial atención que de la nada recibía.

-No tienes fiebre-murmuró abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con los orbes perlas de su esposa-Tal vez debería quedarme a cuidarte.

-No es necesario, Shion vendrá a verme hoy, tú tienes que trabajar-sonrió falsamente indicándole que todo estaba bien.

-Si tu lo dices-suspiró sintiéndose derrotado-De cualquier forma descansa-beso su frente con dulzura como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Tal acto de cariño jamás lo había recibido Hinata por parte de nadie, algo estaba mal, segurito que ya estaba alucinando pues Naruto nunca le daría esas pequeñas muestras de preocupación y atento, mucho menos se preocuparía por ella, definitivamente debía huir de ese lugar.

.

.

.

-Está todo listo Hinata, hoy mismo te sacare de aquí-murmuró Shion para sí misma mientras se encontraba en las rejas de la mansión.

-Señorita Shion, el señor Namikase me pidió que le dijera que le informara en cuanto la señorita Hinata comenzara a sentirse mal, al parecer no se encontraba muy bien en la mañana-le dijo el guardia abriéndole la reja para que la rubia entrara.

-Claro le avisare si sucede algo malo-dijo con una sonrisa falsa mientras se adentraba a los terrenos de la mansión.

El guardia vio extraño que la despampanante rubia llevara una mascada y lentes de sol como si estuviera tratando de ocultar su identidad pero al final no comento nada.

Mientras se dirigía a la habitación donde le habían indicado que estaba su prima rogaba que ella no estuviera enferma o eso podría arruinar los planes que durante un mes llevaba desarrollando.

Después de un par de horas el guardia vio a Shion salir de la mansión y esta subió en un auto negro que al parecer la estaba esperando, él se despidió de la joven pero ella solo le contestó con un ademan de manos y se retiró del lugar.

Por la noche el Namikase regreso a la mansión y preguntó a un par de empleadas el estado de su esposa, estas le dijeron que ella no había salido de la habitación en todo el día ya que probablemente siguiera sintiéndose mal, esto preocupo al rubio quien de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación.

-Hinata-llamó a su nombre encontrándose con la peliazul de pie frente a la ventana dándole la espalda.

-Naruto-kun-volteó la joven dándole una sonrisa y el rubio supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal-¿Te ha ido bien en el trabajo?

-¿Dónde está?-dijo con seriedad endureciendo su mirada.

-¿De que estas hablando Naruto-kun?-dijo genuinamente confundida.

-Deja de fingir, Shion-declaró frunciendo el ceño-Dime donde esta Hinata-gruñó apretando los puños.

-Vaya, que rápido te diste cuenta-dijo con sorpresa dejando de fingir la voz de su prima.

-Más te vale decirme en donde esta Hinata Shion ¿Qué hiciste con ella?-interrogó con ira contenida.

La rubia sonrió victoriosa.

-Hinata está en un lugar en donde ya no le puedes hacer daño-declaró con sinceridad.

-¡Maldición!-gritó acercándose a ella para tirarla del brazo-No estoy para tus jueguitos Shion dime donde rayos esta Hinata o si no…

-¿O si no que?-lo interrumpió la rubia mirándolo con fuerza-¿Me golpearas?

El rubio guardo silencio por un momento, ganas no le hacían falta pero no podía hacerlo, él podía ser un maldito mujeriego, presumido, egoísta, interesado y todo lo demás pero no era un golpeador de mujeres, tal vez de cierta forma maltrato a Hinata pero jamás la golpeo ni le levanto la mano.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Shion? ¿Quieres dinero, es eso? ¿Cuánto tengo que pagarte para que me digas donde la tienes?-preguntó soltándola con irritación.

-No quiero tu dinero ni nada de ti Namikase-declaró ella-Hinata no quería estar contigo, yo solo la ayude a escapar de ti-sonrió con burla.

-¡Tú lo único que querías era arruinar mi matrimonio Shion!

-¡¿Mas arruinado de lo que ya estaba?! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Tú ni siquiera la amas, todo este tiempo solo la has estado utilizando al igual que a muchas otras mujeres solo estas furioso de que esta vez no fuiste tú quien boto a la chica si no que ella huyo de ti!

-No podría importarme menos tu estúpida opinión Shion ¿Esta es tu patética forma de vengarte solo porque no quise continuar teniendo sexo contigo?-dijo con burla- Claro, ahora yo soy el malo del cuento y tú eres la santa que quiere salvar a su primita de un marido que la tiene a su merced, no seas hipócrita ambos sabemos que tu remordimiento por traicionar la confianza de Hinata se fue tan pronto como vino.

La rubia no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida.

-¡Vete al diablo Namikase!-le gritó enfadada.

-Incluso si hiciste que Hinata se fuera de mi lado voy a encontrarla a como dé lugar-declaró con determinación.

-Entonces yo voy a evitar que la encuentres-dijo planeándose frente a él con un porte orgulloso.

-Bien Shion, quieres guerra, pues guerra tendrás-gruño dándose vuelta y para salir de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Movilizara a sus hombres para que encontraran a su esposa a como diera lugar y cuando lo hiciera se encargaría de darle a Hinata un castigo ejemplar ¿Cómo pudo pasar por su mente el querer huir de él? Seguro Shion le lleno la cabeza de tonterías y por eso hizo que ella lo abandonara pero definitivamente las cosas no se iban a quedar asi, luego se encargaría de Shion, lo primero era encontrar a Hinata.

.

.

.

Bueno chicos, no se cuándo sea mi próxima actualización, este lo hice a la carrera asi que espero que lo hayan disfrutado, creo que todos sabemos que sucederá de aquí en adelante jeje, aun asi hagan sus teorías de que habrá pasado con Hinata ¿A donde fue? ¿La encontrara pronto Naruto? ¿Cómo se reencontraran y que pasara cuando lo hagan?

una chica: pus si, la ayudo a escarpar para fregar a Naruto y en parte para reivindicarse.

menma uzumaki: aun no estoy segura de que esta historia tendrá un calido final pero si habran mucho alti bajos.

Hime-Uchiha-Namizake : ¡Que comienze el sufrimiento de Naruto muajajajajaj! XD bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado del cap.

Anacar : Nope, Hina ya se fue y Naruto no supo ni que lo golpeo jajaja

Yuuki: Me echaras más de menos porque ando muy ocupada.

shirosaki : tardare más en actualizar tendras que ser paciente

raquel : el pobre de Naru no comprende el amor, esta obsecionado pero ya lo comprenderá.

Boruto Uzumaki: Boruto! No deberías estar leyendo estas cosas eres un niño XD, en fin, ya lo hiciste.

miirellinu: El mismo no sabe si ya se enamoro de Hinata.

Laura 2002 : ya respondi a tus didas informa se me te quedaron mas

Tatis GR gracias XD, espero que te siga gustando hasta el final.

Rita12345 : Gracias por el apoyo intentare no tardar para el próximo cap

nickihyuga30 : Sufriras mas mujajaja, todos sfriran

uzumkijuliettegr: Sigue soñando yo estoy para destrozar iluciones.

Rafa:Seee tardare mucho para el próximo lo siento.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

¿Que es el amor?

Esa no era una pregunta que el gran y frio Naruto Namikase pudiera responder. Él no sabría cómo explicarlo, ese tema ni siquiera era de su interés, pero si tuviera que decir algo relacionado con ello diría que el amor no existe, olvidando por completo el sentimiento puro y sincero que se profesaron sus padres cuando estaban vivos.

Lo que Naruto sentía por Hinata no era amor, el reconocía que era algún tipo de obsesión inexplicable con ella pero no era amor. Bien dice el dicho "Si amas algo déjalo ir" Naruto no quería dejarla ir, la Hyuga despertaba en él un sentido de necesidad y pertenencia indescriptible que nadie nunca había hecho, el rubio no sabía lo que era ser posesivo hasta que se dio cuenta el dominio que ejercía sobre Hinata, ella era suya, había nacido para él y tenía el derecho de hacer con ella lo que quisiera, esos firmes pensamientos lo llevaron a poseerla sin miramientos, sin pensar en cómo se sintiera ella, sin importarle si quería o no lo que le estaba haciendo. Solo pensaba en su satisfacción y placer a costas del exquisito cuerpo de la joven. Sin preeverlo ni desearlo el hambre y el deseo por ella aumentaron cada vez mas sin poder ser saciados.

Se apropio de Hinata en todo el sentido de la palabra, tenerla lo hacía parecer un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo, pensó que se aburriría prontamente de ella como lo hacía con todas las mujeres que alguna vez habían pasado por sus sabanas, pero para su sorpresa no fue así, con cada beso que estampaba sobre su piel, con cada caricia, con cada suspiro que salía de sus sonrosados labios se encaprichaba más y más con ella, y tal y como un niñito egoísta no quería compartir su más preciado juguete, Naruto quería mantener a la ojiperla solo para él.

Le prohibió salir, le prohibió hablar con otras personas, le ordenó esperarlo despierta todas las noches y le ordenó nunca llevarle la contraria si es que no quería ser castigada, la pobre chica se vio forzada a obedecerle sin replicar viéndose obligada a complacer sus demandas.

Como resultado su relación matrimonial parecía perfecta a pesar de que era una relación basada enteramente en sexo cosa que no era mal vista pues ambos eran marido y mujer, inexplicablemente Naruto comenzó a notar ciertos detalles de Hinata que había ignorado, por ejemplo, el hecho de que ella tarareaba frecuentemente cuando estaba distraída o que ella amaba usar productos con olor a lavanda, a veces la ojiperla solía mirar las estrellas como deseando poder tocarlas, el cuerpo de Hinata era muy suave, su lugar más sensible era la oreja, las marcas sobre su piel llegaban a durar más de 2 semanas, ella siempre se comportaba de manera servicial y amable, le encantaba dar paseos por los jardines, regar las plantas, presionar flores y solía llorar con facilidad al leer libros o ver películas de tragedia.

Todos esos detalles que fue descubriendo al acercarse a ella de manera más intima lo sorprendieron, pero más que nada aquello que lo cautivo fue la sonrisa de su esposa.

Una tarde mientras regresaba del trabajo escuchó una suave risita en los jardines cosa que de inmediato llamo su atención, Hinata tenía prohibido salir de la mansión pero eso no significaba que no pudiera pasar por los amplios jardines, 2 semanas antes ella había encontrado un ave que tenía un ala herida y la había llevado a la mansión para curarla, aunque no lo quisiera admitir los celos de Naruto se dispararon al ver la forma tan cálida en la que cuidaba del ave mientras que con él muchas veces se comportaba de manera distante.

Que patético, obviamente ni en un millón de años iba admitir que envidiaba al mísero pajarito que le había robado toda la atención de su mujer y para disfrazar sus celos le ordenó que se deshiciera del ave porque no soportaba tener animales dentro de la casa, a pesar de que Hinata intento replicar sus ordenes habían sido muy claras, resignada la peliazul saco al pajarito herido de la mansión.

Pero vamos, no era que un pajarito pudiera afectar mucho a su decadente relación, su enojo solo hizo que Hinata se volviera un poco mas fría de lo normal, tal y como una muñeca que solo sigue las órdenes de su creador. La peliazul creyó que no se dio cuenta, pero sí lo hizo, notó perfectamente que pese a sus instrucciones ella siguió cuidando de la pequeña ave y Naruto decidió simplemente hacerse de la vista gorda ante ese hecho para que así no siguiera sintiendo más distante a Hinata.

Y ella sonreía al sentir que por primera vez, al menos en algo se salía con la suya.

\- A veces me gustaría ser un ave para poder volar por los cielos como tu- susurró la peliazul a acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña avecita posada en su mano-Ya eres libre, puedes regresar a tu hogar-dijo dándole impulso a la ave para que esta se dispusiera a volar.

Naruto pudo notar a su mujer ligeramente triste por la partida del pajarillo y en esos momentos le daban ganas de atrapar al pequeño gorrión que extendía sus alas y entregárselo a Hinata en una jaula con tal de que ella borrara esa expresión de su rostro, el pájaro se posó en uno de los arboles arrancando de este una flor de cerezo que a continuación dejó en las manos de la joven de ojos perla, el gesto de agradecimiento hizo a la Hyuga esbozar una sonrisa tan pura y cálida que dejó al rubio totalmente anonadado por la belleza que irradiaba en aquellos momentos.

Fue así como sin darse cuenta el Namikase se enamoró de la dulce sonrisa de la chica con largos cabellos azulados e inconscientemente trato de complacerla intentando que ella volviera a sonreír como aquella tarde.

.

.

.

Maldijo a Shion, maldijo a los agentes policiacos, maldijo a la prensa, maldijo a todo el mundo mientras caminaba frustrado por los pasillos de su mansión, ya había pasado un mes desde que Hinata había huido y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no había logrado conseguir ni la más mínima pista de su paradero.

La principal idea que rondaba en su mente era asesinar a Shion, todo era su maldita culpa, él estaba perfectamente con Hinata hasta que idiotamente decidió cumplir el capricho de su esposa y dejarla ser visitada por su prima, la jodida rubia seguro le había llenado la mente de ideas ¿Tan descarada era como para haberle echado en cara a su esposa que se habían acostado? Porque esa era la única razón por la que Hinata habría querido abandonarlo, pues él estaba consciente del amor que ella le profesaba.

Ingenuamente creía que ella lo seguía amando, su egocentrismo no le permitió ver que de poco a poco estaba matando ese amor puro que su esposa por tanto tiempo había cultivado. Pero esa ingenuidad había quedado atrás luego de discutir con Shion, lo único que le quedaba era la negación que posteriormente acabo desatando su ira.

El asunto de la desaparición de su esposa se esparció como pólvora, él contrato a agentes, detectives, uso sus contactos y movió hilos confiado en que no tardaría en tener de vuelta a su esposa, pero "la copia barata de su esposa" también actuó por su cuenta usando sus influencias para neutralizar cualquier avance en las investigaciones de los hombres que el Namikase había contratado.

Al final era como si a Hinata se la hubiera tragado la tierra y resultó que Shion podía ser tan manipuladora e influenciadora como él, la batalla entre ambos se había desatado y la rubia oxigenada iba ganando sin parar de argumentarse ante él como la salvadora de su prima. A Naruto no podía importarle menos las razones por las cuales la Hyuga había alejado a Hinata de él, en el fondo sabia, que sin importar lo mustia que Shion se hiciera, solo lo hacía por venganza contra él.

Frustrado y enfadado, el ojiazul entro a la habitación que en un principio le había asignado a Hinata luego de que se casaron, él cuarto estaba tal y como ella lo había dejado, la ira contenida que el rubio había reprimido durante las últimas semanas se desato inmediatamente al sentir que la habitación aun tenía el olor a lavanda tan característico de Hinata, no pensó en nada, solamente actuó por impulso empezando a patear, romper y estrellar cosas contra la pared maldiciendo al mundo entero.

Ningún sirviente se digno a acercarse a ver qué era lo que le sucedía al Namikase, era la primera vez que hacia rabietas como esa, nunca, por más iracundo que estuviera había actuado de forma tan descontrolada pero el rubio había sobre pasado los limites de contención y paciencia que se había marcado. Naruto sabía que romper muebles y estrellar cosas contra la pared no lo iba a llevar a nada, pero justo en esos momentos era la única forma en la que sentía que podía desahogar su ira, había sido un mes lleno de estrés para él y la ineficiencia de sus hombres lo había colmado.

Pagar asesinos a sueldo para exterminar a Shion sonaba a una estupenda idea pero le resultaba más atractivo el hecho de poder estrangularla con sus propias manos hasta que le dijera en donde tenía escondida a SU Hinata.

Naruto cayó de rodillas disponiéndose a golpear el suelo.

-¡Maldición!-gruñó apretando fuertemente los ojos luego de golpear el piso con todas sus fuerzas y sin reparos continúo estrellando su puño contra este sintiéndose impotente.

Que patético, pensar que la desaparición de Hinata lo tenía en ese estado, parecía un idiota profundamente enamorado de su esposa y abandonado como idiota, pero nuevamente lo embargaba la negación, podía mentirse así mismo diciendo que aun ese punto no sentía aquella emoción denominada amor por la suave chica de ojos perlas y si, tal vez no fuera amor si no un simple enamoramiento que a pesar de que se lo negara mil veces estaba ahí haciéndolo sentir como si tuviera incrustada una daga en el pecho.

No, no se iba a rendir, luego ajustaría cuentas con su esposa pero sin importar el tiempo que le tomase juraba que obtendría de nuevo a Hinata.

Sin importar lo que cueste.

.

.

.

El tiempo fue pasando tan rápido que apenas y lo notó, era extraño como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las cosas avanzaba sin darle tiempo de replicar algo, nuevamente Naruto se había convertido en una persona fría incapaz de confiar en nadie a su alrededor.

Desde la desaparición de su esposa el rubio había "enderezado" completamente su comportamiento Casanova, bueno, incluso Sasuke se extraño al ver que su amigo ignoraba olímpicamente a cualquier fémina que se le insinuara para una noche de "diversión".

Al Uchiha no le intereso, ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar qué era lo que había pasado, él tenía la firme convicción de que entre menos se metiera en la vida del rubio menos roces e inconvenientes habrían entre ambos pero no había podido evitar notar el giro de 360 grados que él mismo Namikase le había dado a su vida iniciando por el exceso de trabajo que el mismo rubio se imponía.

Al principio Sasuke pensó que solo era una fase por la que estaba pasando para ignorar el hecho de que la prensa lo bombardeaba con preguntas sobre la situación de su esposa, pero solo una persona verdaderamente observadora habría notado el anillo dorado que lucía en una de las manos del Namikase en donde anteriormente no había, nada marcándolo claramente como hombre casado, cuando casualmente, Sasuke intrigado por lo inusual que era ver ese objeto dorado en el dedo anular del rubio le pregunto la razón de andarlo puesto, Naruto simplemente había declarado que era para alejar a las mujerzuelas que intentaban aprovecharse de la desaparición de su esposa, obviamente el pelinegro no se trago el cuento pero antes de que pudiera interrogarlo más un empleado los había interrumpido.

Después de eso no se molesto en volver a sacar el asunto a la luz puesto que no debía importarle lo que el rubio hiciera o dejara de hacer, ellos eran únicamente amigos por conveniencia, preguntar acerca del tema o interesarse en la vida del Namikase era mostrar verdadero interés por él.

Sin embargo no ser consciente de los cambios del rubio era imposible dado a que ambos convivían mucho en el ambiente de trabajo, no solo era el hecho de que el rubio se sobre exigía en el trabajo, sino que también estaba el asunto de que ya no salía a los bares o a tomar una copa como de costumbre y ni hablar de ligar porque era lo que menos hacia por lo cual se podría decir que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el Namikase había tenido actividad sexual.

-La falta de sexo te ha vuelto amargado Naruto-se burló el Uchiha, sin embargo no hubo reacción ante esto, el ojiazul ni siquiera se molesto en levantar la mirada de los papeles.

-¿Es todo lo que me tienes que decir Sasuke?-interrogó con desinterés.

El pelinegro suspiró pesadamente.

-No, Shikamaru y los demás se reunirán hoy en el bar y me dijeron que si querías ir.

-Gracias, pero no gracias, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, mándales mis saludos-comentó con frialdad sin sacar su vista de los papeles a firmar.

Tal vez se arrepintiera de lo que iba a decir, pero el Uchiha no pudo evitar soltar su comentario.

-SI sigues trabajando así envejecerás más rápido Dobe, de vez en cuando deberías tomarte un descanso y tal vez desahogar toda tu frustración sexual con alguna mujer.

-No necesito a ninguna mujer Sasuke.

-Waooo, la Hyuga debe ser realmente buena en la cama para que no te hayas acostado con nadie más que ella en todo este tiempo.

El rubio golpeó la mira y alzo la vista dándole al pelinegro una mirada mordaz.

-Hazme el favor de retirarte de mi oficina Sasuke, no quiero seguir escuchando tus estupideces-gruño irritado.

Ojos ónix se enfrentaron a desafiantes ojos celestes que lo miraban con rabia contenida, Sasuke entendió que había entrado a terrenos peligrosos pues la persona frente a él no era el mismo rubio idiota de siempre, de cierta forma había madurado pero también se había convertido en alguien que parecía odiar todo a su alrededor… ¿Acaso eso era indirectamente provocado por la Hyuga? ¿Qué era lo que realmente había pasado antes de que la ojiperla lo abandonara?

La paciencia del Uchiha había llegado a sus límites tras observar continuamente y durante tanto tiempo como el rubio comenzaba a hundirse más y más en soledad y oscuridad, había notado que especialmente cerca del 23 de septiembre eran los días en donde él se ponía más irritable además de que en todo ese día no se presentaba a trabajar y le daba el día libre a toda la servidumbre de la mansión.

Dispuesto a llegar al fondo de todo el asunto Sasuke se presentó esa noche en la mansión Namikase con la firme resolución de hacer a Naruto entrar en razón sobre los cambios negativos que él mismo se había generado, jamás se imagino con lo que se encontraría. El rubio estaba todo hecho un lio, varias botellas de sake estaban regadas por todo su despacho y él estaba sentado en el escritorio bebiendo unos 5 vasos más.

Al ojiazul nunca le había gustado mucho la bebida, en fiestas o reuniones no pasaba de 2 copas pero esta vez se había bebido alrededor de 8 botellas de sake y estaba visiblemente afectado con el alcohol, el despacho entero olía a licor y había muchas cosas rotas y tiradas.

-Tú eres una maldita zorra-le decía a una foto enmarcada frente a él-Te fuiste, si y ¿Crees que me afecto?-tomó un shot de sake de un solo-¡Pues no! ¡Mírame Hinata! ¡Soy feliz sin ti!-comenzó a reír de manera psicópata.

En un par de segundos la risa cambio a llanto.

-¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste Hinata?-preguntó para sí mismo, tomando la foto entre sus manos.

-Dobe…-el Uchiha logró captar la atención del alcalizado rubio que lo miró destrozado-¿Qué rayos ha pasado aquí?

-Oh, Sasuke-lo saludo con depresión-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-preguntó sirviéndose más Sake y antes de que se lo tomara el pelinegro decidió arrebatárselo de las manos-¡Deja de beber! Por dios Naruto ¿Cuánto has bebido hasta ahora?

-Unas 5 o 6… botellas creo-dijo difícilmente rememorando, su mente era todo un caos y no estaba completamente en sus facultades.

-¿Acaso quieres que te de un coma etílico?-gruño el pelinegro, estaba más que claro que el rubio estaba embriagado a más no poder, era una suerte para él que fuera un borracho pasivo-Dime ¿Estas así por tu esposa?-preguntó jalando una silla para sentarse con el Namikase.

-¡Ella me dejo Sasuke!-comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño -¡Quiero que este aquí! ¡Quiero que vuelva conmigo! La extraño y siento que la necesito. Si ella no está conmigo ya nada tiene sentido… y a pesar de que la he estado buscando por tanto tiempo no he encontrado ni una pista de su paradero.

Y de repente ahí estaba, una imagen que jamás en su vida pensó ver, Naruto llorando por una mujer y aunque se veía patético de cierta forma pudo comprenderlo… sin ser consciente de sus propias acciones y sin preocuparse si era lo correcto palmeo su espalda.

-Tranquilo dobe, ya verás que todo estará bien-dijo intentando sonar muy frio, le costaba mucho darle apoyo al rubio puesto que nunca había sido necesario y la relación de amistad que llevaban no implicaba ese tipo de cosas, pero por primera vez en la vida Sasuke Uchiha mando al diablo la amistad por conveniencia para por lo menos en ese momento volverse su verdadero amigo.

La mañana siguiente el pobre rubio despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza pero era medianamente consciente de que se había vuelto a emborrachar como solía hacerlo todos los años en su aniversario de bodas con Hinata… ya habían pasado más de 5 años desde que ella había huido de su lado y él seguía aferrado a su idea de encontrarla.

-AL fin despertaste Dobe-el pelinegro se sentó frente a él en un sillón y le entregó una taza de café.

-¿Sasuke?-interrogó genuinamente extrañado de la presencia del Uchiha en su mansión-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Por lo visto no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió anoche, bueno con tanto sake que bebiste no me extraña-comentó antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

-Ah… mi cabeza, odio la resaca por eso odio beber-dijo apretando un puño ante la constante pulsación que sentía.

-Naruto… ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que hablamos?-preguntó tan solo para confirmar.

-Para serte sincero ni siquiera recuerdo a qué horas llegaste-confesó el rubio dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

El pelinegro suspiró dejando la tasa sobre la mesa, realmente Naruto era un Idiota, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que aun después de tanto tiempo seguía negando los sentimientos que había desarrollado hacia su desaparecida esposa.

-Te enamoraste de ella-declaró el Uchiha dejando a Naruto frio.

-¿Qué…?-la sorpresa expresada en su rostro demostraba el temor que sentía ante la convicción de la declaración que había hecho.

-Eres un imbécil, te enamoraste de ella demasiado tarde.

-¡Yo no…!-fue interrumpido

-¡Deja de negarlo!-le gritó Sasuke con irritación, lo había estado escuchando toda la noche llorar y extrañar a la Hyuga comprendiendo porque había cambiado de la manera en la que lo había hecho-¡Has cambiado desde que se fue! ¡Te sumerges en el trabajo para ignorar que te abandono y ni siquiera has sido capaz de acostarte con otra mujer además de que no paras de repetir su nombre entre sueños! ¡¿Qué más pruebas quieres para aceptar de una vez por todas tus sentimientos Naruto?!

El rubio bajo la cabeza sintiéndose terrible tras las ciertas palabras del pelinegro, ya lo sabía, con el pasar de los años se había dado cuenta de ello pero su orgullo le impedía aceptarlo ya que nuevamente había sido herido, justo cuando pensaba que podía amar a Hinata ella desaparecía de su lado.

-Aun si lo admito de nada sirve, voy a dejar de buscarla-confesó con tristeza.

-Tal vez eso sea lo mejor-dijo el pelinegro sin creer que eso realmente solucionaría el sufrimiento del rubio.

Pero a pesar de que dejara de buscar a su esposa el sentimiento hacia ella jamás iba a desaparecer y por ello mismo Naruto seguiría siendo el mismo hombre que se ahogaba en trabajo para intentar olvidarse de esa mujer que por su propia culpa huyo de sus brazos.

.

.

.

 **Chicos, yo se que les gusta esta historia y créanme que me gustaría actualizar más seguido pero lamentablemente trabajo y estudio, cosa que reduce considerablemente mi tiempo asi que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo porque gracias a sus criticas me animo a seguir escribiendo y hallar espacio en mi apretada agenda XD.**

miirellinu: bueno si, todos ya saben que Hina está embarazada y Naruto va a tardar un poco más en enterarse de esto pero cuando lo haga…. Pues la que le espera a la pobre Hinata

una chica: No será una historia color de rosa, Naruto sufrirá mucho más cuando comprenda que verdaderamente ama a Hinata, por ahora tiene la idea de que la quiere, más no ha llegado al grado de amarla.

nickihyuga30 : Aquí sufrió un poquito, pero sufrirá más mucho mas adelante, lo que le tengo planeado es cruel mujajaja.

Hime-Uchiha-Namizake : Su sufrimiento en esta cap te complació? Pues mucho mas adelante sufrirá más.

NaruHinaRyu : Naruto sabe que quiera a Hinata pero cataloga eso como un enamoramiento mas adelante aprenderá a amarla pero eso será después de que la haga sufrir un poquito por los 5 años que fue abandonado. No puedo decirte mucho sobre el porque han pasado 5 años ni que paso con Hinata porque seria spoiler, solo te dire que parecerá un reencuentro de cuento de hadas jajaja, o algo asi.

Shirosaki: El Hijo de Hinata será hermoso, XD es bolt después de todo.

Hinata Hyuga -NxH : Pues no esta mucho en mis planes meter mucho a Shion en esta historia asi que no la veras sufrir pero no te preocupes, Naruto pagara los platos rotos mujajajaja

Chikyuukuma15 : Sip, Hinata estaba embarazada y pues cuando Naruto se entera, que todavía falta, le va a dar su mini infarto

Sharmy1000: Italiana? Me pregunto cómo le haces para leer a gusto esta historia con todas mis faltas de ortografía jaja. En fin, Naruto sufrirá todavía más pero de momento asi es como las cosas están y pues Hinata no tendrá otro novio por razones que se explicaran más adelante.

Kyoko Nakamura: Te entiento ami también me absorbe la universidad cuando se reencuentren pasara algo que nadie se imagina, y cuando se entere de que tuvo un hijo se desatara el infierno.

Uzumkijuliettegr: Ya sedio cuanta de lo que siente, pero no es suficiente, aun debe hacer que ese sentimiento se transforme en algo más fuerte.

Xiomara: pues me gustaría pero por razones que ya explique estoy muy corta de tiempo.

Tatis GR: Shion ha cumplido su propósito en esta historia y no creo que aparezca nuevamente a ya veremos y si, Hinata ya tuvo a su lindo hijo jeje que no aparecerá hasta algunos capítulos más adelante

HinataUzumaki : XD ya se, Naruto es todo un aprovechado pero pues ya le tocara sufrir.

Sarada Uchiha: Sufrió pero todavía no es suficiente, luego sufrirá mas jeje.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Suspiró pesadamente sentado en su escritorio luego de una exhaustiva revisión de papeles, si bien había dejado de trabajar en exceso aun seguía de cierta manera deprimido de haber detenido la investigación sobre el paradero de Hinata, Shion había sido muy astuta, la había sacado del país de forma indetectable, ahora mismo su esposa, por que seguía siendo su esposa, podría estar en cualquier lugar del mundo. Miró al amplio y basto cielo a través de su ventana preguntándose… si al menos de vez en cuando ella pensaba en él.

Se había peguntado cientos de veces donde y que estaría haciendo, ¿Comería bien? ¿Tendría amigos? ¿Tendría pareja? ¿Lo habría olvidado? Miles de dudas se arremolinaban en su cabeza haciéndolo preocuparse por ella, pero no podía evitarlo, al evocar los recuerdos de la peliazul se daba cuenta de las razones por las que irremediablemente se había enamorado de ella, no era solo por su cara bonita o su cuerpo de infarto, ella tenía algo que ninguna de las otras mujeres con las que había estado tenían… inocencia.

Inocencia que el corrompió, se sentía terrible al recordar lo que le hizo pero en esos momentos no había podido evitarlo, cuando tuvo para sí a Hinata, el ver su pureza, su bondad y su hermosura lo hicieron desatar sus más oscuros impulsos anhelando mancillarla, hacerla tocar el cielo y descender al infierno, forzarse en ella y obtener la satisfacción de dominarla, simplemente quería marcarla.

En aquel entonces pensaba que ella no le importaba, pero fueron pequeños detalles los que lo llevaron a poco a poco sentirse satisfecho de tenerla a su lado aun cuando en ese entonces la consideraba su posesión.

Bien dice el dicho "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" y él no se dio cuenta de lo valiosa que era Hinata hasta que fue demasiado tarde, casi seis años fue lo que le costó aceptar que se había enamorado de ella, por supuesto, es obvio pensar que la Hyuga lo habría olvidado pero aun así sentía la necesidad de encontrarla, al menos verla tan solo una vez mas y saber que tal estaba.

Algo era seguro, mientras el recuerdo de las noches en las que se adentraba en el cuerpo de su esposa prevalecieran jamás seria capaz de acostarse con otra mujer, lo había intentado un par de veces, sin embargo su cuerpo no reaccionaba con nadie.

Continuamente llegaba a su cabeza la expresión de satisfacción de Hinata cuando la penetraba con un vaivén lento y suave, tan solo el recuerdo de sus gemidos y el estremecimiento de su cuerpo debajo del suyo lo hacían ponerse duro y terminaba por tener que autosatisfacerse.

-Dobe, deja de soñar despierto-dijo Sasuke golpeándole ligeramente la cabeza con una carpeta sacándolo de su ensoñación.

El rubio no se percato de en qué momento su amigo entro a la oficina. Perezosamente giro hacia su silla para quedar de frente al pelinegro que había tomado asiento frente a su escritorio entregándole la carpeta con la que segundos antes lo había golpeado.

Actualmente la relación entre Naruto y Sasuke se podía definir como amistad, cuando tres meses atrás el pelinegro lo había encontrado ahogado en sake y había pasado la noche consolándolo por el abandono de su esposo, ninguno de los 2 lo dijo, pero silenciosamente habían pactado dejar a un lado la frivolidad y forjar una amistad desinteresada, aunque bueno, los negocios seguirían siendo una fuerte conexión entre ellos.

-Este es el contrato de prestaciones e inversión que establecimos con la Otsutsuki Company... ¿Por qué me lo entregas?-le pregunto extrañado tras darle una ojeda a los papeles.

-Como sabes, nuestra empresa invirtió en esa compañía para sustentarla luego del fraude que les hicieron, y ya que somos dueños del 35% de las acciones de la Otsutsuki Company uno de nosotros debe ir a supervisar las cosas por halla.

-Según nuestro acuerdo serias tu el que viajaría a quedarse en Estados Unidos por una temporada-le recordó el rubio estableciendo la carpeta sobre el escritorio.

-He cambiado de idea, han pasado exactamente 5 años y 11 meses desde que tu esposa te dejo y a pesar de que ya no estás tan deprimido y amargado por ello creo que te vendría bien un cambio de escenario.

Eso fue un golpe bajo pero lo ignoró un tanto irritado.

-O solo quieres que yo vaya porque te parece molesto tener que encargarte de la supervisarían del proyecto, Sasuke tu trabajo...

-Encontraras cosas muy interesantes en Estados Unidos, quizás hasta me agradezcas por dejarte ir-lo interrumpió el Uchiha entregándole el boleto de avión.

-¿Qué rayos?-musito al ver que el vuelo salía en media hora.

-Sera mejor que te des prisa si no quieres perder tu vuelo, con suerte estarás mañana cerca de las 8 en Nueva York, tu equipaje ya fue enviado, una mujer te estará esperando junto con un chofer para llevarte a las oficinas y durante el trayecto te explicara los detalles del proyecto, ya que la junta con la mesa directiva es a las 8:30 am, dile al señor Hamura y a los demás inversionistas que me surgió un problema de índole familiar y que vas en mi representación-se puso de pie para salir de la oficina.

-Oi Sasuke…-dijo un poco exasperado por el repentino cambio de planes.

-Apresúrate o no llegaras, el chofer ya te está esperando abajo para llevarte al aeropuerto-le dijo antes de dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

Maldito Uchiha. En ese momento Naruto se arrepintió de todo lo bueno que llego a pensar acerca de Sasuke, luego ajustaría cuentas con él, sin perder tiempo se puso de pie dispuesto a tomar el vuelo de inmediato, si el pelinegro decía que ya estaba todo listo entonces seguramente lo había planeado todo desde un principio pero no se explicaba porque hacer las cosas de forma muy apresurada, según tenía entendido él pelinegro iría a Estados Unidos hasta la próxima semana, la junta entre los demás inversionistas no afectaba en nada la supervisarían del proyecto asi que no entendía por qué razón la prisa de que él estuviera en Nueva York la mañana siguiente.

Con el señor fruncido recogió algunas cosas de su escritorio para meterlas en su portafolio y de inmediato salió de su oficina a paso apresurado.

-Namikase-san, el reporte de ventas de…

-Que Sasuke se encargue, llevo algo de prisa-gruñó por lo bajo sin disminuir en velocidad.

.

.

.

El vuelo en avión no le resulto en absoluto tedioso pero si estaba algo enfadado por tener que haber salido a Nueva York de improvisto, sopeso las opciones por las cuales el pelinegro lo hubiera mandado a él en su representación, la Otsutsuki Company era una empresa Estadounidense cuya fundadora, Kaguya Otsutuki era de ascendencia japonesa, habían comenzado como una pequeña empresa de bebidas, la línea de productos que ofertaban iban de vinos hasta refrescos y más tarde se habían pasado a la rama alimentaria, con el crecimiento de la empresa lo hizo también el campo en el que se desarrollaban y dicha empresa era principalmente reconocida por ser dueña de una gran cadena de hoteles.

Resulta muy extraño que la empresa Namikase que junto con la Hyuga dominaban el campo de los aparatos electrónicos decidiera invertir en la empresa Otsutsuki, la verdad es que Naruto ya había escuchado alguna vez de dicha compañía, al parecer esta pertenecía a parientes lejanos de los Hyuga y anteriormente Hiashi los había nombrado como posibles y futuros socios, claro que en ese entonces ya que Naruto era un niño no le había prestado mayor importancia al asunto de los Otsutsuki, sin embargo las noticias del fraude y la posible quiebra de la empresa le hicieron recordar que Hiashi alguna vez los había mencionado al igual que sus padres.

Al final del asunto había sido Sasuke quien propuso la idea de ayudar a la compañía a salir de la crisis, así que invirtieron en la empresa fuertes sumas de dinero volviéndose entre ambos accionistas mayoritarios de la empresa, sin embargo Otsutsuki Hamura seguía teniendo más acciones que ellos 2 puesto que los otros accionistas eran miembros de su familia, de todas maneras no era como si al Uchiha o al Namikase quisieran adueñarse de la Otsutsuki Company.

Al final del largo y algo cansado viaje no pudo concluir en lo que había pasado por la mente del pelinegro al enviarlo a Nueva York sin darle muchas explicaciones ya que Sasuke técnicamente le había dicho iras tu en mi lugar porque yo no tengo ganas era un hijo de…

¿Es que acaso no pensó en que él tenía asuntos pendientes? Bueno, la verdad no los tenía, trabajar tanto lo dejaba con mucho tiempo libre que simplemente usaba para seguir trabajando así que técnicamente no le afectaba salir del trabajo de improvisto, tenía la costumbre de dejar trabajo adelantado pensando en que de esa forma tendría tiempo de sobra para aprovechar con Hinata una vez que la encontraran.

Miró para todos lados, según el pelinegro una mujer lo estaría esperando en la entrada oeste del aeropuerto pero a pesar de ello no le dio más detalles, contuvo las ganas de estrellar su celular contra el suelo, el estúpido mensaje que Sasuke le había enviado solo decía que era una mujer muy hermosa que reconocería al instante pero nada de especificaciones sobre cómo era ¿Cómo diablos iba a reconocerla sin siquiera una pista de cómo lucia?

Sus ojos captaron un ligero destello azul, como si el tiempo se detuviera el escenario parecía ralentizarse dejando a su vista la figura de esa mujer…

.

.

.

Ella miró exasperada el reloj, llevaba 20 minutos ahí esperando a que al Uchiha se le diera la regalada gana de aparecer, maldijo internamente que él decidiera llegar de improvisto… como quiera que fuera la situación no le daba muy buena espina, recordaba muy bien a Sasuke ¿Cómo no? Si había sido él quien le había mostrado el mundo que durante mucho tiempo le fue negado.

Se sentía algo inquieta por la llegada del pelinegro, el señor Hamura le había explicado que él estaría al tanto de que sería ella quien fuera a recogerlo al aeropuerto y Hinata no sabía decir si eso era algo bueno o malo, apretó la carpeta entre su pecho mientras miraba con inquietud el reloj en su muñeca derecha y daba leves golpes al suelo con su tacón, no dejaba de pensar que en que algo estaba a punto de suceder cuando se reencontrara con el mejor amigo de su esposo.

Sasuke sabía que ella estaba ahí ¿Qué es lo que haría? Supuso que intentaría averiguar que había sido de ella durante todos esos años fuera de Japón ¿El no le diría a Naruto sobre su paradero verdad? Pero en cuanto la gente se despejo y alzo la vista al frente supo inmediatamente de qué lado estaba la lealtad del Uchiha, por supuesto, no podía esperar menos de él.

Y ahí, parado a un par de metros frente a ella estaba el dueño de sus pesadillas y tormentos, la miraba con genuina sorpresa, se veía mucho más maduro y con un aire de superioridad, como si fuera una de esas estrellas de cine cuya presencia dejaba a cualquier mujer sin aliento estaba vestido galante y seductor como siempre, a pesar de las ojeras no dejaba de tener un porte dominante y esos oscuros ojos azules que hipnotizaban a cualquiera.

Sintió la mirada del rubio escaneándola de pies a cabeza, el brillo de esos orbes celestes la hizo temblar perceptiblemente dando un paso hacia atrás, se había sentido cohibida ante el Namikase y se quedo petrificada cuando él le sonrió zorrunamente.

¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? ¿Correr? No, él la encontraría, a donde quiera que fuera esos ojos azules la perseguirían por el resto de su vida ¿Debía implorar su perdón? ¡No! ¡Ni en un millón de años Hinata Hyuga tiraría a la basura todos esos años de estar fortaleciendo su carácter!

Antes de que se diera cuenta él rubio ya se encontraba frente a ella, su cuerpo tembló nuevamente al sentir el tacto de su piel y el desconcierto la invadió cuando el Namikase poso delicadamente un beso en su mano haciéndola estremecer.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Hinata-el sonido de su voz lejos de poseer malicia o rencor tenía un ligero tono de felicidad y comodidad.

Los orbes celestes se posaron en los lilas observándola con intensidad, ahí estaba nuevamente esa mirada tan intensa que le daba cada vez que iniciaban el acto sexual donde él la dominaba, rápidamente hizo que soltara su mano y se aclaro la garganta recuperando la compostura.

-E-Es una sorpresa tenerlo a usted aquí y no al señor Uchiha-su tartamudeo inicial desapareció rápidamente, el volver a ver a Naruto tan repentinamente la había dejado en Shock, cosa que ocasiono una suave risita por parte del Namikase.

-Sí, el teme me mando de improvisto-dijo agradeciendo internamente a Sasuke, después de todo, tenía mucha razón, si encontró algo muy interesante en Estados Unidos.

-Bien señor Namikase, por favor acompáñeme, estamos un par de minutos atrasados para llegar a la junta así que hay que darnos prisa-habló con naturalidad iniciando su camino intentando ignorar la fuerte presencia detrás de ella.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente, así que así iban a estar las cosas, no más Naruto-kun eh, pues bueno, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Hinata volviera a estar en su cama debajo de su cuerpo gimiendo su nombre en ese tono tan encantado, ah tan solo pensar en eso lo ponía duro.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella pudo deleitarse con los grandes cambios que habia sufrido su cuerpo, sus caderas estaban más ensanchadas y sus pechos más grandes de lo que podía recordarlos, sus piernas torneadas y su largo cabello cayendo como cascada casi lo hacían perder el juicio en ese instante y a pesar de los años seguía manteniendo esa expresión de amabilidad en su rostro.

Al verla nuevamente más madura y con ese porte de seducción inocente lo hizo pensar en que esa mujer valía toda la pena del mundo, Naruto había tomado la decisión de enamorarla y hacer que volviera con él, esta vez trataría de conquistarla con todas sus fuerzas asi que Hinata Hyuda debía estar preparada pues su esposo tenía todas las intenciones de recuperarla.

-Señor Namikase-la suave voz de su mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos-Adelante por favor-dijo señalándole él interior del coche.

-Las damas primero-dijo con caballerosidad y una amable sonrisa, la peliazul aun estando algo desconcertada por la forma en la que Naruto se había portado desde su reencuentro subió al coche seguida del rubio y en cuanto la puerta se cerró el asunto se puso en marcha.

-Y dígame señorita Hyuga ¿Llevaba mucho tiempo esperándome?-le preguntó con diplomacia que nuevamente desoriento a la peliazul, algo no estaba bien.

Ella podía jurar que él día en que su camino se topara nuevamente con el del ojiazul este la llevaría a la fuerza devuelta a la vida vacía que tenía cuando estaba encerrada en la mansión, sin embargo y muy contraria a las suposiciones que se había hecho durante todos esos años el rubio no parecía tener la más mínima intención de llevársela a la fuerza a Japón.

-Ha tardado usted un poco señor Namikase-dijo intentando sonar fría y distante pero el tenerlo cerca causaba en ella cierto grado de temor y anhelo, la presencia de su esposo seguía afectándola como siempre pero intento convencerse de que sus nervios se debían al inesperado reencuentro entre ambos.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas señorita-dijo acercándose a ella y deslizando una mano por su rostro haciendo que la peliazul lo mirara petrificada ante su cercanía-Si me hubieran dicho que una hermosa mujer de ojos perla esperaba por mi habría venido más rápido que una ráfaga de viento. Creo que debo compensarle su espera ¿Tal vez aceptaría mis perdones con una cena?

La sedosa voz del rubio parecía envolverla en un hechizo que la dejaba sin fuerzas, aun estaba desconcertada y mareada de lo rápido que se habían dado los sucesos que acontecían en esos momentos, estaba perdida, ese hombre frente a ella tenía una fuerza de atracción tan fuerte que bueno, a pesar del pasado ella era una mujer con necesidades que él sabía saciar, pero ya no era una joven de 16 cuyas hormonas traicioneras la hicieran caer en las redes del Namikase.

No lo era y sin embargo la sola presencia del rubio había bastado para descolocarla de tal manera que apenas podía recordar su propio nombre…

¿Qué tipo de magia oscura estaba utilizando el maldito rubio en ella? Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de Naruto estampándose contra los suyos…

.

.

.

Chikyuukuma15: Jajjajaja. Bueno cuando Naruto se entere que tiene un hijo… pues mejor lo lees.

HinataUzumaki : Naruto es bueno, mas bien esta bueno jajaja, sufrirá pero más adelante jeje,

Nickibg30 : pero si yo amo las tragedias mujajaja no prometo un final feliz lo siento.

Hime-Uchiha-Namizake: Ya respondi a tu duda jejej y bolt Sandra más adelante pero en este fic él no puede faltar.

Tatis GR : Bolt pues él hasta se alegra de tener un padre rico jeje, es un interesado igual que su padre, bueno no tanto jaja.

miirellinu: CVuando se entere de que es papa Hinata va a pagar los platos rotos.

Paz: seee, es un maldito pervertido y todo lo que quieras pero ya te vere diciento, no pobrecito cuando lo haga sufrir.

una chica: no solo va arder troya hina tendrá que pagar los platos rotos jajaja, pobre de ella.

adx-25 : Naru tiene sus razones de ser, sin embargo cuando lo haga sufrir verdaderamente las vera a todas llorando y diciendo que ya no lo haga sufrir, asi es siempre, no importa que tan perro sea Naruto, siempre que lo hago sufrir lo lamentan.

Sharmy1000: Me alegra que puedas entender el fic jaja, y si Naruto sufrirá pero esque lo hago sufrir y luego me piden que ya no lo haga, osea no entiendo su bipolaridad.

Playing with the angel : Y la que le espera al idiota rubio, las pocas personas que ya saben toda la trama de la historia dicen que soy una malvada… ah, pero sufrirán mujajajajaja, en fin, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia.

AkimeMaxwell : lloraras cuando Naruto sufra y luego todos me odiaran.

KattytoNebel : que raro, eso quiere decir que no te gusta el Naruhina? Bueno, al menos me alegro de que te guste la historia jaja.

Kyoko Nakamura : creo que en este capitulo ya se explico que ahira van a ser amigos de verdad, en fin, sho soy la reina de las sorpresas jaja, lo veras si lees el otro fic, el de entre tu y yo que acabo de subir, ese parece muy cliché pero luego luego hay cosas muy inesperadas, parece un fic escolar normal pero al avanzar termina en algo similar a tragedia.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Los ásperos labios de Naruto pegados a los suyos la tomaron por sorpresa, en lo que iba de todos estos años Hinata se había vuelto una mujer fuerte e independiente pero reencontrarse con Naruto la descolocó completamente, principalmente por la actitud tan tranquila que tomó al volver a verla, la peliazul podría jurar que en cuanto el Namikase tuviera una sola pista de su paradero no dudarían en mandar a sus hombres a buscarla para que la llevaran a la fuerza a la mansión, por ese motivo había mantenido nula toda conexión con Shion desde que salió de Japón puesto que el rubio podía contratar investigadores privados que asediaran a su prima hasta obtener el más mínimo indicio de ella.

Sin conexión con Shion o alguien de su país natal no habría forma de que el ojiazul o sus hombres pudieran rastrearla, pero ahí estaba su esposo frente a ella besándola suavemente y hasta con un toque de ¿Dulzura? En un par de segundos el contacto labial se hizo más intenso al tiempo que Naruto la arrimaba hacia él tomándola de la cintura, sintió su cuerpo estrellarse con el pecho musculoso del sensual rubio y jadeó dando un ligero respingo cuando este mordió su labio inferior para adentrar su lengua a las profundidades de su boca.

El beso se intensifico haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espalda la cercanía del ojiazul la tenía muy desorientada, pero no lo suficiente para que su razón y su sentido de alerta le indicara que si el contacto continuaba se sumergiría en aguas turbias con altas probabilidades de que ambos quedaran sin ropa.

De inmediato comenzó a forcejear intentando liberarse del agarre del rubio y por un par de segundos logró empujarlo un centímetro lejos de su cuerpo mientras intentaba regular su agitada respiración, un delgado hilo de saliva los conectaba.

-Na…

Antes de que pudiera concretar una palabra el rubio volvió a besarla de manera apasionada, esta vez con más fiereza y necesidad, la pasión desbordada en ese contacto labial logró hacer que Hinata reaccionara empujando a rubio con más fuerza que la última vez para separarse definitivamente de él, había temido por un momento el caer en sus redes pero la razón de lo que estaba sucediendo la había golpeado junto con la visión futura de lo que sería su vida si el Namikase estaba de vuelta en ella y tan solo imaginarse perder su libertad fue suficiente para que la peliazul reaccionara por completo.

-Señor Namikase-dijo en tono serio irguiéndose en el asiento-Lo que haya sucedido entre nosotros en el pasado es historia antigua así que le pido con cordialidad que por favor no vuelva a ejecutar acciones de este calibre, en estos momentos soy la secretaria de Hagoromo Otsutsuki y mi trabajo es informarle del proyecto a tratar en la junta a la que vamos, como un miembro de la mesa directiva espero que tome en serio su trabajo y no se me tire encima a la primera de cambio.

Naruto miró un tanto sorprendido a Hinata y sonrió despectivamente, así que la pequeña e inocente chica había adquirido madurez y fortaleza. Si, puede que ya no fuera una tonta soñadora esperanzada en obtener su final de cuento de hadas, incluso notó en ella más valor y carácter del que había mostrado estando a su lado, sin embargo y aunque fuera por un instante el titubeo y el temblor de su cuerpo la delato revelando de esa forma que aún le afectaba su presencia y aunque el amor que ella decía tenerle había desaparecido la atracción entre ambos era palpable.

Sin embargo ver a una Hinata capaz de oponerse con firmeza a su irresistible seducción solo hacía que tuviera más ganas de capturarla, como una hermosa y frágil mariposa atrapada en la red de una araña, su esposa siempre había sido una chica sumisa y de carácter débil que fácilmente había sucumbido ante su voluntad, que ahora mismo demostrara tener carácter la hacía mucho más deseable.

Naruto no pudo evitar evocar pensamientos oscuros de los días en los que la hizo su mujer, era notable que esos tiempos no iban a volver puesto que sus intenciones no eran subyugarla si no enamorarla y que lejos de volver a ser la chica sumisa que él mantenía en su cama fuera la bella y cálida joven que recordaba de sus primeros días de matrimonio.

Aunque ver la pizca de resentimiento que los ojos de la peliazul reflejaban le hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón deseando deshacer el pasado, ahora mismo no le quedaba más que olvidar aquellos días y empezar con ella desde cero, ganarse su afecto, enamorarla, seducirla, quererla y finalmente amarla.

-Le ruego me disculpe señorita Hyuga-dijo con un toque de diversión en la voz puesto que considero inevitable seguirle el juego a su esposa, muy bien, se tratarían como desconocidos pero eso no lo desviaría de su objetivo-A decir verdad he sido eclipsado por su belleza veo que los años la han favorecido.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo de usted señor Namikase pero a decir verdad se ve un poco demacrado y menos jovial que como lo recuerdo-comentó despreocupadamente.

-Si bueno, he tenido mucho trabajo del cual encargarme-se rascó la nuca con un toque de nerviosismo de tan solo recordar las extensas horas de trabajo a las que él mismo se había sometido, desde la desaparición de Hinata su única preocupación para desviar su mente de ella había sido el trabajo.

-Como quiera que sea, la compañía no esperaba que fuera precisamente usted quien viniera a la junta de la mesa directiva, a pesar de que fue un gran benefactor que ayudo a que la empresa no se fuera a la quiebra esperábamos que quien estuviera aquí presente fuera el señor Uchiha, sin embargo ya que ha sido usted quien se ha tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá espero que al menos sepa lo primordial sobre el proyecto a tratar.

-Mmm… si no mal recuerdo de los papeles que me mostro Sasuke el proyecto consta en una campaña para la ayuda a huérfanos y personas de escasos recursos pero me gustaría que usted me explicara con un poco más de detalle eso-dejo el rubio mirando a la joven con una ligera y sincera sonrisa.

Créanlo o no Naruto Namikase no era tan desalmado como muchos pensaban, su empresa a menudo hacia donativos a fundaciones de ayuda en Japón aunque muchos decían que esto era solo para ganarse la simpatía de la gente pero la verdad es que solo la hacía porque sus padres lo habían hecho durante mucho tiempo.

Si bien el rubio no entendía de humildad, bondad o esos valores que la gente sin recursos práctica, puesto que él nació en un mundo rodeado de oportunistas y casa fortunas, respetaba los deseos de sus padres de al menos ayudar con recursos ya fuera dinero o aparatos a los más necesitados. Él lo veía como una tontería pero puesto que sus padres no, continúo haciéndolo en honor a ellos.

-Como usted ha de saber, antes de que la compañía sufriera la estafa que la puso en la situación crítica de quiebra estábamos iniciando un proyecto de repostería, puesto que la empresa en un inicio se especializo en alimentos y bebidas se llegó a la conclusión de incursionar en los postres, el proyecto actual planea retomar el antiguo para hacer una línea de cafeterías en la que se vendan postres de la compañía, el 15% de todas las ganancias generadas será destinada para la construcción del centro de ayuda a los necesitados-explicó la mujer.

-Ya veo, entonces los puntos a discutir a la junta son los detalles del proyecto.

-Precisamente, aunque vamos un poco retrasados-dijo mirando su reloj.

.

.

.

El Namikase suspiró, la junta estaba siendo de lo más aburrida que se le hubiera ocurrido, casi compadecía a los 4 Otsutsuki presentes, lo que Naruto más odiaba de tener inversionistas en su propia empresa era que influían de manera significativa en las acciones que se tomaran en la empresa, naturalmente su compañía ya no necesitaba inversionistas puesto que ahora era dueño tanto de la empresa Namikase como de la Hyuga, pero como medio de seguridad había formado una alianza con los Uchihas y los Sabaku.

Muy por en cambio, debido a la crisis sufrida los Otsutuki habían tenido que recurrir a ayuda externa en su empresa y en la junta hubieron un par de inversionistas que se sintieron indignados ante la idea de donar el 15% de las futuras ganancias generando una leve discusión que amenazaba con convertirse en un conflicto pero antes de que eso sucediera la firme voz de Hinata fue lo que puso en orden la sala de juntas.

-Mírense bien señores, parecen niños discutiendo por ver a quien le van a tocar más dulces-dijo la peliazul con cierto toque de frialdad, Naruto la miró con los ojos abiertos, años atrás Hinata no se hubiera atrevido a llevarle a alguien la contraria de forma tan abierta como la estaba haciendo-¿Tanto les afecta perder una mínima parte de las ganancias del proyecto? Los donativos no son nada comparadas con los ingresos que nuestra compañía genera si van a hacer su teatrito inmaduro por dinero necesario para ayudar a gente que lo necesita adelante, pero el plan de acción seguirá tal cual a menos que deseen continuar con esta discusión haciendo que el proyecto se posponga hasta llegar a un acuerdo.

Naruto sonrió para sus adentros, las palabras de Hinata sin duda estaban llenas de filo y veneno contra los inversionistas que se oponían a la donación puesto que para ellos sonaba mucho perder el 15% de las futuras ganancias. Uno de los hombres ahí presentes se levantó indignado.

-¿Quién se cree que es usted que es? No tiene ni vos no voto en esta junta solamente es na vil secretaria-dijo el tipo despectivamente.

En esos momentos a Naruto le dieron ganas de echarle en cara a ese hombre que Hinata no era tan solo una secretaria si no una mujer incluso más rica y con más poder que él puesto que después de tantos años seguía siendo su esposa.

-La señorita Hyuga es más que solo una secretaria-declaró el señor Hamura Otsutsuki-Ella es técnicamente mi mano derecha y un miembro importante para esta empresa que ha aportado varias ideas para diversos proyectos de esta empresa así que le pido que se dirija con más respeto a ella.

-Tal y como la señorita lo ha dicho, el 15% no es nada comparado con los ingresos que esta compañía genera-habló Hagoromo-Pero vamos a someter esto a votación, aquellos a favor de cambiar el proyecto por favor que alcen la mano.

Los cuatro inversionistas presentes, levantaron la mano, Naruto solo miró impasible la disputa.

-Los que estén en contra-dijo la peliazul.

Los cuatro miembros de la familia Otsutsuki levantaron las manos quedando en empate que solo podría ser roto por el rubio de ojos celestes quien solo suspiró pesadamente.

-Señor Namikase… nos hace falta su decisión-comentó Hinata.

-MMM…-lo sopesó un par de segundos-Ciertamente el 15% es un poco más de lo que cualquier empresa se atrevería a donar-aunque bueno, la empresa de Naruto donaba el 10% de algunos de sus proyectos más exitosos, después de todo Naruto era inmensamente rico y un mínimo porcentaje no le afectaba absolutamente en nada, los inversionistas daban por asegurada su victoria-Pero estoy de acuerdo en que no es nada en comparación con los ingresos así que pienso que esa mínima donación no afectara a nadie-declaró para alivio de Hinata quien suavizo la mirada fría que le había lanzado al rubio.

-Bien, zanjado el tema creo que podemos dar esta junta por terminada-dijo la peliazul.

Los hombres comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos y salir de la habitación, Naruto se puso perezosamente de pie al tiempo que Hamura, el jefe de su esposa, se acercaba junto con ella.

-Joven Namikase ¿A qué se debe su presencia aquí en Nueva York? Creí que sería el Uchiha quien vendría personalmente pues en cuanto le dije que la próxima semana seria mi asistente la que iría a recogerlo en el aeropuerto insistió en partir lo antes posible y de paso asistir a esta junta, aunque podía haberlo hecho por video llamada si quería-dijo el albino.

-Sí, la verdad él estaba muy emocionado de venir pero se le sucintaron algunos problemas de índole familiar y he venido a quien en su lugar, espero que no sea un problema.

-Oh, por supuesto que no, ya tenemos preparada su estancia en uno de nuestros hoteles para los 6 meses que estará aquí, aunque bueno, tenía entendido que el joven Uchiha estaría aquí surante ese período antes de regresar a Japón y tomar la decisión final de establecerse aquí y continuar con la empresa o designar a alguien más en su lugar.

-Sí, eso me había comentado.

Naruto reflexionó que de momento 6 meses era el tiempo suficiente para conquistar a Hinata y llevársela de vuelta a Japón así que de momento no agregó nada más respecto a ese tema.

-He de suponer que estará algo cansado del viaje, abajo lo está esperando un chofer que lo llevara al hotel para que descanse el resto del día mientras me ocupo de afinar los detalles de su área de trabajo y su secretaria.

-Oh, eso me parece muy bien.

-Bueno, creo que ya conoce a la señorita Hyuga, ella es licenciada en administración empresarial y ciencias de la comunicación, es nuestra trabajadora más eficiente, ella se encargara mañana mismo de darle un tour por nuestras instalaciones e informarle de todo lo referente a la empresa.

El Namikase sonrió victorioso, pasaría al menos un tiempo de caridad con su esposa.

-No puedo esperar a mañana-comentó complacido.

.

.

.

Hinata había cambiado, pero Naruto estaba seguro que seguía siendo la misma joven dulce con la que se caso, durante mucho tiempo se había preguntado que había pasado con ella, era claro que sola no iba a sobrevivir puesto que no conocía casi nada del mundo, ella siempre había sido como una muñequita de adorno que tenía todos los lujos y comodidades que alguien pudiera pedir, era como una princesa sin deberes ni responsabilidades que solo existía para cumplirle sus obligaciones maritales.

Jamás se le paso por la mente que ella pudiera estar con los Otsutsuki, después de todo no había escuchado mucho de ellos pero eran parientes lejanos de los Hyugas, eso explicaba muy bien porque Shion no parecía en lo más mínimo preocupada del paradero de su prima, uso una colección muy lejana para asegurar su bienestar, fue muy astuta al refugiar a Hinata con esa rama lejana de su misma familia.

Durante todos esos años Naruto se había martirizado por la situación de Hinata, es decir, la chica prácticamente no sabía hacer más que tareas del hogar y pese a ser muy culta era imposible que sobreviviera sola ante la sociedad, gracias al cielo ella no era tan débil como el rubio lo había pensado puesto que logró salir adelante por sí misma y ahora tenía empleo y había logrado concretar sus estudios, eso de cierta manera lo hizo sentirse orgulloso y aliviado pero algo triste de que ella no lo hubiera necesitado en todo ese tiempo, Hinata Hyuga se había vuelto una mujer independiente.

Reconquistarla iba a requerir de todo su esfuerzo y tal vez pasaría por unos rechazos por parte de la chica pero no le importaba, iba a recuperarla a como diera lugar, sonrió ampliamente, salir a caminar le había hecho muy bien.

Naruto no era de las persona que pudieran quedarse quietos, se había acostumbrado a ser muy activo durante los últimos años así que en cuanto llegó al hotel comenzó a desempacar, arreglar asuntos en línea y tener una video conferencia con Sasuke quien había sonreído cínico del otro lado de la pantalla diciéndole que esperaba su agradecimiento, bueno, por esta vez él se lo había ganado así que le agradeció muy feliz de que gracias a él se había reencontrado con Hinata.

Luego de afinar algunos detalles del trabajo salió del hotel a caminar sin rumbo fijo y conocer la ciudad ¿Por qué no? Después de todo tenía mucho tiempo libre así que sin preocupaciones se dedico a andar en línea recta mirando todo a su alrededor, paso por al menos 5 grandes parques antes de llegar a uno muy amplio de una zona menos concurrida de la amplia ciudad, realmente no supo cuanto tiempo anduvo caminando pero lo cierto era que pasaban de las 5 de la tarde y el sol aun no se había ocultado.

Miró a su alrededor sonriendo, por alguna razón ese día se sentía mucho más contentó y animado que los demás, aunque era obvio que estaba así por haber vuelto a ver a Hinata.

Sus ojos entonces captaron un destello dorado… se acercó a la cabellera rubia que veía a lo lejos notando que se trataba de un niño de no más de 6 años que se encontraba sentado en una banca con una maletita a su lado, balanceaba los pies mirando al suelo claramente aburrido, por un momento ese niño le recordó a su infancia pues se parecía mucho a él mismo.

Observó a su alrededor notando que no había nadie que pareciera estarlo cuidando ¿No era eso peligroso? ¿Qué hacia un niño solo ahí sentado y sin un adulto que lo vigilase? Bueno, había un policía por ahí así que la zona sin duda era segura pero aun así algo podía pasarle al pequeño, intrigado por ese presencia tan familiar se acercó y tomo asiento a lado del rubio.

-¿Estás perdido o algo así?-no pudo evitar preguntarle.

El niño alzó la vista y Naruto pudo vislumbrar sus peculiares ojos celestes.

Increíblemente el niño era muy parecido a él cuando era pequeño solo que sus mechones de cabello no eran tan rebeldes como los que el Namikase solía tener.

-¡No estoy perdido, estoy esperando a que vengan a recogerme!-dijo el pequeño con ánimo dedicándole al rubio una sonrisa.

.

.

.

sabbath9997: ya lo tuvieron.

miirellinu : Claro, la beso y poco más y la viola en el auto XD.

naililsm: Falta poco para que él aparezca jejeje.

HonataUzumaki: Le debe mucho a Sasuke XD.

Nickibg30 : Ahí tienes a bolt jeje.

Guest: Pues yo… no lo se, puede ser, tal vez, quizás tenga un final feliz jejeje

Playing with the angel: Si, todos creen muchas cosas y yo siempre acabo escribiendo otras jejeje. En fin por ahora te puedo decir que Naruto quiere de verdad hacer las cosas bien, seria una lastima que no estuviera enterado de que tiene un hijo.

una chica: Se que todos esperaban que al reencontrara la forzara a volver con él pero mi especialidad es hacer lo contrario a lo que piensan.

SasuHinaNaru: Pues por ahora Naruto es bueno, claro hasta que se entere de que tiene un hijo jejeje

Tatis GR: Mmm… no puedo prometer nada porque la historia simpre se me sale de las manos asi que por ahora solo disfruta la lectura

Kyoko Nakamura: jejej algo asi, Naruto no tiene en si un rival de amores por ahora.

lucy29set : espero que te gusten los otros también XD.

Uzumkijuliettegr muchas gracias y me alegra que la historia te guste.

 **Por falta de tiempo solo dire una cosa**

 **Toneri is coming!**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

-Ya veo, no te veías muy animado hace un rato además se me hizo muy raro ver a un niño tan pequeño como tú por aquí solito-dijo Naruto sin quitar su vista del curioso rubiecillo.

-Mi madre me dijo que tardarían en venir a recogerme, mi clase de Karate ya termino así que estoy aquí esperando.

-¿Prácticas Karate?-preguntó con algo de sorpresa pues a sus ojos el niño estaba muy pequeño-¿Qué edad tienes?-no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-Tengo 5 años, el próximo año entrare a la primaria-dijo con orgullo el curioso ojiazul.

El Namikase lo miró de reojo, el rubiecillo parecía muy pequeño y pese a eso hablaba con fluidez y parecía comprender lo suficiente para entablar una plática, él pensaba que todos los niños de esa edad apenas y podían hablar pero el pequeño con el que se encontraba era muy listo y activo.

-Entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando?-interrogó con curiosidad.

-Acabo de venir a sentarme, vendrán a recogerme en más o menos una hora-sonrió el pequeño.

-Umm, entonces supongo que deberé hacerte compañía ¿Te parece bien?-le preguntó igualando la sonrisa del pequeño, por alguna razón estar alrededor de ese niño le hacía sentirse cómodo y feliz, tal vez se debía al singular parecido entre él y ese niño.

-¿Sabes? Mi madre me dijo que no hablara con extraños pero tú me caes bien viejo-le dijo el rubio.

-Tu madre tiene razón, yo podría intentar robarte y pedir un rescate sabes-rió divertido el rubio mayor causando también risa por parte de su acompañante.

-Si claro, no pareces de esas personas que secuestren niños. De hecho no pareces una persona que necesite dinero, tal vez sea yo quien termine robándote la cartera viejo-declaró el niño.

-Eres un chiquillo muy astuto ¿Verdad?-dijo refiriéndose al hecho de lo rápido que se había dado cuenta de su posición social.

-Por supuesto, después de todo soy un genio-dijo el rubio con orgullo siendo irrumpido por el gruñido de su estomago, se lo cubrió sonrojado haciendo que Naruto alzara una ceja.

-Un genio con mucha hambre al parecer… tardaran en venir a buscarte así que ¿Qué te parece si compramos unos hot-dogs? Me parece que por aquí hay un puesto-miró a su alrededor intentando detectarlo.

El pequeño hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos claramente disgustado.

-No me gustan los hot-dogs, prefiero el ramen-declaró con firmeza pareciendo hacer el mismo berrinche que los niños le hacían a sus padres cuando no obtenían algo de lo que querían, ante este Naruto no supo bien cómo reaccionar pero un ligero nerviosismo lo invadió sin previo aviso.

El Namikase rascó su nuca algo confundido.

-A mí también me encanta el ramen pero soy nuevo por aquí así que realmente no sabría adonde llevarte.

-Uaahh ¿En serio te gusta el ramen?-preguntó mirando con ojos brillantes y acto seguido lo tomo del brazo-Aquí a la vuelta hay un puesto donde venden uno delicioso-dijo jalando consigo al adulto quien sin saber porque, se dejo arrastrar por el niño.

.

.

.

-Señor Hamura, los preparativos de inicio para la campaña ya están listos-informó Hinata entrando a la oficina de su jefe.

-Buen trabajo Hinata-dijo Hagoromo quien estaba sentado frente a su hermano pues minutos antes estaban platicando sobre el proyecto que gracias a Hinata se había desarrollado.

Hinata trabajaba con ambos Otsutsuki, desde su llegada a Estados Unidos se estableció con ellos gracias a Shion quien había sido de las pocas Hyugas que había tenido un tipo de contacto con esos parientes lejanos, ellos le brindaron apoyo sin interrogarla y hasta la fecha no sabían el verdadero motivo de que Hinata saliera de Japón, aun cuando la curiosidad incesante de algunos miembros de la familia era abrumadora ninguno de ellos se molesto en investigar lo que era la vida de la Hyuga antes de llegar a ellos.

Hamura había sido como una figura paterna para Hinata durante todo ese tiempo, fue alguien muy comprensivo con ella que la apoyo incondicionalmente y la ayudo a sobresalir por sí misma. Cuando Hinata puso por primera vez un pie en la mansión Otsutsuki fue bienvenida con calidez, Hamura había declarado que ella era parte de la familia y que por tanto seria tratada como tal.

Para el albino de ojos perlas la joven perdida y desorientada que llego a su hogar necesitaba toda la comprensión que se le pudiera brindar, Shion le había comentado que su prima requería refugio de alguien pero no dio muchos detalles pues supuestamente seria Hinata quien le explicaría su situación, pero la chica se veía tan fría y distante que supuso que lo mejor era no hacerle preguntas, ella parecía una persona vacía que necesitaba ser salvada de la oscuridad que la embargaba y eso lo hizo recordar a que él alguna vez también había parecido haber perdido algo importante cuando su esposa murió junto con su hija en el parto.

Hamura termino por ver en Hinata la hija que nunca tuvo y por ello el preocuparse por ella le resultaba inevitable aun cuando sabia que ella era lo suficientemente mayor para manejar su vida como le placiera, sin embargo el principal motivo de intranquilidad por parte del Otsutsuki era respecto al hijo de Hinata pues muchos sucesos dolorosos habían atacado a la peliazul entorno a ese niño.

Hagoromo también se había dado cuenta de la aparente conexión que había entre su nuevo socio y la Hyuga, y tal y como su hermano llegó a la conclusión de que el Namikase tenía algo que ver con Hinata, el principal motivo de las sospechas de ambos Otsutsuki era el increíble parecido entre el hijo de Hinata y el recién llegado rubio, puede que eso fuera una coincidencia pero la forma en que Naruto miraba a la ojiperla durante la junta de esa mañana dejaba mucho que especular, porque si, ambos habían tenido alguna vez la cara de idiota enamorado que habían visto en el rubio.

-Hinata… ¿Tienes algún tipo de relación con Naruto Namikase?-preguntó Hamura enlazando sus manos y estableciéndolas por encima del escritorio para posar su barbilla en estas mirando con curiosidad a la chica, el albino no era un idiota, perfectamente se había dado cuenta de la forma en que el rubio miraba a la joven y de inmediato intuyo que ellos tenían algo.

La peliazul se tensó ligeramente, hablar de su esposo o tan siquiera recordarlo no era algo que le gustara hacer, incluso lidiar con su hijo respecto al tema de su padre la ponía en una situación muy incómoda pues a pesar de todo lo que Naruto le había hecho no podía ser tan mala madre como para difamar la imagen de su padre ante su hijo, aunque si había sido lo suficientemente egoísta para guardar el secreto de la paternidad del niño hasta de su actual mejor amiga.

-Na…-se aclaró la garganta restándole importancia al pequeño desliz-El señor Namikase y yo solo somos viejos conocidos-declaró.

Los ojos de Hamura la miraron inquisitivamente como tratando de revelar todos los secretos que ocultaba la chica, sin embargo él no era de los que forzara las respuestas de algunas personas, supuso que si Hinata no quería hablar de ello era mejor esperar hasta que decidiera abrirse y contarle lo sucedido, a pesar de que llevaba años haciéndolo y se había ganado el respeto y la confianza absoluta de la joven él tema del padre de su hijo o su vida en Japón nunca era tocado a profundidad.

El albino suspiró, a pesar de que sabía que Hinata mentía no había mucho que pudiera hacer e investigar sobre el tema era invadir la privacidad de la chica, para esas alturas ya hasta había olvidado que alguna vez alguien intentaba encontrarla, durante todo el tiempo que Hinata vivió con ellos lo único que se había logrado saber era que ella había estado casada y que las cosas no habían terminado bien con su esposo.

-Bueno, espero que no tengas problemas dándole al joven Namikase un recorrido por las instalaciones mañana-dijo Hamura.

-No, no hay ningún inconveniente-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa mientras internamente maldecía su suerte.

-Por cierto Hinata, ya puedes retirarte, tienes que ir a recoger a alguien hoy ¿Verdad?-dijo Hagoromo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí-dijo golpeándose mentalmente, con la llegada tan improvista de Naruto se había olvidado por completo de otros temas.

.

.

.

-Vaya, no tenía ni idea de que por aquí vendieran ramen-dijo Naruto separando los palillos.

Después de haberse dejado arrastrar por el curioso niño rubio descubrió que él puesto de Ramen estaba prácticamente frente a sus narices, literalmente, solo habían tenido que atravesar el parque para llegar al pequeño y casi indetectable puestecillo.

-Sí, es un ramen de aquí es muy bueno, a veces cuando mi madre sale temprano del trabajo y viene a recogerme de mi clase de karate venimos a comer aquí, aunque el ramen que ella prepare es el más delicioso-dijo con alegría comenzando a degustar su comida.

-¿Tu madre hacer ramen?-no pudo evitar preguntar, hacía mucho tiempo que él hasta había olvidado su gusto por el ramen, de hecho, desde que Hinata lo había abandonado había dejado de comerlo, por alguna razón todo ramen que probaba sabia a rayos en comparación con el de su esposa.

-¡Sí! El suyo es el mejor ramen del mundo. ¡Ya se! Algún día deberías probarlo viejo-sugirió con entusiasmo.

La verdad era que el rubio dudaba que ese ramen supiera tan bien como el de Hinata pero al ver la alegría del niño no pudo evitar negarse a tal comentario.

-Claro, quizás algún día lo pruebe.

-Mi madre dice que mi padre adoraba el ramen-comentó despreocupadamente.

-Entonces de seguro yo me llevaría bien con tu padre, también adoro el ramen jeje-rió levemente, sin embargó el rubio menor solo se encogió de hombros.

-Quien sabe, no conozco a mi padre-informó restándole importancia, Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incomodo ante la sencillez con la que el niño decía esas palabras ¿Habría su padre fallecido o algo por el estilo? Ese pensamiento rondo por su mente preocupándolo un poco, cosa que fue detectada al instante por el pequeño.

-Ah, no, realmente no importa-dijo agitando sus brazos para hacerle notar al Namikase que estaba bien, muchas veces otros adultos se compadecían de él por no tener padre pero de momento eso no le importaba-Tal vez de momento estoy bien solo con mi madre, ella es una persona increíble, trabaja muy duro para que ambos podamos vivir bien por eso no importa si no tengo papa, aunque me gustaría conocerlo, mi madre casi nunca me habla de él…-dijo eso ultimó en tono algo bajo.

-Eres un buen chico-palmeó la cabeza del pequeño con una sonrisa, era increíble el grado de madurez de ese niño al reconocer lo que su madre hacia por él, ella debía ser una buena persona.

-Pues tú eres un buen tipo-sonrió ampliamente.

Ambos siguieron comiendo ramen ya hablando de cosas triviales, principalmente el pequeño rubio le hablaría de sus aventuras en la escuela, parece ser que el niño era demasiado travieso anteriormente pero le habia prometido a su madre ya no causarle problemas, el Namikase rió con cada una de las anécdotas que el oji azul le contaba mirándolo con cierta nostalgia al recordar que habia sido de la misma forma en sus días de infancia.

Mientras más le escuchaba Naruto pensaba en lo intrigado que estaba por ese pequeño y no pudo evitar preguntarse si así hubiera sido el hijo que hubiera tenido con Hinata. Bueno, aun estaban en buena edad para tener un hijo, o y valla que disfrutaría haciéndolo.

Al terminar de comer ambos volvieron al parque de vuelta al asiento en donde el rubio menor había estado esperando a que fueran a recogerlo.

-Hoy ha sido divertido conversar con usted viejo-comentó con una ligera sonrisa.

-Pues a mí también me ha agradado tu compañía… Ah, ahora que recuerdo ni siquiera te he preguntado tu nombre.

-¡Cierto!-dijo el pequeño cayendo en cuenta de que él tampoco sabía el nombre de la persona con la que había estado platicando tan agustamente durante la última hora-Mi nombre es…

Antes de que pudiera concluir la oración el grito de una mujer a lo lejos llamó la atención de ambos rubios que voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia la figura que se veía agitando la mano a lo lejos.

-¡Bolt!-lo llamó aquella mujer captando la atención del niño.

-¿Boruto?-dijo el rubio extrañado por el nombre, el niño a su lado salió corriendo para reunirse con la mujer de chongos castaños no sin antes despedirse con una sonrisa y un ademan de mano.

-¡Nos veremos otro día extraño!-le gritó antes de alejarse a toda prisa cargando su maletita.

El Namikase suspiro negando con la cabeza, no estaba seguro de volver a ver a ese niño pero su presencia le había resultado reconfortante.

.

.

.

Hinata suspiró, nuevamente se encontraba en el aeropuerto en espera de la llegada de alguien, por suerte para ella no tendría que lidiar con más problemas o sorpresitas pues sabía exactamente con quien se encontraría en esos momentos.

Naruto Namikase no dejaba de rondar por su mente, no sabía que se traía entre manos el rubio pero estaría muy alerta por si intentaba algún movimiento, no confiaba en él pues pensaba que en cualquier momento la regresaría a la vida antes de que fuera independiente y ser autosuficiente le había costado mucho esfuerzo, por ningún motivo quería volver a sus días de encierro y por más que siguiera amando a Naruto no caería nuevamente en sus redes.

-Hinata…-una voz profunda pareció decir su nombre con añoranza y deleite, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al reconocer la figura frente a ella-Hinata, estoy de vuelta-el hombre le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Toneri!-la peliazul se lanzo a los brazos del apuesto albino sin ocultar su expresión rebosante de felicidad.

.

.

.

: Pues cuando se entere no lo va a tomar muy bien.

Kyoko Nakamura: Aun no, Naruto aun no puede enterarse faltan un par de cosillas antes de que lo sepa

sabbath9997: Tal vez mas adelante hagan otro.

Playing with the angel : Seee, siempre hago cosas que no se esperan mujajajaja, asi como no se habrían esperado que Hinata fuera a recoger a Toneri en lugar de a Bolt

Guest: Amor soso, bueno, puedo hacer una historia melosa si quiero pero creo que no soy muy buena en ello.

IsabelHrnandez: Tu sabes jejejeje

uzumkijuliettegr : ¿Te sigue valiendo queso Toneri?

Tatis GR : Si, tal vez más adelante aparezca Himawari.

miirellinu: Asi que esperabas que Hinata fuera a recoger a Bolt? Seria una lastima que ella fuera por Toneri XD

lucy29set: Pues ardera Troya, eso es seguro.

una chica: Tiene que haber lemmon, más adelante mujajajaja, se pondrá buena la cosa eh.

Nickibg30: De momento te dire que si paque no te aguites XD

Sharmy1000: Señorita, es usted malévola o dios mio, pobre Naruto jejeje, sufrita más adelante lo aseguro.

love-hearth: Tu también eres malévola! Bueno, no pe, Bolt si quiere un padre pero no a cualquiera, colo quiere conocer el suyo y no te puedo prometer que Hinata no ssufrira porque eso es necesario

SasuHinaNaru: No, Naruto no comprenderá, solo se enojara y kabommm

FaryLuO tra que quiere que Naruto sufra, todo a su tiempo jejeje, me pregunto que cosas te habran sorprendido de esta historia.

 **Veo que he creado gente malévola ya mero quieren matar a Naruto jeje, pues ño, todavía falta para que page realmente lo que le hizo y lo que le hara a Hinata.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Naruto se había levantado muy animado ese día, estaba muy ansioso por llegar al trabajo y pasar tiempo de calidad con su adorada esposa, estaba dispuesto a recuperarla a cualquier precio y empezaría por enamorarla y seducirla. Él no era idiota, se había dado cuenta perfectamente que después del fogoso beso que había compartido después de su reencuentro había removido en el interior de Hinata viejas sensaciones que solo él le había proporcionado.

Podía notar como claramente el cuerpo de la peliazul había reaccionado ante él con una chispa de necesidad y deseo, la misma reacción de toda fémina que había carecido de placer por muchas noches, lo sabía bien porque el se había encargado de satisfacer a cada mujer que desfilaba por sus sabanas.

Estaba más que claro que Hinata aun se sentía atraído por él, de lo contrario se habría impuesto a su acercamiento con más ímpetu. Pensar que a pesar del tiempo y distancia la atracción entre ambos era algo inminente hacia a Naruto sonreír con soberbia.

El Namikase llego a la empresa campante, era imposible no ver la buena aura que emanaba de él, pues irradiaba felicidad, una vez adentro de las instalaciones de la corporación de inmediato se reporto con la recepcionista pidiendo ver a Hinata Hyuga.

-La señorita Hyuga aun no ha llegado, es algo inusual ya que nunca suele retrasarse-comentó la joven que lo atendió.

Bueno, sin mucho que perder divago por la recepción distraídamente, todo el mundo se retrasaba de vez en cuando a sí que le resto importancia al asunto enfocado en que muy pronto pasaría un buen rato de diversión con Hinata, sin embargo Naruto no era alguien muy paciente y 20 minutos después se encontraba de brazos cruzados dando ligeros golpecillos al suelo con su pie derecho.

Seguramente Hinata quería librarse de darle el tour, no hallaba otra explicación para su retraso, ligeramente irritado se acercó nuevamente a la recepcionista pero antes de preguntarle algo a la mujer vio claramente a través de las cristalinas puertas como su esposa caminaba despreocupadamente bromeando con un albino, ambos parecían demasiado cercanos para ser solo amigos y la dulce y tierna mirada que Hinata le dirigía al elegante hombre dejaba más que claro que entre esos 2 había algo.

El murmullo de "Seguro pasaron la noche juntos" no ayudo en nada, si habían colliteos entre los trabajadores acerca de Hinata por algo debía ser, ganas no le faltaron de armarle una escenita a Hinata, requirió de todo su auto control el no ir a alejar de Hinata a ese tipo y golpearle la cara sin motivo aparente.

Las cosas debían tener una explicación, Naruto estaba seguro de que llegaría al fondo del tipo de relación que compartían esos 2, tan ensimismados estaban que Hinata ni siquiera notó la mirada de rabia contenido que el Namikase tenía, sintió su ira desbordarse al ver como la peliazul se despedía del peliblanco con un ligero beso en la mejilla antes de que este fuera a otra dirección y se perdiera entre los pasillos de la empresa, la bobalicona sonrisa de Hinata se borró al mirar al frente y encontrarse con él ceño fruncido del rubio, inmediatamente ella endureció su mirada dirigiéndose hacia él.

-Buen día señor Namikase-dijo de la forma más fría posible.

-No tan buenos señorita Hyuga, llevo alrededor de media hora esperándola-gruño por lo bajo conteniendo las ganas de reclamarle lo que hacía unos minutos había visto.

-Mis disculpas, tuve un… una visita inesperada-contestó rápidamente-Ahora, comencemos con el recorrido.

.

.

.

 _-"Tía Tenten, ya se había tardado"-el animado rubio llegó a ella corriendo luego de haberse despedido del misterioso extraño de aspecto similar._

 _-"Eh, Bolt, perdona mi tardanza"-dijo algo avergonzada, pero al pequeño rubio aquello ya se le hacía algo usual puesto que sabía bien que su tía también trabajaba, bueno, ella no era su tía de sangre pero era la mejor amiga de su madre y la consideraba como tal._

 _-"No hay problema, se que usted tiene cosas que hacer, es suficiente con todo el apoyo que le muestra a mi madre".-dijo comenzando a caminar a lado de la castaña._

 _-"Por cierto ¿Quién era el hombre con el que estabas platicando? ¿No te ha advertido tu madre que no hables con ningún extraño?"._

 _-"Ese viejo me pareció una buena persona, se acercó a preguntarme si estaba perdido, estaba dispuesto a ayudarme a volver a casa"-contestó el pequeño rubio con sencillez._

 _La mujer frunció ligeramente el ceño volteando a ver al extraño rubio que en esos momentos se alejaba tomando su propio camino, aun desde lejos no pudo evitar pensar en que se veía algo sospechoso, no porque pareciera una mala persona, de hecho se veía como alguien de buena posición económica así que no tenía sentido que ese tipo intentara secuestrar a un niño, lo que principalmente le llamó la atención a Tenten era el innegable parecido entre ese señor y Bolt._

 _Ella sacudió la cabeza, pensando en lo estúpido que era teorizar que ese tipo pudiera ser el padre de Bolt solo porque ambos fueran rubios, pero por sobre aquello estaba el hecho de que el niño parecía interesado en ese hombre ya que de lo contrario no se habría tomado la molestia de despedirse de él y eso era mucho decir tomando en cuenta que él pequeño no solia interactuar con hombre mayores, lo que le daba a pensar a Tenten que probablemente esos rubios habían estado platicando durante un buen rato en el tiempo que Bolt estuvo esperándola._

 _-"Oye Bolt, siempre has querido conocer a tu padre ¿No sería gracioso que ese hombre con él que hablaste resultara ser él?"-comentó la mujer divertida en parte para burlarse de su loco pensamiento, hasta donde ella y el pequeño rubio sabían, su papá probablemente estaba en Japón sin saber de su existencia._

-Así que mi padre…-susurró el pequeño rubio por lo bajo.

-Boruto-la voz de su compañero de clases lo saco de la bruma de sus recuerdos, alzó la vista para encontrarse con Mitsuki su mejor amigo-¿Sucede algo? Desde hace rato te veo muy distraído.

-Solo estaba pensando… en mi padre, ya sabes, me gustaría poder saber quién es, pero a mi madre no le gusta tocar ese tema.

El pequeño albino de ojos dorados suspiró, él tampoco tenía padre y lo cierto era que él también solía tener ese tipo de dudas respecto a cómo sería su papá, pero que su amigo hablara acerca de ello era relativamente raro.

-¿Por qué de repente tanto interés en ello? Normalmente no te ha interesado el asunto de tu padre o algo acerca de tener un padre, siempre espantas a todos los pretendientes de tu madre-comentó el niño.

-Es porque se nota a leguas que esos tipos solo buscaran la primera oportunidad que tengan para alejarme de mi madre y mandarme a un internado, nadie es tan noble como para criar a los hijos de una mujer con otro, o al menos por aquí no hay ese tipo de nobleza.

-¿No crees que exageras un poco?-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza ante la idea de los hombres que tenía su amigo-Aun así eso no resuelve mi duda ¿Acaso sucedió algo?-preguntó intrigado, le causaba curiosidad saber que era lo que hacía que Boruto se mirara pensativo a un par de minutos de salir a recreo.

-No es nada-dijo borrando de su mente los pensamientos acerca de que el extraño del parque pudiera ayudarlo de alguna manera a averiguar sobre su padre, por alguna razón se había sentido tan reconfortante la presencia de ese hombre que incluso había olvidado preguntarle su nombre y las posibilidades de reencontrarlo era muy bajas así que por su bien era mejor sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza junto con el hecho de inminente parecido que tenia con ese rubio mayor.

En un principio a Boruto no le había interesado saber nada con respecto a su padre y eso fue porque realmente no sintió necesitarlo, fue cuando noto que todos sus amigos tenían un padre que estaba presente para ellos, que comenzó a envidiar tener uno y lo embargo la curiosidad de saber dónde estaba el suyo.

Esa fue la primera vez que su madre le hablo de su padre, pero no le dijo muchas cosas, solamente menciono que era un empresario que se encontraba en un lugar muy lejano y que si no estaba con ellos era porque no estaba enterado de su existencia pues para cuando se había dado cuenta ya no había encontrado la forma de contactarlo.

El pequeño rubio no era tonto, había notado que cuando su madre dijo: "Estoy segura de que si él te conociera te querría" lo dijo más que nada intentando convencerse a sí misma de la veracidad de esas palabras. Si bien Boruto desconocía por completo la relación de su madre respecto a su padre podía notar claramente a ella no le gustaba hablar de él y aunque muchas veces le carcomía la intriga de saber el motivo lo más sensato parecía no indaga más sobre el tema.

.

.

.

Probablemente la persona que más comprendía la situación de Hinata seria Toneri, la confianza que ella desarrollo con él fue algo inesperado especialmente para Hamura que a esas alturas no acababa de comprender por completo la relación entre esos dos. Siendo sinceros para toda la empresa, más que amigos parecían amantes pero a la vez hermanos del alma.

Nadie podía entender el lazo tan fuerte que mantenía unidos a Hinata y Toneri porque ese era el oscuro secreto que ambos habían jurado llevarse a la tumba.

Algo era seguro, Toneri había visto aspectos de Hinata que ella no le había mostrado a nadie y por ello mismo se ofreció como su soporte, la verdad por sobre todas las cosas era que a pesar de lo bien que congeniaban no existía entre ellos más que una fuerte amistad que aunque ambos intentaran jamás se convertiría en amor.

Porque ambos amaban de igual manera a alguien que los había hecho sufrir, buscaron consuelo el uno en el otro y surgió entre ambos una inquebrantable hermanad, algo tan fuerte que había hecho a ambos confiar ciegamente el uno en el otro. Algo que fácilmente era malinterpretado por todos a su alrededor como un secreto romance.

Toneri estuvo ahí para Hinata ayudándola a salir del oscuro abismo donde se había quedado luego de su salida de Japón, las cosas por las que paso la pobre chica que no conocía nada de la vida la llevaron al borde de la locura, el albino pudo impedir que hiciera algo tan estúpido como lo que él alguna vez estuvo a punto de hacer.

Una joven hambrienta de cariño y amor que se ilusiono con una nueva vida a lado de su amado, conservando las esperanzas de ser querida, buscando el calor de ese persona que ni caso le hacía, siendo utilizada para satisfacción de ese hombre debatiéndose entre seguir amándolo o odiarlo y finalmente huyendo de su dominio quedándose sin nada a su alcance, sintiendo desesperación y tristeza ella fue embargada por sentimientos negativos cayó en depresión.

Y ella solía llorar sin saber la razón, sintiendo únicamente en su pecho una terrible opresión.

Patético ¿No? La forma en que se ve alguien sufriendo por amor, pero para alguien como Hinata, quien todo lo que quería era ser amada, el perder incluso la esperanza de obtener lo que tanto añoraba fue mucho más de lo que se vio capaz de soportar.

Hamura intentó acercarse a ella pero parecía que la chica había colocado una barrera en contra de todo lo que la rodeaba, como si buscara protegerse a sí misma de algo que le pudiera hacer más daño, mirándola Toneri rememoró la época oscura por la que él paso al verse como esa chica y quiso ayudarla para que no cometiera las mismas locuras que él, sin embargo Hinata no se dejaba ayudar simplemente se mantenía aislada de esa familia.

Su cercanía con Toneri se dio cuando él evito lo que tanto se temía que la joven haría, el intento de suicido de la Hyuga fue frustrado por el albino quien la hizo entrar en razón luego de contarle que él había pasado por una situación similar y que la entendía.

El Otsutsuki había intentado suicidarse un par de años antes cuando tenía aproximadamente la edad de la peliazul. Él había estado terriblemente enamorado de una linda joven llamada Shiori, pero ella era una chica que podría denominarse problemática, siempre estaba metida en problemas, drogas, alcohol y no era precisamente fiel, él la amo como un estúpido sin importar en los problemas en los que se metió por estar a su lado ni las veces que le perdono su infidelidad hasta que al final ella se burlo vilmente de sus sentimientos dejándolo destrozado.

Le dolió tanto que intento suicidarse cortándose las venas pero fue salvado a tiempo por un vecino del departamento en el cual vivía, por suerte los doctores no contactaron a sus familiares pero estar cerca de la muerte le había hecho entrar en razón, jamás podría librarse del dolor en su corazón pero por las personas que lo querían y apoyaban el había tenido que aprender a vivir con él igual que Hinata debía aprender a superar el dolor del pasado y seguir adelante por su propio bien.

Costo algo de trabajo hacer que ella comenzara a quererse a sí misma pero le logro hacer entender que a pesar de los golpes de la vida uno debía levantarse y seguir adelante sin importar cuán difícil fuera.

Por el cariño que Toneri mostraba y a preocupación de la familia Otsutsuki en su bienes estar ella tomó la decisión de seguir adelante, fue difícil al principio al sentirse limitada sin forma de pagarles a que le hubieran hecho un espacio en su hogar pero decidió que a como diera lugar les pagaría todo lo que hicieron por ella, las ganas de luchar por la vida y ser independiente revivieron en ella y comenzó a trabajar en su superación personal estudiando una carrera.

Las cosas se complicaron para ella cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada, al principio el terror de ser madre a tan temprana edad la había invadido y la desesperación por su situación casi la había hecho colapsar, pero Hamura y Toneri le brindaron todo su apoyo y comenzó a amar a ese niño inocente que crecía en su vientre sin saber que en el futuro este le causaría un gran sufrimiento para el que nuevamente Toneri sería su soporte.

.

.

.

-Y finalmente esta es su oficina-la peliazul había sido la primera en entrar y siguió hablando de cosas que el rubio ignoro.

Decir que estaba irritado era poco comparado con su verdadero estado de ánimo, quiera respuestas pero no se sentía con el derecho de exigirlas así que durante todo el recorrido se debatió pensando en de que manera debía actuar de ahora en adelante.

Pensaba seriamente cancelar sus planes de la reconquista en a su esposa pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse sin dar batalla antes de intentar recuperarla, pero primero debía saber exactamente qué relación había entre su esposa, porque aun era su esposa, y ese albino de pacotilla que seguramente tenía intenciones más allá de amistad con su Hinata y es que la forma en que se trataban denotaba claramente la gran cercanía que ellos compartían.

¡Maldición! De tan solo pensar que hubieran compartido besos y caricias le hervía la sangre y tenía que controlar sus impulsos asesinos. El rubio cerró la puerta detrás de él poniéndole seguro.

-Hinata-la llamó interrumpiéndola, desde hace rato él solo podía escuchar bla, bla, bla, por parte de ella al estar tan ensimismado en el asunto del tipo que vio llegando con ella.

-¿Sucede algo señor Namikase?-preguntó indiferente volteando a verlo.

-¿Se puede saber quién era el peliblanco con el que te vi entrando?-interrogó sonando ligeramente molesto tratando de ocultar insatisfactoriamente sus celos.

-No, lo siento pero lo que suceda en mi vida desde hace tiempo dejo de ser de su incumbencia señor Namikase-dijo con firmeza.

El rio por lo bajo dando lentos pasos hacia ella, la mirada desafiante de la mujer solo le hizo ampliar su sonrisa, ella no retrocedió a su acercamiento aun cuando él acomodó uno de los mechones de su cabello, la Hyuga seguía mirándolo con firmeza, quien diría que ahora la tímida chica que no renegaba de nada y se intimidaba ante su presencia estaba ahora frente a él con un porte se superioridad.

-Te equivocas cariño-dijo en tono burlón-Legalmente sigues siendo mi esposa ya que nunca llevamos a cabo los tramites de nuestro divorcio.

La peliazul abrió los ojos con sorpresa, había olvidado por completo que seguían casados y a decir verdad pensó que para esas alturas Naruto había dado por nulo el matrimonio en contra de ella por abandono de hogar, es decir, 6 largos años debía ser tiempo suficiente para que cualquier juez fallara a favor del rubio dejándolo así como dueño de todas las propiedades que ambos poseían, a Hinata no le importaba haber perdido toda su fortuna daba por sentado que no la necesitaba y que el Namikase ya se había adueñado de todo.

Ella retrocedió un paso sintiéndose intimidada y el rubio sonrió con suficiencia.

-Que sigamos casados no quiere decir absolutamente nada-repuso con el poco coraje que le quedaba.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello Hinata-la jaló hacia si estrechándola en sus brazos-Por más que lo niegues sigues sintiendo algo por mi-Se lanzó a los labios de la peliazul al tiempo que ella dio un respingo de la impresión.

Nuevamente intentaba seducirla con sus besos, pero esta vez Hinata estaba mentalmente preparada para afrontarlo, el día anterior la había tomado con sorpresa pero esta vez no iba a dejar que el rubio hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana, con todas sus fuerzas lo empujo separándose de él.

-¡Escúcheme bien señor Namikase!-gruñó un tanto irritada-En lo que a todos respecta usted y yo no somos nada ni lo seremos nunca más así que le pido de la manera más cordial se guarde su distancia.

-No sabes mentir Hinata-sonrió ampliamente al ver a la peliazul un tanto agitada.

La mujer caminó hacia la puerta indignada, le quitó el seguro y le lanzó una mirada asesina al divertido rubio antes de salir.

-Si piensas que sigo siendo la misma Hinata que te amaba incondicionalmente estas muy equivocado, la única razón porque te quería era porque eso fue lo que se me inculcó desde chica, lo que sentí por ti nunca fue real-declaró fríamente antes de salir de la oficina dejando al rubio pasmado.

Aunque no lo pareciera sus palabras le afectaron.

.

.

.

 **Se que ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que actualice, tuve muchos asuntos pendientes y pues la uni me absorbió, en fin, espero que este capitulo les haya explicado la relación entre Hinata y Toneri asi que los que se hicieron ideas falsas sobre un romance entre esos 2 ya pueden estar tranquilos jejeje.**

laOtakuGamer: Si… hijo de la de pelo castaño, muy buena esa jjajajaja.

Kyoko Nakamura : Creo que odiaras más al pobre de Naruto jejejeje, bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, se que muchos se han de haber sentido trolleados.

jisseel51: Otra victima jejeje, si, se que muchos se sintieron burlados

SasuHinaNaru : Ya complacida, asi que porfavor, no me mates, soy una persona inocente XD.

Marcelaporras: si, por supuesto que la terminare, no puedo dejarlos con ganas de mas jejeje.

Selene: Eso suele pasar jejeje, creo que se clavan mucho con mis fics XD.

KarkittyPokitty : porque estaba muriéndome con los exámenes y no me fue muy bien asi que sigo depre.

hinata heartfilia: ya se, lo siento pero tenia muchos asuntos a tratar.

hime chan: Claro que acabara Narhina asi que despreocúpate, pero no puedo prometer que acabara muy bien.

hanyLeSa: gracias jejeje, espero que hayas disfrutado el cap

Karla : perdón por la tardanza kjejejee

NHmaryon: Yaaaa, lo siento, ya esta aquí, lamento la tardanza.

Atsushiko: Exactamente 2 o tres horas luego de que dejaras tu comentario.

: aun falta para eso mujajajaja.

Luli92: vaya, gracias por dejar tantos comentarios y tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia, me alegra que te haya guastado. Bueno, ya me quedo claro que odiaste a Naruto en el primer capitulo, si, lo se fue un desgraciado pero no te preocupes, aun le falta pagar jejejeje. Acertaste con lo del embazaro, creo que si se los deje claro XD, no se que opinión tienes respecto a Naruto ahora y espero sinceramente que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, le acaban de partir el corazón al pobre rubio XD, le dieron duro en el ego.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

 _-"Si piensas que sigo siendo la misma Hinata que te amaba incondicionalmente estas muy equivocado, la única razón porque te quería era porque eso fue lo que se me inculcó desde chica, lo que sentí por ti nunca fue real"-declaró fríamente antes de salir de la oficina dejando al rubio pasmado._

Naruto retiro el brazo con el que había cubierto sus ojos se perdió en el blanco techo de su habitación del hotel ¿Para qué negarlo? Su ánimo estaba por los suelos luego de lo que Hinata le dijo el día anterior, trato de mostrarse indiferente frente a ella, cosa que de todas maneras no sirvió puesto que comenzó de inmediato con su trabajo y al ser su esposa la asistente de Hamura no había podido verla en lo que iba del resto del día y a la salida esta no perdió tiempo en subirse al coche de Toneri e irse a quien sabe dónde.

El rubio habría querido detener a su esposa pero lo había dejado pasmado la sonrisa que ella le había dedicado al albino, esas sonrisas que únicamente le dedicaba a él al inicio de su matrimonio y que como estúpido ignoraba, ahora podía comprender un poco de cómo se había sentido Hinata.

No tenía ganas de levantarse e ir al trabajo, las palabras de la ojiluna no le habrían afectado tanto si no tuvieran cierto grado de verdad y es que reflexionando lo poco que sabía sobre Hinata, estaba enterado de que la joven estaba al tanto del forzado matrimonio desde muy temprana edad al igual que él. Pero la diferencia era que a Hinata prácticamente se lo habían inculcado pues desde pequeña había sido preparada para ser su esposa.

Sintió una leve opresión en el pecho de tan solo pensar que el amor que Hinata le había profesado años atrás no era más que un reflejo de la falsa mentalidad inculcada en la chica. No quería que su amor hacia él fuera falso cuando finalmente comenzaba a enamorarse de ella…

Bufó por lo bajo, si alguien le hubiera dicho años atrás que entraría en depresión por una mujer no le habría creído y menos aumentándole el hecho de que comenzaba a profundizar sus sentimientos por ella justo cuando la mujer no quiere verlo ni en pintura. El Karma existía y era una perra. Maldijo a quien quiera que hubiera decidido que su historia fuera de esa manera (N/A: Nope, a mí no me culpes de tus idioteces).

Ah, realmente tenía ganas de mandar todo al carajo y quedarse en casa sin hacer nada, pero desgraciadamente no podía darse el lujo de ser tan irresponsable con su trabajo además de que se suponía que ese día iban a presentarle a su secretaria. La verdad Naruto solo quería saber qué hacer con respecto a Hinata y parecía esperar que una idea le cayera del cielo.

Y mientras esperaba a que se le prendiera el foco seguiría deprimido por un par de días más, sintiéndose más perdido que alguien que visita un estado en el que ha estado años atrás pero no recuerda la dirección de sus familiares, bueno, en esos momentos el Namikaze no se sentía tan perdido como la desesperada chica que vio llorar en la estación de autobuses intentado contactar a alguno de sus familiares, la pobre se sentía tan sola y sin saber que hacer que en el momento que entró en pánico a cualquiera le hubiera gustado reírse de no ser por la desesperación que reflejaba el rostro semioculto por sus propios cabellos mientras intentaba disimular que todo estaba bien, afortunadamente para ella uno de sus familiares, a quien no había visto en 10 años, logró reconocerla.

Al final de sus reflexiones Naruto no pudo evitar anhelar volver al pasado y corregir sus errores con Hinata ya que a esas alturas eso le costaría demasiado caro.

.

.

.

Mitsuki nunca se quejaba de nada, incluso cuando Bolt solía arrastrarlo en sus travesuras, quizás la amistad surgida entre ellos se debía principalmente que ambos podían comprender muy bien por lo que estaba atravesando el otro, ninguno de los 2 conocía a su padre, pero sabían por parte de sus madres que ellos estaban en algún lado.

Aunque para el pequeño albino las cosas eran un tanto más complicadas. Pues su madre había muerto al darle a luz y quedo al cuidado de su hermana mayor quien lo crio como si fuese su propio hijo, ella solía hablarle mucho acerca de cómo era su madre y continuamente se culpaba por no haber estado más al pendiente de ella, no entendía porque cada vez que la mujer albina que ahora llamaba madre, lo miraba, ponía una expresión de tristeza, como si le recordara a algo de su pasado.

Y así era, Shiori había hecho cosas de las que se arrepentía infinitamente, cosas que la metieron en problemas que al final tuvo que enfrentar sola, terminando por herir a la única persona que habría dado hasta su vida por ella y aunque así hubiera sido, ella ya había abusado demasiado del amor que Toneri Otsutsuki le había profesado, tan era así que al final, con tal de no involucrarlo más en el mundo de las drogas en el que estaba metida, decidió alejarse definitivamente de él.

Toneri se merecía a alguien mil veces mejor que ella y por siempre se arrepentiría de no haber sido lo suficientemente buena para alguien como él. Shiori había decidido resolver sus asuntos por sí misma y alejarse de la oscuridad en la que ella misma se había envuelto al grado de olvidarse por completo que su hermana menor, sola la tenía a ella y le había dado la espalda justo cuando más la necesitaba. Para cuando había llegado a esta, ella ya había perdido la vida dando a luz a Mitsuki.

Desde entonces Shiori comenzó a enderezar su camino, empezó a tomar el camino correcto por el bien de ese niño pero los recuerdos del pasado jamás dejarían de atormentarla hasta que fuera capaz de plantarse en frente de aquellos a quienes hizo daño y pedir perdón por sus acciones, la última persona con quien debía enmendar sus errores era Toneri, pero no se sentía lista y quizás nunca tuviera el valor suficiente para afrontarlo nuevamente.

El pequeño albino por lo general prefería no preguntarle el porqué de su tristeza, tal vez era algo que no quería que nadie supiera y por ella guardo silencio y lo seguiría siendo hasta que Shiori decidiera contarle la verdad tal y como lo había prometido, cuando él tuviera la edad suficiente para entender ese pasado que tanto daño le hacía a su ahora madre.

Bolt sabia acerca del asunto de su madre, Mitsuki se lo había dicho, la conversación había surgido sin más entre ellos, al igual que su amistad que se dio de manera improvisada, extrañamente se había dado de la nada ese tipo de confianza entre ellos y eso quizás se debiera a que mientras los otros chicos presumían de cosas que hacían con sus padres ellos simplemente podían guardar silencio sintiendo algo de envidia por sus compañeros.

Incluso Bolt con toda su rebeldía añoraba tener un padre que estuviera ahí para él, pero tras ver como fue el primer pretendiente de su madre había decidido que no dejaría a otros hombres acercársele, pues podían parecer buenas personas pero lo cierto era que esos tipos solían detestarlo, las relaciones entre las personas no solían ser tan sencillas.

Su madre era muy bonita y refinada, así es como el pequeño rubio lo veía, ella no solía acercarse a los hombres, eran estos quienes la buscaban y a pesar de la cierta incomodidad que al parecer esto le generaba, seguía tratándolos con cordialidad. La mayoría de los hombres no estaban interesados en formar una familia con ella mientras mantuviera consigo al hijo de otro hombre y se desharían de Boruto en cuanto tuvieran la más pequeña oportunidad. Pero el pequeño y astuto ojiazul se deshacía de ellos mucho antes de que si quiera tuvieran ese chance.

Bolt era un pequeño, que aunque no lo pareciera, solía ser muy atento y observador, por eso de daba cuanta fácilmente de las intenciones de las personas y la gran mayoría de las intenciones de los hombres que se acercaban a su madre no eran nada buenas, excepto tal vez Toneri, si hubo y hay una persona difícil de leer para Boruto, ese es el albino.

Incluso él no sabía exactamente la relación de su madre y Toneri, era algo muy complicado porque era como si se añoraran él uno al otro pero ignoraran ese tipo de atracción, sin embargo muchas veces parecían más cercanos de lo que lo eran y eso llegó a confundir mucho al pequeño en más de una ocasión.

Al final, nunca iba a cambiar la forma en que Boruto vería a Toneri, lo cierto era que el Otsutsuki pudo ser como un padre pero el rubio únicamente lo miraba como si de su tío se tratara. La convivencia entre ambos era buena y el albino se había ganado su total aprecio y afecto, sin embargo nunca sería una figura paterna para Bolt, era más como un amigo en quien contar.

Tal vez fuera el parecido entre Toneri y Mitsuki lo que lo hizo inmediatamente hacerse amigo de su compañero de ojos dorados, y si de parecidos se trataba él y el japonés que se encontró en el parque tenían muchas similitudes… demasiadas y una vez que pudo examinarlo bien notó que algunas cosas concordaban con lo poco que su madre le había dicho acerca de su padre.

Para empezar se trataba de un rubio de ojos azules, empresario, con una presencia que denotaba mando, le gustaba el rammen y a primera vista parecía alguien desprevenido pero sociable, características que el extraño del parque tenia, pero vamos, era estúpido creer que después de tanto pensar en cómo sería su padre este apareciera de la nada en el parque donde siempre esperaba que lo recogieran de su práctica de Karate, o quizás no tanto…

Sonaba muy alocado, pero Boruto no era ningún idiota y la comodidad que surgió entre él y ese hombre desconocido no era nada natural, no podía afirmar que ese tipo fuera su padre, no tenía ni un indicio que lo demostrara pero podía investigarlo. ¿Cuánta confianza podría ganarse? Si jugaba bien sus cartas y era sigiloso podría descubrir si ese hombre era su padre o si podía ayudarlo a encontrar a su padre.

No era como si el pequeño le fuera a decir al extraño "Hey, resulta que después de investigar un poco resultase ser mi padre", como todo niño, el pequeño solo tenía curiosidad y una vez que descubriera a su padre simplemente se daría por satisfecho, no tenía la necesidad de hacer algo específico con esa información, si su madre se mantenía alejada de su padre por algo debía ser… confiaba en su criterio pero, eso no evitaba que él quisiera saber ciertas cosas, cosas que era probable que su madre nunca le dijera.

.

.

.

Nuevamente Toneri y Hinata estaban juntos, podía verlos platicar muy animadamente mientras él recogía unos papeles que su secretaria le estaba entregando.

¿Por qué diablos eran ellos tan cercanos? ¿Cómo era posible que ese idiota recibiera tan amables sonrisas de su mujer mientras él solo recibía frías miradas por parte de ella? ¡No era justo! ¡Mil veces no era justo! Maldijo por lo bajo su suerte. Si, sabía que se merecía la indiferencia por parte de Hinata, y tal vez mucho más, sabía también que no tenía derecho a estar celoso, en el pasado la había perdido por su estupidez y debía pagar las consecuencias, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera sumamente rabioso contra él albino y con ganas de asesinarlo ahí mismo, pero lo único que podía hacer era mirar con fastidio disimulado a la gentil pareja.

-Todo suyo señor Namikase-la voz de su secretaria lo saco de sus pensamientos sádicos de tortura hacia Toneri-Estoy aquí por cualquier cosas que necesite-dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo derrochando coquetería y sensualidad.

Volteó los ojos mentalmente, en los últimos años siempre había mujeres que a pesar de tener cuerpo de diosas creían poder seducirlo con un guiño y sinceramente estaba harto de esas mujeres que solo querían meterse en sus pantalones, asunto muy ironice tomando en cuenta que él era el que no paraba de buscar mujeres que meter debajo de sus sabanas para una noche de diversión, pero después de Hinata aquello había dejado de ser divertido.

En ese entonces no se había dado cuenta del terrible hechizo que la Hyuga había lanzado sobre él. Toda ella lo había embrujado, tal era el efecto que ejercía en él que Naruto ya no quiso tocar a nadie que no fuera ella, besar sus dulces labios sabor a moras, acariciar y besar cada rincón de esa tersa piel humectada, despertarse oliendo la fragancia a lavanda de su cabello, todo ello era un deleite, un manjar del cual había perdido derecho.

Y mientras más pensaba en eso mayor era él impulso por recuperarla y se retorcía por dentro de tan solo pensar que ese Toneri ya hubiera disfrutado de todo aquello, que pensándolo bien era algo lógico tomando en cuenta el tiempo que ambos estuvieron separados.

Pero los años habían hecho de Naruto alguien más observador y sensato, durante todo el tiempo que había estado observando a los 2 tortolos noto que su cercanía no era tanta como creía, entre ellos no había muestras de afecto en público, al menos no muestras de pareja… una cosas muy curiosa que lo llevó a pensar que tal vez no hace mucho que se habían conocido.

Si había algo de Hinata que no iba a cambiar era su forma de ser, si, se había vuelto más confiada y había forjado un poco de carácter, pero seguía siendo la misma Hinata que él conocía y ella solía ser alguien muy reservada, incluso cuando ambos estaban casados y el rubio la llevaba consigo algún lugar, de esas raras veces en las que decidía sacarla de su encierro, el dominio que ejercía sobre ella nunca le impidió a Hinata hacerle saber que se encontraba incomoda con los besos en público o en cualquier lugar fuera de su hogar.

Aun si ella estaba en una relación con Toneri, no se podía apreciar por parte de ninguno de los 2 la iniciativa de iniciar un contacto pasional en ningún momento en el trabajo.

-Señorita Hyuga-la llamó ignorando olímpicamente los esfuerzos de su secretaria por llamar su atención.

Ella paro su suave risita y cambio su rostro a una expresión estoica al mirar al rubio que se encontraba a unos metros de ella.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor Namikase?-preguntó fría sin tratar de sonar grosera.

-Bueno, vera, me preguntaba si podría ayudarme, quiero revisar los estados de cuenta de la empresa de los últimos 15 años para hacer una gráfica acerca del crecimiento o decrecimiento de la compañía, ya que usted parece libre me encantaría contar con su ayuda para ellos-comentó con democracia y tratando de sonar lo más cordial posible.

-Señor Namikase si quiere yo…

-Dije, señorita Hyuga-habló en tono cortante a su secretaria-Sinceramente creo que ella está mejor capacitada para este trabajo, claro, siempre y cuando ella no tenga problemas en su área.

La peliazul inflo sus mejillas levemente indignada ante la forma superficial en la que el rubio dijo su última frase. ¿Acaso el Namikase acababa de poner en duda su eficiencia laboral? Por la sonrisa socarrona de su rostro pudo deducir que solo trataba de provocarla, pero no, no sería tan estúpida para caer en su juego incluso si estaba a punto de entrar a la boca del lobo.

-Pues bien, ya que lo pide tan amablemente le ayudare, es mucho trabajo para usted solo así que puede contar conmigo señor Namikase-dijo con cierto grado de superioridad, pensó que esas palabras podrían herir su ego, en el pasado, Naruto se había pasado toda la noche trabajando con los documentos de su empresa, como buena esposa que era Hinata le ofreció su ayuda, hasta él día de hoy recordaba claramente su contestación.

-"Eres una mujer ¿Qué vas a saber tú de empresas y estados de cuenta? mejor vete a prepararme la cena"-la forma tan fría y despectiva en la que se lo había dicho la había lastimado y nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que lo escuchara pidiendo su ayuda, escuchar sus palabras fue como una victoria interna, finalmente su esposo reconocía que servía para algo más que para ama de casa y eso la hacía sentirse superior a su vieja y estúpida yo.

El ego de Hinata habría aumentado más si Naruto no hubiera seguido sonriendo luego de aceptar ayudarle, sabía que algo se traía entre manos, pero fuera lo que fuera era mejor enfrentarlo a esperar que cual araña él tejiera todo una red para atraparla cual mariposa, Naruto Namikase no volvería a hacerla menos, reconociera la fuerza que sus heridas le había proporcionado y le demostraría que no era ninguna chiquilla tonta de la cual pudiera abusar o hacer con ella lo que le diera la gana.

-Entonces cuento con su ayuda señorita Hyuga, comencemos de una vez, no quiero hacerla perder su valioso tiempo, espero que no le moleste si trabajamos en mi oficina.

-Por supuesto que no señor Namikase, podemos trabajar en donde usted quiera-dijo siguiéndole el juego. Ah, Toneri, si el señor Hamura o Hagoromo me buscan les dices que estoy ayudando al señor Namikase, bueno, no creo que ellos me necesiten por ahora de todas formas-le dedico una leve sonrisa al albino que fue correspondía por este.

-Bueno, si ellos necesitan algo yo te cubro, hace un buen tiempo que no convivo con mi padre y mi tío así que ayudarlos me parece una buena oportunidad, nos vemos más tarde Hinata.

El albino se retiró y Hinata procedió a encaminarse a la oficina de Naruto, el rubio la miró algo intrigado por el hecho de lo fácil que había aceptado trabajar con él. La peliazul por su parte pensaba que era mejor a mal paso darle prisa y sinceramente esperaba que el rubio no la pusiera en situaciones incomodas o se ganaría una demanda por acoso sexual.

.

.

.

-Yo supliré el trabajo de Hinata por un buen tiempo, comentó el peliblanco despreocupadamente captando la atención de su padre y su tío que segundos antes dialogaban uno frente al otro en la oficina de Hamura.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Hamura intrigado.

-Hinata al parecer estará ocupada trabajando con el Namikase, ya que ella se encarga de los itinerarios de ambos voy a ser yo quien la cubra.

-Hmmp, algo no me gusta-dijo Hamura en tono inexpresivo-Toneri, no es secreto de que todos los Otsutsuki, tu eres en quien más confía Hinata, incluso a mi estoy seguro de que hay cosas que no me ha dicho y lo respeto, sigue siendo una persona un tanto cerrada con los que la rodean, es casi como si alrededor de ella hubiera una barrera impenetrable de auto protección que de alguna manera te las ingeniaste para atravesar. No me sorprendería si te ha contado del pasado que tanto la aquejaba cuando llegó a nosotros. Ninguno sabe cuál era el motivo de sus lágrimas, excepto tú-murmuró de manera audible.

Toneri desvió un tanto la mirada al recordar lo frágil y destruida que se veía Hinata cuando recién había llegado a la mansión Otsutsuki. Por supuesto que se había ganado la ciega confianza de Hinata y ella le había contado absolutamente todo, obviamente guardándose detalles vergonzosos para si como las veces en que Naruto la obligo a acostarse con él, y aunque las ganas de matar al idiota Hinata le había pedido que no hiciera nada y él sabía exactamente por qué, ya que él también había sufrido a causa de una persona que perdonaría una y mil veces más.

Ambos eran un par de idiotas y sabían que las personas a las que amaban solo los dañarían y a pesar de que tanto Shori como Naruto se merecieran lo peor, Toneri y Hinata tenían los tenían presentes en sus pensamientos oraban por la felicidad de ellos.

-Ese tal Naruto…-murmuró Hamura-¿Sabes qué tipo de relación tuvo con Hinata? Aun siendo amigos los japoneses no son muy confiados con otras personas y ese rubio…

-La relación entre ellos no es algo de lo que les pueda informar, si Hinata no tiene problemas con el joven Namikase entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, confíen en que ella sabrá manejar las cosas, es lo único que podemos hacer y que hemos hecho siempre.

Ninguno de los presentes y no el mismo Toneri confiaba en esas palabras, pero lo cierto era que no podían intervenir, la peliazul ya era todo una adulta, una mujer que sabía manejar sus relaciones y dejar fuera lo personal y el trabajo, mientras no surgiera un problema entre ella y el ojiazul entonces los Otsutsuki no podían meterse entre ellos.

Toneri internamente se preguntaba si las cosas saldrían bien y Hinata sabría manejar las cosas, no confiaba para nada en Naruto, pero parecía que él había cambiado, la joven Hyuga lo había descrito como alguien egoísta y dominante que no dudaría en apartarla de la sociedad en cuanto la encontrara, sin embargo, lo había estado observando y la forma en que prácticamente quería matarlo con la mirada y sus ojos se posaban en Hinata con nostalgia le decían lo arrepentido que estaba del pasado.

Si Naruto estaba ahí para hacer las cosas bien y reparar el daño del pasado entonces él no intervendría en contra o a favor de ello, pero internamente estaba feliz de que la persona por la cual Hinata seguía sintiendo algo quisiera enmendar sus errores y tenerla nuevamente a su lado. Suspiró pesadamente, ojala él hubiera tenido la suerte de Hinata y se hubiera podido encontrar con Shiori, incluso si ella seguía siendo la misma de antes, él intentaría estar a su lado, porque para bien o para mal la amaba y no podía dejar de pensar que ella lo necesitaba para salir de la oscuridad en la que se había sumergido.

Pero a pesar de buscarla por años, no había encontrado rastros y hace mucho tiempo que se había rendido, tal vez, en algún momento se la topa. Dejó sus pensamientos de lado sacudiendo la cabeza, no era hora de pensar en ello, Hinata le había pedido que fuera a recoger a Boruto a la escuela y también a su amigo Mitsuki ya que Bolt lo había invitado a su casa para comer y que jugaran un rato.

.

.

.

Sé que muchos quieren matarme por tardar tanto en actualizar y se enojaran más porque lo más seguro es que hasta el 10 de diciembre no escriba nada, les pido una disculpa pero la universidad me atrapo y no pude librarme… me toco desfilar por eso del 20 de noviembre y como nos avisaron tan solo 3 semanas antes tuvimos que ensayar continuamente para que la escolta de mi carrera no quedara mal en la presentación del desfile…

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto, la chica que Naruto dice que se perdió y estaba en la estación de autobuses fui yo TTwTT cuando fui a Verazcruz a ver a personas que hacía 10 años no veía y fue así como que… manten la calma, seguro alguien viene por ti, no había nadie, no tenía el numero de nadie y no tenia ni dinero…

Luli92: jajaja, seeee, cuando Naruto se entere, adiós chico bueno y enamorado, mientras que Boruto, bueno, él… él tiene salud, por ahora jajajaja. Y si, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Toneri is my love! Lo adoro tanto que cuando acabe este fic hare uno Tonehina, él se lo merece yo lo se!

Akime Maxwell: bueno, no creo que Boruto se sorprenda, él esta preparaso para todo, pero Naruto, pues él si va a quedar en shock.

una chica: no te voy a contestar esas preguntas porque te daría toda la trama asi que sufre en silencio con las incognitas mujajajaaja.

HinataUzumaki: Todos quieren ver la reacción de Naruto, lamentablemente se arrepentirán de ello.

Tatis GR : si tomas en cuenta de que la frase de que Boruto le causaría un gran sufrimiento a Hinata esta escrita en relacion con él pasado entonces ese gran dolor ya paso XD y de hecho si, ya paso.

hinata heartfilia : Correcion, Boruto ya hizo sufrir a Hinata porque esa parte esta escrita relacionada directamente con él pasado.

una chica : No, eso de que Boruto le iba a causar un gran dolor fue en orden cronológico después de su nacimiento y antes del presente.

Uzumkijuliettegr: y tardare mas en actualizar porque la otra semana entro a finales. En fin, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

Guest : Una victima! Jeje, parece que alguien ya aprendio la lección.

hime chan: Naruto sufrirá muajajaja pero será mucho más adelante por ahora todo el sufrimiento se lo llevara Hinata.

FaryLu: y se guiras intrigada por mucho tiempo mas mujajajaja

marcelaporras : jeje gracias, me siento alagada de que esta historia los mantega a la expectativa.

SasuHinaNaru: y lo tendras, creeme, lo tendras, pero mucho más adelante y él sufrirá y pagara por todo lo que le hizo a Hinata mujajaja.

Guest : No me afectaron los exámenes, me afectaron todos los proyectos que marcaron los maestros.

aneru-chan: porque soy malévola y quiero verlos consumiéndose en dudas

dahy1: ¿Qué te partio el corazón? Jajaja lol, esto no es partir el corazón, tengo historias más tristes.

Sofia: cuando puedo, lo siento por la tardanza pero soy una persona ocupada TTwTT

Aneuchan: aquí la tienes.

Narutoss: emmmm Hola?

Kyoko Nakamura : Ah si? Digo si, rival de amores XD Sabes que Naruto es un impulsivo pero esta intentando tomar las cosas con calma, por ahora estará estudiando a su presa jajaja.

Dianyan: lo siento, tendras que esperar más porque tengo otras historias inconclusas.

Marcelaporras: espero que tu espera haya valido la pena.

Sofia: ya la tengo y espero que te guste.

Paul : gracias por el el alago ^^

una chica: perdón, enserio que quería actualizar desde hace rato pero hubieron muchas cosas, tareas, me enferme, proyectos por moton, presentaciones, ensayos, trabajo y falta de inspiración además de la reducción de mis horas de sueño. Pero lo he traido y seguire esforzándome para traerles historias.

marcelaporras : okey, okey, para diciembre les compensare la espera.

Guest: ya la traje y lamento mi tardanza.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Ella caminaba muy aprisa por los pasillos de la organización con una vena resaltando de su frente, estaba sumamente indignada, apenas y llevaba una semana trabajando con el idiota rubio y las ganas de matarlo se había hecho más frecuentes. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando al Uzumaki? Él por lo general solía ser más sentado en el trabajo, es decir, ella incluso podía verlo trabajando en casa cuando vivían juntos, aunque tal vez esa fuera su excusa para ignorarla. El rubio solía decir "Tengo mucho trabajo no tengo tiempo para ti".

Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, siempre había sido lo mismo con él Uzumaki y ella lo entendía, en aquellos tiempos se había decidido a apoyarlo y pese a que intento ayudarlo con los reportes y estados de cuentas él no le dio la oportunidad de demostrar que no era una inútil que únicamente había sido educada para servir de esposa modelo, no era alguien que estuviera ahí de adorno pues de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para aprender algo del trabajo que su esposo hacía.

Y si bien era cierto que en esos tiempos había querido ayudarlo ¡Tampoco era para que en esos momentos el estúpido rubio le estuviera dejando absolutamente todo el trabajo! Actualmente ella se encontraba buscando a Naruto, durante el tiempo que había estado trabajando con el Uzumaki no había podido evitar notar que lo único que hacía era observarla intensamente, al menos durante los primeros días, era como si tratara de evaluar todos sus movimientos, era muy molesto.

-Hi~na~ta~chan~-canturreo con alegría colgándose del cuello de la mujer por un milisegundo para continuar caminando a su lado aun con su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica-Hey ¿qué te parece si tú y yo cenamos hoy en la noche? Has estado muy tensa y con mucho trabajo.

-Y la culpa ¿De quién crees que es?-dijo entre dientes sin dignarse a mirarlo mientras seguían caminando por los pasillo.

-Ah, vamos no seas aburrida, seremos tú, yo y una botella de vino hablando como 2 personas normales de cómo nos ha ido estos años

-Discutir eso contigo es lo último que haría en mi vida, sin ofenderlo Uzumaki-san, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes que tener una cita amistosa con usted, si tiene tiempo para planear tonterías sería mejor si se pusiera a trabajar adecuadamente, estoy harta de hacerme cargo de la mayoría de las cosas aquí-declaró inmutable.

-Aw, que fría-dijo Naruto con algo de decepción pero de inmediato se forzó a recuperar su sonrisa-Vamos Hinata, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde…-dudo en momento de las palabras que escogería para hablar con ella-desde la última vez que nos vimos y solo quiero ser amistoso contigo e intentar…

-Basta Uzumaki-san-declaró dándole una mirada asesina-No necesito su amabilidad, no necesito su amistad, de usted no necesito otra cosa que no sea que se ponga a trabajar, quiero que se comporte de manera correcta y haga SU TRABAJO, que ignore absolutamente lo que sea que hubiéramos tenido en el pasado y que deje de tratarme con tanta familiaridad en horas del trabajo, si ha entendido esto le pido con la poca cortesía que me queda se tome la molestia de ponerse serio en cuanto a sus deberes.

El rubio se quedó de piedra, la mujer de largos cabellos azulados continuo su camino sin darle una mirada al rubio que la miraba sintiéndose un poco herido por sus palabras, la había estado observando durante esos días, ella seguía siendo la misma Hinata cálida y amable de siempre, pero no para él, ella siempre se comportaba fría y distante en su presencia o cuando lo notaba cerca, pensó que tal vez con una actitud más fresca lograría captar el agrado de su aún esposa, pero no fue así.

¿Era acaso que ella trataba de devolverle el dolor de lo que él le había hecho en el pasado? ¿Era Hinata así de rencorosa? La respuesta a esta duda parecía ser por demás obvia, aun cuando la Hyuga no tenía las intenciones de devolverle la jugada, a decir verdad Hinata solo intentaba comportarse precavida, si, aun había un pedazo de su corazón anhelando ignorar el pasado e iniciar desde cero, pero el orgullo que durante esos años había obtenido no le permitía simplemente olvidar el pasado que la llevo a convertirse en lo que ahora era, una mujer independiente y madre amoroso y responsable.

El rubio se fue del lugar, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba estar lejos del trabajo y reflexionar de qué manera obtener a Hinata a su lado de nuevo, incluso si los sentimientos de ella no eran los mismo, lo único que sentía querer en esos momentos era tenerla cerca y que dejara de ser tan cortante, era… doloroso, le hacía recordar el pasado y cuando pensaba en lo cruel que había sido con ella en ese entonces se sentía la persona más infame del mundo.

.

.

.

-Señor Toneri ¿verdad?-preguntó el pequeño albino al hombre que estaba sentado en esa cafetería al aire libre.

-Ah, hola Mitsuki… ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó extrañado de ver al pequeño oji miel rondando por ahí sin algún adulto que se encargara de él cerca.

-Bueno mi madre fue a ver algo de su empleo, en esa florería-señalo la que estaba detrás de donde el albino estaba sentado-No pude entrar con ella porque soy alérgico al polen así que le dije que me quedaría aquí afuera, lo vi aquí sentado y decidí venir aquí a esperarla y de paso hacerle algo de compañía, espero que no le moleste que espere aquí a mi madre.

-No, no tengo ningún problema con ello ¿Te gustaría algo de beber un helado o algo?

-Un helado estaría bien pero mi madre no tardara en salir de la florería así que estaría mejor en otra ocasión-dijo con una ligera sonrisa, el ambiente entre ellos se sentía muy natural, Toneri sintió un poco de curiosidad por ese niño, había algo familiar en él ya que le recordaba a una persona… a "ella" para ser exactos, pero eso no era posible ¿Verdad?

-Ah gracias por cuidar de mi la última vez cuando me llevó a casa y mi madre no estaba, no había podido agradecerle porque después de que llegó la madre de Boruto usted se fue a la carrera y ella termino llevándome a casa.

-Ah sí, lamento eso, mi padre me requería para algunos asuntos, el trabajo de Hinata es algo más complicado de lo que pensaba, actualmente estoy supliendo su puesto ya que ella está trabajando con Naruto por tiempo indefinido.

-Ah sí, Boruto dijo algo acerca de que ella se quejaba de su nuevo jefe

-Bueno su relación con su nuevo jefe temporal es algo…

-¡Mitsuki!-la voz de una mujer que lo hizo congelarse resonó detrás de él mientras parecía estarse acercando-Oh, ahí estas, señor lamento si mi hijo…

-¿Shiori?-volteó con sorpresa para finalmente comprobar sus sospechas, la mujer se congelo al ver detalladamente el rostro de la persona con él que su hijo había estado conversando, el tiempo pareció detenerse congelando ese momento en que las miradas sobresaltadas de ambos de toparon.

-Toneri…

.

.

.

Lamentarse en silencio no iba a arreglar nada.

-Ah, señor extraño.

La voz de ese niño lo saco de sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta había terminado nuevamente en ese parque donde se había encontrado con él pequeño rubio y este nuevamente se encontraba ahí sentado, en ese mismo lugar que la primera vez que lo había visto.

-Oh, eres tú Boruto-dijo tomando asiento a lado de él

-En realidad es Bolt, pero supongo que la pronunciación japonesa suena mejor ¿No viejo?-rio suavemente el pequeño.

-Sí, te queda mejor Boruto, suena como mi nombre, Naruto-dijo el imitando la suave risa del niño-

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué no es ese un condimento de rammen? Que nombre más raro tienes viejo.

-¡Hey! No quiero escuchar eso de la persona cuyo significado de nombre es Tornillo-reprochó el rubio mayor.

-Touche.

-Como sea niño ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Pues lo mismo de la otra vez, esperando a que la tia Tenten venga a recogerme-contestó el pequeño rubio con un suspiro.

-¿Tía? ¿Entonces esa mujer que vino a recogerte era tu tía?

-Bueno, solo de nombre, es una muy buena amiga de mi madre, le hace el favor de traerme a mis prácticas de Karate y de venir a recogerme, pero a veces tarda porque ella está ocupada trabajando igual que mi madre-comentó despreocupadamente el pequeño mirando al cielo mientras balanceaba sus pies de un lado a otro.

-¿Y tú madre en que trabaja?-preguntó Naruto con curiosidad, esperaba fuera un buen trabajo que le diera el sustento necesario para criar a su hijo, ser madre soltera seguro que no era fácil, no era fácil criar un niño, él lo sabía bien, a veces ellos necesitaban mucha atención, al Uzumaki sus padres apenas y habían podido prestarle atención suficiente y eso que él los tenia ambos, pero ese niño, Boruto, él solo tenía a su madre era posible que ella no le prestara la atención necesaria, a pesar de eso, debía ser una muy buena mujer si tenía a un niño tan bien portado como lo era ese que tenía a un lado.

-Ella trabaja en una empresa o algo así, últimamente parece más atareada de lo normal, dice que su jefe es un idiota que le ha dejado todo el trabajo.

-¡Que pésimo jefe!-exclamó Naruto un tanto indignado.

-Si bueno, dijo que solo es temporal así que no le veo mucho problema, no hay mucha diferencia entre la atención que me presta en ambos casos-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Es que ella no te presta atención?-preguntó un tanto preocupado.

-Ah, no, no es eso-negó fervientemente agitando las manos-Aun cuando está muy ocupada busca tiempo para mí, ella es realmente una buena madre-esbozó una sonrisa débil bajando la mirada.

-Entonces está bien-sonrió el Uzumaki aliviado.

-Pero sabes… hay muchas cosas que ella me oculta, piensa que no o entenderé, nunca me dice la verdad, siempre evade el tema y eso me hace pensar muchas cosas a cerca de… como fue en verdad su relación con mi padre.

-¿Tú padre?

Boruto alzó la cabeza notando que había hablado de más pero no había podido evitarlo, en presencia de ese señor las palabras fluyeron como agua que el rio lleva, ese tipo de comodidad no era normal.

-No, no es nada, por cierto señor ¿Qué e trae por aquí? Hace un buen tiempo que no le veo-cambio rápidamente el tema esperando que el rubio mayor decidiera ignorar sus anteriores palabras.

-La verdad no me di cuenta como llegue hasta aquí igual que la vez pasada, debió ser mera coincidencia encontrarte de nuevo Bolt ¿Acaso siempre estar aquí?

-No siempre, de lunes a viernes estoy aquí a partir de las 5:30 que es la hora en la que acaba mi clase de Karate que está en el Dojo de por allá-señalo a lo lejos el anuncio de este.

-Ah ya veo, supongo que mientras tanto ya sé dónde encontrarte jeje-rio divertido.

-Aunque eso no contesta mi pregunta-dijo Bolt cruzándose de brazos con una mirada inquisitiva sobre el rubio mayor-Se veía bastante decaído hace unos segundos me gustaría saber porque, aunque supongo que mi curiosidad representa una molestia, tal vez…

-No, no hay problema-lo interrumpió-Supongo que me hacía falta hablar con alguien y aun si no lo entiendes yo solo necesito hablar con alguien para desahogare-suspiró entristecido.

-Soy bueno escuchando-dijo el pequeño.

-Veras, actualmente yo estoy casado… pero por algunos problemas mi esposa y yo nos separamos, aunque nunca nos divorciamos, ella huyo de mí.

-¿Huyo de usted?-preguntó extrañado, él se veía como una buena persona como para que su esposa hubiera huido de él, sinceramente no podía imaginarse una situación así.

-Yo… le hice mucho daño en el pasado, un niño como tú no lo entendería, pero yo fui una muy mala persona, en ese entonces no la quería, de hecho la odiaba, pensé que era como las demás mujeres, alguien interesada que solo fingía ser una chica buena para traicionarme por la espalda, pero me equivoque, ella en verdad me amaba me di cuenta demasiado tarde y ahora ella me odia, nos reencontramos en el trabajo, tenía como 6 años de no verla ni saber nada de ella.

Boruto abrió los ojos como platos, seis años era la edad que pronto cumpliría, que él no supiese nada de ella significaba también que no pudo haber sabido si esa chica tuvo un hijo, entonces significaba que él podía ser… no, deshecho rápidamente esa teoría, es decir, si se la había encontrado ya en el trabajo lo más posible es que ya hubiera sabido de su existencia si es que él fuera su padre, por otro lado también podría estar fingiendo no saber nada… lo mejor era seguir escuchándolo.

-Ella cambio un poco, se ha vuelto alguien fuerte e independiente… yo quisiera que volviéramos a estar juntos pero no me permite acercarme, supongo que es obvio, ya la he herido suficiente, tal vez Hinata nunca podrá perdonarme.

Todo su cuerpo tembló ante la mención del nombre de su madre, alzó la vista para mirar al cabizbajo Uzumaki a su lado.

-¿Hinata?-interrogó con algo de miedo ¿Realmente él había dicho ese nombre?

-Sí, Hinata de Uzumaki… bueno, supongo que ahora todos la conocen como Hinata Hyuga…

Es cierto que lo había pensado, se lo había planteado, investigar y comprobar si el extraño del parque podría ser su padre pero realmente nunca creyó que pudiera ser cierto y descubrirlo lo había dejado en shock ¿Qué pequeño es el mundo, no? Encontrarse con su padre tan repentina mente cuando apenas había decidido investigar sobre él, incluso había planeado cientos de cosas que decirle y preguntarle una vez que se topara con él y ahí estaba, ese hombre rubio era su padre y él se había quedado sin palabras.

-¿Estas bien Boruto? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma, estas tan blanco como una hoja de papel ¿Te sientes bien?-interrogó el Uzumaki.

-Eh… yo, no estoy… es decir, sí, estoy bien, muy bien-dijo poniéndose de pie con nerviosismo.

-No lo pareces… tal vez deberíamos…

-¡Estoy bien!-le gritó exaltado-Soló recordé algo, no es nada, no me haga caso-volvió a tomar asiento a lado del rubio mayor-En lugar de eso, su esposa… Hinata… no creo que ella lo odie…

Naruto suspiró entristecido.

-Lo dices porque no tienes ni idea de las cosas terribles que le hice… no es algo de lo que este orgulloso ni que se le pueda decir a cualquiera, ella nunca va a perdonarme todo el daño que le hice.

-Pienso… pienso que si de verdad está arrepentido, si en verdad lamenta todo lo sucedido usted debe pedirle perdón apropiadamente, estoy seguro de que ella lo perdonara si lo hace de todo corazón, tal vez las cosas no vuelvan a ser como antes, pero hacer que ella lo perdone hará las cosas más livianas entre ambos ¿No lo cree?

-Tienes razón… debo pedirle perdón, lo había estado pensando pero realmente no sé cómo, en el pasado esto me habría parecido humillante, pedirle perdón no lo haría ni en un millón de años, o eso pensaba antes de darme cuenta que me enamore de ella-esbozó una suave sonrisa-Ahhhh, caí como un idiota jaja.

-No es idiota enamorarse, todos cometen errores y todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, solo dígale cómo se siente en verdad, ella sin duda lo entenderá y usted será perdonado, entonces podrán iniciar desde cero.

-Eres muy sabio para tu edad pequeño-dijo revolviéndole los cabellos, Sasuke se burlaría de mi si se enterara que estoy recibiendo consejos de un niño, si alguna vez tengo un hijo me gustaría que fuera como tú-dijo sin pensar y Boruto solo se limitó a reír nerviosamente, si é tan solo supiera que en realidad era su hijo podría jurar que esa sonrisa burlona se le borraría del rostro siendo remplazada por una expresión de incredulidad.

¿Cómo reaccionaría él? ¿Qué haría Naruto si supiera que tenía un hijo y estaba justo frente a él? ¿Se enojaría? ¿Se frustraría? ¿Se sorprendería? ¿Lo aceptaría? ¿Qué podría pasar?

-Hey viejo…-decidió resolver las dudas que lo atormentaban de una vez por todas-Soy tú hijo.

.

.

.

Hinata suspiró fastidiada, él de nueva cuenta había evadido su trabajo dejándoselo todo a ella, estaba enojada, no furiosa, si, debía estar furiosas. ¡¿Cómo era posible que él no se dignara a hacer su trabajo?! Se suponía que ella solo le ayudaría con los documentos pero NOOOOOO, el muy… bueno él había huido nuevamente de sus responsabilidades, en serio que en esos momentos prefería tener al Naruto prepotente en frente, al menos su antiguo yo ponía como prioridad su empresa y su trabajo.

El teléfono soltó sobresaltándola y al ver a quien le pertenecía el número contestó algo irritada.

-¡¿Qué RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-La voz masculina del otro lado le gritó con sobresalto y Hinata arqueó la ceja confundida, encima de los problemas que ya le había ocasionado ¿se atrevía a llamarle gritándole de esa manera?

Definitivamente su paciencia se había agotado.

.

.

.

 **Continuara jeje**

 **Se que tarde mucho pero tengo muy buenas razones, antes de ser fan del NAUHINA fui y Sigo siendo fan del RINXLEN y por traerles NH a los otros fans los abandone, sin embargo me volvi admin de una pagina llamada Kokoro no Vocaloid, ahí me podrán encontrar como Rilli-chan y pues estuve haciendo muchas cosas por el octavo aniversario de mis vocaloids favoritos, si pueden darse una vuelta por la pagina se los agradecería XD.**

hime chan: jijia aun no saben la que le espera a Hinata en esta historia y a Naruto, peor. Sobre Himawari, bueno aun estoy un poco en duda sobre poner en juego su existencia dado lo tensa que es la relacion entre Hinata y Naruto.

Princess311 : Se enojara, claro que se enojara jejeje, ni se imaginan la cara que pondrá al saber la verdad.

Hima947: Naruto siempre se ve tierno sintiendo celos lo se XD.

Marcelaporras: la espera será continua y el mundo ardera en llamas en el siguente capitulo jajajaja.

Reichelhina : ya mero es Enero y la escritora andaba perdida en el espacio.

gato lindura: Claro, no la dejara pero tengo muchos pendientes asi que todos deberán ser muy pacienes.

Naruchan: Solo les pido paciencia.

Tobi Uchiha-chan : Awww, hice a otra persona llorar jajaja, si me pagaran por cada vez que escucho eso de que hice a aguien lloara tanto en este como en el fandom de vocaloid, creeme, seria rica.

uzumakii : Sufrira, creeme que lo hara y te arrepentiras de pedirme hacerlo sufrir, todos lo hace.

Miriam v : pues perdiste la apuesta jajaja, muy buena teoría me mato de risa.

Uzumaki: Mo, no le pego ¿Dónde dice eso?


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

-¡¿Qué RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-La voz masculina del otro lado le gritó con sobresalto y Hinata arqueó la ceja confundida, encima de los problemas que ya le había ocasionado ¿se atrevía a llamarle gritándole de esa manera?-¡HINATA EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION!

-A ver, primero que nada tranquilízate ¿Si? Para empezar no tengo idea de que rayos estas hablando y no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, no estoy muy contenta contigo ¿Sabes? Me has ocasionado muchos problemas al igual que Naruto, Toneri.

-¡De Shiori, Hinata! ¡Habló de Shiori!-declaró con impaciencia ignorando por completo el asunto del trabajo, la peliazul se extrañó de la mención de la antigua amante del albino.

-¿Shiori dices?

-¡Si! ¡La madre de Mitsuki!

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo sumamente sorprendida-Espera, ¿Estas tratando de decirme que esa Shiori de la que tanto me hablabas es la misma que actualmente es la madre de Mitsuki?-interrogó denotando ligera alteración en su voz.

-¡Precisamente! ¡¿Cómo diablos no me habías dicho nada?! ¡Sabias cuanto la había estado buscando!-le reclamó un tanto irritado.

-Hey, espera un momento ¿Cómo se supone que yo iba a saber que esa Shiori era precisamente la que estabas buscando? Para empezar jamás me mostraste una sola imagen de ella como para que mínimo pudiera reconocerla, en segundo lugar solo tener el nombre no me hubiera dicho nada, es cierto que conozco a la madre de Mitsuki desde que este se hizo amiga de Boruto pero realmente no he interactuado mucho con ella como para que me contara algo de su pasado y yo atara cabos, ¡No puedes culparme por ello y menos llamarme gritando en horas de trabajo!-le reclamó tratando de controlar su enfado.

Hinata ya estaba en su límite, no era solo por todo el trabajo que ella había tenido que hacer mientras que Naruto la fastidiaba durante toda la semana, si no que aparte de ello había tenido que hacer un par de encargos extras de Hamura ya que al parecer a Toneri se le había dificultado seguir si ritmo de trabajo.

-Ella huyo de mi-dijo con la voz quebrada, la Hyuga reconoció de inmediato ese tono de voz, significaba que el albino necesitaba de su apoyo pues pareciera que estaba a punto de quebrarse nuevamente, ver a Shiori después de tanto tiempo y enterarse de que tenía un hijo le había afectado más de lo que pensaba.

-¿Dónde te encuentras ahora mismo?-le preguntó con preocupación esperando que él no fuera a hacer alguna locura.

-Mira por la ventana.

Desde el séptimo piso Hinata asomo la mirada por el marco de la ventana y lo vio ahí, del otro lado de la calle dándole una ligera sonrisa que se notaba a luces era más falsa que un billete de tres dólares y aun así agitaba la mano saludándola con un gesto que parecía decir que todo estaba bien, pero ambos sabían que no lo estaba.

La peliazul suspiró colgando e teléfono, era muy probable que tuviera problemas por atrasar su trabajo, pero en esos momentos lo más importante era el bienestar del joven Otsutsuki, luego compensaría su falló aun si tenía que trabajar el doble.

Sin pensar en nada más se dirigió a dejar los documentos en la oficina de Naruto para después salir a encontrarse con Toneri.

.

.

.

-Soy tú hijo…-antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el adulto frente a él se puso de pie rápidamente con toda la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro

-¡Imposible! ¡No puedes ser mi hijo yo no me he acostado con nadie más desde hace exactamente seis años!-gritó desconcertado y claramente aterrado por tal declaración por parte del pequeño rubio-¡Incluso si hubiera tenido un hijo con Hinata será menor que tú estoy seguro ¿Qué edad tienes?-preguntó desesperado.

-Eh, pues tengo exactamente 5 años y seis meses-contestó algo intimidado por la exagerada reacción del Namikase.

-Mi hijo debería haber nacido a mediados de agosto

-Eh, señor-intentó llamar su atención esperando que pararan esos balbuceos

-Y tu naciste a mediados de mayo ¿No es verdad?

-Señor extraño…-se puso de pie intentando calmarlo.

-No puedes ser, es decir, eres menor…

-¡Señor!-gritó esta vez haciendo que Naruto se callara-"Soy su hijo… si yo dijera eso ¿Qué es lo que usted haría?" es lo que no me dejo terminar de decir, quería ver de qué forma reaccionaba, es decir, ya le había dicho antes que yo no tengo padre, si algún día lo llegara a encontrar ya veo que decir eso no es una buena idea, él podría alocarse por esa sencilla teoría

"Nota mental, tener más cuidado con lo que le diga a papá, podría no tomarlo de buena manera"-pensó Boruto después de ver la reacción que el Namikase había tenido.

-Ah…-dijo rascándose la nuca avergonzado-Es que bueno, no puedes simplemente llegar con un hombre y decirle "Soy tu hijo" eso puede alterar a cualquiera.

-No, creo que la mayoría solo se lo tomaría a broma, después de todo nadie aceptaría como verdad tales palabras a menos que tuviera una prueba como una de ADN para comprobarlo-comentó Boruto soltando un suspiró mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

-Eh… es cierto-se sentó sonriendo nerviosamente, acababa de hacer una escena vergonzosa para nada-Supongo que exagere un poco…

El pequeño rubio lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-De acuerdo, exagere demasiado-admitió el Namikase.

-Usted me parecía una persona muy cuerda pero veo que cosas como estas lo alteran muy rápidamente, tal vez no debería hacer bromas de este tipo, jeje.

-Aunque, viéndolo bien-observo al pequeño rubio de pies a cabeza-Tienes mucho parecido conmigo, ese pelo rubio y tus ojos azules, creo que cualquiera que te viera conmigo diría que eres mi hijo.

Boruto se tensó, sabía que el rubio mayor no era tan ingenuo para notar su parecido pero lo último que quería es que se enterara tan rápidamente de que él en realidad era su hijo, aún tenía que investigar a su madre para sacarle información acerca de porque ellos ahora no estaban juntos y por alguna razón sentía que si el Namikase descubría todo tan rápido se metería en serios problemas, aun quería conocer más de su padre sin que la noticia de que eran padre e hijo e afectaran al rubio mayor, no quería que las cosas se pusieran incomodas de un momento a otro.

-Si bueno, no porque nos parezcamos significa que seamos familiares, es decir, mi amigo Mitsuki se parece mucho a mi tío y puedo asegurar que ellos 2 no tienen ninguna relación sanguínea a pesar de que hasta su personalidad es un tanto similar.

-Si…-murmuró sin quitarle la mirada inquietante de encima algo sobre ese niño era muy extraño pero era imposible que fuera hijo de Hinata, no tenía ni un solo rasgo de ella y estaba seguro de que ella al menos le habría informado que tenían un hijo ¿Cierto? Ella también sabia lo duro que era crecer sin la atención de un padre, la Hinata que él conocía no habría dejado a su hijo sin un padre, de eso estaba seguro-Bueno, como sea, ah creo que debería regresar al trabajo-suspiró decepcionado.

-¿Aun tiene trabajo?-preguntó algo intrigado el pequeño.

-Sí, bueno… digamos que la última semana he estado flojeando mucho, creo que deberé tomar las cosas enserio para ya no atarear a mi asistente o terminare siendo como el explotador jefe de tu madre jajajaja-rio con diversión.

-Aunque usted ya es el explotador jefe de mi madre-susurró Boruto.

-¿Dijiste algo?-preguntó el rubio creyendo haber escuchado al pequeño decir algo.

-Ah que…-nerviosamente desvió la mirada notando a lo lejos a una castaña caminando hacia donde estaba-¡Que ya vinieron por mí!-se pudo de pie corriendo hacia la mujer despidiéndose del Namikase con un ademan de mano-¡Nos veremos otros día señor extraño!

Ante la extraña actuación final del niño el rubio mayor no tuvo más opción que devolverle el ademan para despedirlo, ese pequeño por algún extraño motivo lo hacía sentirse aliviado, le generaba un sentimiento de paz que no sabía describir, era en verdad raro, sacudiéndose los inusuales pensamientos se puso de pie para ir de regreso al trabajo, era hora de ponerse al día con ello, no podía estar evadiendo sus responsabilidades y dejándoselo todo a Hinata.

.

.

.

-Ella no me dijo nada, solo tomo la mano de Mitsuki y se fue sin más, fue como si yo no le importara, la había estado buscando desde hace tanto tiempo y cuando por fin la tuve enfrente simplemente no supe que decir… es decir, aun la amo y hasta siempre había mantenido la idea de que si el destino me la ponía enfrente debía luchar por ella, pero posiblemente ella este muy feliz casa y con un hijo ¡¿Qué se supone que haga ahora Hinata?!-él peliblanco apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer sentada a su lado, su flequillo cubría por completo gran parte de su rostro.

Ella acaricio delicadamente su cabeza con su mano izquierda.

-Tienes que hablar con ella, enfrentarla y saber si es que realmente está felizmente casada, tal vez este separada, es decir, Mitsuki no suela hablar de su padre no tenemos la certeza de nada-dijo la peliazul en un intento por consolarlo.

-No puedo-las lágrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas-Que patético… parezco una chica ¿No? Aquí sentados en el parque apoyado en ti y necesitando de tu consuelo, enteramente patético.

-No es patético Toneri, los hombres también tienen derecho a llorar ¿Quién dijo que solo las mujeres sufren de desamor? Olvídate de todo eso y desahógate, yo estoy aquí para ti-lo abrazó apegando al albino más a ella.

Normalmente quien lloraba era Hinata y siempre era él quien limpiaba sus lágrimas, quien le daba todo su apoyo y quien estaba a su lado animándola, él nunca había mostrado debilidad, mantenía sus emociones fuertemente suprimidas, ocultándolas incluso de ella, la Hyuga podía notarlo, alrededor de 2 veces lo había visto solitario llorando pero nunca había podido acercarse a él para consolarlo porque entendía perfectamente que él no quería que ella lo mirara de esa forma, por eso, cuando por primera vez él la necesitaba ahí como su apoyo Hinata no pudo evitar admitir que se sentía un poco feliz por ello pensando que al menos escuchándolo podría retribuirle un poco de todo el apoyo que el albino le había dado durante todo ese tiempo, lo estrechó más contra si tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad ignorando completamente que a lo lejos alguien que se encontraba entrando a las instalaciones de la empresa había visto su conmovedora escena.

-Tengo miedo Hinata… ¿Qué voy a hacer si ella es feliz sin mí? A pesar de todos estos años sigo amándola, sin importar el pasado… yo realmente la quiero a mi lado-murmuró entristecido.

La peliazul lo admiraba, él ser capaz de perdonar a Shiori tan fácilmente a pesar del daño que le hizo es algo que ella no haría con Naruto, al menos no tan fácilmente, aunque era entendible después de todo lo que el Namikase le había hecho, lo de Toneri no se le comparaba pero distintas situaciones afectan de manera diferente a distintas personas.

-Escúchame Toneri, y escúchame bien, en la vida hay cosas que debemos de enfrentar, tu situación con Shiori nunca ira a ningún lado ni podrás superarla si no hablas de frente con ella y resuelves las cosas, mañana por la mañana hablaras con ella ¿De acuerdo? Ambos a solas sin importar que, te has estado torturando mucho con pensamientos sobre ella, estoy segura de que podrás hacerle frente y hablar, si las cosas no resultan como esperabas yo voy a estar aquí para ti-le dijo con determinación.

Sería bueno si ella pudiera hacerle frente al pasado también pero no de la manera que lo había hecho, para Hinata el asunto de Naruto estaba zanjado, le hizo frente y le dejo las cosas en claro, que realmente no quería tener que ver con él, pero la verdad es que solo había estado evitando el tema real, nada estaba bien entre ellos.

Podría parecer que Hinata estaba en calma y bajo control pero la presencia de Naruto seguía afectándola y a pesar de que parecía que de manera madura podía tratar con él la verdad es que no había nada más alejado de la realidad, no estaba actuando madura si no de manera egoísta y evasiva, la Hyuga no lo demostraba pero inminentemente tenía miedo de hacerle frente a Naruto porque eso significaba hablar del pasado y ella no se sentía preparada, prefería ignorar todo eso y seguir adelante pero eso no se iba a quedar así por siempre.

Y eso lo descubrió esa misma noche, después de lo que fueron horas de consolar a Toneri y que este se sintiera mejor decidiendo volver a casa ella suspiró con cansancio al recibir la llamada de Tenten.

-Si lo se Tenten ¿Sería posible que Boruto se quedara a dormir contigo? Veras por ciertos asuntos me he retraso en el trabajo y necesito terminar todo antes de mañana hay un montón de papeleo que seguramente va a llevarme toda la noche.

-Ya veo, no hay ningún problema me encargare de él por ti y no te preocupes, me encargare de llevarlo a la escuela mañana.

-Muchas gracias Tenten, eres mi ángel.

-De nada Hinata ¿Para qué son las amigas?

La peliazul cortó la llamada mientras caminaba entre los semi-oscuros pasillos de la empresa, estaba algo cansada ese día y ni siquiera había podido ver a su hijo para colmo de males la cabeza le daba vueltas de tan solo recordar la montaña de papeles que le esperaban en la oficina de Naruto, ah, no quería ni pensar en ese estúpido rubio, lo maldijo por lo bajo y entro a la oficina encontrándose con una escena contundente.

El Namikase se encontraba sentado tranquilamente haciendo su trabajo, levanto la mirada solo para notar la incredulidad y sorpresa en el rostro de Hinata para después devolver la vista hacia los papeles.

-Buenas noches Hinata ¿Has tomado un buen descanso? Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer ¿Parias ayudarme revisando los papeles sobre aquella mesita por favor?

Se cuestionó si acaso estaba alucinando pero parecía ser la realidad, sacudió la cabeza reuniendo toda su concentración para iniciar con su trabajo, el ambiente estaba un poco tenso e incómodo, el silencio reinaba el lugar hasta que el ojiazul decidió romper el hielo.

-Sabes Hinata... a pesar de nuestro pasado yo siempre he pensado que tenemos algo en común ya que tanto tú como yo sabemos muy bien lo que es carecer la atención de nuestros padres.

La susodicha miro con interés al rubio ¿A que venían tales palabras?

-Ambos solo eramos niños deseosos de amor y atención, tan así que tal vez llegamos a idealizar demasiado el amor, pero a quien mas afecto eso fue a ti ¿No es verdad? Después de todo solo tenias a tu padre y el señor Hiashi trabajaba demasiado como para ponerte atención...

La joven se mordió el labio inferior ante lo cierto de las palabras de su aun esposo pero seguía sin entender a donde quería llegar con esa conversación, guardo silencio escuchando atentamente sus palabras.

-Se lo solitario que se siente ser un niño carente de atención y cariño aunque haya tenido mas de eso que tú, por eso prometí que cuando tuviera un hijo haría todo para pasar tiempo a su lado y prestarle mas atención de la que yo recibí.

La Hyuga se tensó completamente, en su vida creyó escuchar a Naruto hablando sobre un hijo ya que lo cierto es que no había demostrado estar interesado en el tema a pesar de que lo hacían sin protección... ¿A caso estaba entre sus planes dejarla embarazada? ¿Se había enterado de algo de su hijo? ese ligero pensamiento la hizo temblar, el miedo se apodero de ella mientras luchaba por no hacerlo notar, él no podría saberlo, no quería que él lo supiera ya que eso lo cambiaría todo.

-Créeme que tener un hijo lo hubiera cambiado todo-Hinata tomó disimuladamente una bocanada de aire mientras sentía un nudo en su estomago-Pero tú te fuiste... Si...-alzó la vista algo entristecido-Si tú y yo hubiéramos llegado a tener un hijo... ¿Me lo habrías dicho verdad?

Ella amplio los ojos ante la expreso suplicante y entre arrepentida que mostraba el rostro del ojiazul, era como si le rogara por la verdad pero daba a entender que realmente no sabia nada de Boruto... y no lo debía saber, él NO TENIA DERECHO A SABER. Respiró profundo y miró a los ojos del rubio con determinación tal que Naruto habría jurado que no decía nadamas que la verdad.

-Si, te lo habría dicho, pero admitamoslo, no habría cambiado nada-dijo con frialdad para volver la vista a su trabajo.

Él sonrió tristemente.

-Si lo habría hecho... no soy tan cruel como piensas Hinata.

-¿Ah en serio?-dijo con sarcasmo en la voz.

-Al menos ya no soy como era antes... ¡He cambiado Hinata!-se puso de pie-Me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice, absolutamente de todo, me disculpo, yo haré lo que sea para ganarme tú perdón, lo que tu quieras solo no me pidas alejarme de ti, dame la oportunidad de demostrate que no soy el de antes, se que debí disculparme contigo antes y tal vez no tome la actitud correcta al reencontrarnos pero en verdad lo lamento ¿Quieres que te lo pida de rodillas? Entonces lo haré...

-Basta Namikase-san-dijo dándole una mirada tan glacial como una ventisca en el polo norte-Patético-su murmuró llegó a los oídos del rubio quien amplio los ojos, no solo por la frialdad de Hinata si no por la manera en que lo miraba, como si en verdad quisiera verlo arder en las llamas del infierno, aquellos ojos que alguna vez estuvieron llenos de vida demostraban hoy no reflejaban nada-¿Cambiar tú?-ironizó el comentario.

-Hinata...-susurró un tanto dolido.

-Las personas como tú no cambian ¿Como vas a cambiar de la noche a la mañana la persona que has sido todos estos años? ¿Que pensaste? "Le pido perdón y de seguro cae rendida a mis pies" Pues no, no te creo nada, no me salgas con que estabas enamorado de mi pero te diste cuanta después de que me fui porque esa nadie te la cree, te lo dije una vez pero te lo vuelvo a repetir no soy la misma Hinata que te amaba incondicionalmente, esa tonta chica que hubiera dado hasta la vida por ti desapareció, no siento nada por ti-mintió-Así que deja de intentar acercarte porque no lograras nada.

-Hinata yo...

-¡Usted nada! La verdad habría deseado seguir sin habernos encontrado pero su regreso a mi vida no representa más que problemas, no estoy dispuesta a seguir tolerando este tipo de tonterías así que mientras mas rápido se regresa a Japón por mi mejor, de ser posible me gustaría no volver a verlo en lo que me resta de vida-dijo despectivamente.

-Entiendo...-bajo la cabeza-Lamento todos los problemas que le he causado señorita Hyuga... puede retirarse, yo me encargare del resto del trabajo.

Ante la voz quebrada del rubio Hinata finalmente se dio cuenta de lo dura que había sido... pero ¿No le había hecho el cosas mucho peores? apretó sus puño dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la oficina "No mires atrás" se repetía "él se lo merece"... se lo merecía ¿No? ¿Desde cuando Hinata Hyuga era tan vengativa?

Sin pensar en nada más ella se dirigió a su casa con el pensamiento erróneo de que estaba haciendo lo correcto pero ¿Quien podía culpara? Amaba a Naruto pero tenia miedo... miedo de volver a esos días vacíos en donde lo único que hacia era complacerlo por fin era libre y aun solo con Boruto ella era inmensamente feliz, no quería que esa felicidad se viera opacada por el Namikase, alguien como él no conocería el significado de la palabra amor aunque este lo golpeara en la cara, estaba segura de ello.

.

.

.

Jijiji, como han sido buenos leectores este año les traigo otro capitulo para que no sufran por intriga tanto pero bueno XD

Akime Maxwell: Cuando Hinata se entere de que?

Agualuna : He actualizado lo mas pronto que he podido

Poison girl 29 : Jajaja apuesto a que te has de sentir trolleada igual que todos los que creian que Naruto haba descubierto que tenia un hijo con Hinata

uzumakii : Claro Hinata lo hizo sentir miserable XD pero Naruto sigue sin enterarse de nada.

Tsukimi: Si puedo, lo hice y lo volvere a hacer XD mujajajajaja

Luli92 : Apuesto a que a Naruto le dolio lo que paso en este capitulo, el pobre hasta se humillo jajajaja

Hima947 : Lastima que no leeras esto hasta mucho despues pero, que trolleada te has de sentir jejeje

azaly-chan: Muchas gracias, aprecio mucho que les guste este fic

sele17 : Se quedo aun mejor (?) XD

hime chan : jajaja pobre de Naruto en este capitulo, lo compadezco

Tatis GR : Ño, Shiori no es la madre biologica de Mitsuki y el se parece a Toneri pero no tienen relacion saguinea fallaste

DavidC20OfficialWriter: Pues le pidio perdon a Hinata y no le funciono, lastima simazame: muchas gracias, lo aprecio mucho DavidC20OfficialWriter: Cuando estuvieron casados Naruto nunca confio en Hinata a causa de que él fue engañado, de hecho la odiaba y llego a pensar que solo finguia ser una chica buena pero demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de su error duvalintricolor: Te cuestionas como terminara todo esto? Ni yo lo se muy bien, la historia solita fluye


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo14

-Usted… no se ve nada bien señor extraño.

-Ah, ahí estas Boruto…-dijo girando su cabeza para mirarlo.

La visión que el pequeño tenia del adulto rubio era deprimente, desarreglado, ojeroso, despeinado, casi parecía un vago, y tal vez eso fuera porque el Namikase se había quedado toda la madrugada a la intemperie sentado en esa banca en la que sin saberlo padre e hijo se encontraron por primera vez.

-Viejo, casi parece que un ferrocarril le paso encima… ¿Desde qué horas esta aquí sentado?-inquirió curioso tomando asiento a lado del adulto.

-Desde… bueno, me parece que eran las 3: 30 de la mañana cuando termine de trabajar… ah, al menos termine el papeleo que debía verificar para las siguientes 3 semanas-dijo débilmente, aun sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas con tan solo recordar todos los estados de cuentas que tuvo que checar-Supongo que después de eso solo necesitaba distraerme en algún lado y termine aquí.

El rostro de Boruto reflejo preocupación, ese hombre a su lado no parecía la misma persona con la que había estado conversando, se veía… abatido. Debía de haber algún motivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el Namikase se hubiera sumido en tal depresión que lo había orillado a divagar sentado en esa banca del parque.

-Hey Boruto… lo intente-dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta-Le pedí perdón pero… no funciono… ella no quiere verme ni en pintura y me lo merezco, sabes.

Entonces el niño entendió y bajo la mirada entristecido. No creía a su madre alguien rencorosa y mucho menos alguien capaz dejar a una persona en tal estado de depresión como lo estaba el Namikase. Lo que fuera que su padre le hubiera hecho a Hinata debió haber sido lo suficientemente grave como para que el rubio mayor se lamentara de tal manera. Sin embargo, él parecía verdaderamente arrepentido y ese debía ser motivo suficiente para que su madre le perdonara.

Tal vez la ingenua Hinata de hacía 6 años lo hubiera hecho, si Naruto hubiera recapacitado antes de que ella se viera en la penosa necesidad de huir. En ese entonces sin lugar a dudas lo hubiera perdonado y ambos habrían empezado desde cero. Pero las cosas tomaron un rumbo distinto y nadie sabría decir si fue para bien o para mal.

Boruto tomó asiento en la banca. Ante la quietud y el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre ambos, Naruto decido continuar hablando, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de ser escuchado.

-Sabes, yo solía ser alguien muy frio y distante, no fue porque me hiciera falta el calor de mis padres, aunque admito que ese fue un factor que influyo. Mis padres eran personas muy ocupadas así que con el tiempo inconscientemente busque un tipo de amor que sustituyera el de ellos, supongo que puedes entender un poco de ese sentimiento de falta de calor, tal vez tú has de sentirte de la misma manera al no tener un padre.

El pequeño rubio se tensó levemente bajando la mirada al suelo, el Namikase noto perfectamente tal acción y sin que pudiera evitarlo revolvió el cabello del niño intentando darle animo.

-No sé que haya sucedido con tu padre pero si se está perdiendo de ti apropósito pienso que es un idiota-le dedicó una sonrisa para después mirar al frente con seriedad-Si yo tuviera un hijo, no dudaría en darle el cariño que me falto de niño para que no termine tomando el mismo camino que yo.

-Usted… parece una buena persona, me cuesta creer que fuera capaz de dañar tanto a su esposa-comentó Bolt.

-Pero lo hice. De hecho en un principio la odiaba, pensé que era una oportunista que solo se casaba conmigo por dinero y eso fue porque en el pasado había perdido la confianza en las personas, no todos son como aparentan, a veces la persona que crees más pura termina siendo de la clase más baja de gente que pueda existir.

A sus recuerdos vino aquella pelirroja cuyo nombre quedaría por siempre grabado en su memoria, fuera del hecho de haber sido eclipsado y engañado por esa chica, tristemente podía decir que llegó a quererla más de lo que esperaba. Aunque actualmente ese sentimiento no se comparaba con el que Hinata provocaba en él. Muy en el fondo el deseo de que Amaru hubiera sido el amor de su vida persistía, pero solamente porque de esa manera no habría tenido que sufrir nuevamente un desamor como le estaba pasando con la Hyuga en esos momentos… lo cierto era que su rechazo dolía más de lo que podía soportar. La culpa y el saber que se merecía su odio era más de lo que podría soportar.

A pesar de que Naruto sabía que no podía estarse lamentando eternamente, eso no evitaba que o envolviera el arrepentimiento y el anhelo de que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Al final de todo, las cosas siempre suceden por una razón. Pensaba que su actual conflicto era debido al Karma y tendría que sufrir probablemente el doble del dolor que él le provoco a Hinata.

Durante muchos años el Namikase no dejaba de cuestionarse la manera en que había sido capaz de lastimar tanto a una persona tan pura y gentil como Hinata. El pasado había nublado su juicio y cegado su vista de tal manera que ya no era capaz de distinguir la bondad de las personas. Hyuga Hinata era como un ángel, alguien amable, bondadosa, frágil, tan así que aun en esos momentos él creía firmemente que ella era una mujer de carácter intachable. Alguien distinta a cualquier persona que no sería capaz de lastimar a alguien o usar trucos y mentiras.

Si es que ella se mostraba tan cortante y distante con él era porque por mas santa que la joven fuera había que admitir que lo que el Namikase hizo era algo que posiblemente ninguna mujer habría perdonado. Naruto podía entenderlo, después de todo él era la única persona con la que Hinata mostraba esa faceta fría y hasta cierto punto despiadada.

Al final de todo el rubio estaba cometiendo el mismo error que su joven y adorada esposa cometió años atrás.

El error fatal de idealizar a alguien.

Porque era doloroso ver que esa persona no era como lo esperabas, cuando sublimabas demasiado a alguien y todas tus expectativas eran traicionadas, el impacto con la realidad podía llegar a quebrarte.

-Señor extraño-la voz del pequeño lo saco de sus pensamientos-Quiero escuchar su historia.

Y Naruto esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-Veamos… ¿Por donde debería iniciar?

.

.

.

Suspiró algo cansada luego de que finalmente su turno en la florería hubiera terminado, moría de ganas de ir a casa y convivir lo poco que quedaba de la tarde/noche con su hijo, sin embargo todos sus planes fueron desviados cuando ahí, como si la hubiera estado esperando toda la tarde (Cosa que de hecho el albino había hecho), se encontraba Toneri.

-Ha pasado un tiempo Shiori ¿Podemos hablar?-había dicho de manera tan casual que a la pobre mujer le había costado más de un minuto procesar.

Sintió como el alma se le salía del cuerpo, los recuerdos de su relación con Toneri era la cosa más preciada que le quedaba y eran precisamente esas memorias las que le impedían volver a acercarse a ese hombre. El daño que le había hecho no podía ser perdonado tan fácilmente…

Aun no se sentía lista para enfrentar al albino pero el destino era un maldito, aunque en su encuentro anterior no hubo demasiada interacción Shiori pensó erróneamente que Toneri no se molestaría en investigar sobre ella o siquiera se dignaría a mirarla después de cómo habían terminado las cosas entre ellos. La mujer de blancos cabellos aceptaba que había sido una verdadera perra durante su noviazgo con el Otsutsuki ¿Para qué negarlo? Lo había utilizado, engañado y jugado con él de la peor manera posible ¿Y que obtuvo a cambio?

Nada, absolutamente nada. Cuando los problemas de su alocada vida se hicieron cosas que no pudo controlar se dio cuenta de la terrible realidad, que había herido y lastimado a la única persona además de su hermana que podía ver a través de ella.

Los amigos de Toneri le habían advertido alejarse de esa chica, pero el albino no les hizo caso. A primera vista le parecía alguien interesante, alocada, fuerte e independiente, sin saber exactamente porque el albino se sintió inmediatamente atraído hacia ella. Shiori tenía problemas con las clases y cuando el maestro solicito un tutor para la problemática joven, como mero acto de impulso, Toneri no dudo en ofrecerse para ayudarla, así fue como empezaron a convivir.

La chica albina se había hecho de una reputación, pero mediante la convivencia, él había comenzado a notar aspectos de ella que no le mostraba a nadie. Toneri afirmaba fervientemente que Shiori no era una chica mala como todos creían. Ella solo no había tenido la suerte de tener padres que la orientaran durante la difícil adolescencia y cargaba sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de proporcionarle sustento a su pequeña hermana a pesar de que no se llevara bien con ella.

La hermana de Shiori era tan solo 3 años menor que ella, ambas crecieron sin un padre y solo teniendo a su madre como sustento, quien tristemente falleció salvando a su hija menor de ser atropellada. Perdiendo a su madre en una etapa crítica para cualquier adolescente y prometiéndole a esta, en su lecho de muerte que se encargaría de la única familiar que le quedaba, Shiori comenzó a cambiar aunque no precisamente para bien.

Antes de la muerte de su progenitora la joven solía tener una muy buena relación con su hermana menor, siempre era amable y amorosa con ella hasta aquel incidente. Muy a su pesar tuvo que hacerse cargo de su hermanita, a quien culpaba de la muerte de su madre. Shiori puso todo de su lado para encargarse de la menor pero siempre interactuaba con ella de una manera fría y cortante, juró que nunca le perdonaría a Lia el haber provocado el fallecimiento de su progenitora. Al paso del tiempo la indiferencia que mostraba Shiori afecto gradualmente a su hermana menor quien haciéndose a la idea de que esta la odiaba, se refugió en brazos de un joven mayor que ella y las cosas no terminaron bien…

Basto con ver a Lia destruida para que Shiori recapacitara, la realización de que su hermanita había sido abusada y que todo era debido a que ella no le prestaba la suficiente atención le hizo pensar seriamente en el rumbo que había tomado su vida. Incluso si ella llegó a odiar a su hermana menor por la muerte de su madre, jamás habría deseado que con sus 16 años su hermana menor se convirtiera en madre víctima de una violación.

La culpa, el odio, la rabia, todos esos sentimientos negativos la abrumaron sintiendo desprecio hacia sí misma, comenzó a dejar las drogas y el alcohol quería cambiar para ser una persona mejor. Pero era muy complicado salir del mundo oscuro y peligroso en el que se había metido. Una vez que entrabas a los bajos terrenos era casi imposible salir intacto de ellos, por no decir imposible. Viéndose amenazada por ese mundo toxico y con el peligro de arrastrar a Toneri consigo decidió terminar con él humillándolo de la peor manera posible, siéndole infiel frente a sus narices y burlándose de sus sentimientos para que de esa manera él no terminara hundiéndose con ella en los problemas que se había metido.

La situación en la que la chica se encontraba era tan crítica que tuvo que huir con su hermana de la ciudad. Se arrepintió infinitas veces de lo que le hizo al Otsutsuki pero pensaba que eso era lo mejor y que Toneri encontraría una mujer mejor que fuera digna de su amor. Ella decidió concentrarse en lo que en esos mementos era su mayor preocupación, su hermana menor, quien tuvo muchos problemas durante el embarazo y murió al dar a Luz a su hijo.

Él último deseo de Lia fue que Shiori cuidara de su hijo como si fuera de ella misma, le rogo con su último aliento mientras sus lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, que no lo odiara, que no pensara en ese niño como la causa de su muerte pues él era solo un ser inocente.

-"Por favor, hermana, bríndale el cariño que por años no me pudiste dar, no cometas el mismo error que conmigo, no odies a mi hijo como me odiaste a mi por causar la muerte de nuestra madre… cuida de él en mi lugar… confió en que lo harás."

Con esas últimas palabras el hito de sus seres amados se había repetido. Una vez más Shiori había perdido a una persona querida a causa de alguien más, pero esta vez las cosas serian distintas.

Así fue como Mitsuki quedo a su cuidado, se encargo de criarlo como si en verdad fuera su hijo pero le hizo entender que no era así, que ella era en realidad su tía y no su madre y muy a menudo le hablaba de Lia, le decía que ella desde el cielo lo vigilaba y cuidaba. Aun así el niño solía llamarla "madre" y aunque eso la hacía feliz muy en el fondo de su corazón le dolía.

El tiempo paso y una oportunidad de trabajo llevó a Shiori de vuelta al lugar de sus recuerdos, confiaba en que la ciudad era muy grande como para que no volviera a toparse con Toneri y de ser así este seguro no le dirigiría ni la mirada después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Sabía que tarde o temprano se encontrarían y ella tendría que disculparse… pero era demasiado temprano para ello, no estaba lista y justo en esos momentos no sabía qué hacer teniendo al albino frente a ella.

-Toneri… yo tengo algo de prisa quizás en otro momento…

-No-dijo con seriedad-Tenemos que hablar.

…..

Antes de que se diera cuanta o pudiera reaccionar Shiori ya se encontraba sentada frente a Toneri en una cafetería. El albino ya había ordenado un par de cafés expresos sin siquiera consultarla y la mesera acababa de llegar con sus órdenes. Era extraño y un poco incomodo como es que se encontraba frente a esa persona a la que tanto había dañado como si tan solo se tratase de 2 viejos amigos que se acababan de reencontrar.

La joven albina esperaba de todo, menos eso, estaba preparada para escuchar gritos, reclamos, insultos, absolutamente todo pero que él le hablara de forma tan natural la había dejado en shock y paralizado del susto pensando que solo se trataba de la calma antes de la tormenta y no sabía qué actitud esperar ni a lo que se iba a enfrentar.

-Entonces ¿Cómo te ha ido? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos-comentó tranquilamente para después dar un sorbo a su café.

No se podría decir con claridad si Shiori estaba demasiado ensimismada o si la verdad hacia un esfuerzo por ignorarlo pero al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del Otsutsuki por tercera vez sacudió la cabeza levemente despejando sus ideas.

-Vayamos al grano Toneri ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto con seriedad.

-Saludarte y saber de ti, eso es todo ¿Acaso piensas que tengo intensiones ocultas?-pregunto haciéndose el ofendido.

-Podrías tenerlas… lo nuestro no termino muy bien-comentó desviando la mirada.

-No, desapareciste luego de dejarme destrozado-ella se tensó.

Shiori sabía que el albino era muy directo así que escuchar eso no debía sorprenderle, aunque había sentido una punzada en el pecho al recordar la manera en la que lo había lastimado, merecía todo su odio luego de haber quedado como una zorra que solo estaba con él por dinero, quería llorar, llorar y rogarle que la perdonara solo para recibir frialdad de su parte, porque así debía ser, el pasado no sería borrado y ella aun debía pagar lo que le había hecho al amor de su vida así tuviera que humillarse, pero no era fuerte, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar todo su odio.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta y la sensación de que rompería a llorar en cualquier instante la inundaba. Por mucho tiempo Shiori había sostenido sus lagrimas por creerse sin derecho a llorar por lo que ella misma había provocado con su comportamiento, pero escuchar de él las palabras que la inculpaban le calo hondo.

-Toneri…-vacilo un segundo, sentía su voz quebrada, era momento de disculparse y esperar el peor de los desenlaces posibles-Yo…-fu interrumpida por la voz del albino.

-Y aun así, sigo estúpida, maldita e irremediablemente enamorado de ti-declaró con firmeza.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa sintiendo como las lagrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas ¿Acaso realmente acababa de oír lo que creía o su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

.

.

.

Maldijo por lo bajo, se le había hecho un poco tarde por estar arreglando unos papeles que dejo para último momento luego de estar intentando contactar con el Namikase todo el día para agendarle la junta del día de mañana con los ejecutivos de la corporación, pero del estúpido rubio no había ni un solo rastro y la verdad no es que a ella le interesara encontrárselo. De hecho no habría estado buscándolo si no fueran ordenes directas de Hamura quien estaba un poco preocupado pues le habían informado que el rubio había pasado toda la noche en la oficina y en la madrugada se había retirado algo demacrado.

Cuando Hinata llegó a la oficina se vio sorprendida de que todo el papeleo había sido adelantado, no vio a Naruto por ningún lado y no le intereso porque lo último que quería era tener que tratar con él. Durante toda la mañana se concentro en su trabajo, luego de ello Hamura preocupado le había preguntado por el paradero del Namikase.

No era posible que Hinata, siendo su asistente, aunque fuera temporal, no supiera del paradero de su jefe y por ello Hamura le pidió de favor que lo encontrara ya que habían estado intentando contactarlo pero no contestaba teléfono y en el hotel decían que no estaba. Hinata comenzó a buscar al Namikase pero no hubo un solo rastro de su paradero, reviso el hotel 3 veces y los posibles lugares al que el rubio iría. Mando 1000 mensajes e hizo mil llamadas pero nada funciono y salió del trabajo maldiciendo al estúpido rubio por no presentarse ese día al trabajo.

Posteriormente al llegar a su casa despejo su mente y hablo con Tenten, no había visto a su hijo desde el día anterior porque su amiga había sido quien lo había ido a recoger de su clase de karate, esta vez iría ella por Boruto, servía que tomaba algo de aire fresco y se distraía de los asuntos de la oficina.

Una vez en el parque donde por lo regular su hijo esperaba a la castaña, ella respiro el aire fresco y se sintió en gran medida tranquila. A lo lejos vio esa cabellera dorada que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar y se acerco con una sonrisa. Estaba a pocos metros de la banca donde el niño se encontraba sentado.

-Boruto-conforme se acercaba pudo ver como alguien comenzaba a alzarse y no pudo evitar preguntarse con quien estaría su hijo-vine por ti es hora de ir…

La persona que había estado encorvada sentado a lado de su hijo giro su rostro y por un instante, por tan solo un breve instante el terror invadió a Hinata por completo ¿Qué es lo que hacia Naruto sentado a lado de Bolt?

-¿Hinata?-preguntó extrañado y Boruto se tenso más de lo que era posible sin querer girarse a ver a su madre, algo le decía que las cosas iban a complicarse y mucho.

.

.

.

Continuara

 **Volvi! Y de seguro muchos querrán matarme luego de leer esto XD ¿Qué será lo que sucederá? ¿Tardara su autora en subir el próximo capitulo? Pues no tengo respuesta para esto, perdónenme si los he dejado muy abandonados XD pero desde que regrese al fandom vocaloid he estado muy ocupada. Amo el NH pero no mas de lo que amo el RinxLen, son mi OTP no lo puedo evitar e inicialmente no tenía la idea de hacer fics NH, de hecho por eso mismo la mayoría del NH que he hecho son solo shots o adaptaciones del RinxLen ¿A alguien le gusta esa pareja? XD necesito saberlo ya que estoy muy obsecionada con ellos.**

 **En fin, tratare en lo posible actualizar rápidamente.**

Akime Maxwell : Te dejo imaginarte que es lo que sucederá jajajajaja. Esto se pondrá feo (¿)

Uzumakii: Pus… no dire nada porque seria spoilear pero dejare que te custiones hasta la próxima actualización lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante mujajaja

Luli92: Pues aquí ya explique que onda con Mitsuki y de paso con Shiori, el que Mitsuki se pareciera a toneri fue solo un distractor, por ese mismo motivo shiori es albina, para que pensaran que era su madre pero no lo es.

Der.k: Ya superalo weeee amo a Toneri XD y no lo hare sufrir lo siento.

hime chan : ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta cuanta maldad hay en mi? Me siento triste por ti pero gracias por el alago XD.

simazame : Suerte con el Sasuhina XD prefiero el Tonehina y me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia.

sele17 : Los veo a todos muy emocionados vaya me siento muy alagada

Agualuna: Pues… gracias XD y tratare de no tardar mas en actualizar

Tatis GR : Apuesto a que nuevamente te has de haber sentido trolleada XD

marcelaporras : gracias por los mensajes de apoyo esta vez no hay doble cap lo siento XD

hinata-sama198: todos han de estar queriendo matarme en estos momentos jajaja

Kane23 : Pues… ahora la que sufrirá será Hinata mujajajaja

Uzumakjuliettegr: Pus no me creo lo del llanto jajaaja lo siento no pienso tener el poder para hacer llorar a la gente con mis historias a pesar de que muchos dicen que si

Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan : En serrio, no creo eso de que hice gente llorar XD

Fuego en el mundo: XD muchos creen que Naru ya sufrió, ahora le toca a hina

Hima947 : Mi trabajo es trollearlos y hacer cosas que no se imaginan con la historia mujajaja

Reichelhina: vivo para trollear gente es inevitable XD.

PhoebeHDA:gracias me alegra que te haya gustado

Lalabi: seria imposible poder trollearlos despues de la escena que les deje jajaja, la cosa se pondra buena y la escritora anda de floja :v

Princess311: yo leyendo el primer comentario qie dejaste (cap 12) y muriendome de risa jajaja amo trollear gente es inevitable para mi pero lo que mas amo es dejarlos con la intriga.

Tsuki: si, tal vez aparezca alguien, no se cuantos capitulos escriba porque la trama viene a mi cuando la escribo asi que ralmebte no puedo conteatar tus preguntas.

Snow White Lu: siempre pasa XD hay quienes me han dicho que se han desvelado leyendo alguna de mis historias y sinceramentee pregunto si es que realmtnte son tan buenas jaja.

Emma-Skye: Eso se debe a que Bolt debia tener 9 años y no 5 pero se me fue XD y asi quedo. En verdad gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer, me siento alagada.

yoriko96: gracias por leer continuare como pueda XD

KarkittyPokitty:creo que el que digan que es una buena hisyoria me hace pensar que todos tienen altas espectativas y temo acabar decepcionandolos.

KyokoNakamura: espero que el Cap haya aclarado tus dudas, la mento no ser ran activa y trollear gente de esta manera XD

Tsuki: si lo siento es que han sido mil cosas XD administrar Kokoro no Vocaloid no es facil, trafucir, editar, trascribir etc, es complicado porque tengo que coordinar a todos ahi pero hago lo que puedo por continuar con los fics.

Guest: no planeaba un Naru meloso por mucho tiempo, aqui se acaba la dulzura.

hinata uchiha21: aqui esta y espero no tardar la proxima vez.

zoeampuero: muchas gracias por el comentario hare lo posible por actualiza.

 **bueno chicos, diga yo el que quiera matarme. Supongo que muchos luego de que los deje con la intriga de lo que sucedera con estas 2 parejas. En serio, espero que le hayan prestado atencion a Shiori XD me costo hacer su historia y al mismo tiempo me conmovio.**

 **Sobre las actualizaciones me disculpo, los que me sigan en Kokoro no Vocaloid sabran que siempre estoy, traducciendo o buscando material y muchas cosas mas por eso no he podido escribir y no me ha llegado mucha inspiracion pero hare lo que pueda para traerles una continuacion o tal vez los haga sufrir XD ah soy tan malvada, por algo mi personaje representativo es Rilliane, la princesa del Reino de Lucifenia y la hija del Mal mujajajaja. Saa Hizamasukinasai! Como amo esa frase XD.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Se quedo congelada y en silencio por un momento, jamás pensó que el día en que vería a esos 2 rubios juntos llegaría. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras trataba de mantener el control de sí misma. Aunque su rostro se veía estoico, por dentro guardaba un terrible caos, no solo la embargo un sentimiento de opresión en el pecho, sino que también estuvo de perder los estribos y mostrar el terror que la había invadido en esos momentos ante el pensamiento de que Naruto supiera que ese era su hijo.

-Bolt-sonando increíblemente inexpresiva logró llamar al niño-Vámonos nos están esperando.

El rubio mayor miró a ambos Hyuga sin poder entender por completo la relación entre ellos, o tal vez en el fondo ya lo sabía y se negaba a aceptar que lo que pensaba resultara ser cierto.

-Hinata…

-Bolt, vámonos-dijo sonando un poco más dura y sin prestarle mayor atención al Namikase.

-Si… ya voy.

Boruto tomó su mochila y camino hacia donde estaba su madre.

-Hinata ese niño…

-Este niño no tiene nada que ver con usted señor Namikase-espetó con frialdad tomando la mano del pequeño para luego arrastrarlo consigo.

Naruto la miró alejarse comenzando a sentir una sensación indescriptible en su interior ¿Era a caso irritación? ¿Molestia? ¿Miedo? No sabría decirlo con seguridad, tal vez una mezcla de todas ellas pero podía detectar que la emoción que predominaba en ese momento era el enojo.

Por supuesto que estaba enojado, quería gritar y destrozar cosas en ese mismo instante pero primero tenía que confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Boruto bien podría ser solo el hijo de una amiga de la Hyuga… pero si ese niño era de Hinata entonces resultaba más que obvio quien era el padre. Sin pensarlo saco su celular llamando a la única persona que lo escucharía en ese instante.

-Teme-musitó irritado-Ella tiene un hijo.

-Espera ¿Qué? Naruto ¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó levemente desconcertado luego de contestar a su llamada, era extraño que le hablara, normalmente solo se comunicaba por medio de correo o chat en línea.

-Hablo de Hinata ¿Pues de quien más?

-¡¿Hinata tiene un hijo?!-exclamó un tanto anonadado para luego hacer una pequeña pausa y preguntar-¿Y es tuyo?

-Espero que no-suspiró con sinceridad-O significaría que me mintió. Quiero que contactes a Utakata, dile que quiero que me haga un favor.

-Naruto… ¿Qué es lo que harás?...-dudo un segundo de continuar pero prosiguió-Si resulta que el niño que tiene Hinata es tuyo ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-Sasuke…

-No vayas a hacer algo estúpido, NO asustes al niño, NO conviertas a Hinata en tu enemiga.

-¿Qué rayos crees que intento?-murmuró entre dientes.

-De por si tu situación con ella no es muy favorecedora, si la quieres recuperar no la vayas a empeorar.

-Eso ya lo sé-musitó irritado.

-Y por sobre todas las cosas dime que no eres tan idiota como para intentar quitarle al niño.

-Sasuke…-quiso irrumpir pero él seguía diciendo estupideces.

-Escúchame, bien, guarda la calma ¿Si? Todo esto tiene solución.

-¡Estoy calmado!-le contestó con irritación.

-Por dios Naruto ¡Tranquilízate!-le grito del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Como un carajo ya te dije que estoy calmado eres tú el que me está irritando!-estalló su paciencia y luego de darse cuenta que medio mundo lo había escuchado comenzó a caminar de vuelta al hotel donde se hospedaba dejando salir un lastimero suspiró-No voy a hacer nada estúpido no te preocupes.

-Vaya, entonces parece que lo estas tomando mejor de lo que esperaba tomando en consideración lo mucho que te hubiera gustado tener 3 hijos con ella para criarlos juntos-comentó despreocupado.

-¿Qué?-se sonrojo por tal afirmación, se suponía que ese era un secreto-¡¿Acaso leíste mi diario?!-se quejo.

-¿Tienes un diario?-preguntó con algo de sorpresa.

-Eh… no.

Bueno, no era en si un diario, era solo una pequeña libreta donde cada determinada fecha apuntaba sus objetivos como si fueran propósitos de año nuevo, solo que estos si los cumplía y el propósito de "Encontrar a Hinata, reconciliarse y tener 3 hijos con ella" estaba varias veces escrito en dicha libreta.

-Como sea ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?-preguntó levemente irritado y a la vez avergonzado.

-Pues me lo dijiste tú en una de tus borracheras.

-¿Cuál de todas? Estoy seguro que de por mas borracho que estuviera no sería capaz de decirte eso-comentó rememorando las veces que se había puesto hasta las chanclas de sake, por lo general bebía tanto como para hacer y decir incoherencia pero nunca lo suficiente para revelar deseos secretos.

-Estabas tan borracho que cuando te di una foto de Hinata tú…

-¡Basta!-ahora recordaba aquella vergonzosa noche de su aniversario de bodas… había hecho cosas demasiado humillantes como para querer recordarlas y habría deseado que así se quedaran-No tienes que decir nada mas… solo haz lo que te pedí.

-Muy bien… y sobre el niño… ¿Cómo es?-indagó con algo de curiosidad.

-Igualito a su padre-sonrió.

.

.

.

Su madre estaba enojada, eso era claro, se la había pasado todo el camino con una mirada irritada mientras decía cosas entre dientes que Boruto no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero a juzgar por su expresión no eran cosas buenas. El rubio se mantuvo todo el camino a casa en silencio, su progenitora podía ser todo un pan de dios pero había ocasiones, aunque muy raras, donde desataba su ira. Aunque bueno, jamás la había visto así de irritada y supo con sinceridad que lo mejor era no decir ni pio en esos momentos.

Al llegar a casa Hinata azotó la puerta, estaba sumamente iracunda y ya no sabía ni con quien, consigo misma, con Naruto, con la situación en si… o con Boruto, miró al niño quien, como adivinando sus pensamientos y dispuesto a afrontarla, tomó asiento en la sala con un suspiró.

-¿Qué no te he dicho que no hables con extraños?-le reprochó cruzándose de brazos.

-No fui yo quien le hablo primero, él se acercó preguntándome si estaba perdió-contestó el pequeño-El señor Naruto es un buen tipo, no sé porque te enojas tanto mamá.

¡¿Un buen tipo?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso ni de broma! Él no era una buena persona y venía siendo muy hipócrita de su parte afirmar lo contrario después de todo el daño que ya le había hecho. Hinata tomó una bocanada de aire apenas conteniéndose de decir algo fuera de lugar, claro, no era como que a su hijo le pudiera confesar todo lo que ese hombre le hizo.

-Escuchame bien Boruto, te prohíbo cualquier contacto con ese hombre, no quiero…

El pequeño funcio el ceño tampronto su madre comenzó a hablar para seguidamente interrumpirla.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con el señor Naruto? ¿Es que tienes miedo de que descubra que es mi padre?

Hinata abrió los ojos horrorizada ante las palabras de su hijo… ¿Cómo era posible que su pequeño niño se diera cuenta de ello? Tal afirmación la llevo a pensar algo que la hizo temer… si Bolt decía eso significaba que había pasado el suficiente tiempo con el Namikase como para darse cuenta de las similitudes entre ellos y si ese era el caso… significaba que tal vez Naruto ya lo había notado, es decir solo un idiota no se daría cuenta de lo parecidos que ambos rubios eran.

Una de las cosas que mas le preocupaba a Hinata era precisamente la similitud entre ellos. No solo era el aspecto de Bolt, todo en él era parecido a su padre y en algún momento ella llegó a desarrollar temor de que su pequeño se convirtiera en alguien como ese hombre.

-Quien te ha…-su puso de rosillas agarrando al niño de los hombros-Boruto, no se que tanto te haya dicho el señor Namikase pero él no es como crees, no es una buena persona.

-Nunca me hablaste de él, bueno al menos no me mentias cuando decias que él no sabia de mi existencia, llegue a pensar que era una mala persona y te había abandonado pero resulto que fuiste tu quien lo abandono-dijo soltándose del agarre de su madre.

-¡Tuve mis razones para no hablarte de él, solo estaba tratando de protegerte!

Sus palabras no eran mentira, al menos no del todo, nunca se le paso por la mente que Naruto quisiera a su hijo por eso jamas habló de él o intento contactarlo. Aun con la llegada de Boruto, creía ciegamente que nada cambiaria.

-¿A mi? ¿O tratas de protegerte a ti misma poque crees que él volverá a lastimarte?

Ella apretó los puños y los dientes, Bolt nunca le había hablado de la forma tan fría en la que lo estaba haciendo.

-¡No trates de hacerme la mala del cuento!-gritó al borde de las lagrimas, demasiadas emociones se arremolinaban en su interior.

-¿Y entonces que es lo que eres? Siempre habias dicho que las buenas personas eran las que a pesar de sus acciones se arrepentían o aprendían a perdonar, que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad pero tú ni siquiera estas dispuesta a tratar…

-¡Basta!

La bofeta resonó por la sala. Hinata se soprendió por lo que acababa de hacer y miró su mano temblorosa. Boruto se limitó a tallarse la mejilla sin levantar la vista hacia su madre, él mismo sabia que se lo merecia, se había pasado de la raya con sus palabras y sin darse cuenta había herido a su madre… se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-Boruto…-ella murmuró temerosa pero él niño no alzó la vista.

-Ire a mi habiatacion-murmuró dando media vuelta camino a su cuarto.

Hinata sintió un pinchazo en su corazón… todo era culpa de Naruto. Si, su culpa, si él no hubiera aparecido de nuevo nada de eso hubiera pasado, ella pudo seguir con su hijo como siempre, solo los 2. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba por hacerla perder él control, por volverla paranoica con su presencia, odiaba que su corazón lacerado siguiera amándolo y por sobre todas las cosas odiaba que la idea de tenerlo cerca la condujera a la locura.

Su cordura y serenidad habían desaparecido en el mismo instante en el que se lo topo en el aeropuerto pero de alguna manera se las había arreglado para soportar su cercanía y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Aun asi no era suficiente, saberlo tan cerca de si la hacia desear cosas que nunca admitiría.

Su mente y su cuerpo ya no le pertecian, por su propio bien debía alejarse… inmediatamente o de lo contrario cual bella y frágil mariposa, seria atrapada en las redes de aquella araña que buscaba devorarla.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguente Hinata se había despertado decidida a ponerle fin a todo de una vez por todas, durante toda la noche había pensado que hacer para no correr el riesgo de perder su estabilidad mental con Naruto reintegrándose a su vida y había decidido tomar medidas extreamas. No habló con Boruto esa mañana, se había limitado a llevarlo a la escuela y él de igual forma se había limitado a guardar silencio durante el camino y despedirse simplemente con un "nos vemos".

Llegó al trabajo pensando que podía encontrar un poco de paz. No supo si el hecho de no encontrar a Naruto en su escritorio era bueno o malo. No quería tratar con él, mantenía la esperanza de que ignorara el hecho de la existencia de Boruto, aunque su aun esposo era muy perspicaz rogo a los cielos que hubiera conservado un poco de su infantil ingenuidad.

Olvidandose de sus problemas familiares su mente procedio a ocuparse en los problemas laborales, decir que la oficina parecía campo de batalla era poco. Todas las secretarias iban de aquí para halla con papeles, las recepcionistas atendían llamadas como locas, todo era un desastre total.

-¡Hinata ahí estas!-Hamura se acercó a ella con preocupación.

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? ¿Qué es todo este caos?

\- Tenemos muy graves problemas-informó con preocupación-Uno de los platillos de la línea de bebidas y alimentos que manejamos fue adulterado, los clientes llaman quejándose desde todos lados, estamos recibiendo muchas demandas de intoxicación por negligencia. Tenemos a varios departamentos de salubridad haciendo una inspeccion en los restaurantes pero como sabes las posibilidades de que clausuren nuestra empresa son muy altas… no podremos costear todas las demandas que hemos recibido, quien sea que este detrás de esto...muy probablemente también este detrás del fraude que nos hicieron… quieren tumbar a nuestra empresa y no se si podremos resistir a este golpe.

Perfecto, las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Hacia apenas un año las empresas Otsutsuki había sido victimas de un fraude que los llevó al borde de la quiebra. No se le dio el seguimiento necesario al caso puesto que para llegar al fondo de todo habría sido necesario contratar trabajadores expertos, no era un trabajo que la policía pudiera realizar quien estuviera detrás del incidente sin lugar a dudas estaba 2 pasos mas delante de la policía y el caso no pudo ser resuelto. Ayudando con sus ahorros y con un gran préstamo financiero Hinata pudo lograr, junto a los Otsutsuki, que la empresa se mantuviera a flote pero por si solo eso no era suficiente asi que tuvieron que buscar inversionistas. Por un tiempo todo estuvo bien hasta que 3 de los mas fuertes inversionistas se retiraron y la empresa casi cae en crisis, por suerte, o para su tristre sorpresa, las empresas Namikase-Uchiha-Hyuuga les tendieron la mano y Otsutsuki Company pudo seguir a delante.

Cuando Hinata se había enterado de ese hecho casi le da un para cardiaco pero al saber que el representante de la compañía seria Sasuke suspiró aliviada, pensó ingenuamente que podría convencerlo de que no la delatara con Naruto y por ese motivo se ofrecio a recogerlo en el aeropuerto, por desgracia se topo con la ultima persona que se esperaría.

A estas altura la pobre peliazul pensaba que la suerte la había abandonado completamente, no solo era el hecho de la pelea con su hijo o la presencia de Naruto en su mente. Las cosas que empeoraron su dia fueron el monton de papeleo que había que hacer y el hecho de cubrir a Toneri puesto que no había ni rastros del albino… sí, le esperaba un muy largo y tortuoso dia pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en como torturar al albino o donde carajos se hallaba el Namikase, en esos momentos solo debía concentrarse en el trabajo asi que duspuesta a mantener todo bajo control comenzó con su jornada laboral.

Aunque era raro que desde el dia anterior no tuviera noticias del albino… ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? Bueno, ya después se encargaría de que él le diera buenas explicaciones, en esos momentos había cosas muy importantes que hacer.

.

.

.

-Deprimido… no, no creo que sea esa la palabra… mas bien estoy un poco decepcionado-comentó Boruto tan solo jugueteando con el almuerzo que su madre le había hecho, la verdad es que ni ganas de comer le habían dado.

Si bien aceptaba que la pelea con su madre era en gran parte su culpa, era demasiado orgulloso como para disculparse cuando creía fervientemente que tenia la razón. Y es que después de haber oído la historia de sus padres por parte de Naruto todas las cosas eran muy confusas… aun era demasiado joven para entender algunas cosas, como la gravedad de las palabras de su padre al confesarle que forzaba a su madre a quererle… aunque intuia que se referia a violación era demasiado pequeño para entender la gravedad de esas acciones y lo seriamente dañada que podía quedar una mujer después de eso.

Para Boruto era tal y como sonaba, que simplemente el Namikase había forzado besos y de mas en su madre, aunque realmente no le vio mucho problema porque su padre decía amarla, bueno, la cosa era algo confusa para él pero no era algo que le preocupara mucho, después de todo había oído de Toneri que Hinata a pesar de todo seguía amando a su padre. En esos momentos no parecía que lo siguiera queriendo pero Naruto había dicho que quería disculparse y volver a empezar, solo necesiaba otra oportunidad, todos merecen segundas oportunidades ¿No?

Pero la Hyuuga no estaba dispuesta a dársela, parecía como si de verdad lo odiara pero… ¿Era realmente asi? A su manera de ver Bolt no pensaba que hubiera odio si no miedo, su madre probablemente tenia miedo de salir lastimada de nuevo, pero Naruto parecía haber cambiado, no era el mismo hombre malvado de esos recuerdos pasados. Bolt podía decir con sinceridad que el Namikase parecía una persona amable que tan solo quería un nuevo comienzo.

Afirmó en su mente que ese hombre no podía ser tan malo como su madre creía. Suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza, la verdad era que por el momento no quería seguir pensando en eso, no quería preocupar a su amigo Mitsuki, el parecía tener sus propias preocupaciones también.

-Bueno, como quiera que sea, tu también te vez algo ido Mitsuki, has estado mas callado de lo usual-sonrió.

-Umh, mas o menos… ayer he tenido que quedarme en casa de una prima de mi madre, no la he visto desde ayer asi que estoy un poco preocupado-confesó llevándose a la boca un poco de la pasta italiana que había llevado para almorzar.

-No creo que debas preocuparte, tu madre seguro esta bien y te explicara las cosas al llegar a casa.

-Creo que lo que sea que le halla pasado tiene que ver con el señor Toneri.

-En ese caso despreocupate, Toneri es un buen tipo.

-Si, tienes razón-sonrió recuperando un poco de su animo, pensándolo bien ambos eran demasiado jóvenes como para tener el tipo de preocupaciones que se les presentaban asi que por el resto del dia habían decidido despejar sus mentes, después de todo eran tan solo niños.

El resto del dia trasncurrio normal y pacíficamente para ambos, después de clase Tenten fue a recoger a Boruto para llevarlo a su clase de Karate, el pequeño se despidió de Mitsuki justo cuando Shiori estaba llegando a recogerlo.

Justo cuando sus lenciones estaban por iniciar alguien llamo a la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento, el maestro abrió la puerta para toparse justamente con Naruto…

-¿En que lo puedo ayudar señor?-preguntó el hombre extrañado.

-Vine a recoger a mi hijo.

.

.

.

Agualuna : Tarde pero seguro, me pegunto si el capitulo fue lo que esperabas.

Akime Maxwell: Ara, a ver quien cubrió a quein XD apuesto a que esto no te lo esperabas.

simazame : Hina tiene graves problemas XD Shiori ya fue.

jisseel51: Se pondrá mas intenso.

Tsuki : Pues lo siento XD pero la universidad me ha matenido muy ocupada… mas de lo usual.

Violetamonster: Espero no haber fallado a esas expectativas.

Hima947: Mentira donde? Muajaja nadie se lo esperaba.

letyk s : Tenemos una lectora masoquista XD que bien que te guste la historia.

hinata heartfilia : tarde mas de lo esperado pero ojala alla valido la pena.

Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan : Boruto XD el pobrecillo no sabe lo que le espera

Princess311 : Si, se puso feo… y se pondrá peor mujajajaja.

NHmaryon: Lo hice oh y lo volvi a hacer XD.

AAAllisWell: Thanks for You reviwe, i am so happy for have readers of other country XD

Marcela porras : lo deje con mas emoción wiiiiii

Tatis GR: pues te deje con intriga sobre Shiori XD pero lo aclarare en el próximo capitulo.

Uzumakii: ewe no prometo final feli, de hecho no se que rumbo tomara la historia.

Una chica: pobre Hinata, ten compasión de ella XD no podrá contra Naruto.

poison girl 29: oh no la dejara ir XD pero aun quiere llevar la fiesta en paz.

Guest: Eso espero XD me da miedo decepcionar a mis fans

Tsuki: Pues la verdad es que supongo que tienes razón pero ambos tuvieron sus razones para actuar como lo hicieron y lo harán, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad creo.

Uzumakjuliettegr: pues la verdad a mi no me gusta el MikuxLen y para ver las obra originales basta con ir a mi perfil de fanfiction, ah hay KaitoxMiku que te hara llorar.

Koy: No pues ya

Uzumakii: unos que lo quieren dominante otros que lo quieren tierno ¡Van a volverme loca!

hime chan: Yo siento que el único en aprietos fue boruto XD.

Darion777: hice lo que pude.

Janett : no se si se te quito la intriga.

Muerte 924: la verdad no se como progresara la historia, la pareja es NH y ese es un hecho, pero no estoy diciendo que tenga buen final.

Snow White Lu : no pues es elgo difícil imaginal shaoi XD ren es básicamente Len pelinegro, quisiste decir Rin.

Guest : Servida y que hayas disfrutado.

Mayela Bucio : lo siento (¿)

Kyoko Nakamura: ahí tienes tu trolleada, oh, espera, no hay XD

Javiera Torres: a mi escribir me mata XD

Tsuki: Naruto solo quiere llevar la fiesta en paz

Karenseymar: Obvio no dejare de escribir.

NHmaryon : se hace lo que se puede.

hinata-sama198 : ya pues, complacidos XD.

 **Perdónenme infinitamente pero la verdad la universidad me mata XD. En fin con respecto a la historia a lo mejor esperaban que los trolleara de nuevo, ustedes no aprenden verdad XD aunque seguro que nadie se esperaba esa actitud de Hinata pero ella esta aterrorizada de que Naruto haga algo en su contra.**

 **He visto que algunos quieren que termine en otra pareja y se entiende pero dudo mucho que eso suceda, la historia es NH y seguirá siendo NH incluso si le sale otra pareja a Hinata no creo que termine bien ni estoy muy segura de que el NH termine bien. No puedo decirles que habrá final feliz porque aun no se me ocurre pero la historia terminara en NH o sin pareja.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

-Vine a buscar a mi hijo.

La inconfundible voz de Naruto llegó a los oídos del pequeño rubio, quien, de inmediato giro su cabeza para ver al susodicho ahí en la puerta, este es bosó una ligera sonrisa guiñándole un ojo a Bolt. Bueno, al menos no se veía tan decaído como el día anterior, algo en él parecía haber cambiado.

\- ¿Perdón? -preguntó el instructor de karate confundido, si bien no estaba familiarizado con los padres de ninguno de los 45 niños bajo su tutela, no recordaba haber visto jamás a ese hombre- ¿Y usted es…?

-Oh, sí, soy Namikase Naruto, el padre de Boruto-se presentó de inmediato.

-Un gusto conocerlo señor Namikase, pero el horario de salida de su hijo es hasta las 5:30 de la tarde, si quiere llevárselo tendrá…

-Usted no lo entiende, vera, necesito la ayuda de mi hijo para darle una sorpresa a su madre, ella no sabe que estoy aquí ya que se supone que no llegaría hasta pasado mañana, pero logre librarme del trabajo para venir a ver a mi familia y dispongo de poco tiempo con ellos antes de irme nuevamente de viaje, le agradecería mucho que entendiera mi situación, solo por esta vez dele permiso de retirarse.

-Bueno siendo ese el caso supongo…

\- ¡Genial! Boruto, toma tus cosas y vámonos-dijo con alegría el rubio.

-Eh…-le tomó un par de segundos salir de su asombro-Ah ¡Sí! -agarró sus cosas rápidamente y tal y como estaba vestido salió detrás del Namikase-Nos vemos profesor.

-Vamos-Naruto tomó la mochila de su hijo y comenzó a caminar junto con él.

Avanzaron a través de los corredores sin decir ninguna palabra, era un silencio un poco incómodo principalmente porque el rubio no podía saber que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Uzumaki Naruto en ese instante… y lo que más le asustaba en ese instante era el hecho de que lo había llamado hijo ¿A caso ya sabía la verdad? ¿O solamente estaba actuando?

-Emnn… señor Namikase…-lo llamó un poco cohibido.

-Sin duda debes estar preguntándote la razón por la que te saque tan repentinamente de tus lecciones de karate ¿Verdad? Pienso explicártelo con lujo de detalles pero primero ¿Te parece si vamos por un rico tazón de ramen?

Al ver la reluciente sonrisa del rubio mayor, no le quedo más que sonreír de igual forma, la sensación de calidez que lo invadía en esos instantes no tenia comparación, incluso se había olvidado por completo de la pequeña riña con su madre.

.

.

.

Hinata estaba sumamente fatigada y es que durante todo el día no había tenido ni un solo minuto de descanso. Después de tantos reportes, facturas, papeleo y cubrir el puesto de Toneri lo único que quería era poder ir a casa pero aun tenía un par de asuntos más que resolver. Cuando la Hyuga estuvo a punto de tirar todo por la borda ante tanta presión de actividades laborales, mágicamente y como si con el pensamiento lo hubiera invocado, Toneri apareció pidiéndole disculpas por haber faltado ese día.

-Como quiera que sea-la peliazul lo miró con irritación-Se puede saber ¿Dónde carajos has estado metido desde ayer?

-Si bueno… tome la decisión de arreglar mis problemas con Shiori y termine pasando la noche en su casa…-confesó un poco avergonzado al recordar que no había pasado la noche precisamente hablando.

\- ¡¿Te acostaste con ella?!-interrogó con sorpresa.

-Shhhh, ya mejor grítalo con un alta voz ¿no? Bueno tal vez si me acosté con ella…

-Toneri, eres un idiota-dijo moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa en un gesto de decepción.

-Oh, gracias, saber que tengo tu apoyo moral es tan reconfortante-dijo con cierto tono de ironía.

-Apuesto 30 dólares a que las cosas no acabaron bien.

Sostuvo con una sola mano la pila de papeles que llevaba mientras con la otra sacaba del bolsillo de su chaleco un par de billetes.

\- ¡No hagas apuestas con mi vida amorosa! -le arrebató los billetes a Hinata para después entregárselos de nuevo-Y si… tal vez no salió tan bien como lo esperaba… ella dijo que… yo me merecía a alguien mejor que ella.

-Es la verdad-declaró la Hyuga continuando se caminó a la oficina y siendo seguida muy de cerca por el Otsutsuki quien le dedico una mirada de desaprobación al decir eso.

-Acudo a ti por un consejo ¿Y esta es la forma en que me ayudas? -se quejó haciendo un mohín mientras que ella solo suspiró.

-Bien, primero que nada-dejo caer la pesada pila de papeles sobre su escritorio-No creo que recibir consejos de alguien como yo con tan errado juicio sobre el amor sea buena idea, por ese amor en el que creía tanto termine de esta manera ¿Recuerdas? Pero dejando eso en el pasado, todo lo que puedo decir ahora es… No eres solo tú, ambos merecemos a alguien mejor que la persona que nos lastimo tanto… sin embargo, ambos estamos en el mismo barco y es probable que nos hundamos en él sin ser capaces de cambiar lo que sentimos, es tu decisión el querer arriesgarte por ella o no.

-Mis sentimientos con ella no van a cambiar y sé que… de volver a ser herido es probable que caiga en el fondo de un abismo sin retorno, pero el que no arriesga no gana ¿No? -sonrío Toneri.

-Supongo que si… pero yo prefiero no arriesgarme-suspiró la joven.

\- ¿De verdad no harás nada? -preguntó él albino un poco preocupado respecto al tema de ella y Naruto, la verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iban la cosa entre ambos.

-No seas tonto Toneri, si caes ¿Quién va ayudarte a levantarte si no estoy yo ahí?

-Ay Hinata-revolvió el cabello de la Hyuga con un gesto de cariño-A veces me cuestiono ¿Por qué no me enamore de ti?

-Yo me preguntó lo mismo-comentó comenzando a firmar la larga lista de papeles apilados en su escritorio.

\- ¿Por qué no te enamoraste de mí? -cuestionó creyendo que esa era la incógnita.

-No ¿Por qué no te enamoraste tú de mí? Tengo carisma, soy amable y según muchos hombres soy muy bonita-dijo fingiendo sonar superficial causando la risa del Otsutsuki a la cual se unió segundos después, era más que obvio que actuar como una presumida no le quedaba nada.

-Bueno, bueno- el albino tomo la mitad de la larga pila de papeles y tomó asiento frente a Hinata ocupando la mitad de su escritorio-Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, la situación de la empresa está en un estado crítico, pero igual que antes, lograremos sacarla adelante.

-Vaya, contágiame algo de tu ánimo, estoy exhausta.

-Lo sé y lamento haberte dejado cubriéndome e todo el trabajo.

-Si no fuera porque Naruto adelanto su trabajo yo estaría ahogándome de tantos pendientes.

-No te preocupes Hinata, entre tú y yo nos encargaremos de todo el papeleo y veras que terminaras a tiempo para ir a casa con tu hijo.

La susodicha se estremeció ligeramente…

-Si…

Aún tenía que hablar con Bolt sobre lo que había sucedido y no estaba segura de cómo explicarle los motivos de su reacción…

.

.

.

-Primero que nada, no debes decirle a tu madre que hemos hablado ¿De acuerdo? Ah y toma, lo compre para ti-dijo estableciendo sobre la mesa un celular que había comprado especialmente para el rubio.

-Mmm… señor Namikase-Boruto murmuró algo cohibido- ¿Está intentando comprarme?

\- ¿Comprarte? ¿Es que acaso no puedo darle un regalo a mi hijo?

-Si… es decir no… quiero decir ¿Qué es todo esto de fingir ser mi padre? -cuestionó simulando extrañeza, pero denotando el nerviosismo que lo invadía.

-Deja de fingir, ya sé que eres mi hijo, tu incluso te diste cuenta antes que yo ¿O me equivoco? Eres un niño demasiado listo para no haberte dado cuenta, especialmente luego de haberte contado mi historia así que no mientas.

Boruto se sintió descubierto y sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Pensé que actuaría un poco… loco cuando se enterara-confesó con sinceridad y el hombre mayor suspiró.

-El asunto es… que si me sorprendió tener un hijo… pero siempre había querido formar una familia, de hecho, estoy enojado con tu madre por haberme ocultado tu existencia y dejar que me perdiera tus primeros años de vida, pero a pesar de toda mi furia entiendo que no quisiera contactarme y decidí que en lugar de meterme en una absurda pelea con ella quiero arreglar las cosas bien ya sabes, comenzar desde cero.

-Supongo que a eso se le llama tomar las cosas con madurez-comentó Bolt evocando el recuerdo de la exaltación de su madre, ella había actuado de manera impulsiva y de cierta forma infantil ¿Tan difícil le era dialogar el asunto? ¿Por qué?

-Tendré un largo camino que recorrer con Hinata, ella no me perdonara fácilmente todo lo que le hice así que podría decirse que con no hablarme de ti estamos a mano. Te compre el celular para que me llames cualquier cosa que necesites, mi numero ya está guardado en él. Sabes, me gustaría recuperar algo del tiempo perdido, por eso te saque de la clase de Karate, actualmente la empresa Otsutsuki tiene algunos problemas que debo resolver así que este es probablemente el único momento en que poder hablar contigo cómodamente, pero aun así no dudes en llamarme cuando lo necesites.

\- ¿La empresa tiene problemas nuevamente? -preguntó algo preocupado.

-Podría decirse… eh, pero no vamos hablar de eso, no es algo por lo que un niño como tu deba preocuparse, ya me encargare después de eso, en estos momentos lo único que quiero es convivir contigo ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de tus amigos o tu escuela, tenemos hasta las 5:30 para conversar a gusto?

-Pues… vera…-se notaba que su voz estaba algo tensa.

No era para menos que Boruto se sintiera un poco incómodo por la situación, pues ahora que tenía padre no sabía bien de qué manera actuar, como leyendo sus pensamientos, Naruto revolvió su cabello con un gesto cariñoso y dedicándole una ligera sonrisa.

-Vamos niño, ni que fuera a comerte, sé que es un poco difícil para ti hablar en esta situación, incluso piensas que es demasiado pronto para llamarme papá ¿Verdad? Tranquilo y solo actúa como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

De modo que así se sentía tener un padre… Boruto se sintió inmensamente feliz.

.

.

.

Tal vez Bolt no pudiera comprender el actuar de su madre, pero ella tenía muy buenas razones para actuar como lo había hecho. Estaba siendo guiada por el terror de perder lo único que amaba más que a su propia vida.

Cuando la Hyuga fue recibida por los Otsutsuki estaba hecha pedazos luego de huir de su infructuosa relación, para ella fue todo un martirio seguir adelante, la depresión que la acechaba era cada día más fuerte y la consumió hasta el punto de cometer una locura. Mirando hacia atrás hoy Hinata se sentía avergonzada de lo débil que había sido en el pasado y juró que jamás se dejaría consumir por la desesperación como le había pasado ya 2 veces.

Toneri había sido para ella más que un amigo, se podría decir que lo apreciaba como a un hermano ya que gracias a él pudo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de lo estúpido que era seguir compadeciéndose a sí misma. Hinata aprendió a dejar atrás a su yo débil, esa que había querido solucionar sus problemas borrando su existencia solo por no ser amada por la persona que amaba.

Pensar en que estuvo a punto de suicidarse solo por un hombre la hacía querer volver al pasado y golpear a ese chica frágil y tonta que había sido, si Toneri no hubiera estado ahí para salvarla de su misma probablemente estaría en una clínica psiquiátrica o peor aún, muerta, tanto ella como la vida que en ese entonces no sabía que estaba en su vientre.

Aunque en la actualidad Boruto lo era todo para Hinata, antes no era así, de hecho, había querido abortarlo al enterarse de que estaba embarazada.

Luego de su intento de suicidio Toneri había servido como su soporte, aun no recuperaba por completo su ánimo de seguir viviendo pero el Otsutsuki la había hecho ver que podía salir a delante sin Naruto. Él le mostro que había un mundo más allá de lo único que conocía y que tenía personas que se preocupaban por ella y que querían verla sonreír. Ese joven le había devuelto las ganas de vivir y sentía que podía salir adelante, comenzaba a ver que de nada servía llorar sobre la leche derramada, sí, la habían lastimado, pero no era el fin del mundo, si había personas en peor situación que ella que a pesar de todos los problemas que los agobiaban seguían adelante ¿Porque ella se ahogaba en un vaso de agua?

Hinata no quería ser débil y no se iba a quedar llorando, le iba a demostrar al mundo y sobre todo a si misma que podía seguir adelante a pesar de la situación.

Pero entonces… la golpeo la realización de que sería madre a los 16 años, nadie podría imaginar el cómo se sintió en esos momentos. Tendría un hijo no deseado del hombre que le había hecho tanto daño y seria como un recordatorio de todo su sufrimiento, antes de pensarlo bien había decidido que no quería tenerlo. La desesperación, la inseguridad y el terror la invadieron nuevamente llevándola al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Quería abortar y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero Toneri la convenció de que la tuviera.

\- "Hinata escúchame, ese pequeño es una vida inocente que no tiene la culpa de todo por lo que pasaste, si lo abortas no serás mejor que la persona que te lastimo. No le quites a este niño la oportunidad de vivir, si quieres darlo en adopción cuando nazca te apoyare en ello, pero no lo abortes, no te conviertas en una asesina, yo voy a estar a tu lado apoyándote."

Saber que el albino estaba ahí para ella la había tranquilizado demasiado, él tenía razón, ella no tenía derecho de quitarle la vida a una criatura inocente. Comenzaba a odiarse a sí misma, pensar que estuvo a punto de cometer otra locura, realmente no había avanzado nada, no había dejado de ser una chica débil porque nuevamente había necesitado la ayuda de Toneri para ver la realidad. Ella se sentía como una carga.

\- "Tú no eres más que su obra de caridad querida, la verdad es que lo estas hartando con tu actitud de 'Oh mírenme estoy embarazada de un hombre que me dejo y me rompió el corazón'. Por más inocente que te hagas ver no eres más que una oportunista ¿No te da vergüenza engatusar a Toneri de esa manera? No eres más que una vulgar zorra, ni creas que él se va a hacer cargo de tu bastardo. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que todo el mundo se va a compadecer de ti? Típico de las niñas ricas y mimadas."

Esas palabras se las había dicho una compañera de trabajo del Otsutsuki, quien estaba celosa de la atención que el albino le prestaba. Y eso fue algo que la hirió profundamente pues la hizo sentirse como una malnacida que se aprovechaba de la bondad de Toneri, la hizo ver como una necesitada y ella no quería sentirse de esa manera.

Pero era natural que necesitara a alguien, de la forma en que había sido criada nada la había preparado para el mundo y cuan cruel podía ser en realidad, en esos días ella no era más que una muñeca, una esposa trofeo, solo servía para dar una imagen perfecta que muchos envidiarían pues ella no debía preocuparse por problemas triviales como los que la mayoría de la gente enfrentaba. Había nacido en cuna de oro siendo educada solo en conocimiento básico y todo lo referente a ser una novia modelo. Fue aislada y tratada con frialdad por la gente a su alrededor, no hubo nadie que le mostrara cariño o que le dedicara una sonrisa sincera, todo en su vida era monotonía e incluso como casada nada había cambiado hasta que Naruto la había hecho su mujer.

\- "L-lo siento Toneri"-ella sollozó débilmente aferrándose a él quien acariciaba su cabeza intentando consolarla, por supuesto ya después de que el Otsutsuki hubiera escuchado las palabras que su compañera le había dedicado a Hinata- "De verdad no soy más que una carga para ti que solo te causa problemas."

\- "No, no le hagas caso a lo que te dijo Kurumi."

\- "Pero ella…"

\- "Se cómo te sientes en estos momentos, pero, no importa lo fuertes que seamos o llegamos a ser, somos humanos, hay cosas que nos hieren y sin importar la situación, de alguna u otra manera siempre vamos a necesitar a alguien que nos apoye. Cuando yo estuve a punto de morir por mi estupidez, a pesar de que me di cuenta por mí mismo de mi error no pude volver a ser el de antes…"-la abrazó con cariño conteniendo las lágrimas no solo por verla tan herida, sino porque a él también le dolía la situación que ella pasaba-"Cuanto tu apareciste estabas tan rota que me recordaste a mí mismo y quise ayudarte, fue por ti que yo me fortalecí, para así poder ser tu soporte, tu eres la que me mantiene en pie Hinata, te necesito tanto como tú a mí, así que no le hagas caso a los comentarios de otras personas, mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro saldremos adelante, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti."

Y ella se desahogó en sus brazos.

\- "Muchas gracias Toneri."

La cercanía entre ambos fortaleció su amistad, nunca paso de eso, ambos querían a otras personas, eran solo compañeros del mismo dolor. Aun así, al verlos tan juntos la mayoría pensaban que eran pareja, pues Toneri, tal y como prometió jamás se alejó de ella durante su embarazo. Más que nada estuvo a su lado cuando el pequeño nació.

El pequeño causo problemas en la salud de Hinata, por la cantidad de medicamentos que la joven había consumido a causa de la debilidad de su cuerpo el niño nació a los 6 meses y se debatió entre la vida y la muerte. La madre del pequeño tuvo que estar en cama durante una semana sin poder verlo, pero tan ponto le dijeron que podía moverse, con ayuda del albino recorrió los pasillos hacia la incubadora donde mantenían al pequeño que seguía luchando por su vida, los doctores decían que tenía pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir pues sus pulmones no habían logrado desarrollarse por completo.

Verlo ahí, tan delgado, con cables en su nariz y brazos era desolador para Hinata y no pudo evitar llorar mientras tocaba con añoranza el cristal que la separaba de su bebe, ese pequeño niño que en cualquier momento podía perder la vida. Pensar que hacía unos meses no lo quería y ahora estrujaba su corazón el verlo de esa manera.

\- "Este niño me necesita… no lo voy a abandonar, así que por favor dios… por lo que más quieras, no te lo lleves."-susurró rompiendo en llanto y esperando por un milagro que el niño viviera.

Fueron 3 meses de agonía, pero por fin el pequeño había sobrevivido, era increíble que con seis meses de edad hubiera luchado por seguir con vida durante tanto tiempo. Cuando finalmente lo tuvo en sus brazos Hinata lloró de felicidad y prometió que haría todo por ese pequeño. Fue un poco difícil al principio porque a pesar de salir del hospital tenía que darle tratamientos y medicinas muy caras, sus pulmones eran delicados y continuamente tenían que tratarlo con un nebulizador pera en el futuro prevenir problemas de asma, pero debía ser cuidadosa porque la gripa era algo muy peligroso para el pequeño.

Le puso de nombre Bolt, él se había convertido en su vida entera y en lo que le había devuelto los ánimos de vivir y seguir adelante, porque supo que había alguien que necesitaba de ella. Hizo el papel de padre y madre por ese pequeño.

Hinata supo que si quería seguir adelante y criarlo debía de superarse, estudio arduamente, obtuvo su carrera, trabajó y aun así se daba el tiempo para criar a su pequeño, el tan solo pensar en perderlo la aterrorizaba. Era por eso que no quería relacionarse con Naruto, porque estaba segura de que se lo arrebataría y si Boruto llegaba a preferir a su padre Hinata se moriría. Sería un golpe demasiado duro para ella del que no podria recuperarse, por eso había tomado una decisión extrema.

-Nos vemos tía Tenten-reconoció la voz de Boruto despidiéndose de la castaña.

Cuando el rubio entro a su casa y vio a su madre de brazos cruzados sentada en medio de la sala supo que algo andaba mal.

-Empaca tus cosas, nos vamos.

.

.

.

 **Bueno chicos, para los que se molestaron por como actuó Hinata, espero que entiendan que no fue solo porque si, ella tuvo que pasar por mucho y su hijo lo es todo para ella, haría cualquier cosa para no perderlo y dado que no confía en Naruto pues… ¿A caso no lo vieron venir?**

 **Re-lei los 314 comentarios que tiene el fic y woa… son muchos XD eso me hace feliz. Quiero aclarar que la historia es NH nunca tuve ni tendré la intención de cambiar la pareja, quizás hay muchos puntos inconclusos y cosas en la historia que podrían revolver pero soy muy despistada me da flojera re leer la historia por eso algunos detalles de me pasan, por ejemplo, Boruto actúa un poco más maduro porque se supondría que tendría 9 años no 5 y medio… respecto a cuantos capítulos tendrá, la verdad no lo se, la historia la invento conforme les subo los capítulos por eso no esta editada, tan pronto la escribo la subo para que la leean, tal ve en el futuro la re edite y asi… creo que es todo lo que debía aclarar, no se, no recuerdo solo pido disculpas por mi ortografía pues no tengo tiempo de checarla.**

NHmaryon : Que bueno que te haya gustado XD y bueno la historia siempre será NH, no puedo asegurar el como terminara pero debe valer la pena si hay muchos leyéndola, además si les digo no tendría chiste mantenerlo a la expectativa de que pasara.

jisseel51 : tardaría mas pero estpy de vacaciones asi que estpy siendo benevolente con los fans.

simazame : Pues se pondrá mas color de hormiga.

Akime Maxwell: como dije, si les digo que si terminara NH ¿De que sirve mantenerlos a la expectativa? Quiero verlos dudar XD.

Guest: Se que dije que ardería troya cuando Naruto se enterara y ardio, pero no de la forma que todos esperaban, ya veras en el siguiente capitulo de lo que estaba hablando. Lamento que e cap no te haya gustado pero espero que hayas entendido la posición de Hinata.

Hima947: XD bueno la que sufrirá en el próximo cap será Hinata.

hime chan: Aun no le va mal a Hinata, en el siguiente Cap verán como las cosas se ponene feas para ella.

Agualuna : Bueno si te esperabas eso de Hinata espero que hayas entendido el porque.

Marcela porras: Bolt supo que se estaba pasando de la raya por lo que dijo asi que se lo merecia.

Kyoko Nakamura: Si Bolt no tiene la culpa pero lo que dijo le afecto demasiado a Hinata, ya de por si la pobre esta hecha un lio para que encima su hijo se ponga en su contra. XD a ver quien intento alejar a quien de quien.

luli92 : Como vemos Naruto se lleva bien con su hijo pero ¿Seguira asi en el próximo capitulo?

Guest: Es la única pareja posible para este final.

Tobi Uchiha-chan : ¡DENLE UNA CERVEZA A ESTE CABRON! Tu si sabes, mientras todos los demás se quejaban de la actitud de Hinata tu pudiste ver un poco mas alla y aquí se explica el porque de esa actitud, ella esta aterrorizada y no quiere perder a su hijo, ver que se puso del lado del padre en esa discusión le afecto y si es Shiori.

JessyHyugga: Si, Shiori es inventada y que bueno que te guste la historia sobre Amaru… pues, a veras XD.

poison girl 29: Naru cambio, pero Hina no se lo creee.

Darion777 : ¿? What?

una chica : Espero que hayas comprendido la situación de Hinata, ella solo se aferra a lo que le dio las fuerzas para seguir adelante y ver que Boruto se ponía de lado de Naruto le afecto. De verdad no les dire como acabara si juntos o no, si han leído mis otras historias y saben lo mucho que me gusta el NH sabran que valdra la pena leer hasta el final y en caso de que no terminara en NH seria Tonehina la única pareja viable para el final pero como vimos ellos 2 tienen un lazo especial que jamas se convertirá en amor.

Vany: Todos quieren NH, pues eso dependerá de cómo progrese la historia.

Guest: Hacerlos mas largos me es complicado, lo siento.

Yukii: recibo muchas felicidades pro la historia a pesar de que no es tan buena por algunos puntos pero aun asi soy feliz.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Oh ella sabía, por supuesto que sabía que Boruto había estado con Naruto solo un par de horas antes. Hinata de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para sobrevivir del estrés del trabajo ligado a los problemas de la empresa Otsutsuki y la preocupación de pensar en la discusión con su hijo. Habría concluido de forma grata su día de no haber sido por la llamada de Tenten preguntándole si de casualidad había ido a recoger a su hijo habiendo olvidado avisarle de eso, pues no veía a Boruto por ningún lado del parque y llevaba más de 20 minutos esperando a que el niño apareciera.

De inmediato supo que algo estaba mal, respiró profundamente antes de pensar en que algo le había sucedido a su niño, es decir, era un área segura, era imposible que alguien se lo hubiera llevado o secuestrado y Boruto no se iría con cualquiera… Sí, no se iría con cualquiera, solo con alguien que conociera. Un malestar volvió a invadirla, su amiga castaña le dijo que se dirigía al dojo para ver si de casualidad el pequeño Hyuga aún seguía con su maestro, pero antes de iniciar su camino a dicho lugar comentó que ya lo había visto.

Por un segundo Hinata se sintió aliviada… las palabras que siguieron la golpearon fuertemente dejándola sin aliento.

\- "Oh, viene con un hombre rubio, creo que es el mismo con el que lo vi platicando una vez."

En su mente el peor de los escenarios comenzaba a pintarse.

Cuando ella conoció a Naruto, creó un concepto idóneo de su personalidad, para ella el Namikase era un joven alegre de radiante sonrisa cuya nobleza y caballerosidad le daban cierto aire de calidez. En un principio no se equivocó, pero Naruto cambio y se volvió alguien frio cruel y desalmado a causa de un desamor. Hinata creía firmemente que las personas no podían cambiar ya que hasta el momento ella no había podido cambiar su naturaleza amable, así que cuando vivió como esposa de Naruto jamás pensó que el chico joven y amable que alguna vez conoció hubo existido, si no que en realidad apenas estaba conociendo a la verdadera persona detrás del nombre de Naruto Namikase.

Durante ese tiempo se dio cuenta de cómo Naruto usaba una actitud cálida y cortes fuera de casa, pero dentro de ella se revelaba como la persona fría que realmente era y los meses que estuvo a su lado le bastaron a Hinata para conocerlo completamente. En la mente de la ojiperla Naruto solo estaba usando una fachada para acercarse a ella nuevamente y cuando la tuviera a su lado otra vez revelaría su verdadero ser.

Por donde la peliazul lo viera lo único que venía a su mente era que su aun esposo solo estaba usando a su hijo para acercarse a ella, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad la encadenaría nuevamente a su lado y Hinata en esos momentos ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, aunque no lo pareciera esa pequeña discusión con su hijo había sido un golpe muy duro para ella, porque significaba que estaba perdiendo en contra de Naruto.

Por eso no pensaba permitir ni la más mínima oportunidad para que él pudiera controlarla, por eso mismo debía alejarse lo más pronto posible, tan lejos como pudiera, necesitaba ir a un lugar donde ella y su hijo quedaran finalmente fuera del alcance de Naruto Namikase.

-Empaca tus cosas, nos vamos.

El pequeño rubio vio cómo su madre caminaba de un lado a otro moviendo cosas, envolviéndolas y poniéndolas en su lugar, Boruto apenas pudo entender lo que estaba sucediendo antes de verificar las palabras de su progenitora… irse… ¿A dónde?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? -le preguntó extrañado a su madre, ella repentinamente se detuvo lanzándole una mirada que no supo describir.

La mujer de largos cabellos azulados se acercó a él quitándole su mochila y comenzó a sacar las cosas de ella.

-Aquí puedes meter ropa cómoda y todo lo demás a la maleta.

-¿Eh? ¡No, espe…!

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo Hinata encontró el celular que Naruto le había regalado.

-¿Qué significa esto?-apretó con su mano derecha el celular volteando su vista a Boruto que desviaba la mirada sintiéndose descubierto.

-Fue un regalo de mi padre…-confeso sin poder enfrentar la mirada de su progenitora.

-¡No es tu padre!-grito ella.

\- ¡Si lo es! ¡Que no haya tenido el tiempo para comportarse como tal durante todos estos años no fue su culpa!

Y dolió. Aun si no lo dijo directamente, implícito en sus palabras estaba el hecho de que la culpaba por la no cercanía con su padre. Se sintió herida por dentro, pero logró disimular a la perfección su dolor ¿Acaso desear no ser herida era un pecado?

-Boruto, sé que estas feliz de conocer a tu padre, pero créeme cuando te digo que él no es la persona que piensas.

\- ¡No lo sabes! Por lo que él me ha dicho he notado que es distinto de la persona que conociste, pero tú… ¡No te has molestado en intentar hablar con él para darle otra oportunidad!

\- ¡Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que las cosas no acabaran bien! ¡Solo estoy intentando protegerte! -contestó su madre sintiendo una punzada en su pecho.

-No madre, solo estas intentando protegerte a ti misma, no tienes el valor para enfrentarte a esta situación. ¡Estas tratando de huir de tus problemas cuando sabes que eso no resolverá nada! -le confrontó mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Hijo, estas muy chico para comprender estas cosas y realmente no espero que lo entiendas, puede que él te parezca una buena persona ahora pero no lo conoces tanto como yo lo hice y quizás cuando crezcas más entiendas mejor mis motivos, sin embargo soy tu madre y se va a hacer lo que yo digo, así que empaca tus cosas, nos vamos en una hora-dijo firme.

Los ojos de Hinata mostraban determinación y dureza, estaba dispuesta a imponer su voluntad con tal de alejarlo de Naruto, sabía que estaba haciendo egoísta, pero caer en las manos del Namikase no era una opción factible, sería cuestión de segundos antes de que la fortaleza que había construido a su alrededor se derrumbara y volviera a quedar indefensa ante ese hombre.

Porque su corazón aun latía desenfrenado y deseaba fervientemente ser amada por él, pero su mente le decía que bajo ninguna circunstancia debía caer. Ya había sufrido una vez, no quería volver a caer porque esta vez estaba más que segura de que no tendría fuerzas para levantarse de nuevo.

\- ¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Planeas no dejarme ver a mi padre otra vez?

-Es por tu bien y por el mío-dijo calmadamente dándole la espalda a su hijo.

-Pensé que eras más madura madre, creí que manejarías mejor la situación, pero estas actuando como una niña, si piensas que con huir se solucionara tu problema, entonces yo haré lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eh! ¡Boruto!

En un solo parpadeo el pequeño había cogido su mochila y salido corriendo de la casa. Sin darse tiempo ni de pensarlo Hinata lo siguió hasta afuera, con un mal paso el tacón de su zapatilla se rompió y casi se estrella contra el suelo de no haber mantenido el equilibrio, miró a su hijo perderse al doblar en una esquina mientras un trueno retumbo por los cielos.

Las oscuras y grises nubes comenzaron a soltar heladas gotas de lluvia. Hinata maldijo con lo bajo sintiendo su corazón bombeando a una velocidad alarmante. Debía alcanzar a su hijo y resguardarlo de la lluvia cuanto antes.

.

.

.

Boruto corría tan rápido como podía bajo la helada lluvia. Realmente no había querido hacerlo, ni hablarle de esa forma a su madre ni huir de casa de esa manera, pero sentía que si no lo hacía jamás volvería a ver al señor Namikase.

No es que odiara a su Hinata por jamás querer hablarle de su padre, no podría odiarla porque ella había hecho tanto por él, había sacrificado varias cosas por su bienestar y sabia lo egoísta e injusto que estaba siendo en esos momentos para con su madre poniéndola en una situación donde él prefería a su padre. Realmente no era así.

Pero él quería… de verdad quería tener una familia.

Por muchos años quiso convencerse a sí mismo de que solo él y su madre estarían bien, que no necesitaban un tercero para completar una familia… pero lo cierto era que esos no eran sus verdaderos pensamientos. Cuando era más chico siempre se preguntaba porque los otros niños tenían padre y él no, en el momento en que esa duda azotó los oídos de su madre ella puso una expresión conflictiva, como si se debatiera sobre de qué forma responder a su pregunta.

Ella le explico que su padre era un importante empresario que vivía en Japón, que se habían separado y no pudo contactarlo para avisarle sobre su nacimiento, que su padre no estaba ahí no porque no quisiera, si no que no sabía de ellos y que no había forma de contactarlos.

Le creyó, después de todo era su madre, no creía que ella fuera capaz de mentirle, y no le mintió, al menos no del todo. Si ella hubiera querido, contactar a Naruto y decirle que tenían un hijo habría sido una cosa de cuestión de segundos, pero no quería y no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Mientras tuviera a su hijo se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, sentía que no necesitaba nada más, ni siquiera el calor y afecto de un hombre que la amase.

Pero estaba muy equivocada, inconscientemente trato de buscar al cariño de un hombre y no se dio cuenta hasta que Boruto se deshizo de su tercer pretendiente. El pequeño le había demostrado que ambos no necesitaban de una tercera persona para ser felices y ella comprendió que debía dejar atrás esas leves esperanzas que tenia de encontrar a su amor verdadero, ya no era una chiquilla de 17 años solitaria y hambrienta de afecto.

Su hijo desde siempre había sido muy perspicaz, notando cosas incluso antes que ella misma y por eso no había sido tan sorprendente que descubriera que Naruto era su padre, más que nada era el hecho de que hubo convivencia entre ellos fue lo que la tomó por sorpresa. Boruto por su parte, durante todos esos años antes de dar con su padre había fingido no necesitar una figura paternal a su lado pues notaba con claridad que a Hinata el tema de su padre la afectaba, llegó a pensar que en realidad lo que ella le había dicho era una mentira y que su padre los había abandonado tan pronto supo que él nacería, después de todo en el mundo en que vivían era normal que un hombre dejara a su novia cuando esta estaba embarazada, aunque mayormente eso era cuando un hombre no tenía los medios ni intenciones para hacerse cargo de un hijo y pues estaba claro que su padre no los había abandonado por qué no tuviera los recursos así que durante toda su vida pensó que este no los quería.

Boruto envidiaba a los niños que tenían padre, solo decía no necesitarlo para no afectar a su madre, pero lo cierto era que quería conocer a su progenitor, después de todo era un niño que tenía la necesidad de afecto paternal. Añoraba tener un padre que lo llevara a jugar futbol, que le diera consejos de cómo comportarse, una figura de autoridad a quien admirar ¿Era malo desear esa felicidad? Ciertamente no quería que su madre sufriera y por mucho tiempo había actuado de forma madura para no herirla con respecto a sus deseos de conocer a su padre, pero al final, por una vez, quería ser tan egoísta e infantil como un niño, sabía que luego se disculparía con su progenitora, pero en esos momentos solo quería llegar al lugar en donde estaba su padre y pedirle ayuda para que ella no lo llevara lejos.

Desde que había conocido al Namikase, Bolt supo que había algo especial en él, y aunque en primera instancia se negó a creer que esa persona fuera su padre lo cierto era que las similitudes le hicieron notar la verdad y no fue muy sorpresivo afirmar en su mente que ese hombre era su padre biológico.

Como dicen por ahí, la sangre llama y quiso una increíble coincidencia del desino que ambos se encontraran esa tarde en ese parque y que de inmediato entre ellos se formara una conexión. El pequeño al saber que ese hombre era su padre y escuchar su historia, quiso darle una oportunidad pues a pesar de que llegó a odiarlo por el supuesto abandono y aunque en su historia él haya sido un total hijo de perra con su madre, él creía que las personas podían cambiar y alguien tan arrepentido como Naruto Namikase merecía una segunda oportunidad.

Bolt comprendía que para él perdonar a su padre era más fácil que para Hinata, pero pensó que su madre lo perdonaría pues ella era el tipo de persona amable y bondadosa en cuyo corazón no había cabida para el odio… al parecer se equivocó, ya que la peliazul no solo había negado cualquier contacto con su padre sino que encima quería alejarse cuanto antes del problema.

Con la respiración agitada siguió corriendo sin rumbo fijo, había platicado con su padre y pensó que este sin lugar a dudas se encontraba en el trabajo intentando resolver los problemas a los que se enfrentaba la empresa. Las frías gotas de lluvia helaban hasta los huesos y el pequeño sintió una terrible punzada en el pecho, maldijo por lo bajo y continuo con su camino.

.

.

.

La lluvia había empeorado, Hinata se detuvo a tomar un poco de oxígeno, llevaba un buen rato corriendo descalza por las calles mientras gritaba el nombre de su hijo bajo la torrencial lluvia, pero no lograba encontrarlo por ningún lado, la preocupación y terror que la invadían en esos momentos no se comparaban ni siquiera al miedo que sentía por la presencia de Naruto. La pobre mujer estaba sumamente alterada y desesperada sin saber qué hacer. Llevaba consigo el teléfono que Naruto le había regalado a su hijo, este por suerte no se había estropeado con la lluvia ya que el bolso de Hinata era impermeable y la peliazul se refugió en el toldo de una tienda para poder usar el celular de Bolt.

Lo primero que había llegado a su mente era llamar a Naruto pero cuando estaba marcando su número se arrepintió de tal acción y colgó para reiniciar la llamada. ¿Qué cojones estaba pasando por su mente al tratar de pedirle ayuda a ese hombre? Estaba desesperada pero su orgullo le impedía pedir la ayuda del Namikase, no lo necesitaba, encontraría a SU hijo por su propia cuenta y se irían de ese lugar tan pronto como fuera posible, ya había tomado una decisión.

Si, era una decisión muy extrema, pero era necesario para que conservara su libertad, conocía a Naruto y porque lo conocía sabía que este solo se acercaba a su hijo para llegar a ella. Él desde su reencuentro había dejado claro que quería recuperarla, o más bien que la quería en su cama y hasta el momento había usado trucos sucios para intentar seducirla. Pero ¿acaso él de verdad pensó que fingir estar arrepentido iba a funcionar?

Lo más seguro era que lo que Naruto en verdad quería era acercarse a Boruto lo suficiente para chantajearla a nivel emocional, claro, Hinata haría lo que fuera por su hijo y terminaría haciendo cualquier trato con su aun esposo con tal de que él niño no se viera afectado de ninguna forma, así era el Namikase, o al menos esa era la parte de él que la peliazul había conocido y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

Hinata marcó el número de la casa de Mitsuki con esperanzas de que su hijo se encontrara en casa de su amigo. Shiori contestó el teléfono que sonó justo cuando acababa de llegar con su hijo, ambos un poco empapados debido a la torrencial lluvia.

-Mitsuki, ve a darte un baño o te resfriaras-dijo la mujer dirigiéndose al teléfono para contestar.

-Ya voy madre-escuchó la voz de su hijo alejarse justo al levantar la bocina- ¿Alo?

-Shiori, soy yo, Hinata, la mama de Bolt.

-Ah, Hinata ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿De casualidad mi hijo no estará con Mitsuki? -preguntó en tono alterado.

\- ¿Eh? No, lo lamento, acabamos de llegar a casa y no hemos visto a tu hijo desde la escuela ¿Paso algo? -preguntó preocupada por la evidente desesperación de la madre.

-Tuvimos una discusión y huyo de casa, no lo encuentro por ningún lado y me preocupa, si sigue bajo esta lluvia…-ella comenzó a sollozar.

-Tranquilízate Hinata, él va estar bien, ya veras, seguro aparecerá, es un chico muy listo seguro está refugiándose en algún lugar, lo mejor sería esperar a que pase la lluvia y dar aviso a la policía yo… ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Si mi hijo aparece por tu caso por favor avísame a este número desde el que te estoy marcando y llévalo con Tenten.

-Entendido.

-Muchas gracias Shiori.

-No hay de qué.

Hinata colgó y tomó aire intentando tranquilizarse, era su hijo, seguro estaría bien… o eso quería pensar.

…

Después de 5 horas de buscar exhaustivamente a su hijo el celular que llevaba consigo había comenzado a sonar, extrañada, empapada y temblando miró el celular, el numero registrado decía "Papá", supo entonces que habría problemas, pero él debía tener algún motivo para llamar a ese número y sin ganas de discutir el asunto contestó el celular sin preocuparse de la pequeña llovizna que caía.

\- ¿Bueno?

-Al fin te localizo Hinata-la voz fría de Naruto le causo un escalofrió-Te he llamado toda la tarde a tu celular, pero no contestabas, como sea, ven al hospital central ahora mismo y no discutas, Bolt está conmigo-el hombre colgó dejando a la Hyuga con el alma pendiendo de un hilo.

Aterrada y alterada inicio su trayecto hacia dicho hospital que por suerte no le quedaba muy lejos, al llegar ahí preguntó por Bolt Hyuga y le informaron que estaba en una habitación especial ubicada en el ala oeste.

Una vez estando cerca del lugar indicado su corazón se oprimió al ver al médico hablar con Naruto, advirtiendo su presencia el doctor se despidió mientras el joven rubio dirigía una mirada asesina a la peliazul, ella lo ignoró se acercó a la ventana de la habitación en donde estaba su hijo solo para verlo tendido en la cama y conectado a tubos respiratorios.

-No…-susurró temblorosa y volteó su vista a su aun esposo- ¡¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?! ¡¿Va a estar bien?!

El Namikase no emitió ni un solo sonido limitándose a mirarla con ojos fríos mientras contenía su furia.

\- ¡Contéstame! -le gritó tomándolo de su chaqueta para zarandearlo- ¡Maldición contéstame por favor!

\- ¡¿Qué le paso?! ¡¿Quieres saber que le paso?!-le gritó haciendo que lo soltara para acomodar su chaqueta mientras la miraba con rabia- ¡Llegó a mi oficina, empapado, tosiendo y exhausto pidiéndome que te detuviera! ¡Quería que hablara contigo para convencerte de que no hicieras una locura! Y eso fue hace tan solo una hora y media, estuvo al menos 3 horas caminando bajo la lluvia ¡¿Por qué demonios no me llamaste en cuanto huyo de casa? ¿eh?! ¡Aun sabiendo que el niño tiene problemas de los pulmones decidiste conservar tu estúpido orgullo antes de recurrir a mí y ahora nuestro hijo tiene problemas de asma! ¡Sabias lo que estar expuesto a un clima así le causaría, pero no te importo! ¡Simplemente no querías recurrir a mi porque sigues resentida! ¿Pues sabes que Hinata? ¡Se acabó!

La aludida retrocedió un paso sintiéndose fatal, las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordársele por sus mejillas, Naruto tenía razón, Bolt estaba ahí por su culpa, si hubiera renunciado a su orgullo y hablado con el Namikase su hijo no estaría en esos momentos en esa habitación de hospital. Pero escucharlo salir de sus labios solo hacía que la culpa acrecentara más. Naruto sonaba… como un verdadero padre preocupado.

-Intente hacer esto por la buenas Hinata, quería que ambos comenzáramos de nuevo, quería que las cosas salieran bien esta vez, pero no me estas dejando opción-se acercó acorralando a su aún esposa contra la ventana de la habitación en ese vacío pasillo, y sin mostrar emoción alguna deslizo la mano por la mejilla de la Hyuga quien tembló ante el contacto-Tú Boruto y yo vamos a ser una linda familia feliz de ahora en adelante ¿Entendido? Porque si no querida esposa mía, me estarás obligando a iniciar una pelea legal por MI hijo y sabes que no vas a poder contra mi Hinata. Gracias a Utakata lo sé todo en estos momentos, el intento de suicidio, tu depresión, el deseo de darlo en adopción, si yo le mostrara a un juez todo lo que mi investigador descubrió, créeme, no tendrías ni una oportunidad de quedarte con Bolt, pero por si acaso, será mejor que no intentes nada estúpido o la empresa de esas personas que han cuidado de ti hasta ahora se hundirá junto contigo ¿De acuerdo? Le diremos a nuestro hijo que nos hemos reconciliado gracias a él y que vamos a ser muy felices juntos los 3 ¿Quedó claro Hinata?

La Hyuga seguía derramando lagrimas sin parar impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar… Se había enterado de todo… y ahora lo iba a usar en su contra, la tenía a su merced. Estaba atrapada, hundía en el fondo de un pozo sin salida y lo mejor era no patalear o se ahogaría más… había perdido… ya no tenía como pelear.

\- ¿Te quedo claro Hinata? -el rubio repitió la pregunta alzando la barbilla de la chica, las lágrimas seguían fluyendo y ella hizo un sonido afirmativo sin demostrar expresión alguna en su rosto-Así me gusta-susurró acercándose a sus labios para sellar el trato.

Fue un beso suave y gentil con el que ella se rendía por completo ante él, ya no tenía ganas de luchar, había sucedido exactamente lo que más quería evitar y había sido completamente su culpa.

\- "Perdóname Hinata… sé que estoy jugando sucio… pero no me dejaste más alternativa, estoy demasiado desesperado y no pienso perderte, si ya me amaste una vez, me asegurare de que vuelvas a hacerlo y si para tener esa oportunidad debo obligarte con trucos como estos… entonces hare lo que sea necesario. Después de todo… en la guerra y el amor todo se vale ¿No?" -fueron los pensamientos de Naruto mientras disfrutaba del cálido contacto.

.

.

.

 **Yey! Al fin termine con este capítulo y justo a tiempo porque hoy es el cumpleaños de mi amada amiga Dal y pues XD para celebrarlo le dedico este capítulo pues porque a ella le encanta esta historia ¡Feliz cumpleaños Dal! ¡Amame y deja de llamarme Perra sin corazón XD!**

 **En fin. Solo quiero decir que de nueva cuenta, Bolt debía tener mas edad que solo 6 años, iba a tener 12 pero se me fue la onda y no lo puse asi que pues es en parte por eso que su actitud es mucho muy madura. En cuanto a la actitud de Hinata, vi que algunos la criticaron y la pusieron de la mala del cuento, pero comprendan que esta historia no iba a ser Naruhina iba a ser un RinxLen y por eso la actitud de Hinata es muy Occ además de que las personas reaccionan diferentes ante distintas situaciones, no todos son tan fuertes como para superar un obstáculo y Hinata hizo y actuo como creyo correcto. Dejen a la pobre en paz.**

Le Sofia: Aun en world se me pasan algunas cosas, lo siento y realmente no cuento con mucho tiempo ni para escribir asi que hago lo que puedo. Naruto tardo mucho en darse cuenta de su amor y si Hinata tuvo sus razones para actuar asi y una de ellas es que sabia que Naruto la forzaría a volver a su lado como sucedió en este capitulo.

NHmaryon: ewe seguire tardando mucho XD

jisseel51 : Mi definición de ardera Troya fue esta XD Naru se nos descontrolo y acabo usando truscos sucios.

Uzumkjuliettegre: La sirenita… oh okey… la había olvidado.

Agualuna: Si bueno XD pobre de Hinata, aunque si lo mando por un tuvo pues ahora ya no tiene opción y bueno lo del aborto es porque estaba desesperada además de que lo de Naruto en un principio fue violación e.e le gusto mas tarde pero nada cambia sus primeros recuerdos.

poison girl 29: Adios a los ataques de pánico, su peor pesadilla ya se hizo realidad.

Hima947: Pus si ya me conocen para que me dan cuerda a seguir escribiendo XD

Akime Maxwell : Si yo… al igual que Hinata no me lo creía, igual todo fue porque no quería enfrentar a Naruto por temor a caer en sus garras y pues… cayo en sus garras.

uzumakii : No me pidas final feliz XD me alientan a hacer tragedia, me encanta llevar la contraria

marcelaporras : a ver qué piensas después de este capitulo XD ahora todos saben porque Hinata tenía tanta prisa por irse.

Guest: No voy a iniciar un debate sobre el aborto, para mi es malo, fin, y si no es asesinato ¿De qué otra forma se le llama a negar una vida? Yo asi lo veo y es tu problema si lo ves de otra forma.

NHmaryon: Solo saben pedir siguene t.t luego porque una renuncia XD

vany : Mucas gracias espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

Tobi Uchiha-chan:¡Tu si sabes cabron! ¡Que una cerveza! ¡Un jodido barril entero! XD tu si entiendes los puntos de vista de los protagonistas, aun si esto es ficción quise arle un poquito de realidad en cuento al periodo en que Hinata estuvo fuera del alcanze de Naruto y como has dicho esas cosas son comunes, el abortar, el querer suicidarse y todos piensan que son tonterías solo porque no han llegado a extremos de sufrimiento tales que les hagan desear la muerte, si a mi me parece una tontería el suicidarse pero entiendo que hay personas en el mundo que lo ven como su única salida. Tristemente es la realidad. Y bueno lo de nacer prematuro, a mi madre le sucedió porque le los doctores no notaron su embarazo y le recetaron medicina para el colon, con tantos medicamentos la vida de mi hermanita se puso en riesgo y casi la aborta involuntariamente por las medicinas pero sobrevivio con problemas del pulmón y cuando se enfermaba de gripa esta fácilmente se convertia en algo peor, por suerte no se enfermo mucho y no llego al grado de asma.

acm1pt: ¿Eh? SasuHina? Donde?

simazame: Pues no Bolt no se iria de su lado, quiere mucho a su madre como para abandonarla.

Tsuki: Si fue peor… mira nada mas que paso por intentar huir, ya se resigno

hime chan : Creo que ya a Hinata no le puede ir peor… ya esta a merced de Naruto XD ya le paso lo peor que le podía pasar, perdió, ahora a ver como continua. Y me alegro que tu si lo entendieras t.t solo los que han leído mis otras historias se darían cuenta que la cosa siempre puede empeorar o volverse impredecible.

Princess311 : Es porque la pelea no estaba planeada para ser en ese cap

Princess311: Es que el pobre niño añoraba un padre, como minimo esperaba una oportunidad de convivir con él.

Gatitacoqta: No pues, quien sabe. La autora esta siempre en las nueves con muchas historias y sin poder acabar XD

AissaChan : Me pregunto cuanto tiempo te habrá tomado leer todo lo escrito XD.

Tatis GR : No se como no lo viste venir XD siempre esperan una cosa y yo les salgo con otra.

Tatis GR : A Toneri no lo violaron XD Y es que Shiori sucumbio ante ese bombon 3 madre mia yo también me lo echaba XD No se ha visto pero Toneri suele ser muy seductivo, si el hubiera querido ya se hubiera hechado a Hinata XD Y si ya vez, el teléfono sirvió para algo

Lalabi: Bolt debía ser mayor XD pero se me paso como la historia ya estaba planeada pus hagamoslo genio. En fin tu comentario me hizo feliz XD no pese que fuera una muy buena trama al principio solo escribia porque si luego solita se fue armando muchas cosas ni las planee, solo pasaron.

Tsuki: cerca…. Bueno, no tan cerca XD pero supongo que fue algo de lo que esperabas.

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta cap que fue un poquito mas largo que de costumbre pues por mi amada Dal XD en fin nos veremos en otra ocasión.**

 **Ah y gracias por tantos comentarios! No puedo creer que mis historias de drama sean las mas populares de las que tengo… Osea yo me dedico a fantasia y tanto esta historia como la de Entre tu y yo han sido sumamente comentadas y la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de porque… creo que eran muy cliché y toda la cosa, pese que no servía para historias ambientadas en un mundo real pero les gustan mas que las fantasias t.t siento que falle como escritora de fantasia, me largo t.t.**

 **En fin buenos… días… raios ¿Quién carajo actualiza un 23 de julio a las 5 de la mañana? Ah si… es por su cumpleaños. Ahora si me voy a dormir bye.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Para cuando Hinata despertó se encontraba en un lugar completamente desconocido, pero estaba más que segura que era la habitación de un hotel. Tembló ligeramente de tan solo pensar que había cometido alguna estupidez como embriagarse y acostarse con Naruto pues sería el peor error de su vida, pero en retrospectiva beber hasta olvidar su propio nombre era justamente lo que hubiera hecho en la situación en la que se encontraba. Su temor aumentó mucho más al verse cubierta por una ancha camisa de hombre, obviamente de su aun esposo.

-"No, no, no, no"-pensó desesperada a punto de tener un ataque de nerviosismo.

-Oh, ya despertaste-la raíz de todos sus males entraba a la habitación con una bandeja sobre la cual tenía un delicioso desayuno.

Hinata sintió su estómago hundirse temiéndose lo peor pues no podía recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero si había sucumbido ante los encantos del Namikase se odiaría a si misma de por vida. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y hacer algo Naruto ya se había acercado a ella dejando sobre sus piernas la bandeja de comida para posteriormente poner una mano en su frente midiéndole la temperatura.

-Parece que ya estas mucho mejor-suspiró el rubio aliviado.

-¿Qué fue lo que…? ¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste bastardo?!-la joven le dirigió una mirada asesina a Naruto apretando fuertemente la sabana que la cubría.

-De verdad te afecto la fiebre de anoche ¿Verdad?

-¿Fiebre?-preguntó extrañada y el hombre solo volvió a emitir otro ligero suspiro.

-Dicen que solo los idiotas se enferman, bueno, no debería sorprenderme que fuiste lo suficientemente idiota como para andar caminando por las calles de la ciudad bajo la torrencial lluvia de ayer ¿Aproximadamente cuánto tiempo anduviste por ahí descalza y con tu traje de oficina empapado de agua helada? No debería sorprenderte que al igual que Boruto casi pesques una Neumonia, afortunadamente para ti no fue nada grave pero la fiebre que te dio debió afectarte demasiado como para que no puedas recordar todos los problemas que me causaron tus delirios anoche.

\- ¿Eh?-apenas siendo capaz de procesar la información.

-En cuanto a tu ropa, la mandé a la lavandería, en estos momentos se debe de estar secando, no podía dejarte durmiendo con tu vestimenta empapada así que le pedí a las empleadas del hotel que te cambiaran-Hinata parecía querer decir algo pero Naruto anticipándose a las dudas de la mujer se dispuso a contestar antes de si quiera ser interrogado-En el trabajo te he reportado como enferma así que estas cubierta hasta mañana, Boruto está estable pero el médico recomendó que se quedara en el hospital al menos hasta el fin de semana, en cuanto a como terminamos en el hotel pues quería discutir ciertos asuntos contigo, comenzaste con la fiebre, el doctor vino a verte y después de forzarte a tomar tu medicina te quedaste dormida, pero no te preocupes, ni siquiera dormí contigo en la misma habitación.

-Creo que lo último que recuerdo fue haber llegado al hospital-dijo apretando su cabeza frustrada, lo último que quería recordar era la tormentosa escena de la regañiza y amenaza que Naruto le había dado horas antes.

El Namikase suspiró frotándose las sienes.

-Escucha Hinata, sé que te dije cosas terribles ayer y lo cierto es que no me arrepiento de mis palabras, aunque siento haberme expresado de la forma en que lo hice, sin embargo, llegó el momento de dejar las cosas en claro y juro por dios que ninguno de los 2 va a salir de este cuarto sin haber llegado a un acuerdo.

Hinata frunció el ceño, lo que menos quería era hablar con él, ya suficiente había sido la "charla" del día anterior como para que tuviera que verse obligada a aguantar otro chantaje por su parte ¡Ni muerta! Si el día anterior no había podido sobre ponerse a las palabras del rubio era más que nada por la culpa y la preocupación que sentía, pero ahora que su mente se había despejado un poco no iba solamente a quedarse sentada y escuchar cabizbaja todo lo que Naruto dijera.

Sería una estúpida si aceptara sus demandas sin refutar nada.

Aunque en esos momentos quería saltarle encima y golpearlo al ver la serenidad con la que se encontraba en la misma habitación que ella, lo cierto era que una pelea con él no estaba en sus planes además de que su fuerza física no sería suficiente para matar al hijo de perra, porque si, creí fervientemente que si se le tiraba encima era para aniquilarlo.

Pero a pesar de todos esos impulsos asesinos que la invadían sabia que ciertamente no era capaz de llevar a cabo tal Hazaña porque ella no era de esa manera. Quiso insultarlo, pero debía evaluar su situación, no estaba en condiciones de iniciar una discusión.

Quisiera o no había llegado el momento de hablar el uno con el otro de frente y discutir sus diferencias, pues las cosas habían llegado a extremis peligrosos como la salud y la custodia de su hijo. Apretó los dientes fuertemente y luego suspiró dándose por vencida. No queria darle a Naruto mas razones para pensar que no estaba calificada para seguir cuidando de Boruto y además de eso… lo dicho por su hijo seguía doliéndole pero en el fondo sabia que él decía la verdad pero ella seguía renuente a aceptarlo.

-Lo que tengas que decir dilo rápido-musitó con frialdad.

-El asunto es que esto no va a ser algo rápido, estoy más que enojado contigo Hinata-ella iba a interrumpirlo, pero él se adelantó-No, no, no, primero déjame hablar a mí. En primera no me importa que excusas tuvieras, eso no va a quitar el enojo que siento ante tu negligencia con Boruto, pudiste haberme hablado en cuanto huyo de ti y no lo hiciste. Puede que tú pienses que no tengo ni un solo derecho sobre él pero ante todas las cosas soy su padre, es cierto que tenemos un pasado no muy grato pero negarme a mi hijo… No creí que fueras así Hinata.

-Y yo creí tantas cosas buenas de ti solo para descubrir que no eras más que un bastardo, es imposible creer que Boruto es hijo de alguien como tú-siseó Hinata.

-Oh ¿ya vamos a sacar las garras no? -sonrió con sorna-Bueno si, fui un hijo de perra en el pasado, te herí, mentí, humille, lastime, use, puedes culparme de todo lo que quieras y está bien, yo ya acepté que hice todo eso y más y no hay día en el que no me arrepienta de cómo te trate, me disculpe contigo y trate de iniciar desde cero, pero hasta el día de hoy tú sigues sin creer que ya no soy ese hombre que recuerdas. Has cambiado mucho Hinata, de una frágil débil jovencita a una mujer fuerte y decidida… Si tu cambiaste ¿Por qué yo no? ¿eh?

\- ¿Cambiar tu? No me hagas reír. Ayer demostraste que sigues siendo el mismo bastardo que recuerdo. ¿Y qué pensabas? ¿Qué con un "Lo siento" yo iba a volver a tu lado y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? ¡Que te den! ¡¿Si quiera te das una idea de cómo me sentía estando atrapada en tu mansión?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No lo entiendes ni lo entenderás jamás! Después de lo mucho que me costó salir de tu domino esperabas que te llamara para decirte: "Hola Naruto, resulta que estoy embarazada de ti", para que vinieras por mí y formáramos una linda familia feliz ¡No me hagas reír! Si por mi fuera jamás te habrías enterado de que tienes un hijo porque simple y sencillamente no mereces ser el padre de un niño tan bueno como Bolt.

-¿Pero qué crees? ¡Soy su padre lo quieras o no! ¡Y tengo tanto derecho como tú de estar en su vida a menos que él piense lo contrario! -le gritó haciendo que Hinata callara mordiéndose el labio con fuerza y apretando sus puños con furia.

Él tenía razón, ella lo sabía… lo sabía muy bien pero no quería ceder, no quería perder… Tenía miedo, estaba aterrada de que Boruto lo prefiriera a él. Si eso pasaba la chica fuerte que había logrado mantenerse en pie hasta esos momentos caería hecha añicos al suelo. Sintió ganas de llorar ante la sola idea de perder a su hijo.

-No…-su voz entre cortada tembló, no podía creer que estaba a punto de llorar en esos momentos-No puedes tu… lo que me hiciste… no mereces-comenzó a balbucear sin poder completar oración alguna. La presión en su pecho se sentía dolorosa y sentía que apenas y podía respirar mientras continuaba tratando de retener sus lágrimas.

¿Dónde había quedado toda su fortaleza? ¿Por qué de repente al ver la decisión de Naruto en sus ojos templados había dudado de sí misma?

-No es justo…-sollozó herida, todo se veía como si ella tuviera la culpa y tal vez así era.

Todo, absolutamente todo había sido su culpa, desde la boda forzada con Naruto hasta lo que vivía en esos momentos, era su culpa por no haber actuado con decisión y conservar esa actitud débil y sumisa. Al menos de esa forma lo veía en esos momentos, pero aun así quería culpar al Namikase de toda su desgracia porque solo así podía sentir que luchar valía la pena.

\- ¡No puedes solo pedir disculpas así de la nada y pretender que todo estará bien! -grito sintiéndose herida porque podía notar en él el arrepentimiento y entonces se daba cuenta de que había estado equivocada.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi Hinata? -preguntó en un tono que a ella le parecía desesperado.

\- ¡Que sufras! ¡Qué sientas lo que yo sentí! ¡Que te duela tanto como a mí me dolió! ¡Ojalá que te enamores tan perdidamente de alguien que te hiera con frialdad e indiferencia! -grito sintiendo como si una pesada carga cayera de sus hombros, ella que jamás había creído albergar tales sentimientos por fin aceptaba esa pequeña oscuridad dentro de su corazón que solo deseaba el dolor de aquella persona por quien tanto sufrió.

-Pero es que eso ya lo hice…-susurró Naruto cabizbajo desviando la mirada hacia su derecha.

\- ¿Qué…? -susurró sorprendida y confundida.

El rubio suspiró tratando de reunir coraje y con ojos decididos miró a la frágil mujer sentada frente a él en la cama.

-Me enamore estúpida e irremediablemente de ti cuando ya te había perdido. Nunca me di cuenta, pero sucedió incluso antes de que te fueras solo que mi orgullo me impedía aceptarlo o incluso imaginarlo. Sin darme cuenta caía enamorado de ti poco a poco cada vez que cuando estabas distraída te escuchaba tarar, me encantaba el olor a lavanda que despedía tu cuerpo era tan sutil que casi parecía natural en ti, a veces me encontraba mirándote mientras tú solías mirar las estrellas como deseando poder tocarlas, a pesar de todo siempre te comportabas de manera servicial y amable y aún recuerdo lo mucho que te encantaba dar paseos por los jardines, regar las plantas, presionar flores y leer libros pero lo que más lograba cautivarme de ti era tu sonrisa. Después de que te fuiste cada día en la mansión se sentía vacío y solitario, yo no entendida por qué. Contraté a los mejores detectives y policías para que lograran hallarte, pero nadie lograba dar con una pista de tu paradero. ¡No tienes ni una jodida idea de cuánto sufrí buscándote todos estos años porque quería disculparme y arreglar las cosas contigo! Llegué al punto de sumirme en el trabajo hasta el cansancio para poder olvidarte y cuando finalmente había desistido de tu búsqueda apareciste en el aeropuerto y yo… yo estaba tan nervioso y tan emocionado que no sabía qué hacer y volví a actuar como la persona que recordabas porque estaba desesperado por volver a saborear tus labios después de tantos años. Sé que mi forma de actuar ni cuando nos volvimos a ver fue la correcta y lo lamento… de verdad lo siento Hinata.

Hinata sintió como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el estómago después de oír esas palabras que no podía creer. Su corazón se había agitado como hace tanto no lo había hecho y le hizo recordar el tierno enamoramiento de sus días de infancia. Por tan solo un momento su corazón había flaqueado cayendo ante tal declaración, pero… No podía ser cierto, no DEBIA ser verdad… no, era más bien que ella no quería que fuera real porque esas palabras solo la hacían sentir que no lo podía odiar. La hacían sentir volver a ser aquella chica enamorada que esperaba con ansias y hambrienta de amor tales bellas palabras y solo pensar en lo que pudo ser de haberlas escuchado en aquel tiempo era doloroso.

-Mentira…-susurró bajito para después alzar su rostro conteniendo las lágrimas y dándole a su aun esposo una mirada desafiante- ¡Mientes!

Ante la explosión de valor que había tenido Hinata para encararlo Naruto no pudo hacer más que suspirar.

-No miento, es la verdad, ya tienes mi corazón en tus manos Hinata-sonrió tristemente-Puedes quebrarlo, pisotearlo, tirarlo, presúmeme que has tenido más amantes o que ya hay algún hombre en tu vida… la verdad es que en estos momentos ya no me importa, solo quiero que Boruto no se vea afectado por ningún medio, por favor Hinata, no intentes alejarme de él. No quiero que lo tomes como amenaza, pero si es que lo intentas yo no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Es mi hijo y hare lo que sea por estar a su lado, incluso pelear contra ti, si lo que quieres es que llevemos este caso a los tribunales te aseguro que no saldrás bien librada del asunto, pero no deseo que nuestro hijo se vea atrapado en una guerra sin fin entre nosotros, no solo nos destruiríamos el uno al otro, también heriríamos a Boruto porque él es quien va a salir más herido en todo este asunto.

-Si hay un hombre en mi vida Naruto y por él estoy dispuesta incluso a hacer una tregua contigo… pero no esperes que las cosas entre nosotros cambien de buenas a primeras, no estoy dispuesta a perdonarte… no aun… -dijo poniéndose de pie-Boruto me dijo que está siendo muy infantil y supongo que tiene toda la razón, no sé si es odio, ira o resentimiento, pero sigo sin creer ni una de tus palabras.

-Hinata…-susurró un poco dolido.

-A pesar de todo ¿Sabes? Nunca le hable mal a Boruto de ti hasta que apareciste en su vida, yo tenía el firme pensamiento que solo te acercabas a él para llegar a mí y no quería que él saliera lastimado, deseaba alejarlo de ti antes de que lo dañaras pero cuando él salió huyendo de mi comprendí que ya era tarde para intentar alejarlo y que había cometido un error… para serte sincera el terror que me invadió en esos momentos no fue suficiente para atreverme a llamarte porque temía recurrir a ti, dejaste muchas marcas dolorosas en mi Naruto…-su voz casi se quiebra- Y aunque todo lo que me hiciste me convirtió en la mujer autosuficiente que ahora soy no borra todo el sufrimiento que pase gracias a ti, hasta ahora el verte como un odioso recuerdo era lo que me permitía seguir adelante con tranquilidad, creí haberte superado pero tu sola presencia sigue haciéndome daño porque quiero creer que has cambiado pero fui tan lastimada que internamente me niego a creerlo. Por más que quiera no puedo confiar en ti.

-Es justo como cuando yo no creí que me amaras cuando me lo confesaste luego de casarnos-sonrió melancólico-Entiendo que no me creas, pero dime entonces Hinata ¿Qué debo hacer para reparar el lazo que se rompió entre nosotros? -se puso de pie frente dando un paso hacia ella, pero la distancia entre ambos aún era relativamente larga.

-Dudo que si quiera haya habido un lazo entre nosotros-comentó ella despectivamente.

-Estaba ahí, pero yo no pude verlo… por todo el amor que me tuviste una vez, por favor déjame demostrarte que he cambiado, quiero una segunda oportunidad. Quiero estar con mi hijo y también quiero tratar de conquistarte y hacerte ver que realmente tengo sentimientos por ti.

-Naruto yo…

\- ¡Dame un mes! -grito el desesperado al ver como Hinata parecía querer huir de darle una respuesta.

Aunque la Hyuga se creyera capaz de dañarlo lo cierto era que no podía, al menos no en esa situación pues todas sus ganas de pelear se habían desvanecido al escuchar su confesión y a pesar de que quería odiarlo intensamente y herirlo hasta que él se consumiera de dolor simplemente no podía porque ella no era así, ni siquiera podía afirmar que lo odiaba con todo su corazón porque bueno, si algo bueno había traído estar con Naruto era su hermoso hijo, no se arrepentía de haberlo tenido porque él a pesar de haber sido fruto de un pasado que quería borrar la hacía inmensamente feliz y de buena o mala manera esa felicidad de la debía a su aun esposo, odiarlo con intensidad era imposible a esas alturas y a pesar de que seguía aterrada él no quería mostrar ese lado débil ante el Namikase.

-Dame un mes de convivencia contigo y con Boruto para demostrarte que soy diferente… yo iré despacio contigo, iniciare desde cero para tratar de enamorarte y si no funciona aceptare mi derrota y en cuanto a nuestro hijo… podrás elegir cuando y bajo qué términos poder verlo si es que eso te hace feliz.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida… ¿Realmente él estaba dispuesto a eso con tal de que ella le diera una segunda oportunidad?

No podía negar que aun sentía algo por el Namikase, ese sentimiento aún estaba en el fondo de su corazón oculto de manera que parecía inexistente, pero por más que quisiera negarlo todavía lo amaba, no podía explicar porque, simplemente era así. Durante un largo tiempo había enterrado esos sentimientos y cuando se reencontraron tuvo que forzarse a verse fría y distante para que estos no salieran a flote y aunque frente al susodicho lo había logrado Toneri había podido ver que lejos de que estos hubieran sido eliminados aún estaban ahí y jamás iban a desaparecer.

Pero recién había entendido que no podía seguir huyendo ni negando sus sentimientos, solo podía continuar con la frente en alto afrontándolos tal y como Toneri lo había hecho. Ella debía aprender a seguir adelante para fortalecer más su corazón, pero al mismo tiempo debía abrirlo, guardarse sus emociones y frustraciones para sí misma terminarían por asfixiarla.

Naruto parecía sincero y tanto él como Boruto merecían tener tiempo de convivencia, él tiempo que ella por egoísmo y miedo les había negado. Así que solo podía hacer una cosa, temblorosa se acercó al Namikase extendiéndole la mano mientras le rogaba a dios que no terminara arrepintiéndose de lo que iba hacer y pese no a estar del todo convencida de sus acciones debía hacer el intentó de convivir con su aun esposo.

Era el padre de su hijo y ahora que tanto él como Boruto lo sabían no los podía separar, entre ellos ya había un lazo inquebrantable que se había formado incluso antes de que ambos supieran de su relación sanguínea. Hinata no tenía derecho a intervenir en el desarrollo de la relación padre e hijo entre ellos.

-Si es por Boruto… estoy dispuesta a hacer una tregua entre nosotros, solo espero que lo que hayas dicho respecto a él sea cierto y no termines hiriéndolo o te juro que jamás lo volverás a ver en tu vida-comentó Hinata.

Naruto por su parte observo la mano extendida de la peliazul y la tomó dándole un apretón con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Hinata…

-Tampoco es como si estuviera aceptando del todo la situación y espero que puedas o intentes comprenderme-soltó la mano del rubio sintiéndose un poco desanimada-Por ahora solo quiero estar sola… necesito caminar y tomar un poco de aire así que ¿Podrías... traerme mi de ropa?

-Muy bien-reviso la hora en su teléfono-debo salir a la empresa por algunos asuntos así que enviare una empleada que te traiga la ropa de la lavandería-comentó dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación-Siente libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero te ruego que no hagas algo que me haga ponerme en tu contra.

-No te preocupes, no lo voy a hacer-murmuró bajando la vista para segundos después escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Estaba algo dolida en esos momentos mientras la declaración de Naruto aun rondaba por su mente… quería sacársela de la cabeza.

.

.

.

Continuara

Lucy: La verdad no entiendo si tu comentario es solo sarcasmo o no, pero me parecio haber explicado la razón por la cual los personajes actúan asi pues la historia no estaba planeada para Naruhina si no que iba a ser para vocaloid un RinxLen y boruto tendría entre 12 y 13 años.

GpeDeAmerica: Gracias por el comentario

Akime Maxwell: Tal vez esto no fue lo que esperabas XD pero espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo XD

IsaMM : Vaya, tu si lo entiendes XD ya me había molestado de ver como algunos odiaban a Hinata por su actitud, lo cierto es que no es como la Hinata normal porque como he repetido hasta al cansancio la historia no iba a ser Naruhina sino un rinxLen

Elviargelia Uzumaki: Espero entonces que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado Hinata se mostro débil ante el chantaje porque la verdad es que estaba sintiéndose muy culpable de que su hijo estuviera internado y en esos momentos no podía reaccionar.

Hima947: e.e ya lo explique varias veces, Boruto iba a tener 12 años pero en mi distracción terminaron siendo 6 y cuando me di cuanta pus ya no lo pude cambiar.

Tsuki: Yo siempre trato de sorprender a los fans XD ya deberían saberlo, bueno espero que este capitulo te haya complacido.

Macs: Realmente pienso que todo tiene solución incluso en la relación de Naruto y Hinata porque después de todo es más ficción que realidad, dudo que algo como esta historia suceda en realidad pero lo bonito de la ficción es que el autor puede hacer lo que quiera con este tipo de cosas.

TaniaTonks : Hice lo que pude por la actualiacion XD espero que haya funcionado

Uzumakii: A que todos pensaron que iba a haber posesión y sexo en este capitulo por favor, como si no me conocieran XD

NHmaryon : Perdonado perdonado, lo que se dice perdonado no esta.

AnnaDeJunio : Para empezar dire que lo cierto es que como es un fic ese tipo de cosas que Naruto le hizo a Hinata no son tan graves. Si Hinata se mostro débil espero que este capitulo te haya hecho entender que eso fue principalmente por su hijo y el miedo que tenia de perderlo por eso no pudo responder ante la amenaza de Naruto. Boruto solo quería un padre y creyo que podía tenerlo con Naruto al ser este su verdadero porque a pesar de que fingió no necesitarlo, si lo quería y bueno se vio cegado por el brillo de Naruto. En cuanto a Naruto, él sabe bien lo que hizo y que la hirió, pero, aunque nadie lo crea está arrepentido.

DarkClaw1997: Ahí tienes tu cliché, al diablo, no se exactaente que era lo que tu o los demás fans esperaban pero por el amor de dios, si saben que siempre termino escribiendo locuras o situaciones inesperadas pa que me piden continuar, luego porque una solo quiere renunciar. En fin, solo porque la historia tiene muchos seguidores continuare escribiendo pero en serio a veces siento que es mejor abandonar antes de recibir o quejas o mensajes de que la historia no debería ir tal o que Hinata es una maldita o que Naruto esto y que Boruto lo otro.

IsabelHrnandez: Kyaaaaa, un comentario de Dal 3 XD no me lo esperaba, ya sabes i globiu (?)

Guest: Aquí la única que pierde es la escritora…

Uzumakii: Crei que habia quedado claro que Naruto lo entendia, si, es un idiota pero déjenlo al pobre, hace lo que puede+

poison girl 29: Si ya la habia visto por fanfiction pero no le habia prestado mucha atención, como sea, gracias por la información.

aledama3: Muchas gracias por el apoyo

Arturiazero: Feliz cumpleaños! Algo atrasado, lo siento pero por lo general no suelo tener mucho tiempo para escribir con otros asuntos que atender por ahí, como sea, gracias por el comentario y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo.

Snow White Lu : Todos quieren a Himawari XD supongo que la tendre que meter

hime chan: Gracias aunque mi cumpleaños es el 15 de agosto…. La que no debe de hacer una tontería es Hinata XD espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo

Luli92 : espero que tu desesperación haya acabado y como explique Boruto debía tener 12 pero me confundi y le puse 6 para cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde para cambiarlo y ni modos asi continue.

Estrella11 : Toneri es vida y amor XD pero el tiene a Shiori, auqnue si es muy cercano a Hinata y habrá un poco de ellos en el siguiente capitulo.

simazame: Naruto solo es u poco idiota pro no tanto para volver a ser un HDp XD

uzumakjuliettegr : No fue un no me molestes pero con tanto trabajo en Kokoro no Vocaloid apenas y tengo tiempo de escribir, es algo complicado, y la verdad es que Hinata tenia miedo de hablar con Naruto y ciertamente no pensó que su hijo estando consiente de su misma situación seguiría conrriendo bajo la lluvia.

Guest : deduzco que era la misma que dejo tres comentarios, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia XD

letyk s : XD bueno mi especialidad es hacer sufrir a la gente, creo.

Tobi Uchiha-chan: No pues ya no habrá cerveza XD mejor piñas coladas para todos. Bueno espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo.

Marcelaporraas: Y yo espero haber complacido expectativas con este capitulo.

Noelialuna: Trate de no tardar tanto como pude XD


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

-Hi~Na~Ta

El canturreo de Toneri hizo a la peliazul removerse incómodamente. La susodicha giró su cuerpo dándole la espalda al albino quien solo pudo suspirar pesadamente y con pasos lentos, resonantes en el eco de aquella sencilla habitación perteneciente a la mansión Otsutsuki, se acercó a la ojiperla hundiendo la cama al sentarse al borde de esta.

-No estarías aquí si no estuvieras deprimida y por lo que veo te has acomodado para no salir al menos en 3 días ¿Quieres decirme que sucede? Mi padre y mi tío están muy preocupados por tu llamada al trabajo, no es usual que tu siendo tan responsable de la nada te reportes enferma y decidas venir a la mansión y especialmente en una situación como la que está pasando la empresa en estos momentos.

-…

Ella simplemente lo ignoró fijando su vista en algún punto de la pared.

-Hinata-el tono insistente en que le hablo le hizo saber que él no se iría de ahí sin una respuesta, pero la joven seguía sin hacer movimiento alguno.

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que Toneri perdiera la paciencia. Si había algo que nuestro querido albino odiaba eran las ocasiones en las que la Hyuga se comportaba de esa manera. Conocerla también como lo hacía tenía sus ventajas, si la ojiperla se encontraba en su antigua habitación completamente perdida y mirando a ningún lado en específico él sabia que significaba que algo malo le había sucedido.

Animar a Hinata en situaciones como esa era toda una proeza. Cuando ella se deprimía los Otsutsuki daban por sentado que estaría al menos una semana sin decir una sola palabra, estando presente físicamente pero fuera de su propia mente. La última vez que se había deprimido de esa manera había sido al enterarse que Toneri se iría a estudiar de intercambio a Inglaterra, el albino había tardado 2 semanas en hacer que recuperara su ánimo de siempre haciéndole ver que ella era alguien muy importante y que estaría en contacto muy seguidamente.

Como bien había dicho el Otsutsuki, no era usual verla fuera de sí eludiendo sus deberes, especialmente en una situación crítica para la empresa. Parecía que Hinata había vuelto a ser aquella frágil chica de 16 años que aun hoy en día le causaba la necesidad de protegerla. A pesar de que la Hyuga se había convertido en una mujer fuerte y decidida él seguía viéndola como alguien a quien debía proteger, así de grande era el cariño y afecto que le tenía. Muchas veces Toneri se había preguntado cual era el motivo de sentir esa indescriptible necesidad de pensar en el bienestar de Hinata incluso antes que él suyo mismo y más de una vez había acabado sin poder obtener una respuesta concreta. ¿Era lastima acaso? ¿Podría ser simple solidaridad?

O tal vez… después de todo era empatía… Fuera como fuera, él daría todo por ver a la peliazul feliz, ese era un hecho, había llegado a la conclusión de que incluso podía llegar a sacrificar su felicidad por ver a Hinata con una sonrisa. De ser necesario moriría por ella. Y resultaba extraño que a pesar de haber concluido que ella era mucho más importante para él que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, ese afecto y cariño que tenía por la ojiperla jamás traspasara las barreras de amistad y hermandad.

Toneri SI amaba a Hinata, pero no era un amor de pareja, era un amor puro, casto y dulce del tipo familiar. Un inexplicable amor que le hacía querer protegerla y verla feliz con alguien que realmente se la mereciera. Si bien el albino se reservaba su criterio a cerca de su Naruto era o no digno de quien podía considerar su hermana del alma, podía notar, con mucha mayor claridad que la propia Hinata, que aquellos sentimientos que ella alegaba habían desaparecido por el Namikase, seguían ahí muy enterrados y tratando de ser borrados. Pero, el Otsutsuki sabia mejor que nadie, que personas como él y Hinata solo podían amar una vez y aunque la persona que amaran los hiriera de formas inimaginables ese sentimiento, por más que ellos lo desearan jamás iba a desaparecer.

\- "Somos unos masoquistas ¿No es verdad?"-había preguntado él tras darse cuenta de esa realización una noche de verano cuando ambos habían confesado que tristemente no habían podido olvidar ese doloroso pasado de su fallida historia de amor.

\- "Y tal vez lo seremos por siempre"-ella con delicadeza respondió mirando el mismo punto fijo en el cielo que observaba el albino a su lado.

\- "Supongo que después de todo no se puede evitar, esa parece ser nuestra naturaleza. Cambiarlo sería como hacer que un manzano diera peras."

\- "Hmp"-ella asintió un tanto divertida- "Y yo que había comenzado a pensar que las personas de un solo amor no existían."

\- "Bueno, tal vez solo somos casos especiales."

Toneri suspiró saliendo de aquellos agradables recuerdos. Tenía que tratar de animar a Hinata.

.

.

.

\- ¿De verdad no quieres alguna otra cosa? Podría traerte algún postre a escondidas ¿Qué dices?

-Eh, no, no es necesario señor Namika… quiero decir padre… uh…-Bolt se sentía un poco extraño en esa situación.

Hacía apenas 10 minutos que Naruto había llegado a su habitación del hospital a visitarlo, pese a que no era permitido a escondidas se dio el lujo de llevarle un poco de ramen sobornando a una de las enfermeras para que cuidara la por fuera de la habitación y así ellos pudiera hablar tranquilamente.

\- ¿Entonces ya te sientes mejor? Sigues luciendo igual de terrible que ayer ¿Te están dando los cuidados adecuados? -preguntó con preocupación.

El pequeño rubio rio levemente.

-Jajaja, ya pareces mamá actuando de esa forma tan preocupada. Sé que no luzco muy bien, pero me siento mucho mejor, el doctor dice que seguro podre ir a casa mañana así que deberías dejar de preocuparte… por cierto ¿Dónde está mamá? -preguntó echando un leve vistazo a la ventana que daba al pasillo de su habitación, pero a penas y era capaz de percibir algo debido a las persianas.

-Así que no ha venido a verte-dedujo inmediatamente el Namikase.

\- ¿Paso algo con ella?

\- No, solamente hablamos, trate de hacerle comprender que mi intención no era herirlos… me disculpe tanto como pude, pero supongo que aun ahora no cree en mis palabras, es seguro que no quiera verme por el resto del dia… pero o venir a verte a ti… eso es extraño.

-Lo que fuera que le hayas dicho debió afectarle-susurró el rubio.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Ah no, nada.

-Como sea, le advertí a tu madre que no hiciera una locura… ¿Qué tan probable es que decidiera huir de aquí sin ti?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Abandonarme? Imposible, lo más probable es que este con Toneri. Siempre acuda a él cuando se siente triste o agobiada-el susodicho tomo la gelatina de hospital que la enfermera había dejado sobre la mesita a su derecha.

Naruto apretó sus puños disimulando perfectamente su irritación.

-Hey Bolt-su hijo volteo a mirarlo al mismo tiempo que se metia una cucharada de gelatina a la boca-Este Toneri… ¿Qué tan cercano a tu madre es realmente?

El rubio mejor escupió la gelatina que tenía soltando una hilarante risa ante tal pregunta ganándose una mirada de extrañeza por parte de su padre.

-No me digas que tu… jajajaja-no podía contener mucho las carcajadas-Estas celoso de Toneri jajajajaja.

Una gota resbalo de la nuca de Naruto al ver como su hijo no paraba de reírse como si él mismo acabara de contarle el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

-Bolt…

-Jajajaja…. Ay, no, espera, espera… todavía no paro… jajajaja

Cinco minutos después, los más largos en opinión del Namikase, el niño seguía riendo a carcajadas logrando irritarlo un poco.

-¡Bueno basta ya!

-Jaja… perdón, es solo que… no puedo creer que estés celoso del tío Toneri.

-¿Tío?

\- ¡No tienes que precuparte de él en absoluto!

\- ¿En absoluto?

-¡En absoluto! Durante todos estos años la relación de mamá y Toneri ha sido sencillamente de hermanos, si tío Toneri estuviera interesado en mamá desde hace rato estaría casados.

Naruto no sabía si realmente podía sentirse aliviado. Aun si Toneri no representaba un problema era un hecho que sin lugar a dudas ese albino había tenido más tiempo con Bolt, el incluso parecía feliz al mencionarlo y fue ahí que una duda lo embargo.

-Hey, Bolt… ¿Te hubiera gustado que el fuera tu padre?

Tan perspicaz como era, Boruto se había dado cuenta de la tristeza que los ojos de su padre trataban de ocultar. Reflexiono un momento sobre lo que debía decir en una situación como esa y no tardo más de un minuto en llegar a una conclusión.

-Es cierto que tío Toneri es una persona muy amable que ha estado muy al pendiente de mí y mi madre. Pero me es imposible verlo como una figura paterna… más bien, para mí es como un hermano mayor.

-Vaya, no pensé que fuera de esa manera, sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco celoso de Toneri… él ha convivido mucho más que yo contigo y tu madre.

-Yo en tu lugar me preocuparía más por Kiba…-comentó Bolt con clara irritación hacia ese nombre.

-¿Quién es Kiba?

-Un amigo de mamá… o eso dice… el señor Kiba ha sido hasta ahora el pretendiente más… bueno yo diría que latoso pero hasta el día de hoy sigue siendo muy amigo de mi madre… no me agrada, es muy obvio que quiere más que amistad con mi madre y a ella no les es muy indiferente aunque hasta ahora no lo haya tomado muy en serio.

\- ¿Y dónde está ese tal Kiba ahora?-preguntó Naruto con curiosidad

-Ahora mismo… no tengo ni idea, solo sé que salió de viaje fuera del país. De cualquier forma, señor Nami… Quiero decir, padre-se corrigió luego de que el rubio mayor le dirigiera la mirada-No te preocupes por mamá, ella debe estar con Toneri y es probable que se quede en la mansión Otsutsuki estos días, como aun esta algo conflictuada contigo mi sugerencia es que la dejes sola por estos días… para ella no debió haber sido fácil ni bonito esto que acaba de suceder.

-Supongo que tienes razón…-dijo algo entristecido.

-Yo también me mantendré alejado estos días, ella probablemente debe sentir que la traicioné al haber recurrido a ti-sintió su voz casi quebrarse-Yo… ¿Hice mal? Quiero mucho a mamá, pero también quería convivir con mi verdadero padre… aunque en el proceso termine hiriéndola…

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas del rubio menor.

-Se nota que somos padre e hijo… ambos herimos a una Hinata. Pero no te culpes a ti mismo, en realidad el único culpable aquí soy yo… me pregunto… ¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas de haberme enterado que Hinata estaba embarazada?

-Como quiera que fuera… no lo podemos cambiar, pero ¿Sabes? Tío Toneri me dijo que mamá cambio mucho después de que yo nació… ¿Cómo era ella cuando vivían juntos?

-Bueno tu madre… nunca ha dejado de ser una persona amable y muy hermosa, me sorprende que su belleza no haya menguado ni un poco aun después de tantos años. Pero Hinata solía ser muy tímida y callada… cuando era una niña yo la consideraba una rarita, solo la vi como 4 o veces de niños, pero ella tartamudeaba mucho y a veces parecía que no podía ni hablar, era muy nerviosa y eso me daba un poco de gracia. Aun de casados esa actitud miedosa no se le había quitado, en ese entonces era muy irritante para mí, pero también conveniente que no fuera alguien de personalidad extrovertida y escandalosa como mis antiguas novias.

Naruto hablaba de sus recuerdos como si de repente se hubieran vuelto la cosa más preciada que tenía, la sonrisa en su rostro mientras recordaba con dulzura aquellas memorias daba una sensación de calidez. Sin darse cuenta Boruto fue contagiado por esa sonrisa esbozando una de manera ligera.

-Tú… actualmente en verdad la quieres mucho ¿Cierto? -preguntó su hijo.

-Creo que es mucho más profundo que un simple quiero, siento la necesidad de estar a su lado y ser el motivo de sus sonrisas y su felicidad… aunque no lo creas, para mí es algo extraño, algo que jamás había sentido o pensé llegar a sentir… Nunca tuve mucha suerte en el amor que digamos-rió levemente-Incluso con Hinata, me di cuenta demasiado tarde…

-Supongo que eres del tipo de persona despistada-suspiró-Espero no haber heredado eso de ti-se burló el pequeño.

-¡Oye!-fingió sentirse ofendido.

-Pero a todo esto… te enamoraste de mi madre en aquellos lejanos tiempos… ahora que es diferente… ¿Realmente la sigues queriendo? -preguntó con intriga.

-Hinata es Hinata sin importar que, no importa lo mucho que haya cambiado, de hecho, estoy un poco alegre por ello, logro superarse, ahora es más firme y decidida, con mucha más confianza en sí misma, pero en el fondo, sigue siendo la misma Hinata de la que me enamore… al menos eso pienso.

-Supongo que no tienes remedio-rió el pequeño.

-Bueno, durante estos días seremos tu y yo, si dices que tu madre estará bien sola deberemos darle su espacio así que mañana cuando salgas iremos a comer ramen y de ahí a casa. Si tu madre tarda en regresar tendrás que darme la dirección de tu escuela… umh, supongo que tendré que mandar a la lavandería tu uniforme… tal vez deba ir a buscarlo ahora eh… como se supone que voy a entrar a tu casa… espera, creo que tendré que comprarte un nuevo uniforme y te quedaras conmigo en el departamento…

El rubio mayor dejo de divagar hasta que su hijo decidió interrumpirlo.

-De hecho, podemos quedarnos en casa, mama siempre guarda una llave arriba de la puerta para cualquier emergencia.

-Bueno, si tú te sientes mas cómodo así podríamos quedarnos en tu casa, pero no creo que tu madre se alegre mucho de verme ahí…

\- ¡Tonterías! ¡Debemos poner en marcha un plan de reconquista! Creo que aun tienes una oportunidad con mamá ¡Yo voy a ayudarte a recuperarla!

Naruto al principio miro impresionado a su hijo y posteriormente esbozo una sonrisa.

-Claro, esforcémonos juntos para conquistar de nuevo el corazón de tu mamá.

.

.

.

-Hagoromo…

-Dime… Hamura…-dijo igual de atónito que su hermano.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vimos algo como esto?-aun con una gota resbalándole de la nuca miraba atentamente la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

-Sinceramente no lo recuerdo…

¿Y qué era lo que dejaba a los 2 hermanos tan fuera de sí? Bueno, una cómica escena que la mansión Otsutsuki hace años no había presenciado.

-¡Vamos suéltalo de una vez Hinata!

-¡No quiero! ¡Simplemente déjame en paz Toneri!

-¡De ninguna manera hasta que te dignes a soltar esa cama!-le gritó tratando de hacer que la susodicha soltara la pata de la cama a la que tan fervientemente se aferraba.

-¡No lo hare! ¡Déjame dormir!

-¡Nada de eso ya estuviste todo el día acostada en esa cama, tienes que al menos levantarte a cenar!

-¡No quiero!

-¡No me obligues a subir con la cena y dártela de comer a la fuerza!

-¡No tengo hambre déjame ya!

Cómicamente las únicas veces que habían visto a Hinata discutir con Toneri era cuando ella se deprimía y encerraba en su cuarto. En esas ocasiones el albino hacía de todo para tratar de animarla, pero las cosas siempre acababan en ese tipo de discusiones graciosas entre ellos.

-Cof, cof-Hamura llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes logrando hacer que pararan un momento su infantil discusión-Toneri, Hinata, ignorare de lo que sea que se trate la escena que acabamos de presenciar, hay un asunto importante que debemos de tratar.

Por la mirada de los albinos mayores, los susodichos supieron que se trataba de un tema extremadamente serio.

.

Los 6 miembros de la familia Otsutsuki se encontraban finalmente reunidos en el comedor principal de la gran mansión. Hagoromo había llamado a sus hijos Momoshiki y Kinshike de emergencia y Hamura agradecía que su hijo Toneri y Hinata a quien consideraba su hija se encontraran ya en la mansión, aunque esta última estaba deprimida sabía que el tema a discutir requería su extrema atención.

-Como ustedes saben, Otsutsuki Company actualmente ha sido blanco ya de 2 fraudes que nos han tenido al borde de la quiebra, ambos evitados de pasar a catástrofes mayores gracias a la ayuda de la corporación de la alianza Namikase-Uchiha-Hyuga.

Dicha observación puso un poco nerviosa a Hinata pues hasta la fecha se suponía que ella no había mencionado que era parte de esa alianza. Si bien los Otsutsuki sabían que Hinata era una Hyuga, no estaban al tanto que era parte de la rama principal de la familia ni mucho menos que era la esposa desaparecida del heredero de los Namikase, Toneri hasta la fecha era el único que sabía eso ya que Shion no le había mencionado a nadie acerca de su elevada posición económica. Aunque actualmente todos sus bienes estaban en manos de Naruto cuando surgió la primera crisis de la empresa había maldecido no tener su alto estatus económico disponible para salvar la empresa, que Sasuke haya aparecido para salvar la empresa proponiendo el convenio la había salvado de tener que presentarse ante Naruto para pelear legalmente dinero y propiedades que por derecho le pertenecían.

¿Cómo rayos el Uchiha se había enterado del problema de la compañía Otsutsuki? Había sido simple y mera coincidencia. Sasuke había viajado a Estados Unidos para hacer negocios con un viejo conocido y había escuchado en las noticias sobre el caso Otsutsuki, curioso de que el nombre le sonara decidió investigar y termino proponiendo su ayuda a la empresa salvándolos así de la banca rota y logando hacer que se reestablecieran en lo posible.

La razón de que el nombre Otsutsuki le sonara mucho a Sasuke era debido a que uno de sus bisabuelos se apellidaba así, no debía extrañarle ya que los Otsutsuki, los Hyuga, los Uchiha, los Yamanaka, los Sabaku, los Uzumaki y los Namikase habían sido familias antiguas y con conexiones entre sí. Además de que los más ligados a los Otsutsuki habían sido los Hyuga y Uchiha.

-Sin embargo-continúo hablando Hagoromo-No creo que podamos seguir dependiendo de esa alianza, en lo personal prefiero no involucrarlos… la situación en la que estamos es crítica pues los fraudes tan repentinos y de la manera en que se desarrollaron son justo como Hamura y yo lo habíamos sospechado, han sido causados por una persona que lo único que quiere es hundir a esta familia en la miseria y cuenta con los medios necesarios para no se detenerse hasta destruir nuestra amada compañía. A como van las cosas y si se suscita un inconveniente como el ultimo dudo mucho que el señor Namikase y sus socios quieran seguir invirtiendo en nuestra empresa y aunque tenemos una idea de contra quien estamos tratando no hay pruebas ni nada que nos ayude a incriminar y detener a la persona que está causando nuestra ruina.

-Padre… dices entonces que quien está causando esto tiene tanto poder como para competir con las empresas de la alianza Namikase-Hyuga-Uchiha-comentó Kinshiki con clara sorpresa expresada en su rostro.

-Es Orochimaru de quien estamos hablando después de todo-hablo Hamura.

Un denso silencio cayó sobre el comedor, Orochimaru era muy bien conocido en el mundo empresarial. Una vez sabiendo que era el quien había estado causando problemas a la empresa todo tenía sentido, se trataba de venganza. Orochimaru había jurado que se vengaría por la muerte de su esposa y su hijo, quienes habían muerto en un accidente de coche al estrellarse Hagoromo contra ellos mientras trataba de salvar a su esposa y así mismo de un atentado.

Había sido un trágico accidente donde también había muerto la señora Otsutsuki pero a Orochimaru eso no podía importarle menos, después de haberse lanzado hacia Hagoromo con un cuchillo luego de que declararan inocente al susodicho había jurado vengarse y destruir todo lo que amaba para que quedara sin nada. Apenas hace un año Orochimaru había salido de la cárcel aparentemente rehabilitado bajo la excusa de que no había actuado en sus cabales cuando ataco a Hagoromo. Con lo que estaba pasando era más que obvio que trataba de cumplir su amenaza, pero no había pruebas que lo demostraran.

Algo era seguro, Orochimaru no se detendría ante nada.

-Temo que esa alianza se pueda ir a la ruina por nosotros… a ellos no ganan nada ayudándolos y tampoco es que fueran a perder mucho, pero si verían sus empresas ligeramente afectadas del enfrentamiento contra la persona que está afectando a nuestra empresa-dijo Hagoromo

-Pero… la familia Hyuga está directamente relacionada con los Otsustsuki ¿No? Estando ellos en la alianza seguro ayudaran…-comentó Hinata con algo de nerviosismo.

-Actualmente no tenemos un lazo con la familia principal Hyuga, tan así que ni siquiera conocemos a la heredera y aunque Shion pudiera convencer a la heredera de que nos brindara su ayuda y esta abogara por nosotros con la alianza, si no mal recuerdo se trata de la esposa del joven Namikase y hasta la fecha ella está desaparecida. A como van las cosas lo mejor sería vender la empresa antes de que Orochimaru termine de destruirla y volver a nuestras raíces en Japón-concreto Hagoromo.

Eso explicaba perfectamente el que no la hubieran reconocido. Ciertamente tenían razón, los Namikase no tenían motivos para ayudar, los Uchihas menos, los Hyugas serán su única salvación, pero no había relación aparente relación. ¿Por qué los ayudarían?

-A como van las cosas lo mejor sería vender la empresa antes de que Orochimaru termine de destruirla y volver a nuestras raíces en Japón, esta es la conclusión a la que llegamos mi hermano y yo-aclaro Hamura.

-Ya era demasiada coincidencia que la empresa sufriera tales fraudes, es obra sin lugar a dudas de Orochimaru y aunque no concibo la idea de vender la empresa ese hombre es una maldita serpiente que incluso tiene contactos en los barrios bajos, oponernos a él en nuestra condición es una completa locura, incluso pienso que corremos mucho peligro creo que hay que considerar volver a Japón antes de que todo empeore-declaro Momoshiki.

-Odio admitirlo, pero parece en realidad la opción más viable-Kinshiki golpeo la mesa con enojo-No quiero que parezca que nos estamos rindiendo, pero no parece que las cosas terminen bien si seguimos de esta manera.

-De ninguna manera ¡No voy a aceptar que todo el esfuerzo que esta familia ha puesto en Otsutsuki company se vaya al caño por un psicópata vengativo como Orochimaru! Esta empresa saldrá adelante y para ello pienso poner todo de mi parte-concluyo Hinata poniéndose de pie.

-Hina…-Toneri la miro preocupada intuyendo lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer.

-Lo se…-miró al albino con un poco de tristeza-Esta familia me acogió cálidamente ¿Qué tipo de persona seria si no agradece apropiadamente ayudándolos en tiempos de crisis?

-Hinata ¿De que estas hablando? -preguntó Hamura-Incluso si eres una Hyuga no hay mucho que puedas hacer ya que…

-Yo… quisiera disculparme con todos ustedes por mentirles… no soy solo una Hyuga perteneciente a una rama terciaria… la verdad es… que soy Hinata Hyuga, la heredera de los Hyuga y la esposa desaparecida de Naruto Namikase.

El silencio inundo por segunda vez el comedor siendo acompañado de las expresiones atónitas de los presentes.

.

.

.

Continuara

 **Chicos! Ha pasado un largo tiempo y me disculpo, he estado muy… bueno de fandom en fandom y he tenido muchas complicaciones, no deje de escribir por el asunto del plagio, eso de hecho me tuvo sin cuidado hasta cierto grado, la verdad es que estuve muy metida en pokemon XY y bueno, laaaaaarga historia de lo que me paso con ese fandom que no es nada malo pero no quería involucrarme y acabe incluso siendo administradora fundadora de un grupo de SatoshixSerena con las de 11 000 miembros… en fin, andaba en mi depresión por mi pinshe rana y el final de XY sin muchas ganas de escribir y me disculpo ya que tuve muchos otros asuntos en Kokoro no Vocaloid, trabajo, universidad, detención de mi madre en migración, actas que arreglar etc. Muchas cosas que me tuvieron de aquí para alla y que me tomaría mucho tiempo explicarles además de que volvi a ver anime XD cosas que no hacia hace rato y por verlo me refiero a verme series esteras en un dia.**

GpeDeAmerica: me disculpo por la tardanza

Elviargelia Uzumaki: No te preocupes, Hinata será algo complicada XD

uzumalii : Naruto ahora esta mas decidido a conquistarla! Ahora Hinata podría cambiar su posición en este asunto

perla gd: Muchas gracias, tu opinión es de esas que me alegra el dia

Tsuki : Bueno, el drama es lo mio pero aquí no lo vi tan necesario XD

Akime Maxwell: hago lo que puedo por actualizar tan rápido como me da chance XD

Reichelhina: Bueno si, no la dejare pero mis actualizaciones podrían tardar eternidades. Tragedia /w\ rayos tan solo espera y veras una pequeña tragedia XD

Simazame: Naruto ira tan lento como pueda, yo no prometo lo mismo y mostrar todo su progreso XD

IsaMM: Bueno, tan solo espera, habría un poco de convivencia familiar el siguente cap XD

Poison girl 29 : sigue progresando la historia asi que veremos como va el final

flecha1206: muchas gracias

Estrella11: y seguiras en ese limbo porque yo ya ni se como rayos se desarrolla lo que escribo XD la historia viene sola

Noelialuna : seguras esperando con mas ansias el siguente XD

: Me alegra que hayan personas a las que mis historias les causen tales emociones XD y la actitud de boruto es porque debía tener 13 años no 6 y se me fue

Guest : siguiente cap mas convivencia

hime chan : gracias por el comentario XD veras mas madures de parte de ambos

Guest : lo siento, no es algo que suela hacer pero me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo ya que no estaba segura cuando iba a actualizar

Uzumakjuliettegr : ya ni se de que hablábamos…. Era de la sirenita verdad? Rayos!

marcelaporras : pues ya que… que bueno que te gustara el cap

Tsuki : ojaja lo entendieran todos

uzumakii : sorry, sorry, no era pero ya que

Estrella11: bueno lo ignorare

hinata heartfilia: gracias por dejar ese mensaje XD se aprecia

AnnaDeJunio: Bueno es tu opinión personal, quizás la mayoría no le tomamos importancia al tipo de maltratos que hay en ficción porque no nos ha sucedido y sinceramente imaginárselo es algo complicado. Creo que ese es el motivo por el que no se le da tanta importancia a delitos graves en literatura y después de todo ¿Qué es la violación en un fic comparado con sucesos o noticias que más bien parecen ficticias sobre maltratos o tragedias? Se puede ver en noticias o programas a personas que hacen que una violación palidezca porque actualmente uno puede dar por hecho que en el mundo suceden cosas mucho peores. Y gracias por el animo en el asunto del plagio XD

Nancy Shim : mientras des los créditos correspondientes no hay problema.

Janis O.x: Di permiso de que la subieran en Comunidad Naruhina de hecho y perdón por tardar en actualizar XD

Tobi Uchiha-chan: debe ser mala espina porque conoces mis otras historias (¿)

Tsuki : Lo siento en verdad XD tuve muchos asuntos

Eclipse : me disculpo por hacerlo tan tarde

Kyoko Nakamura: mejor disculpa tu mi tardanza XD

SYR : claro, se hace lo que se puede

Javiera Torres : No soy malita, soy maligna XD y no fue por desquitarme, tuve muchos asuntos que atender TwT

Princess311: tu bipolariada no tiene limites jeje

Guest : otro stalker a mi lista (¿)

NaruHina4rever: mi especialidad es intrigar, o eso creo

Snow White Lu: Sorry

EriAna : seguire escribiendo pero necesitaran tenerme paciencia

Tsuki : ya no se que numero de comentario es este, pero perdón por mucha tardanza.

 **Por ultima vez me disculpo por mi tardanza pero como dije tuve muchos asuntos, ya no es solo vocaloid XD pokemon me consumio y hasta tengo un programa de radio los sabados para el grupo de SatoshixSerena 4ever de donde soy administradora/fundadora asi que bueno… si quieren escuchar mi excusa de ausencia el sábado 10 de diciembre transmitiré en vivo pero necesitaran estar en el grupo SatoshixSerena 4ever para saber aque horas será XD bueno estando en ese grupo podrán contactarme muy rápidamente. O siempre tienen la opción de enviarme un mensaje a Kokoro no Vocaloid o a mi nueva pagina Princess Diancie.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

\- ¿En verdad eres la…? Pero…-Momoshiki aún no salía de su estupefacción luego de escuchar las palabras de Hinata.

-Creo que… nos ha tomado por sorpresa… Al ser tú la heredera Hyuga nos dejas con muchas incógnitas al aire-comentó Hamura tratando de amenar el ambiente, pues se notaba a leguas que todos tenían preguntas que hacer.

Y no era para menos, tal tipo de información era algo que no se podía dejar pasar desapercibido.

-Efectivamente, a todos aquí nos gustaría saber cómo es que la heredera Hyuga termino con nosotros ya que aún desde su llegada a la mansión no recibimos muchos detalles de la situación por parte de Shion-esta vez fue Hagoromo quien habló interesado.

Y podían recordarlo bien. Cuando Hinata llego con los Otsutsuki lo único que ellos sabían de ella era que era una prima muy querida de Shion quien les pidió que cuidaran de ella pues había atravesado por una situación difícil en Japón y era importante mantenerla fuera de contacto con su tierra natal, tampoco era como si Hinata hubiera intentado volver a saber de Japón en el tiempo que estuvieron ahí por lo cual la advertencia de Shion era muy sospechosa pero ahora todo tenía sentido. Era para que no fuera encontrada. Pero ¿Por qué?

Leyendo la atmosfera y adelantándose a la lluvia de preguntas que seguro caerían sobre la Hyuga, Toneri trato de aclarar un poco las cosas no queriendo dar muchos detalles.

-Bueno, Hinata tuvo algunos asuntos con Naruto que actualmente ya están resueltos así que…

\- ¡¿Tú lo sabias?!-fue repentinamente interrumpido por su primo Momoshiki.

-Bueno, no es de extrañar, Toneri y Hinata han sido muy unidos, tanto que muchos llegaron a pensar que el hijo que ella esperaba era de nuestro querido primo-comentó Kinshiki.

-Espera ¡¿Qué?!-el susodicho se echó para atrás completamente sorprendido.

-Nuestras "amistades" comentaban mucho eso a tus espaldas, pero como tú estabas 100% pendiente de Hinata ni lo notaste, aunque claro eso se descartó cuando al poco tiempo nació el niño prematuro pero todo tipo de rumores no se hicieron esperar. Sinceramente, que suerte que no lograste oír ni un solo comentario o conociéndote te habrías metido en muchos problemas defendiendo a Hinata-aclaró Momoshiki con un suspiro para luego agregar con un ligero tono de burla-Aunque debiste ver como se agarró a golpes Kinshiki con uno de tercero por hablar mal de ustedes jajajaja.

-Cierra la boca-dijo el aludido con un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza-Solo lo hice porque estaban poniendo en mal el nombre de la familia Otsutsuki. Eso es todo.

-Tsundere-susurró su hermano mayor con burla.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-le gritó alago exaltado.

-Nada.

Kinshiki miró a su hermano conteniendo su irritación y luego desvió la mirada desinteresado. Para los miembros de la familia era común ver ese tipo de escenas entre los hermanos. Hinata solía envidiar un poco esa relación pues a ella le hubiera gustado tener un hermano mayor con quien bromear como usualmente lo hacían Momoshiki y Kinshiki. Aunque ella no era muy apegada a ellos ni viceversa, había cierto nivel de amistad y confianza entre ellos pues también la habían tratado con calidez luego de su llegada a la mansión.

-Como quiera que sea, en la situación actual es más que obvio que Bolt es hijo del Namikase pero ¿él lo sabe? A juzgar por la situación en la que te encontrabas cuando llegaste y por el comentario de Toneri, huías de él ¿No es cierto? Es más, aunque sospechábamos que ustedes se conocían tu forma de comportarte desde su llegada hacia ver que ocultabas algo-comentó Kinshiki.

Como era de esperarse, el Otsutsuki más joven había dado justo en el clavo. No era para menos el hecho de su acertada conclusión. Kinshiki por lo general era alguien sigiloso y callado pero muy observador, a pesar de haber visto indicios de la relación de Naruto y Hinata no había comentado nada hasta ese momento pues no parecía querer involucrarse, pero en este caso las dudas embargaban a toda la familia exceptuando a Toneri quien era el único al tanto de la situación de Hinata.

-Primeramente, me disculpo-habló finalmente Hinata inclinando su cabeza, al alzarla de nuevo Toneri notó en su mirada decisión y firmeza-En el pasado tuve problemas con mi… esposo… sin embargo actualmente ese asunto está resuelto. Hui con Japón por un engaño… y en ese tiempo estuve tan dolida que no quise saber nada de él, aun cuando Bolt vino al mundo yo no quería contactarlo porque seguía dolida, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado… se podría decir que actualmente arreglamos nuestras diferencias. Dado a que sigue siendo mi esposo técnicamente aún tengo cierto poder sobre la alianza de nuestras familias y pienso usarlo para apoyar a la empresa sin importar el costo. Así que no den nada por perdido. No dejaremos que Orochimaru se salga con la suya.

-Realmente me parece increíble que nos ocultaras por tanto tiempo quien eras en realidad-comentó Hagoromo masajeándose las sienes-Sin embargo, eso ahora carece de importancia. Sabíamos desde un principio que terminarías por decirnos lo que te sucedió cuando estuvieras lista y aunque ciertamente nos ha tomado por sorpresa quiero que sepas Hinata, que sin importar que sigues siendo parte de esta familia y espero que de ahora en adelante nos tengas un poco más de confianza.

-L-lo siento mucho-dijo apenada-No es que no confiara en ustedes… hablar de Japón y del pasado era doloroso para mí y termine por querer olvidarlo todo.

-Está bien Hinata-Hamura se estableció frente a la que consideraba su hija y acto seguido le acaricio la cabeza como si ella fuera una niña pequeña-No tienes que forzarte a decirnos toda tu situación, lo comprendemos.

-Gracias-ella susurró sonriendo ligeramente.

Después de mucho tiempo la familia Otsutsuki almorzaba pacíficamente tal y como en los viejos tiempos. Por la ventana del comedor principal de la mansión se podía visualizar una reunión familiar que hace mucho no había tenido lugar. Hinata agradeció a los cielos que a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado en la actualidad tenía una de las cosas que siempre añoro, calidez familiar.

Cuando ella era pequeña solía cenar sola en su habitación. En la gran mansión Hyuga no había jamás un solo desayuno, almuerzo o cena que pudiera compartir con su padre. Eso no cambio durante el tiempo que vivió con Naruto, muy difícilmente lograban concluir una comida juntos, por lo general Naruto ya estaba por terminar de comer cuando ella tomaba asiento en la mesa y no duraba de 10 minutos antes de irse y a veces ni siquiera se topaban.

Por un momento había olvidado lo cálido y reconfortante que era comer en compañía de la familia… si Bolt estuviera ahí sería perfecto…

… Bolt.

Hinata suspiró entristecida.

.

.

.

-Hi-na-ta-luego del almuerzo Toneri había hecho un par de llamadas al trabajo para asegurarse de tener lo que quedaba del día libre.

El resto de los Otsutsuki regresaron al trabajo dejando solos al albino y la peliazul. Hinata por su parte se dirigió al despacho del tercer piso para empezar a poner en marcha su plan. Si bien aún estaba deprimida no podía dejar que la situación con su hijo la sobrepasara, este fin de semana se dedicaría a trabajar desde la mansión pues tampoco tenía ganas de toparse con Naruto en el trabajo, cosa por demás imposible siendo su asistente.

-Te traje tu favorito-estableció la taza de café a lado de la joven quien seguía concentrada en su trabajo- ¿Exactamente que estás haciendo? ¿me vas a decir?

La susodicha lo ignoró por un par de segundos antes de escribir la última letra del correo electrónico que inmediatamente envió a su destinatario. Suspirando tomó la taza de café que hace segundos Toneri había dejado a su lado y bebió un sorbo recargándose en su silla.

-Como era de esperarse, le falto azúcar a tu café-sonrió ligeramente ante el típico error del albino.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? -preguntó devolviéndole la sonrisa, parecía que Hinata estaba volviendo a ser la misma de siempre.

-Algo… aún estoy un poco deprimida ¿Sabes?

-Sí, tanto que no me has explicado bien tu depresión, pero debe ser terrible como para que no hayas ido a visitar a tu hijo al hospital-comentó despreocupadamente el Otsutsuki.

Cuando Toneri se levantó esa mañana fue al trabajo como de costumbre. Estaba al tanto de que Bolt había escapado, que había sido encontrado por Naruto y que actualmente se encontraba en el hospital. Al llegar al trabajo lo primero que advirtió fue que Hinata no había llegado, bueno, supuso que se encontraría en el hospital cuidando de su hijo y pensó en llevarle un par de panecillos más tarde. Cuando cerca de las 12 am decidió tomarse su descanso y visitar a Bolt fue que se enteró de que ella no había ni siquiera ido a verlo pues el pequeño menciono no haberla visto hasta ese momento.

Después de 10 llamadas al celular de la joven y 3 mensajes sin respuesta supuso que solo habría un lugar en donde podía estar. La mansión Otsutsuki. Y termino por encontrarla sumamente deprimida, sin embargo, hasta el momento no estaba muy seguro del porqué ni que podía hacer para ayudarla.

-Fui a verlo… solo que no tuve el valor de entrar a hablar con él… únicamente pude limitarme a quedarme fuera de su habitación lamentando el no poder encararlo. Realmente soy una pésima madre… no es de extrañar que prefiera a su padre.

Toneri entendía por donde iba la cosa. De tal palo tal astilla ¿No? Después d todo Bolt había mostrado la misma inquietud por un tema en común. Hinata muy en el fondo se sentía traicionada de la misma forma en que su hijo sentía que la había traicionado. El hecho de que Bolt recurriera a Naruto le había dolido a la Hyuga.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo para ella era como si hubiera preferido entrar con Naruto que con ella y Bolt lo sabía, aunque se hubiera dado cuenta un poquito tarde, pero pequeño lo único que quería era poder convivir con su padre.

Más que el hecho de la traición Hinata tenia miedo.

\- ¿Yo hice mal? Negarle a su padre estuvo mal ¿Verdad? ¿Qué voy a hacer si él me odia? -dijo con voz quebrada-Si él me odia me muero… yo solo quería lo mejor para él y mira como estamos ahora.

Se limpió sus ojos llorosos decidida a no llorar, tarde que temprano tendría que enfrentarlo y arreglar las cosas con su hijo, pero en esos momentos su prioridad eran las empresas Otsutsuki y eso involucraba parte de su principal problema. Naruto.

-Hinata…

-Por ahora… por ahora no quiero pensar en eso ¿Si? Tendremos graves problemas en la empresa si no hago algo así que de momento voy a solucionar ese asunto primero… Bolt estará bien con su padre estos días, pero de vez en cuando ¿te importaría vigilarlos? Naruto seguro no tiene ni idea de cómo ser un padre, tu que has estado más tiempo con mi hijo dale un par de consejos ¿Si?

Toneri abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharla decir esas palabras ¿Significaba que había perdonado a Naruto y estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad? No, definitivamente ese no era el caso, pero que le pidiera que le dé a Naruto un par de consejos era un gran avance. Tal vez para ellos no todo estaba perdido…

-Me da gusto Hinata-susurró por lo bajo sonriendo cálidamente.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que sí, no te preocupes por ellos. Ahora en cuanto al trabajo…

-Ah. Ya que siento la inexplicable necesidad de hacerte sufrir un rato te tocara ser asistente de Naruto estos días. Así que suerte con eso Toneri, tendrás un par de días muy agitado a partir de mañana.

-No esperaba menos de tu venganza Hinata…

Había olvidado que la joven era muy vengativa en cuanto a las horas de trabajo… parece que se estaba desquitando por las veces en las que lo cubrió en el trabajo.

.

.

.

Naruto no era muy santo de su devoción que digamos, pero tampoco era como si en realidad lo odiara. De hecho, realmente prefería no juzgar al susodicho hasta conocerlo bien pues a diferencia de Hinata él creía firmemente que las personas podían cambiar. Había creído que Shiori lo haría y ella se había convertido en una mejor persona que evitaba cometer los errores del pasado y se había vuelto la madre del hijo de su hermana.

Si Shiori había cambiado, Naruto también podía y de hecho él creía que realmente lo había hecho.

-Tú debes ser el famoso Toneri…no habíamos tenido el placer de presentarnos formalmente-la voz del Namikase frente a él lo saco de sus pensamientos, ciertamente esa sería la primera vez que hablarían el uno con el otro-Pero no era necesario que me enviaras un mensaje del celular de Hinata para tener una reunión-comentó tomando asiento frente al albino en aquella cafetería al aire libre.

-Perdón, pero no estaba seguro de que te presentarías en este lugar si no te escribía "Amor quiero verte en la cafetería del parque principal" desde el celular de Hinata-se burló el Otsutsuki.

La expresión de Naruto luego de recibir ese mensaje fue de verdadero desconcierto y hasta miedo, prácticamente quedo de piedra sabiendo que ni de chiste Hinata le enviaría eso. Se sacudió la cabeza ante esa mala broma.

-Bien entonces ¿Cuál era el asunto a tratar?

-Oh, solo quería conocerte un poco mejor, ya sabes. Lo usual.

-Al grano, no creo que me hayas citado aquí solo para tomarnos un cafecito y ser amigos-musitó Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

-Hinata no quiere ni verte-comentó haciendo que Naruto sintiera como si le hubieran lanzado una flecha.

-No era necesario iniciar nuestra conversación con algo tan cruel.

-Jajaja, lo siento, lo siento-dijo risueño-Solo quería ver la cara que ponías ante eso. Hinata me ha nombrado tu asistente estos días, tenía que desquitarme con alguien ¿Sabes?

\- ¿Cómo esta ella? -preguntó genuinamente preocupado.

Ante su expresión el Otsutsuki suspiró reclinándose en su silla.

-Supongo que un poco aturdida por tener que compartir a Bolt contigo de la nada, pero fuera de eso está bien, solo que estará un poco ocupada trabajando desde la mansión Otsutsuki así que voy a tratar de suplir su trabajo contigo durante estos días.

-Bueno, al menos no se fue de la ciudad como lo tenía planeado…-suspiró sintiendo en cierta manera un poco aliviado.

-Por cierto. No estoy muy al tanto de tu situación actual con Hinata-tomó el vaso de Frappe que previamente había pedido antes de que Naruto llegara y jugueteó con la pajilla revolviendo con sutileza la crema de su bebida-Sin embargo, se absolutamente todo acerca de lo que paso entre ustedes.

El Namikase sintió un escalofrió quedándose helado ante la mirada glacial que el Otsutsuki le estaba dando.

-¿T-Todo?-alcanzó a preguntar sorprendido.

-Descuida, soy el único que lo sabe, de hecho, hasta hace un par de horas yo era el único de la familia que sabía que Hinata era en realidad de la rama principal de la familia Hyuga. Actualmente se vio obligada a revelar su verdadera identidad, por lo tanto, el resto de los miembros de la familia Otsutsuki saben que es tu esposa y parte de la alianza entre las empresas. Pero eso es todo lo que saben. Si supieran más, probablemente no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación-sonrió con frialdad logrando hacer que el inmutable Namikase se tensara.

-C-comprendo…

En la mente de Naruto solo vagaba la palabra "peligro". Temía que Toneri llegara a representar un riesgo en el futuro pues tan sonriente y radiante como este era parecía que en cualquier momento podía apuñalarte por la espalda. El Otsutsuki ciertamente emitía un aura levemente oscura, pero era más por el hecho de tener que hacer trabajo extra en la empresa bajo órdenes de Hinata.

-Como quiera que sea. Hinata me ha pedido que te dé un par de consejos para que cuides bien de Bolt estos días que estará contigo así que me tome la libertad de escribir los puntos básicos a tocar en esta lista.

Saco de entre sus ropas una hoja blanca bien doblada que Naruto no dudo en tomar, aunque aún sentía un poco extraña y hasta cierto punto incomoda la situación.

-Es un gran progreso que ella lo deje a tu cargo mientras arregla sus asuntos así que no lo arruines. Calculo que para el martes ella habrá terminado con sus problemas y pueda volver con ustedes… de momento mi recomendación es que no intentes contactarla, aun se siente un poco asfixiada por la situación. Si necesitas algo de ayuda no dudes en decírmelo y de momento esto es todo lo que quería hablar-comentó poniendo se dé pie aun sosteniendo el vaso desechable de frappe.

\- ¡Espera! -Naruto logro llamar la atención de Toneri que en esos momentos estaba a punto de irse.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

-Si tu realmente sabes todo lo que le hice a Hinata ¿Por qué estas siendo amable conmigo? -preguntó genuinamente interesado.

No era para menos, aunque pensara que el Otsutsuki podía ser alguien de cuidado y sintiera la necesidad de estar alerta este se había comportado de manera natura siendo amable y hasta bromista con él a pesar de saber todo el daño que le había hecho a Hinata… ¿O acaso en verdad no sabía todo?

Toneri tomó asiento nuevamente con un suspiro.

-En realidad debería odiarte ¿Sabes? Le hiciste mucho daño a una inocente chica de 16 años que lo único que quería era el cariño de alguien.

Con esas palabras y la mirada fría del albino era más que suficiente para saber que él en realidad si estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido con Hinata y eso solo significaba que la susodicha le tenía un alto grado de confianza.

-Pero yo pienso que las personas pueden cambiar tú de alguna forma lo hiciste. El Naruto que tanto daño le hico a Hinata ¿Qué habría hecho de haberla encontrado? -preguntó curioso.

-Llevarla de vuelta a Japón por todos los medios posibles y mantenerla encerrada en nuestra mansión-contestó con sinceridad.

-Pero no lo hiciste ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Porque quería iniciar de nuevo… quería enamorarla y que ella me perdonara. Quería hacer las cosas bien-comentó con cierto tono de nostalgia al recordar cómo se había sentido sin ella a su lado.

-Y eso es lo que estás haciendo ¿No? No puedo afirmar que en el futuro tú y Hinata volverán a estar juntos, pero si de verdad la quieres, harás lo posible por estar a su lado, aun si eso te toma años. Si es que eso no llega a pasar, verlo o saber de ella debería ser suficiente para que seas feliz si ella lo es.

Naruto sonrió, después de todo las palabras del Otsutsuki estaban llenas de verdad.

\- ¿Tú has amado a alguien de manera que verla feliz seria todo lo que desearías? Creo que yo soy un poco más egoísta…

-Sé que es difícil, ver especialmente a esa persona que tanto amas ser feliz con alguien que no eres tú… pero así es el amor. Yo también tuve un romance que no acabo muy bien. La mujer a quien quiero me hizo mucho daño… hasta el grado de desear morir cuando la perdí. Cuando ella volvió a mi vida tenía un hijo y llegue a pensar que estaba felizmente casada. Pero supongo que tuve suerte de que luego de todo lo que me hizo se arrepintió y cambio. Se volvió alguien capaz de cuidar y preocuparse por alguien más además de ella misma. Incluso adopto como suyo el hijo de su difunta hermana-sonrió cálidamente-La Shiori de antes jamás se habría hecho cargo de su sobrino ni me hubiera contado por todo lo que paso llorando. Ella solía ser muy orgullosa, fría y cruel pero aun así yo la amé pensando que había algo más en ella que solo esa chica problemática que fue. De alguna forma Hinata también vio en ti algo de calidez.

\- ¿Actualmente estas con ella? -preguntó Naruto.

-No. No lo estoy-el joven albino sonrió con tristeza-Ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de alguien más… Yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz… que lo sea con otra persona duele, pero yo la voy a apoyar. Aunque suene tonto, aún tengo la esperanza de estar con ella en el futuro porque la amo tanto que aun si es en los últimos minutos de nuestra vida que ella acepta mis sentimientos y me los devuelve yo podre morir sabiendo que fui la persona más feliz del mundo tan solo por ese momento.

-Tú de verdad… parece que no tienes remedio. Pero supongo que lo comprendo.

El Namikase miró como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

-Creo que yo no sería capaz de hacer eso.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No has estado separada de ella todos estos años sin verla? Verla aun estando separados debería ser un poco menos doloroso-comentó Toneri tomando un sorbo de su frappe que comenzaba a derretirse.

-Verla ser feliz con otro me haría lamentarme diariamente mi estupidez deseando volver al pasado para cambiarlo.

-No suena mal, tal vez termines construyendo una máquina del tiempo gracias a eso-bromeó el albino.

-Si, tal vez debería hacerlo-le siguió el juego.

-Cuando la hayas construido no olvides prestármela a mí también. Debo evitar que Shiori conozca a ese hombre del que se enamoró.

\- ¿Qué no decías que eras feliz solo viéndola? -interrogó el Namikase alzando una ceja.

-Sí, pero si puedo evitar que se enamore de ese hombre ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

-Buen punto.

Ambos rieron amenamente.

-Espero que Shiori termine dándose cuenta de que lo mucho que en verdad la amas. Aunque eres un tipo muy cursi. Si en verdad te mantendrás esperándola supongo que ni hablar de que llegaras a tener otra pareja.

-No creo en eso de que un clavo saca a otro clavo. Es probable que solo compare a esa otra mujer con Shiori a cada rato. ¿No piensas lo mismo?

-No creo que…

Naruto se quedó callado cuando la realización de que eso era justo lo que había estado haciendo esos años lo golpeo. A pesar de haber podido tener a tantas mujeres las ignoraba porque simplemente no eran ella. Cualquier cita que tenía era inmediatamente comparada con Hinata y a pesar de que muchas de las mujeres que se le acercaba tenían un par de características similares a las de Hinata nunca pudo evitar compararlas.

-Okey, tienes razón. Si Hinata no vuelve conmigo estoy condenado a la soledad y el celibato por el resto de mi vida.

-Oh vamos, eso no están malo.

-Ni si quiera puedo pensar en involucrarme con otras mujeres. Estoy jodido-estrello su cabeza contra la mesa sintiéndose miserable.

-Bienvenido al club amigo-el albino le dio leves palmaditas en la espalda.

-Toneri hazme un favor-pidió aun sin levantar la vista.

-Si dime.

-Llévame a un Table Dance

-Eh… ¿Perdón? -interrogó incrédulo.

-Si no lo haces ¿Puedes asegurarme que no nos volveremos gay al estar tanto tiempo sin mujeres?

El Otsutsuki se quedó paralizado. En realidad, jamás lo había pensado.

-Vamos al Table Dance más cercano-sugirió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

.

.

.

"Y entonces ella prácticamente lo mando a la friendzone."

El mensaje de Mitsuki hizo que Bolt sintiera un poco de lastima por su tío Toneri pero en cierta forma se moría de risa por dentro. No iba a negar que ver todo el drama por el que pasaban los adultos hasta cierto punto era divertido.

"Tengo la impresión de que tío Toneri y mi padre van a llevarse muy bien."-envió el mensaje a su amigo quien no tardo casi nada en responder.

"Curiosamente mientras iba de compras con mi madre los vi a ambos en una cafetería charlando algo animados"

"Jajaja, seguro hablaban de mal de amores. Me pregunto dónde estarán ahora"-el pequeño rubio se rio para sus adentros luego de enviar ese mensaje.

"Quien sabe. Bueno, mama dice que ya es muy tarde así que me iré a dormir. Nos vemos luego en la escuela."

"Okey"-contesto el mensaje mirando la hora del reloj colgado en la pared ayudado por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Era bastante tarde, a decir verdad. Estaban por dar la una de la mañana, pero no había podido evitar seguir despierto hasta tan tarde mensajeándose con su amigo.

Mientras tanto en un bar…

\- ¡Cantinero otra botella que quiero brindar por ella…! -Naruto estaba sumamente embriagado tomando con Toneri quien apenas y aguantaba los tragos.

-¡Siiiiiii, vamos a brindar por ellas!

Al final el Table dance les había aburrido y prefirieron irse a echar unas copas.

.

.

.

Continuara

Bien chicos! No me lo esperaba pero como siempre, la historia traza su propio rumbo, en este capitulo Narutoy Bolt iban a tener convivencia familiar pero apareció Toneri y acabaron en un bar… en fin XD salio de la nada pero espero que les haya gustado. El personaje de Toneri siempre toma acciones improvisadas y por eso la historia muchas veces no va como la planeo.

Janis O.x: Hinata siempre tiene sus razones para actuar como lo hace XD espero que se haya comprendido un poco de eso en este cap

Javiera Torres: Otra larga espera

hime chan NH: Claro XD Orochimaru tiene un papel especial en todo este drama, solo quiere venganza

DianaChanRose: Sus planes? Pus por ahora ni yo lo se jajajaja

Min-chan17: Claro, contiuare como pueda

Tsukimi: u.u para mi son una bella pareja

Natawi: Las ansias los carcomerán a todos

Hima86: que bueno que me entienden

Poison girl 29: Es que como ya he dicho varias veces, se suponía que el debía tener minimo 12 años pero lo confundi con 6 y luego me perdi y no lo arregle pero a decir verdad si tiene alrededor de 12 pero para ponerlo asi debo revisar toda la lectura y la re edición prefiero hacerlo con la historia terminada

Uzumakii: Toneri esta para dar un ambiente relajado y risueño en varias escenas XD me gusta ponerlo como alguien asi de animado

Princess311: Kiba es un problema aquí XD él es el verdadero Rival de Naruto.

Tobi Uchiha-chan: Claro, habrá conti

Yukii: Solo escribo cuando estoy inspirada XD

Colora: Bueno hay de golpes a golpes supongo. Aunque forzara a Hinata realmente no la maltrato o golpeo, simplemente la forzó.

Tsuki: Iba a haber convivencia familiar en este cap pero XD Toneri decidio actuar por su cuenta y ahora si que ni lo vi venir.

Noelialuna: Mas larga espera

Guest : El problema deescribir es que solo lo hago cuando estoy inspirada y debido a que normalmente tengo muchos pendientes no tengo mucho tiempo de inspirarme y escribir. La universidad, el trabajo, próximamente las prácticas y las 2 páginas y grupos que administro absorben mi tiempo y escribir es solo mi pasatiempo no es algo que pueda hacer cuando quiera entonces por eso muchas veces tardo en actualizar.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Trabajar en los informes, contactar gente y tratar de solucionar sola el problema en el que se estaba sumiendo la empresa no era trabajo fácil para Hinata y era por ello que había decidido que ese fin de semana se dedicaría enteramente al trabajo. Sus asuntos con Naruto podían esperar. Ya se disculparía con su hijo más tarde por no haber tenido el valor de entrar a verlo cuando fue al hospital y de Toneri… bueno la verdad para él no tenía cabeza, solo esperaba que pudiera hacer bien cuidando a Boruto en su lugar o al menos vigilando que Naruto no hiciera alguna tontería al no saber absolutamente nada acerca de ser un padre.

Su prioridad era, por el momento, no dejar que la empresa que los Otsutsuki habían levantado con tanto esfuerzo se cayera a pedazos. Maldijo mil veces a Orochimaru. En el último fraude que la empresa sufrió, esta había estado a punto de colapsar. De no haber sido por el tratado de la empresa con la alianza Hyuga-Uzumaki-Uchiha era muy probable que Otsutsuki Company no hubiera sobrevivido a tan devastador suceso.

Tan solo pensar que algo como aquello se estaba repitiendo a casi nada de haberse recuperado de aquel suceso hacia que Hinata sintiera la presión de que en cualquier momento y con solo una falta más, todo por lo que Hamura y Hagoromo habían trabajado podía irse al caño. En verdad no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar en una futura tragedia, era menester solucionar los problemas que asediaban la compañía en esos momentos y nadie mejor que ella podía encontrar la forma de mantener la empresa a flote como lo había hecho la última vez… aunque para ello tuviera que recurrir a la última persona con la que quería hablar…

Uchiha Sasuke.

-Estaba esperando muy ansioso tu llamada. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que escuche tu dulce voz Hyuga-ella pudo detectar claramente el tono de burla con el que el pelinegro hablaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Si, ha pasado un tiempo Uchiha-san Aunque me gustaría mucho platicar que fue de nuestras vidas-el tono en que lo dijo denotaba claramente el sarcasmo que estaba utilizando-Creo que estas al tanto de la situación de nuestra compañía.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, ver como las acciones de la compañía se desploman de forma tan estruendosa no es algo que pudiera pasar por alto ¿Qué está haciendo el idiota de Naruto? A este paso mantener la alianza de empresas va a resultar muy poco rentable-comentó Sasuke.

-Estoy consciente y también estoy consciente de lo egoísta que sonara mi petición, pero quiero que se mantenga la alianza… sin ella esta compañía se ira directo a la quiebra y no puedo permitir que eso suceda.

Si bien no quería tener que recurrí a Sasuke, él, como parte de las empresas de sus tres familias también tenía influencia sobre la decisión de continuar o no con su inversión en la Otsutsuki Company. No estaba muy al tanto de sus derechos legales sobre dicha alianza al ser ella la heredera Hyuga. Hasta donde sabia, con su boda, todas sus pertenecías también pasaban a formar parte de las pertenencias de Naruto, incluyendo principalmente sus acciones sobre las empresas que le pertenecieron a su familia y cuyo prestigio se había elevado desde que su esposo se había hecho cargo de ellas.

Tuviera o no derecho sobre las empresas o la alianza estaba segura de que al menos por parte de Naruto esta seguiría en pie, tenía que, si Hinata se lo exigía era muy probable que siguiera invirtiendo, al menos eso se lo debía… igual que Sasuke se lo debía por entregarla a Naruto en bandeja de plata cuando se suponía que él sería el representante de la alianza ahí en Estados Unidos.

\- ¿Estas escuchando lo que estas pidiendo Hyuga? Mantener la alianza significa un riesgo muy grande para nuestras compañías. Una mala fluctuación en el mercado podría afectar gravemente a nuestra empresa… aun cuando técnicamente tú también formas parte de la alianza Hyuga-Uzumaki-Uchiha, si no mal recuerdo perdiste todo derecho cuando abandonaste a tu esposo.

-Lo sé muy bien, pero no me importa que tenga que hacer, no puedo dejar que esta empresa se valla directo a la quiebra… Son parte de mi familia y me aceptaron a un sin saber nada de mí, si puedo hacer algo entonces ten por seguro que daré todo de mi por salvar esta empresa y considerando que m situación se tornó complicada desde que enviaste a Naruto en tu lugar ¡Me lo debes!

Sasuke suspiró. Sí, era cierto que conocía a Hinata y llegaron a ser un poco cercanos, pero termino interponiendo a las empresas y su amistad con Naruto antes de que terminase enloqueciendo por ella. Sasuke podía describir su sentir como un enamoramiento pasajero, no podía compararse con los sentimientos de Naruto que terminaron persistiendo y ver al Namikase sumido cada vez más en la tristeza de no tener a Hinata consigo fue lo que lo obligo a enviarlo a Estado Unidos sin considerar en lo más mínimo a la Hyuga.

Lo menos que podía hacer era brindarle su ayuda a Hinata, especialmente tomando en cuenta los problemas que le había causado con la supuesta "infidelidad" que cometieron. Pero como dice el dicho, una de cal por las que van de arena y la razón por la que le dijo a Naruto que se había acostado con su esposa había sido en venganza pues él también le había jugado sucio con su pareja, una chica a la que había llegado a querer, pero quien al final no valió la pena. Pero esa era harina de otro costal. Con Hinata quería hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

-Entiendo-murmuró el pelinegro por lo bajo.

\- ¿Me ayudaras? -preguntó Hinata algo sorprendida pensando que el Uchiha sería un poco más difícil de convencer.

-Si, por supuesto. Creo que solo estaba harto de oir a Naruto llorar por ti y te lo envié sin considerar que pudiese ocasionarte problemas. Como ese idiota seguro bajo la guardia en la empresa por estar contigo voy a tener que repararlo. Saldre hoy mismo para Estados Unidos, nos veremos pronto Hyuga.

\- ¿Qué? Ah no espera, no es nece…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más el pelinegro ya le había cortado. Claro, como si tener a Naruto revoloteando por ahí no fuera suficiente ahora iba a tener que convivir de nuevo con Sasuke.

No sabía de qué forma tratar con el Uchiha, en el pasado lo había considerado un buen amigo, pero ahora no estaba segura. Aunque bueno, él era más amigo de Naruto que de ella sí que nunca espero algún tipo de lealtad o ayuda de su parte, pero por los momentos que pasaron juntos había esperado que al menos no la entregase a Naruto a la primera.

Sacudió la cabeza borrando sus pensamientos, tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo, podía ver el sol comenzando a salir anunciando un nuevo día y aun tan cansada como estaba tenía que seguir trabajando y no pensar en otras cosas.

.

.

.

Eran tan solo las siete de mañana cuando Hamura paso por el despachó y al ver a Hinata dormida con el rostro pegado al escritorio esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Eso le hacía recordar las veces que había encontrado a Hinata así cuando se desvelaba estudiando para terminar su carrera.

En silencio el Otsutsuki entró y se quitó el abrigo que llevaba puesto para cubrir a la cansada peliazul.

-Gracias por esforzarte tanto Hinata-surrurró dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza. De nuevo Hinata estaba dando todo de sí para ayudar a la empresa así que él y Hagoromo no se podían quedar de brazos cruzados.

Tan solo unos minutos después de que Hamura dejara la habitación el escandaloso sonido de teléfono de Hinata la despertó sobresaltándola. Contestó de inmediato tratando de tranquilizarse.

\- ¿Si? ¿Bueno?

\- ¿Habló con la señorita Hinata Hyuga?

-Sí, ella habla-dijo acomodándose el cabello.

-Señorita, su hijo será dado de alta hoy, tratamos de contactar a su padre, pero no contesta así que le avisamos a usted para que pueda venir por él.

\- ¿Eh? Oh, si… paso por el ya mismo… gracias.

-Un placer.

La operadora colgó y Hinata suspiró ¿Dónde carajos estaba Naruto? Comenzó a marcar su número mientras se preparaba para salir a recoger a su hijo, justamente cuando no quería pensar en sus asuntos familiares y se había enfocado en el trabajo únicamente el idiota rubio fallaba con la única cosa que le había confiado. Pero independientemente de eso, estaba más preocupada por saber ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Toneri?

De camino al hospital seguir marcándoles no sirvió de nada. Suspiró frustrada toda vez que atravesó las puertas del hospital. No se molestó en preguntar por su hijo y fue directo a verlo. Dudo un par de segundos al girar la perilla de la habitación donde Bolt estaba, pero reuniendo todo su coraje entró abrió la puerta cruzando el pórtico con decisión.

Al alzar la vista Bolt se encontró con el rostro de su madre y sonrió denotando algo de tristeza mientras se acomodaba su ropa.

-Creí que estabas enojada conmigo-bajo la vista. Se sentía un poco mal por el hecho de que su madre no lo hubiera ido a ver antes e incluso pensó que no lo iría recoger, pero también se sentía culpable de sentirse aliviado por no haberla visto hasta ese momento.

El gesto de Hinata se suavizo acercándose con lentitud a su hijo. Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y habló con suavidad.

-Claro que no cariño, yo pensé que tú eras quien estaba enojado conmigo. Sé que fui muy egoísta al querer alejarte de tu padre… pensé que trataba de protegerte, pero en realidad solo quería protegerme a mi misma.

-Mamá…

-Tú padre y yo pasamos por algunas cosas y no es algo que pueda arreglarse con un "perdón" ¿Comprendes?

\- ¿Ni, aunque el este muy arrepentido?

-Las cosas no son así de sencillas, un día vas a entenderlo. Por ahora iremos a casa ¿Si?

El doctor entró a la habitación.

-Debes estar muy contento de ir a casa Bolt, por suerte no te sucedió nada grave, pero ten cuidado, eres especialmente propenso a enfermedades respiratorias. Ya no lo deje salir a jugar en la lluvia señora Namikase.

-¿Nami..?-se sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia al apellido-Gracias por todo doctor.

-Por cierto, dígale a su esposo que aún tiene que venir a firmar el trámite del seguro médico de su hijo.

-Por supuesto, yo se lo diré, vamos Bolt.

Dejo pasar el tema de que Naruto la hubiera referenciado como su esposa pues no tenía ganas ni tiempo para discutir. Una vez fuera del hospital su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Alo?

\- ¿Es usted la señorita Hyuga? -la voz que le habló sonaba muy seria por lo que no le dio una buena espina.

-Si ¿Sucede algo?

Bolt se fijó en atentamente en su madre y fue sorprendido por el grito que ella dejo escapar.

\- ¡En la estación de policía!

.

.

.

Para cuando Naruto abrió los ojos se encontraba disfrutando del olor a lavanda característico de Hinata. Se sentía tan como que no quería despertarse, pero repentinamente recordó que tenía trabajo que hacer y cómo se repentinamente un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído en la cabeza se puso de pie cayendo de la cama haciendo que el buro a lado de él se estrellara contra la pared generado el estruendoso sonido de su caída.

-¡¿Papá?!-Boruto abrió rápidamente la puerta de la habitación un poco preocupado, iba directamente a su habitación luego de tomar agua hasta que escuchó aquel ruido en la habitación de su madre.

-¡Bolt! ¡oh dios, se nos hace tarde! -dijo alterado poniéndose de pie- ¿ya desayunaste? ¡Hay que alistarte para la escuela! ¿Esta es la casa de Hinata verdad?

Miro para todos lados y salió de la habitación siendo seguido por su hijo quien estaba extrañado de la conducta del rubio mayor.

-Hey, espera.

-No hay tiempo que perder Bolt, alístate para ir a la escuela mientras preparó el desayuno, tomo un par de sartenes generado algo de ruido.

-¿Si quiera sabes cocinar?…-preguntó dudoso.

-No, pero siempre ay una primera vez, creo que se cómo se hacen los huevos, ve alístate, si no te llevo a la escuela tu madre va a matarme, por cierto ¿Dónde guardan los huevos y el aceite? Los huevos se fríen con aceite ¿No?

-Oye, espera cuidado con la…

No pudo terminar la frase cuando repentinamente el sonido de un par de tazas quebrándose despertó a Toneri quien desde el respaldo del sofá donde había estado durmiendo, miro hacia la cocina bostezando.

-¿Qué rayos es todo este ruido? Mi cabeza…-murmuró adolorido.

\- ¡Toneri! ¡Se nos hace tarde para al trabajo y ay que llevar a Boruto a la escuela! -comentó Naruto exaltado.

\- ¿Escuela? ¿De qué rayos hablas? Hoy es sábado-contestó somnoliento.

Naruto se quedó de piedra.

-Ah y sobre el trabajo… Hinata nos quiere muy lejos de la oficina al menos hasta el martes, será mejor disfrutar estas mini vacaciones porque cuando volvamos al trabajo va a torturarnos… no está muy contenta de haber tenido que ir por nosotros a la estación de policía…

Y como si se tratara de un relámpago los recuerdos del ruido en aquel bar y el problema que causaron se le vino a la mente. Lo cierto es que Naruto se ponía algo agresivo cuando estaba muy pero muy pasado de copas y se había puesto algo impetuoso en medio del bar por lo que acabaron llamando a la policía y como consecuencia Naruto y Toneri habían sido retenidos hasta la mañana.

-Oh rayos…

-Ah parece que ya recordaste, bueno, debo admitir que fue muy divertido verte borracho jajajaja.

\- ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo ustedes dos en un bar? ¿Ahogando sus penas? -comentó Boruto cruzado de brazos a lo que ambos adultos guardaron silencio dándole la razón al desviar sus miradas-Hay, no es cierto… bueno… Al menos pasaron un divertido tiempo de calidad juntos ¿No?

-Si… fue divertido…-murmuró Naruto levemente irritado.

-Para mí si lo fue-comentó Toneri divertido.

\- ¡Maldito!

-Ah. No grites-comentó tapándose lo oídos ante la leve alza de voz de Naruto.

-A ti de verdad te afecta el alcohol…-comentó inspeccionando el rostro del albino.

-Y tu pareces como sin nada ¿Cómo rayos le haces? Yo aún siento que todo me da vueltas.

-Años de práctica, supongo.

Boruto suspiró.

\- ¿Y mi madre me dejo a cargo de ustedes? -se preguntó.

\- ¿A cargo de nosotros? -Naruto miró a su hijo extrañado.

-Si bueno, después de la regañiza que mama le dio a tío Toneri…

-De la cual te salvaste por estar dormido-interrumpió el Otsutsuki.

-Ella dijo que tenía que evitar el quiebre de la empresa y que con ustedes fuera de combate tendría más trabajo así que decidió que me dejaría a tu cargo, pero le ordeno a Toneri que me cuidara también estuviera al pendiente y me cuidara debido a que no confiaba del todo en mí.

-En sus palabras significa que no confía en que tu hagas un papel de buen padre debido a que no sabes nada al respecto-explico Toneri.

-¡Hey! Yo puedo ser un buen padre.

-Si no sabes cocinar dime que al menos sabes cómo usar una lavadora-pidió Boruto.

Naruto se quedó en silencio con algo de nerviosismo ante la minara inquisidora del rubio menor.

-Por supuesto que… no… ¡Nunca había sido necesario ¿Si?!

-Yo si se cocinar, pero tengo una terrible jaqueca ahora ¿Y si mejor vamos a desayunar? -comentó Toneri.

-En tus condiciones no creo que puedas salir de esta casa sin quejarte por el dolor de cabeza.

Toneri se puso de pie.

-Tonterías, solo necesito un par de pastillas del botiquín de Hinata y podremos ir a desayunar unos hotcakes al restaurante de aquí cerca.

-Suena a una buena idea, iré por las pastillas-dijo el pequeño rubio animado corriendo a la habitación de su madre.

Al parecer sería un día divertido para esos tres.

Luego de que Boruto le diera las pastillas a su tío y que Naruto le ofreciera al Otsutsuki un vaso de agua este se sintió mejor en un par de minutos y decidieron salir a desayunar.

Por alguna razón para Naruto fue cómodo poder salir con su hijo a desayunar y más aún, hacerlo con su nuevo amigo. Y pensar que antes odiaba al albino por creerlo una interferencia entre él y Hinata. Pero ciertamente se sentía envidioso de la relación de Toneri y Hinata, el grado de confianza entre ellos y el apoyarse como verdaderos hermanos era un lazo que él había añorado tener hace mucho tiempo. Ojalá él tuviera una amiga con quien contar, así como el albino tenia a Hinata.

-Nami…

-Trata de llamarme papá. Hoy en la mañana lo hiciste ¿No?

\- ¿Lo hice?

-Oh, lo hiciste, te escuche gritar preocupado "¡papá!" mientras corrías a la habitación de Hinata-comentó el Otsutsuki.

-Bueno me cuesta un poco acostumbrarme…-se rasco la cabeza sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

-¡Te acostumbraras rápidamente! A ver, repite después de mí.. "papá"

-Pa… eh… Nami… eh…

-Papá, vamos trata de decirlo.

-Pa… dre…

-Vamos, no lo presiones. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo tomó que me llamara tío? Me pondré celoso si comienza a llamarte papá tan naturalmente-bromeó el peliblanco.

\- ¿Bolt es siempre tan formal con los adultos? -preguntó Naruto.

-Algo, pero eso es muy bueno para ti ¿De qué otra forma crees que Hinata seguiría soltera? Su actitud logro alejar a muchos de sus pretendientes.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

La mesera se acercó dejando los pedidos de hotcakes en la mesa y haciéndole un gesto de coquetería al albino que lo perturbo, acto seguido se arrimó a Naruto quien contuvo una risita luego de ver la expresión de sorpresa de la mujer. Bolt le dio a la mesera una mirada de irritación y esta se retiró del lugar sintiéndose un poco indignada de la mirada del niño.

-Hey, haciendo eso harás que parezcamos una pareja gay ¿Quieres espantar a todas las mujeres alrededor? -se burló el rubio.

-Eso no sería mala idea cariño-dijo con coquetería guiñándole el ojo al Namikase.

Acto seguido ambos comenzaron a reírse divertidos.

-Es que en serio ¿Viste la cara de la mesera? -se burló el Otsutsuki.

\- ¿Qué si la vi? Esa tipa te estaba prácticamente violando con la mirada desde que nos tomó las ordenes jajaja, casi muero de risa con su expresión cuando vio que te me acercaste.

-Ah y yo que me preocupada de que ustedes no se llevaran bien, pero en realidad parecen convivir como si se llevaran de toda la vida.

El rubio menor se llevó un trozo de hotcake con miel a la boca disfrutando del sabor y lo pacifico que se sentía el ambiente.

-Digamos que nos dimos cuenta de que tenemos un par de cosas en común-comentó Naruto.

-Oh, ¿cómo el hecho de que ambos fueron rechazados por las mujeres que aman?

El Otsutsuki y el Namikase fueron repentinamente invadidos por un aura depresiva.

-Esa crueldad la heredo de ti-comentó Toneri.

\- ¿De mí? Hinata tampoco es muy santa que digamos eh, así que esa actitud no viene solo de mí.

-Repítelo hasta que te lo creas-dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

-Ahora el cruel aquí ere tú-murmuró.

.

.

.

Bostezó pesadamente mientras tecleaba un par de cosas en su laptop sobre la mesa del comedor y se llevaba una cucharada de sopa a la boca.

\- ¿Trabajando mientras comes? Sé que estas preocupada por la empresa, pero trata de no sobre esforzarte hija-comentó Hamura dándole una palmadita en la cabeza.

-No. Estoy bien, para el martes tendré una forma de estabilizar la empresa y comenzaré a trabajar en una campaña interna para evitar posibles y futuros fraudes. Por el momento he logrado hacer que Uchiha-san nos ayude, usted y Hagoromo no se preocupen, yo solucionare esto.

-Mírate nada más… te ves terrible Hinata ¿Has si quiera dormido algo?

Ella bostezó nuevamente viéndose aún más cansada.

-Claro, creo que dormí una hora antes de ir a recoger a Bolt y tener que pasar por Toneri y Naruto a la estación de policía.

\- ¡¿A la estación de policía?!-exclamó Hamura claramente sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? Ah, no… ¿Dije policía? Jaja quise decir a la estación del metro-trató de corregirse, pero el albino se cruzó de brazos levantando una ceja.

-Hinata-su voz exigía una respuesta sincera.

-Eh…

\- ¿En qué problema se metió Toneri?

-Todo lo que debe saber es que no fue nada grave, solo lo detuvieron por estar de escandaloso junto con Naruto en un bar así que tuve que ir a sacarlos esta mañana. Como sea no tengo cabeza para eso. ¿Hagoromo y usted han logrado investigar algo sobre Orochimaru?

La expresión de hombre cambio a una seria.

-Esa serpiente sabe esconder muy bien su rastro. Si orquesto todo este fraude no hay ni rastro de que esté involucrado, vamos a tener que investigar más acerca de nuestros empleados… es posible que tengamos subordinados de Orochimaru trabajando y una tercera falla en la empresa significaría el inminente final para nuestra compañía.

\- ¡Eso no sucederá! No voy a permitir que todo el esfuerzo en esta compañía se desplome. Hare todo lo que este en mis manos así que por favor no hable como si en cualquier momento tuviéramos que darnos por vencidos.

-Estoy seguro de que lo superaremos, pero Hinata, para ello te necesitamos y si continuas sobre exigiéndote de eta manera comentaras a tener problemas. Sé que das lo mejor de ti, pero cuida un poco más de ti misma ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? Yo me encargaré de esto ¿Si?

El Otsutsuki le acarició la cabeza a la Hyuga cual niña pequeña haciéndole sentir cierta calidez que con su padre jamás había sentido. La razón por la que estaba tan desesperada por ayudar a la empresa era porque quería corresponder correctamente a la calidez que esa familia le había brindado aun sin saber nada de ella. Quería proteger aquello por lo que tanto habían trabajado los Otsutsuki y por eso se esforzaba tanto.

-No hagas que me preocupe más por ti, ve a tomar un descanso.

-Está bien. Muchas gracias Hamura… quiero decir… papá-sonrió con dulzura poniéndose de pie haciendo que a su vez el hombre correspondiera su sonrisa.

-De nada hija-le dio un beso en la corronilla y la dejo retirarse.

Suspiró con alivio al verla irse sin protestar, debía estar muy cansada y estresada. Como quiera que fuera, les esperaban un par de largos días mientras la empresa se estabilizaba del quiebre y había mucho por hacer.

-Ojalá todo salga bien.

.

.

.

 **Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero como he dicho varias veces. Muchas veces mi tiempo lo ocupa la pagina de Kokoro no Vocaloid o el grupo de SatoshixSerena 4ever y ni a ellos les he dedicado tanto tiempo debido a que ya voy de salida de mi carrera, estoy en sexto de ocho semestres lo que significa que debo antener mi promedio porque comienzan las practica, el servicio y la tesis. encima trato de hacer trámite para irme de intercambio a otro país, traten de ser pacientes prometí que no abandonaría este fic y no lo hare porque es mi segundo fic con tantos seguidores y comentarios asi que solo traten de ser pacientes.**

Hyuga Hina-chan: Esa era la idea pero al final ni table dance ni nada jajaa, esos dos son un desmadre juntos.

Tobi Uchiha-chan: Me alegra, por algún motivo siempre que mis historias son largs terminan teniendo una que otra escena graciosa.

marcela porras : Feliz cumple atrasado y espero que te la hayas pasado bien. Ojala este cap también te haya divertido

DianaChanRose: Si lo hicieron y para ser sincera ni yo me lo esperaba jajajaja

poison girl 29 : Toneri sufrio por esa borrachera muajajaja

uzumakii : Si, se volvieron buenos amigos por el mal de amores jejejej

Hima86: Lo se, todos amaron esa escena de Naruto y Toneri

Ibuki -chan: No tengo idea de como o cuando acabara esta historia, solo escribo con forme se e viene a la mente asi que acabara cuando deba de acabar

Yunikoch: Muchisimas gracias! Espero que sigas leyendo!

Kouri-Chan: Porque soy alguien que solo escribe cuando se inspira y con tantos asuntos en mi vida difícilmente tengo tiempo para escribir libremente

Guest :Tanto esperar para esto. Aburrido y sin sentido.

R: Bueno si te parece aburrido pues ¿Qué se le va a hacer? La historia es improvisada no tengo una idea de como seguirá o terminara la invento conforme me da la inspiración para escribir, asi es con todas mis historias y nadie se ha quejado hasta ahora.

Guest : Me disculpas, pero la historia ya esta tomando otro giro. Es como si ya no te interesara.

R: Repetire que la historia la escribo con forme me inspiro, nunca sigue el rumbo que yo quiero lo sucesos simplemente ocurren en mi mente y varían asi que no hay un rubo fijo u objetivo de esta histosia.

Guest: Oh ahora no tardaste mucho en actualizar, que bien! Yo si tarde en tener tiempo para leerlo D: pero ya queria saber que ocurria por ahora no mucho, espero ver mas interaccion padre-hijo con Naruto y Bolt

R:Seee, Kiba aparecerá no te preocupes, me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado solo pido paciencia.

Noelialuna: Usted sabe jajajaja, amo a estos dos como amigos. Toneri es uno de mis amores asi que quería que fuera un personaje tal y como lo esta siendo en la historia

Fanny moshi : Perdon, por lo general engo muchos pendientes con la universidad y las otras cosas de las que debo hacerme cargo, se que muchos se desesperan porque tardo mucho en actualizar pero trato de que la espera valga la pena al final…

Riri : Mi tiempo se limita a la escuela y el fandom de vocaloid, dividir mas tiempo para dedicarle a los fans de Naruto y Pokemon a veces no e anima demasiado

Kyoko Nakamura: La verdad ni yo misma se para donde va la historia y lo repetiré nuevamente, esta avanza confore se me ocurre, no hay una línea o n hay algo que me dga hasta donde llegara o en si de lo que iba a tratar, puedo decirte que al principio no tenia ni idea de que Sasuke causaría el problema entre Naruto y Hinata, tampoco sabia que Toneri seria el BFF de Hinata, todo se dio y asi sigue siendo incluso ahora. Hinata trata de no huir pero su principal problema es la empresa, una vez que eso este hecho podrá preocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

Guest

Ajammm tengoo tiempo esperando el capitulo 21 y no aparece asi no es justo..

R: Si a tu no te parece justo imagínate a los fans de mis fic de vocaloid que siguen esperando que actualize alguna historia… sinceramente escribir este fic no es lo único que hago y trato de no mantenerlo en el olvido pero estoy de salida de la carrera y comprenderas que eso implica muchas tareas y proyectos (servicio social, tesis y practicas profesionales) si tuviera mas tiempo para escribir lo haría pero tengo otras prioridades.

hime chan NH; tu comentario me alegro el dia gracias XD sigue disfrutando de este fic.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Se le pidió encarecidamente que tomara un descanso, tan largo como fuera necesario. Hinata no era un robot y Hamura más que nadie se había preocupado al ver como esos días se había estado sobre exigiendo. Si bien el Otsutsuki no sabía a detalle los eventos infortunados por los que la joven había pasado esos días, gracias a su observación y a Toneri se había enterado de que Hinata había tenido cierta discusión con Naruto y había querido huir del estado con Boruto. Por supuesto que Hamura prefirió no indagar sobre los problemas relacionados al Namikase/Uzumaki.

Fuera de cualquier asunto amoroso que hubiera entre Hinata y Naruto estaba el hecho de que Boruto haba acabado enfermo y en el hospital, aunque por suerte no fuera por nada grave. Dejando todo el asunto familiar de lado había agradecido internamente que Hinata tomara su consejo de descansar un rato. Podía imaginarse el terrible estrés al que había estado sometido esos días y difícilmente la había visto tomar un descanso, le hacía falta dormir un poco para recuperar sus fuerzas y luego de eso estaba el hecho de haber recibido una llamada inesperada.

Bueno ni para Hamura o cualquiera relacionado con la Otsutsuki Company debía sonarle extraño el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke pues este último era parte de la alianza que había salvado su empresa. Ahora, que Hinata tuviera contacto con él tampoco debería ser nada extraño. Pero vamos, recibir una llamada de él a las 4 de la mañana en pleno domingo, bueno eso si era un poco raro.

Cuando finalmente la Hyuga se fue a dormir Hamura continuo con su trabajo ignorando que Hinata había dejado su celular en el despacho. El Otsutsuki se había quedado dormido en el despacho intentando ayudar un poco a Hinata que trataba arduamente de salvar la empresa por si sola, así que despertó de golpe al escuchar el celular de la peliazul sonar estruendosamente con una canción que había escuchado mucho en la radio últimamente titulada Sayonara Moon Town.

Casi por inercia contesto el teléfono un poco adormilado preguntando quien llamaba y despertó completamente al escuchar el nombre de la persona al otro lado de la línea.

Uchiha Sasuke había llegado a Estados Unidos.

.

.

.

Al escuchar los golpes en la puerta de la casa de Hinata, el Otsutsuki, quien al parecer estaba en mejores condiciones que los rubios se levantó bosteando. Menudo desastre se habían montado la noche anterior, tan solo recordarlo le hacía gracia.

Boruto había querido convivir con Boruto como su padre así que desde la noche anterior estuvieron haciendo varias cosas como, ver películas de terror, cocinaron palomitas, se pusieron a cantar Karaoke, ordenaron pizza, él y el pequeño se pusieron de acuerdo para asustar a Naruto, se persiguieron por toda la casa, jugaron un par de videojegos y hasta twister dance y además el juego de cartas de Uno, en donde Naruto descubrió que su hijo realmente podía llegar a ser su peor enemigo y juraba y perjuraba que Toneri y Boruto estaban en un complot contra él.

En fin, luego de hacer tontería y media y comer palomitas, helado, pizza y refresco hasta reventar tras desvelarse hasta quien sabe qué horas de la mañana, fácilmente el Otsutsuki se sentía como si la resaca del día anterior aún no se le hubiera bajado.

Pero se le paso de sopetón cuando al abrir la puerta de la casa de Hinata se encontró con quien menos habría esperado.

Shiori lo miraba con sorpresa.

El albino maldijo por lo bajo deseando en su interior que la joven no se hiciera ideas erróneas de porque se encontraba a esas horas en casa de Hinata y vestido un poco informal.

\- ¡No es lo que piensas! -se apresuró a decir con nerviosismo.

-Toneri ¿Quién toca? -se aproximó Naruto bostezando viéndose a leguas recién levantado.

\- ¡De verdad no es lo que piensas! -dijo aún más temeroso ante la idea de que Shiori se hiciera ideas falsas de una relación entre él y Naruto.

Porque siendo sinceros, ver a los dos recién levantados con cara de haber tenido una noche muy agitada, daba para que cualquiera se hiciera ideas de que estuvieron haciendo de todo menos lo que realmente hicieron que fue jugar y convivir con Boruto.

-Eh… yo solo quería hablar con Hinata… me preguntaba si podía dejar que Mitsuki se quedara con ella y Boruto hasta mañana…-comentó la albina desviando la mirada mientras Toneri le hacía señas a Naruto para que regresara a la sala.

-Hinata no está, nos dejó a cargo de la casa-volteó rápidamente el Otsutsuki fijándose ahora en el niño a lado de la mujer.

-Ya veo… supongo que tendré que recurrir a alguien más pero mi prima no está. No puedo llevar a Mitsuki conmigo.

\- ¡Yo puedo cuidarlo por ti! -se apresuró a decir el albino.

\- ¿Tú? -dijo sorprendida y entre negando la idea en su cabeza.

-Si.

-Pero…-en su cabeza trataba de hallar la forma de rechazar sutilmente dicha sugerencia.

\- ¿Somos amigos no? ¡Confía en mí! Yo cuidare de Mitsuki hasta mañana-comentó animado deseando en el fondo que al menos de esa forma lo aceptara porque pese a que hubieran quedado en "buenos términos" ella parecía continuar alejándose.

-Madre, me gustaría quedarme con Boruto por favor.

La mujer miró a su hijo un poco preocupada y suspiró, en verdad no tenía otra opción, si no estuviera tan desesperada por dejarlo al cuidado de alguien Toneri sería la última persona a quien se lo dejaría principalmente porque no quería causarle problemas de nueva cuenta.

-De acuerdo, sé que eres un buen niño y te portaras bien con Toneri, por favor no le causes muchos problemas ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien Mitsuki, llegas justo a tiempo para iniciar un día divertido-le sonrió Toneri dejando al pequeño albino pasar.

-Te lo encargo Toneri-dijo la mujer con una leve pero triste sonrisa antes de irse sin más.

Como era de esperarse el albino mayor hubiera querido preguntar el motivo por el cual parecía apresurada pero no tuvo ni un minuto antes de que la mujer desapareciera de su vista. Al darse vuelta se sorprendió de ver que Mitsuki parecía estar esperando sus indicaciones pues se había quedado detrás de él mirándolo.

\- ¿A dónde habrá ido tu madre con tanta prisa? -preguntó Toneri.

El pequeño se encogió de hombros.

-Parece que ha estado actuando extraño últimamente-comentó con su usual inexpresividad. Cosa que solo hizo que el Otsutsuki se preocupara.

¿Estaría metida en problemas de nuevo? No pudo evitar preguntarse el joven de ojos celestes, pero de inmediato esos pensamientos volaron lejos cuando escuchó un estruendo en la cocina.

-Por eso te dije que te alejaras de la cocina, deja que tío Toneri se encargue de hacer el desayuno-comentó Boruto.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo también puedo cocinar! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser cocinar un pollo? Solo debo buscar en youtube y ya está-se quejó Naruto levantando las ollas que había dejado caer.

-Claro ¿Por qué no lo dejas buscar tutoriales en youtube? No es tan difícil si sigues todas las instrucciones-comentó Toneri aproximándose al comedor.

\- ¡Mitsuki!-exclamó el rubio contento de ver a su amigo.

-Por el día de hoy Mitsuki está a mi cuidado. Así que Naruto, espero que no te moleste cocinar para uno más.

\- ¡¿Cuidaremos de otro niño?!-exclamó espantado.

-No te quejes. Estamos haciendo un buen trabajo con Boruto.

-Sí, un maravilloso trabajo-se burló el pequeño rubio recodando el desastre que hicieron tratando de lavar ropa en la que por accidente le tiraron jalea de moras.

Podía verse la espuma salir del cuarto de lavado porque Naruto pensó que mientras más jabón más limpio quedaría.

-Bueno ya, mientras él cocina levantemos un poco la sala.

-Yo ayudare-dijo Mitsuki.

Por suerte no era mucho desastre el que había en la sala y entre los tres pudieron arreglar fácilmente. Con algo de curiosidad Toneri se acercó a ver cómo le iba al Namikase en la cocina solo para ver que Naruto seguía tratando de buscar algún buen tutorial sobre pollos en youtube.

\- ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! ¡Aun no has hecho nada! ¡Que estuviste haciendo estos 20 minutos! -se quejó Toneri.

\- ¡Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, pero todos los tutoriales que encuentro son para cocinar pollo blanco y el nuestro es amarillo! -se quejó el ojiceleste.

Toneri se dio una palmada en cara.

-Fuera de mi cocina.

.

.

.

Cuando Hinata despertó todo aún estaba a oscuras. Somnolienta abrió las cortinas solo para que la luz de un sol que estaba próximo a ocultarse le mandara una alarma al cerebro dándose cuenta que había dormido prácticamente todo el día.

\- ¡Maldición!

Sin pensárselo dos veces y casi a la carrera corrió al despacho de la mansión Otsutsuki para continuar con su trabajo y agitada abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse con una curiosa escena.

Sentados de lo más casual bebían tranquilamente una taza de té nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke y Hamura.

-Pero que dem…

Cuando pensaba que probablemente estaba aún dormida o teniendo algún tipo de alucinaciones al ver la serenidad con la que parecen estar ante el asunto de la caída de Otsutsuki Company, se cuestionó que carajo hacia el bastardo del Uchiha ahí pues no había caído en cuenta completamente que ese hombre estaba ahí frente a sus narices.

-Ah, Hyuga por fin despertaste.

-Uchiha… ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Llegue hoy en la mañana, te hable para que fueras a responderme, pero tu padre contestó mi llamada, me dijo que había trabajo arduamente estos días y gracias a eso logramos estabilizar la empresa.

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí? Pensé que este asunto nos llevaría hasta el martes ¿Qué diablos hiciste Uchiha? Dime que esta estabilidad no la conseguimos ilegalmente.

-Si bueno… no es ilegal creo… pero olvídate de eso ¡Asunto resuelto! Ya puedes despreocuparte y relajarte que ya me encargué de todo.

-Fue gracias a todo el trabajo que hiciste Hinata, Sasuke se encargó de los últimos detalles-comentó Hamura.

Hinata se quedó callada un momento. Si ya todo estaba solucionado significaba que podía volver a casa, pero aún no había pensado en cómo enfrentar a Naruto del todo. Si bien con Boruto ya había hecho las paces con Naruto… pues… no estaba segura de como proceder al relacionarse con el nuevamente.

-Por cierto. ¿Sabes dónde se está hospedando Naruto? -preguntó el pelinegro pues tenía la intención de hospedarse en el mismo hotel que su amigo.

-Actualmente se hospeda en mi casa-murmuró para sus adentros la joven recordando que lo había dejado ahí luego de sacarlo junto con Toneri de la estación de policía.

-Toneri también está en tu casa ¿verdad? Dile que regrese pronto a la mansión, ha estado jugueteando por ahí y dejándote su trabajo así que hablare con él seriamente.

Hamura se puso de pie para salir del despacho, antes de irse posó una mano en el hombro de Hinata en señal de apoyo.

-Ve a casa y relájate con Boruto, puedes tomarte el día libre mañana.

-Sí, gracias.

Hamura se retiró y Sasuke se puso de pie.

-Bien ¿Nos vamos? -preguntó el Uchiha ante lo cual la peliazaul lo miro extrañada.

\- ¿A dónde?

-A tu casa obviamente. Naruto está ahí ¿No? Además, quiero conocer a ese tal Boruto, no tienes ni idea de cuánto me ha presumido a su hijo ese idiota-dijo ligeramente irritado pues desde que se había enterado de que Boruto era su hijo todo lo que hacía era hablarle a Sasuke del niño.

Hinata suspiró, sinceramente no tenía ganas de discutir en esos momentos y llevando al Uchiha consigo quizás podía evitar a Naruto.

Mientras iban en el coche extrañamente a Sasuke le dio por conversar en pos de romper el incómodo silencio que los rodeaba. Por lo general era ella quien iniciaba la conversación en el pasado.

-Si pudimos arreglar la situación fue gracias a todo tu trabajo duro, aunque Hamura me dijo que lo hacías para ignorar tus problemas. Supongo que se refería a Naruto.

-Lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo ya deberías saber que tratar con él suele ser un poco complicado. Y para que lo sepas, te culpo de mi estrés actual. Gracias por enviar a Naruto en tu lugar-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Bien estás enojada y lo entiendo-comentó Sasuke-Pero tú no lo estuviste aguantando todos estos años. Aparte de sus borracheras y lloriqueos no saber lo infernal que fue soportar sus quejas y rabietas. No soy su madre y aun así tuve que cuidarlo en más de una ocasión.

-Felicidades te llevas el premio al amigo del año-se burló la Hyuga.

-Bien, sigue enojada tanto como quieras y has rabieta si quieres, pero debes admitir que fue cruel de tu parte ocultarle lo del hijo.

-Mira maldito pelinegro con cara de emo, mejor te callas ahora mismo o abro la puerta del coche sin detenerme y te tiro de este.

-Valla sorpresa, ahora tienes carácter-dijo indiferente.

Hinata respiro hondo tratando de no perder las casillas y cometer homicidio en ese mismo instante. ¿Cómo diablos pudo llevarse bien con ese desgraciado?

Si bien Sasuke sabía que en parte tenía la culpa de los problemas de Hinata en el fondo estaba feliz de que hubiera cambiado para bien. Al menos de lo que sabía de ella era que se había esforzado para hacer las cosas por sí misma, ya no era como una simple muñequita que solo servía por su belleza y herencia. Ojalá pudieran ser amigos de ahí en adelante.

El camino a su casa no había sido tan largo como Hinata esperaba. Le ponía algo nerviosa pensar que Naruto hubiera hecho desastres en su casa, pero por suerte tenia a Toneri con él, tristemente aquello lejos de tranquilizarla solo le hacía preocuparse un poco más. No era en si que el Otsutsuki fuera un irresponsable, a menos servia para cocinar, pero siendo sinceros ninguno de esos dos hombres tenía mucho sentido común para tareas del hogar tomando en cuenta que siempre habían sido atendidos por sirvientes.

Principalmente Naruto. Toneri se salvaba pues de un tiempo para adelante había vivido en su casa con total humildad logrando cumplir algunas tareas y cosas como lavar la ropa y cocinar no le eran un riesgo. Pero bueno, conociendo a Naruto tal ve hasta había contratado una niñera o una sirvienta, como quiera que fuera no debía preocuparse, si tenían sentido común seguro lograban sobrevivir.

-Llegamos-comentó Hinata estacionándose a media cuadra de su casa pues otros coches estaban estacionados más cerca y el de Toneri ocupaba su lugar.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos…?

La cara de Sasuke fue de "que chingados está sucediendo aquí" al ver a Naruto, Toneri y los niños salir de casa de Hinata cual familia y tomaditos de la mano. ¿Qué acaso era un cuadro familiar lo que estaba viendo?

\- ¿Por qué Mitsuki está con ellos? -se preguntó Hinata viendo al amigo de su hijo entrar al coche luego de que Toneri le abriera la puerta del auto- ¿Y adonde rayos se supone que van?

-Lo siento Hyuga-dijo Sasuke poniendo una mano en el hombro de Hinata mientras veían el coche del albino alejarse-Naruto y tu hijo te cambiaron por ese tipo y su hijo.

No había que ser un genio para detectar que la intención de Sasuke era burlarse de aquella escena de familia gay.

\- ¡No me cambiaron ni nada! -le reprocho irritada subiéndose al coche-¡No te quedes ahí parado súbete al auto!

.

.

.

-Hyuga, debo decírtelo, pero el acoso es un delito en el que no quiero estar involucrado-comentó Sasuke ligeramente irritado.

-Cállate y agacha la cabeza que nos van a cachar-dijo la mujer escondida en un arbusto.

-De cualquier forma ¿Qué rayos hacemos escondidos aquí atrás y siguiendo a esa pareja gay por el parque? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Que no son gays… creo-murmuró Hinata.

Después de limpiar el desastre que habían hecho la noche anterior por andar jugando por toda la casa, Toneri y Naruto decidieron que sería buena idea ir al parque a pasear un rato y discutir mientras planeaban si ir al cine o a la feria.

Pudiera ser que esos dos no fueran muy buenos para quehaceres que digamos, pero al menos convivían muy bien con los niños a su cuidado, principalmente Naruto que rápidamente había fortalecido la relación padre e hijo con Boruto como si siempre hubieran estado juntos.

Toneri contrario a Naruto tenía más experiencia a tratar con niños, había convivido mucho con Boruto por lo que tratar con Mitsuki no le había dado mayores problemas. Bruto hasta se preguntaba si es que no eran padre e hijo ya que los dos albinos parecían llevarse muy bien, aunque pudiera que eso se deba al hecho de la actitud suave y amigable de Mitsuki. Este último parecía genuinamente interesado en el albino mayor. O más bien en la relación que este tuviera con su madre.

Hinata miró atentamente como los dos adultos compraban helado para los niños, parecían platicar animadamente sobre que sabor comprar. Por supuesto Toneri fue quien le preguntó a Mitsuki y le compro el suyo. Por su parte Naruto parecía discutir sobre que sabor era mejor con Boruto aunque al final termino por comprar de dos sabores para su hijo.

Ambos rubios se veían tan felices con algo tan simple como ir al parque a comprar un helado. Al ver la tristeza en el rostro de Hinata, Sasuke pudo concluir que se debía a la culpa que sentía de casi separar nuevamente a padre e hijo. La Hyuga se cuestionó se así habría sido si le hubiera dicho a Naruto de su hijo desde el principio, pero apenas había escapado de él y temía que de contactarlo fuera confinado de nuevo.

Los humanos no tienen la capacidad para cambiar el pasado, solo pueden controlar su presente y avanzar hacia el futuro, no obstante, es normal para todos preguntarse el "Y si hubiera…" y en esos momentos, ante tal escena feliz, Hinata no era la única que pensaba en ello.

Por parte de Sasuke, la pregunta era: ¿Y si no hubiera provocado a Naruto? La acción que tomó no fue la mejor pero cuando se dé cuenta de lo que causo no pudo evitar arrepentirse. ¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas de no haber hecho lo que hizo? ¿Fue realmente su culpa que Naruto actuara más cruel con Hinata? La verdad es que para entonces ni el mismo Naruto sabia o quería reconocer a ciencia cierta lo que sentía por Hinata. Para él en ese entonces Hinata parecía ser solo una posesión.

¿Y si hubiera vuelto con Naruto en cuanto tuve a Boruto? ¿O si al menos le hubiera dicho? Tales preguntas atormentaban a Hinata. Pudo haber sido que para entonces Naruto ya había cambiado y entonces no habría privado a su hijo de su padre o pudo ser peor y tanto ella como su hijo habrían sufrido al estar bajo el dominio del rubio, pero dado su comportamiento la primera opción parecía la más loable.

Por su parte Naruto sabía que de no haberse comportado tan idiota habría sido más su tiempo de convivencia con su hijo. Mirando hacia el pasado se odiaba a si mismo por sus actos, pero no podía remediarlos, lo hecho, hecho estaba y su única opción era enmendar sus errores y seguir adelante. Si esta era su segunda oportunidad para tener una familia no iba a desperdiciarla y si al final no llegaba a recuperar a Hinata al menos esperaba poder ser su amigo y que le permitiera seguir viendo a Boruto. Porque él sabía mejor que nadie que no se merecía el perdón de la Hyuga.

-Oye, podemos simplemente ir y acercarnos, ya sabes-comentó Sasuke intentando animarla.

Podía leer el rostro de la Hyuga el deseo de poder estar ahí con Naruto y Boruto en una escena familiar como si las heridas y el pasado jamás hubieran sucedido.

-No-se puso de pie con tristeza-Perdóname por arrastrarte a esto, si quieres hablar con Naruto ve con ellos, yo prefiero estar sola…

Sasuke suspiró un poco preocupado al ver a la mujer retirarse, pero sabía que lo mejor era dejarla sola. Tal vez solo necesitaba reflexionar, pare ella no debía ser fácil ver la felicidad de los rubios tomando en cuenta que así pudo hacer. Hinata se culpaba de su egoísmo preguntándose si realmente había hecho bien al no contactar en Naruto o si por el contrario había errado y él desde aquel tiempo había cambiado.

Sin Toneri solo había una persona a quien Hinata podía recurrir. Marco en su celular el número de su viejo amigo.

\- ¿Bueno? -del otro lado de la línea una voz profunda le contesto.

-Kiba… ¿Tienes tiempo? Me gustaría hablar con un amigo.

.

.

.

Continuara.

 **Bueno efectivamente no tengo excusa, la historia avanza muy lento y probablemente a muchos ya les aburrió, o algo asi. A mi me divierte seguir escribiendo, lo hago cuando estoy inspirada y no se porque demonios cuando las historias que hago se desarrollan en "el mundo humano" siempre son graciosas y les meto algunas experiencias propias (Lo del pollo le paso a mi hermano cuando mi madre se fue de viaje y el quiso cocinar… tardo mucho y luego supimos porque)**

 **No voy a abandonar esta historia, créanme quiero acabarla pero jóvenes, estoy por entrar a mi ultimo año de carrera y saben que aquí se pone mas cabrona la cosa. En fin, el objetivo de la historia no era todo sexo y esas cosas como en los primeros capítulos quería enfocar un poco las relaciones familiares pero al parecer a algunos les aburre así que decidí que cuando mucho le doy 5 capitulos mas a este fic para terminarlo a la fregada. Y me hacen dudar mucho del final que porque Naruto hizo mucho mal que no debería quedarse con ella porque abuso de Hinata o no se que mas y ya me tienen harta la neta.**

 **No se como carajos vaya a terminar este pinshi fic porque lo escribo cuando tengo tiempo y nunca lo pinshes planeo. Sasuki y Mitsuki se viniern a meter de la nada en este capitulo porque a Hinata le iba tomar más solucionar los asuntos de la empresa pero para que Naruto y Boruto convivieran más pero ¿a quién le importa eso? Aquí solo quieren ver lemmon :v**

Akime Maxwell: gracias, me alegra ver que hay gente que si aprecia la relacion entre ellos y el humor que trato de ponerle.

Hinata Hyuga -NxH: porque como dije, no todo aquí se iba a tratar de sexo, quería darle un enfoque familiar.

Poison girl 29: Oki gracias

Mlle Tempete: Jaja si bueno, como ya les aburrio el drama familiar finalmente aparecerá Kiba alv

hime chan NH: Es que amo el bromance entre ellos XD

Guest: Lo he disho varias veces pero administro grupos y paginas y traduzco cosas, no solo hago fics Naruhina y en todos los fandoms me piden que actualize por lo que no puedo dedicarme solo a uno.

BuffAngel MM: Gracias, tu comentario me hace sentir que mi fic es apreciado y principalmente el que Toneri y Naruto se lleven

marcela porras: perdón joven, la costumbre. XD okey no

Natawi: Esque el ToneNaru viene con todo XD ya son family con dos hijos y ambos son mamas luchonas XD okey no

DianaChanRose: Me imagino tu leyendo este cap con cara de WTF pero mira como se llevan Naruto y Toneri jajaja

Shadechu Nightray: Yeye, alguien apoya el bromance entre esos dos XD ami como interactúan yo misma no puedo conducir como se comportan, lo hacen solitos yo solo escribo. XD pero bueno, Toneri tendrá su Happy end con Siori y de hijo a Mitsuki asi que se feliz

Guest : Es porque Boruto sabe sobre las cosas a su alrededor y eso es porque se suponía que tendría 12 con un comportamiento mas maduro pero confundi la edad ewe.

Yuli: No seas mala persona (¿) jaja parece que no has leído mis fics.

Princess311: Toneri es un amor! Y además Mitsuki también fue a meterse jaja pero bueno, ya vez a mi me gusta como interaccionan todos ellos.

xXAiKawaiiChanXx: Si bueno, a ver que tanto sufre Naru porque como dije, yo misma no tengo control de la historia, se desarrolla sola, cuando escribo el cap las cosas suceden y es como si yo también leyera el fic XD.

AkiraKimura007: Es complicado joven u.u se viene la tesis as practicas y el servicio social

Zuzu: Vaya, me siento alagada, me alegra, si se como te sientes yo misma no entiendo como terminan sucediendo varias cosas es en este fic. En serio, yo misma no controlo como procede la historia.


End file.
